Undercover
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: Jack's pre-undercover, undercover, and post undercover. COMPLETED FINALLY.
1. Creating a Cover

PART I CREATING A COVER CHAPTER 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: As per usual none of the things dealing with 24 actually belong to me, but you already knew that. I have fox and the lovely creators of 24 for this lovely creation.  
  
Lyrics by Smile Empty Soul of their self titled album  
  
Author Note: I've actually been working on this sense the beginning of season 3, and am trying to plan it out. Hope you like it let me know what you think. Thanks to Gabe again for editing and his character contribution of Kit. That is all his creation. Part I: Cover  
  
I'm just a normal man  
  
I wouldn't hurt nothing at all  
  
But here were are  
  
Our leaders have plan  
  
I'd only kill if it's for them  
  
But this is war  
  
The words flowed through the apartment awakening him from his trance. He was getting ready to get up and knock on Kim's door and ask her to turn it down. He hated the music today, it was nothing like the great things of the past. The words of the song caught his mind and he sat there listening to them.  
  
Now here we are  
  
I drove in a car  
  
Flew in a plane  
  
To come to your house  
  
And kick your door in  
  
Now it's time for this  
  
It's just you and me  
  
I blow your fucking head off  
  
For my country  
  
  
The words echoed through his head. He got out of his chair and walked towards Kim's room. The song continued on.  
  
My feet hurt from the sand  
  
But still I march on gun in hand  
  
Cuz this is war  
  
This isn't what I planned  
  
I wanted to be so much more  
  
But this is war  
  
Banging on the door waiting for his now grown daughter to open it, he sat patiently awaiting her to hear him banging. She finally turned the music down and opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, dad?" She asked, knowing he was going to ask her to turn the music down.   
  
"Could you turn that down some please? I'm trying to do some work in the study. Don't you have your interview tomorrow at Division with Chappelle?" Jack knew she did, but she figured he would ask. After the events of the past few years Kim went back to school and got her bachelor's in something to do with computers. Jack did not remember exactly what, but he promised her if she did, he would try to get her a job at CTU. Partly, he was happy because he knew she would be semi-safe working for CTU, and he could keep an eye on her easily, especially when another one of those longs days occurred.  
  
"Yeah. I'm surprised it's Chappelle himself." Kim answered.  
  
"I pulled some strings, and since you are my daughter he wants to make sure you are more than qualified, and he is generally wants to keep most of the Bauers out, but I think Tony will be there also so it should work out." Jack stated for no particular reason.  
  
"Thank you dad. And I'm sorry about the music." She said hugging her father.   
  
Hugging her back, Jack thought about the song again. The words ran through his head, eliciting old feelings and memories. He let go of his daughter and walked back to his study. He locked the door behind himself and sat back down in the chair looking at the top left desk drawer.   
  
Jack started to think about how life was before everything went wrong, before he and Teri separated, before Nina, when life was happy and normal. He remembered he explained to Nina once why he busted the three agents who were taking money on the side he said, "I believe that if you look the other way just once, it makes it easier to compromise the next time, and pretty soon you will just start thinking that's the way it's supposed to be. It is a philosophy I live by-never compromise your principles. Not even once." As he thought about how naive he had been than he laughed a chilling laugh to himself. He compromised to try to save Kim and Teri and look where it got him.  
  
He was ready to do it again. He opened his desk drawer and looked at the black pouch. The contents screamed to him. If he wanted to be able to get in with the Salazars, he had to be able to handle the drugs they shipped and used. If he went undercover without being ready if he was forced to try the drug he would not be able to handle it. He had to get use to its effects. When that time came, he was able to handle it and he would be able to keep his cover. All of this justified why he needed to do it, but his mind knew otherwise. He knew the drug would dull his pain, the pain of living life. He was not a weak man, but the death of his wife caused so much pain that he could never escape. He wanted the pain to go away, if just for a moment, so he could feel like he did before all of it.   
  
He took the black pouch out and set in on the desk. He walked over to the door and locked it. He did not want Kim to know, she could not know. No one could know. He did not have a meeting yet with the Salazars, but it was like with any other mission. He had to start establishing his cover now, so that it would be solid when he meant the people he was trying to get in with. He took the needle out of the bag, and the vial full of the drug in its liquid form. He did not even have the ability to call it what it was, heroin. It was the drug, the pain reliever. He drew some of the liquid out of the vial into the needle, put the needle on the desk, and took the tourniquet, tying it around his arm. He waited for the vein to show and grabbed the needle off the desk. Putting the needle in his skin he felt the sting as he pushed the plunger down. Letting the drug into his blood stream. For a minute he thought this was nothing, maybe everyone was just crazy, but then it hit him. Suddenly everything felt beautiful. Nothing could touch him, not even the pain. This feeling lasted for about ten minutes and than his mind drifted every which way it could. ----- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- ----------------------------  
  
The next morning Jack woke up to his daughter knocking on the study door. He got out of the chair and could not remember why he was in there still until he looked at his arm and saw the mark. He walked over to the door, hiding his arm as he opened it.  
  
Kim smiled at him and said, "Fell asleep working again. It's about time you got up. It's 8:00 and you need to get into a shower. I've got breakfast started. You cannot be late because your taking me in, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, honey. I'll be ready in time." Jack said looking at his daughter. He walked to the bathroom turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. After he got through with his shower, he shaved and got dressed in his typical clothing. He walked out to the kitchen where Kim already had his usual toast and orange juice ready. He looked at the food and was not hungry, but he ate a piece of toast and drank the juice to make Kim happy.   
  
Kim looked on at her father and noticed that he looked as if he had not slept the night before. She smiled at him, his appetite had also depleted, he almost always ate all of the toast. Worrying about him, she asked, "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just tired and a little stress. The joy's of being a CTU agent. Are you really sure you want to work there?"  
  
"Of course. I get to be closer to you and it is something I always wanted to do. When I was a little girl I loved going into work with you those few times I got to."  
  
Jack smiled at the happy memories that were soon clouded with the sad ones. His face changed to sadness for a moment and than it rebounded just as quick.  
  
Kim noticed the change and decided to change the subject to something different, "Is Kate coming over tonight? She didn't come over last night."  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I'm not sure. She's been busy at work and trying to help her father out with things. I'm not sure because they were supposed to go visit Marie today." Jack knew how Kate withdrew from him when she came back from visiting her sister. Her father blamed CTU for Marie. He knew they had not created her, but he associated them with her and what she had done, therefore he did not like CTU or anyone who worked for them. He was not happy to find out about Jack and Kate's relationship. All of this weighed on Kate after a visit with her sister. "We better get moving. Your interview is in a half hour and it'll take about twenty minutes to get there."  
  
Jack and Kim walked out to the SUV. Jack got in the driver's side and waited for his daughter to put her seat belt on before he backed the car out and drove down the street. Kim usually did not drive with him to work, but her car was in the shop. Jack was happy to drive her and allow her to borrow the car after she got done with her interview. He knew she or Kate would have no problem picking him up that evening.  
  
When they reached CTU, Jack drove past the guard at the gate and parked in his usual spot. Getting out, he saw Kit Lee, an agent that transferred from the Washington D.C. CTU unit the day of "super Tuesday." Jack smiled and greeted him. "Hello Kit. Have you met my daughter Kim?"   
  
"Yes, I have. A pleasure to see you again Kim. You ready for your interview today?"  
  
"Yeah. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing great, if your father would just stop working me to death." Kit said playing around.   
  
Jack had taken Kit under his wing after he got back to CTU. The man was a great agent and Jack knew it. He would eventually be as good, if not better than Jack. Kit worked just as hard as Jack, and that is why Jack respected him so much. Jack trusted Kit with his life, and would do so very soon.   
  
The three entered CTU. Kim had her visitor's badge on. Jack walked her to the conference room where she was to meet with Ryan Chappelle and Tony Almeida. Neither men were in the room at the time. Jack wished her luck and told her to see him in his office afterwards. Jack walked up to his office where Kit was waiting with two cups of coffee. Jack smiled at the thought of already having his coffee ready. It had almost become a routine for them. "Kit, you are spoiling me too much." Jack said as he walked into the office.  
  
"No I just want your office one day, so I'm sucking up." Kit said jokingly.  
  
"You can have it any time you want." Jack added jokingly. "So what new info do we have on the Salazars?"  
  
"They are going to be out for a few months. Not sure why. I might have your connection in. Are you sure you want to go in and not have me or some other agent?"  
  
"Kit, I'm not that damn old yet. I could never to sit behind this desk."  
  
"I'm just saying you have so much to lose and I . ."  
  
Jack cut him off, "You are going to be undercover somewhere else, and Chase is still as green as ever. He's been here for what?" Jack thought, "Three weeks. Nearly not enough time to even think about putting him into the field. Everyone else is busy. And I got the background for this. You have the background for the other one."  
  
"Before Chase got here, he worked with me at D.C. and he was good. He could handle it. I hate to admit it, but he should be your partner." Kit confessed while trying to talk his boss out of going undercover. He knew Jack and he knew he could do it without a problem, but that was the problem. Once he started something, Jack Bauer never quits until he saw it through to the end.  
  
"Don't worry too much, Kit. It will all work out. Chase will be back here working the point on both of our reports. He'll be able to handle that much. Why are you so worried about it?" Jack asked.  
  
"I just hate to see this go bad. The worst-case scenario is any one of us could be a mole at anytime, at any place theoretically."   
  
"It won't go bad." Jack said confident of himself and his abilities.  
  
Michelle knocked once and then entered the office. She smiled at the two men sitting and said, "Good morning guys."  
  
"Chappelle here yet?" Jack asked from behind his desk.  
  
"Yeah. He and Tony are with Kim in the conference room. He looked like he was in a good mood." Michelle answered.  
  
"Let's get to work then. I have a cover to start." Jack said. He asked Michelle to help establish his cover this time because of her previous work from the day he had to go back undercover with Wald within the hour of trying to reestablish his cover. He knew her work and he knew he could trust her, or he thought he could.  
  
"Let me go grab a cup of coffee and a laptop to work on." Michelle said walking out of the office.  
  
She returned a few minutes later with a Dell laptop and her cup of coffee. She noticed that while Jack seemed like he was in a great mood he looked horribly tired. She was not sure why she was taking note of it, but it seemed important for some reason at the time. "Let's get started. We have not gotten much more information on the Salazars yet. As you know, we do not know their current location, but we believe they are to be somewhere in Mexico. Ramon is the head of the organization and his younger brother Hector does what Ramon wants. This is Thomas." Michelle said turning the lab top around so that Jack could see the picture. "He is like the third in command, but not really in command more like Ramon's butler in some ways." Michelle was finding it hard to explain exactly what Thomas was, but everyone knew what she meant.  
  
"That's fine enough. I shouldn't know too much before I go under because it could come back to haunt me."  
  
"Fine. What do you want on your military record?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Uhm. Keep Delta forces, but have a dishonorable discharge."  
  
"For what?" Michelle asked typing in the information needed.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"How about something to do with smuggling?" Kit suggested. "The Salazars are smugglers and they would want someone who has done it before."  
  
"Good idea. For the past few years I've been bouncing from job to job. Never settling down for long, and no real alliances with anyone. Put a few arrest in there and one jail time, for only about a few years. For . . " Jack paused thinking about what for. "Bar fight where I severely assaulted a police officer. Since than I have not been caught on anything, but suspected in a few things. The FBI and other local law enforcements would not care about me anymore, though. I don't want them to think I'm being watched."   
  
"Sounds good so far. Give me a few hours and I'll have the entire file up and you can ok it before I put it out in the system. We'll need a picture of you for the mug shots. Do you have any old ones on file?"  
  
"We should take some from my other undercover ops."  
  
"I almost forgot. Tony told me to warn you that Chappelle wanted to talk to you later about this operation." Michelle said leaving the office.  
  
Chase knocked a few minutes later and waited for Jack to say enter. He was somewhat jealous of Kit because Jack had taken him under his wing. Chase really wanted to be him, that was the entire reason he transferred up from the D.C. bureau. He wanted to work with Jack Bauer. He had heard stories about the man before and looked up to him.   
  
Jack looked at the young agent walk in. He motioned for Chase to sit, Kit got up and said, "Jack I'm going to check on a few things and start working on my cover for the other operation. Think about it some more."   
  
"Sure. Let me know what you get on that. Have Michelle run the stuff for you. I'm going to head out in a few minutes go to see a friend in the Narcotics department and see if he doesn't have some idea on how I can get in."   
  
Kit walked out and closed the door behind him. Jack looked up at Chase and asked, "What can I do for you, Chase?"  
  
"I just wanted to check in and see what was happening. I heard you wanted me to run point on your undercover operations."  
  
"Yeah. You'll be the only one left in this office besides Chloe and she is still learning some of the ropes and busy enough. You'll report to Tony, and maybe Chappelle depending on how much Tony has on his plate. We'll work some sort of a schedule out for reporting in. But I doubt we'll stick to it. You know what it's like undercover. Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How are you doing?" Jack asked looking up from some paperwork. He knew the young agent wanted to be out there doing something, and Jack did not blame him. Jack just did not trust him yet. The only reason why he trusted Kit was because Kit had saved him a few months ago when a sniper had Jack targeted at a governor's speech. The local police called CTU in because the sniper might have been the woman Mandy who was responsible for the attack on the President a few years earlier. Jack was walking the grounds looking for anything, and the sniper had him pinpointed and ready to shoot, when Kit fired from the opposite rooftop killing the sniper and saving Jack. Ultimately, any reservations Jack had about him faded. Since Nina betrayed CTU, Jack had found it hard to trust anyone he worked with, and he knew just because Kit saved him doesn't mean Kit could not be a mole, but since that day Jack trusted him. He was a very honorable guy, with a similar past as Jack, and the two were also in Kosovo, which made it easy to get into the old war stories all Army guys usually got into when you got a couple stories together.  
  
"I'm doing good. Thanks for asking. Is that your daughter that you came in with today?" Chase asked not knowing much about Jack or his family.  
  
"Yeah. She wants to be here for technical support. Go figure you think she would stay away from this place." Jack said smiling even though he felt sad that his daughter had grown up.  
  
"Why would she stay away? I bet she is like her father."  
  
"I hope she is nothing like me." Jack said suddenly upset, for reasons unknown to him.  
  
Noticing the change in his mood Chase said, "I better go see if Michelle needs some help. If you need a hook-up person to get into the Salazars, I might know someone. An old informant I use to have when I was in S.W.A.T."  
  
"Really. Who?" Jack said suddenly interested.  
  
"A friend and I use to bust this guy every week. He is a runner for one of the local gangs. Jim Goldman. I'm pretty sure he's still around. I can check it out with you if you want at lunch." Chase answered. Ready and willing to gain Jack's trust somehow.  
  
"Yeah. That would work out greatly. Kim could take my car then and get me later on. I know she doesn't want to hang around here all day."  
  
"I can drive you home tonight. We are usually leaving at the same time, and I have no problem helping out." Chase said eager to please.   
  
Jack noticed his eagerness and began to remember himself as a young agent. "If you don't mind. Kim will be happy then. Thanks."   
  
"Sure no problem sir. I'm going to help Michelle if you don't have anything else you want me to do." Chase waited a moment before leaving Jack's office. He felt like jumping up in the air and screaming yes. That was the most that Jack had spoken to him since he started working at CTU.   
  
Jack began to focus on the paperwork he had to finish before lunch. Everything became hard to focus on when he knew he was soon to be undercover. Everything else became mundane task. He would now slowly take his cover. Like an actor, he would assume the role and stay in it even when he was not at work. It was a matter of survival. He had to convince these people he was that Jack and not the CTU Jack.   
  
Hours passed while he sat there staring at the paperwork signing his name in the appropriate places and learning all data that had to be known by him. Around lunch time his door opened and he looked up to see Kim standing in the doorway looking upset. His heart fell to the floor when he saw the look on his daughter's face, "Kim, What's wrong?"  
  
"Chappelle was an asshole. He told me there was no chance in hell he would ever allow another Bauer into CTU. Something about the family being reckless."  
  
"What?" Jack said allowing his anger to slightly show through.  
  
Kim could not help but start to laugh at her father. She hardly ever got to pull one over on him, but when she did she could barely keep from laughing.  
  
"Kim, that was not funny." Jack said laughing.  
  
"Yes, it was. You would have laughed if it had been anyone else, but you who was duped."  
  
"So did you get the job?" Jack asked ignoring his daughters observation.  
  
"They'll call me later this week with an answer, but Tony told me unofficially that I probably have it."  
  
"Great, honey."  
  
"You want to go have lunch to celebrate?" Kim asked smiling; happy that she would finally be working at CTU, and working close to her father. Finally she thought to herself, she would know where he went on those long trips.   
  
"I would love to, but Chase and I have some work to do." Jack said, feeling sorry that he agreed to go with Chase to find the connection into the drug world.  
  
"Chase can come too. If he doesn't mind. I bet he's hungry and I want to see my father, even if he comes with." Kim said.  
  
"If he wants to, we can. We could always do what we have to do after the lunch. It'll have to be kind of a quick one."  
  
"Aren't they always?" Kim said smiling. She had her father in check.  
  
Jack picked up the phone and dialed the number to Michelle's desk where Chase had been helping out.   
  
"Dessler?"  
  
"Hey Michelle it's Jack let me speak with Chase."  
  
"Sure, Jack, hold on." Michelle said giving the phone to Chase.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Chase how would you feel about going out to lunch with my daughter and I. I know we were supposed to go see your connection, but she wanted to unofficially celebrate."  
  
"Sure. I would love to." Chase said happily. Maybe he would get Jack to trust him after all. He wanted to be in Kit's spot and this might just be the opportunity.  
  
"Ok. We'll be down in a minute." Jack said before he put the phone back in it's spot. He and Kim walked down the steps together and were met by Chase waiting by the door with his coat in hand.   
  
Jack introduced Kim, "Chase this is my daughter Kim. And Kim this is Chase, one of my workers."  
  
"So you're in field-ops Chase?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool." Kim said noticing how good looking Chase was. She smiled to herself, maybe this job had more benefits other than knowing where her father was. The walked to Chase's truck which was next to Jack's SUV. 


	2. Getting In

AUTHOR NOTE: AS Per usual I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Gabe came up with Kit so he has the credit for it. Lyrics featured are by TRAPT. And I know the title suck for the fic but if you haven't figured it out yet I suck at titles.

At lunch, Kim sat by Chase talking to him non-stop. Jack did not mind this because it gave him time to think. Kate had finally said the words he dreaded. He could not answer her back with the same because he knew that they could never really love again and he did not want to give her false hopes. He would not allow himself to love again. He did not want the pain of losing someone he loved again, and he would not put anyone in that position again. His job killed Terri and it was not going to get anyone else. The problem was what he was going to do next time she said those words. It would hurt her for him not to say anything back, and he did not want to hurt her feelings although he did not want to lie to her either.   


  
Suddenly he heard someone calling for him. Returning back to the  
now and away from his thoughts, he asked, "Uh, what were you saying?"  


  
Kim smiled at him and said, "Thanks for joining us again. Chase was  
asking about the time you were trying to teach me to drive and you sat in the passenger seat like a spaz. He did not believe me that the big bad Jack Bauer who looks terrorist in the face and laughs could not sit in a car with his daughter without freaking out."   


  
Jack felt like he was in school again and the teacher was scolding  
him for not paying attention. Jack smiled and answered, "You would have done the same thing. She takes after her mother who could not drive." After he said it, he could see the pain in Kim's eyes from the mentioning of her mother. Jack felt the same pain at the memory.  


  
Noticing the difficulty, Chase asked, "Kim, what high school did you  
go to?"  


  
She slipped away from the memory and tried to move on telling Chase  
all about high school. That was before everything when she was truly happy.  


  
When they were finished eating lunch Jack paid the bill and walked  
out to the parking lot where Kim and Chase were still talking . Jack took out his keys and gave them to Kim, "Drive safely and if you leave, put the keys under the door mat for me so I can get in. Kate might call. Just take a message and tell her I'll be home around six."  


  
"Is it okay if Chase comes over for dinner? We were talking and he  
has not have had a home-cooked meal in a long time. I figured since you always cook too much, you would not mind."  


  
Jack was worried that his daughter might like Chase, but she was  
happy at the moment. He could talk to Chase if he felt like they were going to be anything more than friends. "Sure, if he can survive my cooking." Jack said smiling at his daughter.  


  
"See you later then, Chase." Kim said smiling at him. She thought  
he was cute, really cute.   


  
"Yeah, it was nice to meet you Kim." Chase said back.  


  
"Bye, Dad." Kim said hopping into the SUV and driving off. Jack  
watched her leave the parking lot before he got into Chase's car.  


  
Chase turned the radio down when they got in. He had the rock  
station Kim loved to listen to on. Jack had learned to block some of the  
music out, but every now and then like the night before, the words caught his attention.   


  
_Something missing  
  
Left behind  
  
Search in circles   
  
Every time I try  
  
I've been here before  
  
I've seen you before  
  
I can't escape walking through these halls  
  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
  
And no lines begging me to cross  
  
Only straight ahead move along  
  
Like Clock work  
  
I commit the crime  
  
I pretend to be  
  
Everything they like  
_  
  
It reminded him of his struggle to live life as people think he should. He was what he was because others expected it. Looking at himself, he was not sure who he was. Was he the caring father or the killing soldier? Could he be both? 

  
  
He looked up he must had a funny look on his face because Chase was  
looking at him. Trying to cover up his thoughts he asked, "Who is this on the radio?"  


  
"Trapt I think. This usually isn't my type of music, but Kim turned  
it on. She'd know better probably. Why? Did you find some new music you liked?" Chase asked because Kim had told him all about how much her father hated music from nowadays.   


  
"They are not all that bad." Jack said thinking to himself they were  
actually pretty damn good sounding.  


  
Chase turned back to the thoughts he had. He had was contemplating  
Jack. He had learned so much from the hour with Kim about Jack than he had learned from Jack in the past few months. Chase liked to have a  
understanding of the people he worked with, and he could never figure Jack out. Today confused him even further. Jack had been so sweet and kind around Kim, but Chase knew of the things he had done before. There was a joke in Washington every time they had to interrogate someone or just get to someone quickly they would joke they needed the unbreakable and undefeatable Jack Bauer.  


  
Chase broke from his thoughts as he parked his car in front of a run-down house. Both men got out of the truck and Chase locked the doors by his remote. Jack followed Chase into the crack house. Carefully, the two men walked through the place until Chase found the man he was looking for.  


  
When the guy in ragged jeans and a ripped t-shirt saw Chase, he took off running towards the back of the house. Chase and Jack followed quickly behind with their guns drawn. They reached him just outside of the house, with Chase pouncing on him, taking the two to the ground. He pulled the man up by his t-shirt afraid it might rip as he pulled on it, "Ricky, why were you running from me? I only have a question to ask you."  


  
"Fuck you, man. Let me go. I heard you ain't no cop anymore. You're with da government now."  


  
"Ricky, I'm glad you're keeping tabs on me. I just need some information from you that's all." 

  
"I ain't gonna tell you shit man."  


  
"Yes, you are." Chase said determined to get the information from him.  


  
Jack interrupted the two and said, "Rick tell me the answer to his questions and I'll give you twenty." Jack knew junkies and they would do anything for the next fix and the twenty was heading towards the next fix.

  
  
"Let's see the money, dude."  


  
Jack pulled out his wallet and taking out a twenty he held it up for Ricky to see. "Here it is. Now answer his questions."  


  
"What you want to know?" Ricky asked Chase.  
  


"Who is working with the Salazars now? Who is the head of that gang?"  


  
"Alex's gang. The Crypts I thinks. Now you gots your information can I has my money and go."  


  
Jack looked at Chase who seemed like he had all the information he needed. Jack handed the man the twenty and said, "We never had this conversation."  


  
"Yeah man. You thinks I want the peoples to know I was talking to the government? Shit, I'd be dead in a day."  
  
Jack looked at Chase and said as if thinking aloud, "Now that we have the gang, I just need to hook up with them."

  
  
"It's going to be hard. They are almost all Mexicans and they don't trust us." Chase stated.

  
  
"Going undercover is always hard. It takes months just to establish a good cover that can be ripped apart in minutes. Let's get back to CTU. We both have to get out of their earlier than usual today." Jack said headingback towards the SUV.

  
  
Chase had wondered about Jack going undercover ever since he heard about it and he had the same question on his mind since then and finally figured he'd ask it. "Why are you going undercover with the Salazars, not me or Kit?" He was confused by the fact that almost every other boss at CTU was a paper pusher, they never actually went out on a mission. They never got their hands dirty, but Jack on the other hand would never allow others to get their hands dirty. At first, Chase thought it was just because Jack loved the action, but now he was sure it was something else. He thought maybe it was Jack thought no one else could do it besides himself.

  
  
"I'm not a paper pusher Chase. I never could be one. One thing I learned in the Army leading people was to never ask anyone else to do something you would not do yourself or you have not done yourself. The leader takes the most dangerous missions in hope of saving his men, and could never ask anyone to take this mission because even I am not sure it is executable. I can not send someone on a death mission, and I can't sit still for long. It felt like I have been out of action for a long time." Jack said trying to not sound arrogant. 

He gave everyone all the reasons that would make sense to them. Truthfully, that was not why he was doing it. Life was getting too hard to live being himself, and when that happened, he always took the first chance he got to get his mind away from his life. It was his way of escaping, others started over, he went on missions. The thought of being someone else also appealed to him.  


  
Chase drove back to CTU in silence trying to figure out the real  
reason it was Jack and not him going. He knew the line Jack just fed him  
was a load of bull crap, but he would not say that out loud.   


**********************************************  


  
The rest of the day was uneventful. Around five-thirty, Chase knocked on Jack's door and asked if he was ready to go. Jack grabbed the few papers he needed and put them in his briefcase. He dialed the number to Tony's office and told him he was going to head home for the night. Jack had never left before Tony, but he had promised Kate he would be home early and cook for them, and he had to cook now because Chase was coming over.   


  
"Do you need to stop anywhere before you go home?" Chase asked as they walked out of CTU towards Chase's truck. 

  
  
"Actually I need to pick up something to cook tonight, if you don't mind stopping off on the way?" Jack answered.

  
  
"Sure, no problem." Chase said hopping into his truck.  


  
At the store, Jack picked out different vegetables and the chicken he  
needed to cook stir-fry. He decided upon stir-fry because it was easy to  
cook, and it was what he wanted. Chase followed behind him not having anything else to do.  


  
When they reached Jack's apartment, Kim was sitting in the living  
room watching a movie with Kate who had already arrived earlier in the day. Kim and 

Kate got alone at times, and at other times Kim hated Kate; it all depended on the day. Today, Kim could tell Kate was hurting so she was being nice. 

  
  
Kim smiled when her father and Chase walked in the door. "Hello  
guys. How was work today? Chase, would you like a beer? I'm sure my dad has a few Budweisers left in the fridge. Did you pick up any beer at the store, dad?" Kim asked getting up.  


  
"No, I didn't." Jack said following behind her into the kitchen with the groceries he picked up on the way home. "Why don't you and Chase go and pick up some beer and wine, if you don't mind, Chase?" Jack asked figuring it would give Kate sometime to talk to him.   


  
"Sure, no problem." Chase said smiling.  


  
Kim walked over to her father holding her hand out, "Money?"  


  
Jack gave her his wallet and said, "Don't go crazy."

  
  
"Me, never." Kim said trying to put her angelic look on her face.

  
  
As soon as the door closed Kate walked into the kitchen and Jack hugged her. "I'd ask how your day was, but I already know it was horrible." Jack said pulling out of the embrace. 

  
  
"What's for dinner?" Kate asked wondering why he had not answered her earlier when she said she loved him. He had to feel something for her by now, but why would he not say it? Did he really not feel anything? Could he just be staying with her because he did not want to hurt her feelings?   


  
"Chicken stir-fry." Jack said trying to seem happy. He was scared she would ask about earlier or say the words again, and he did not have an answer for her.

  
  
"Sounds great. No one would ever believe that Jack Bauer super agent could cook as well as stop terrorists." Kate said. It had been a joke since the first time he cooked for her. Most men don't know how to cook or do not cook ever, and the stereotype was that most men in Jack's line of work could never cook. Jack could cook and enjoyed doing so most of the time. 

  
  
"Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring you a beer. That's all we have in the fridge right now. Ever since Kim turned 21, the fridge has always stayed fully loaded with beer." Jack said hoping to postpone the inevitable questions from coming up. He could tell it was eating at Kate that he had not said he loved her back. But he did not know and he was sure he could never love. He held his dead wife in his arms and he knew his job led to her death. It was partially his fault when it came to Terri's death. If he had been a banker or anything other than what he was, he would never have been in the situation, and Terri would still be alive. His wife and unborn child were dead and it was his fault. He could not see another person he loved die again so he blocked out all of these emotions. He figured the best way to avoid the conversation was to tell her about the mission he was getting ready to undertake. 

  
  
With that thought he said, "Kate, we need to talk." Looking down at the ground, he did not have the guts to look her in the eyes, he knew she would be hurt and pissed at him. He knew the main reason why he was going and not Chase or Kit. It was simply in his mind, things were getting too hard to live with in his life. Kate was getting too close, and Kim was trying too hard. He needed to escape and the best way to do it was the way he had done it for so long, take a mission. He would escape his current life to fake another one. He had no problems with faking life, even before Terri died. He would put on a show for others because that is what they expected. Ever since he was a little boy and his mother died, he put on the show. His father wanted him to be super macho man and that was what Jack tried to be. He hated to disappoint people. 

  
  
Worried that he was going to break up with her Kate said, "What is it Jack?" She felt her legs weaken. What would she say if he said he did not want her anymore? She had only known him for a short time, but in that time, he became the person she woke up for every morning.   


  
"In a few weeks I'm going to be going on a mission. I'm not sure how long it will last but most likely at least six months to a year. I won't be able to see you during that time." Jack was still looking down at the ground. He was afraid to see the pain in her eyes and afraid his eyes might show some sort of joy at the thought of escaping from it all.   


  
"How long have you known this?" Kate asked confused and upset by what he had just told.

  
  
"A few weeks." 

  
"Where are you going?"  


  
"I can't tell you. Even I'm not real sure exactly where I'll end up at." He said knowing that he knew about where and he could tell her if he really wanted to.

  
  
"Why are you doing it and not someone else? Aren't you the director of field ops? I thought that was a desk job."

  
  
"It is and it isn't. Kate, who would I be to ask someone else to do this mission? Everyone else is busy with other things, and I know I can do it. I'm not sure about Chase or Kit being able to pull it off, but I know I can. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I did tell you. I could have just left and never told you." Jack said trying to reason with her, cringing at the last words as he knew they would piss Kate off.  


  
There was silence for a moment. Kate looking at Jack who barely maintained eye contact with her. Kate was pissed at him and she decided to leave the room. Leave him standing in the kitchen looking out the window at the night sky. She sat on the couch and began to watch the movie again. She was too stunned to drive home, and did not want to leave. Even though he hurt her, a part of her still needed him, still wanted him. She thought she now understood what it was like for the women who went through abusive relationships. Not being able to leave the abuser because of your heart not wanting to break. She could not give up on him yet. He still needed more time, and she would give it to him.  


  
Jack went to cooking. His mind was wandering from the mission details to the relationship with Kate. He hoped she would not wait for him during the time he was gone. He would tell her not to wait before he left. She was better off without him. She knew it and he knew that neither of them would look at each other in the eyes though. 

  
  
Chase and Kim returned and could feel the tension in the air. Chase found his way to the kitchen with the bags of beer and wine. He pulled out the beer and wine and set it on the table. "You want me to open a beer for you, sir?" Chase asked grabbing out a beer from the case.

  
  
"Yeah. Call me Jack. I hate being called sir." Jack answered. 

  
Chase handed him an open beer. Jack took a big gulp before setting the beer down on the counter. He was never much of a drinker, at least not anymore. When he was in the Army, he could out drink anyone. After he met Terri, he slowed down and eventually he stopped for the most part. He was starting to pick it up again, along with the other habits he needed to be successful while being undercover.  


  
"So, you want help with anything?" Chase asked feeling useless.  


  
"No, why don't you go take the girls some beer and relax? I got it." Jack said not looking up from the chicken he was frying.

  
  
"Sure." Chase said grabbing three beers walking out to the living room where Kim and Kate were watching Flatliners. Kate got the movie because she knew even if Jack had said he would watch anything with her she did not want to torture him at the time with another chick flick. They both agreed on the movie Flatliners because they both enjoyed it. Kate loved it because one of the characters reminded her of Jack. Nelson, she thought was his name tortured himself from a mistake from so many years ago, and thought he deserved to die because of it. At the end of the movie, he did die, and came back with the forgiveness he needed. She hoped Jack would end up like he did, and find the forgiveness he needed for Terri's death.

  
  
Jack called from the kitchen, "Dinner's done." Jack had already set the small table for four. He set the skillet with the stir fry already mixed in it. He opened the wind and poured everyone a glass. Kim served everyone some stir fry and the four sat eating and talking about everything, but with obvious tension between Jack and Kate. In the middle of dinner, Jack started to feel sick to his stomach and he knew it was withdrawal already. He was surprised by the strength of the drug he was now trying to become accustomed to. He had only used it once and he was already feeling mild withdrawal symptoms. 

  
After they were done eating Kate helped Jack clear the table. Chase and Kim decided to head out and see the sneak preview of the new movie, Taking Lives. Kim had always been a fan of the killer in the movie and read the book already, which she spoke passionately to Chase. Chase watched her and thought how beautiful she was, but he knew any feelings he might have had to be put on the back burner because Jack would kill both of them if he thought they were even thinking about going out. He knew Jack enough to know that he would never want Kim to go out with anyone from CTU.  


  
Jack and Kate did the dishes in silence. Finally feeling bad, Jack said, "I know you are mad and I'm sorry. I should not have waited so long to tell you and probably did it on a really crappy day. I am sorry Kate."  


  
Not wanting to let go of Jack yet she said, "I understand. It doesn't mean I like it, but I understand." She waked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He turned and kissed her passionately. She grabbed his hand and led him towards his bedroom.

  
  
Once in the bedroom, she began to unbutton his shirt. She wanted him fiercely. She loved him with her entire heart, and the thought of not having him hurt too much. She wanted to feel something other than the emptiness and he was it. Jack stopped her before she took his shirt off. He went and shut the door turning the light off before he joined her in the bed. His mind freaked at the thought of her seeing the track mark on his arm from the drug. After they were done making love, Kate fell asleep with Jack holding her.

  
  
After he was sure she was asleep, Jack dressed quietly and walked to the study. He locked the door behind him. He looked at the desk drawer contemplating if it was all really worth it. He knew that once he became addicted it would be hard to stop, but it was his job to get Ramon Salazar so they could get to his terrorist connections. Like the night before, he pulled the needle out of the black bag. Withdrawing some of the liquid into the needle, he expertly put the tourniquet around his arm and waited for the vein to pop outwards. Sticking the needle in, he thought about the big picture and pushed the plunger down allowing the drug into his system again. He closed his eyes at the sudden feeling of ecstasy.   


  
His mind far away he heard Kim enter the house laughing, clearly drunk. She stumbled down the hallway noticing that Kate's purse was still on the counter she laughed again. Saying to herself aloud, "I guess he's spending the night." Jack heard the door to her room close and the music turn on at a quieter volume than it had the night before. Again he heard the song he heard in Chase's car. The words feeling so personal as if the person who wrote them looked into his soul and found them.

  
  
_Something missing  
  
Left behind  
  
Search in circles   
  
Every time I try  
  
I've been here before  
_

I've seen you before  
  
I can't escape walking through these halls  
  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
  
And no lines begging me to cross  
  
Only straight ahead move along  
  
Like Clock work  
  
I commit the crime  
  
I pretend to be  
  
Everything they like  
  


Kate heard the music turn on and she woke up to find Jack missing from the bed. She got out of the bed and grabbed one of Jack's t-shirts putting it on to go look for him. She walked to the study, where she could see the light under the door. She went to open it and the door was locked. Jack never locked the door, she thought to herself. She knocked quietly. Jack's mind jumped back to reality. He was not sure if Kate would be able to tell he was high, but if he did not answer the door, she would become suspicious. He stumbled over to the door and opened it.

  
  
"I was worried. I woke up and you weren't there. What are you doing in the study with the door locked?" Kate inquired.  


  
"Sorry. I had some work to get done and I didn't want Kim to bother me when she walked in." Jack said consciously trying not to slur any of the words. The drug was taking over his body and he just wanted to lay down and enjoy the feeling.

  
  
"Come back to bed." Kate said turning the light off in the study pulling Jack back to the bedroom by his hand. Jack undressed again and laid in the bed next to Kate. She rolled over and started to kiss him. She wanted him inside her again. She wanted the happiness it brought to be entwined with him.  


  
She began to wonder as she was on top of him what he was doing in the study. She noticed that his eyes were glazed and he had trouble speaking, she figured he was a little drunk, but him locking the door was quite unusual. She let it go and enjoyed the moment.  


  
In the morning Jack awoke late for work. He jumped out of the bed starling Kate as he rushed towards the shower. She followed behind him and his mind went into full panic mode. There was no way to hide the marks on his arm. She got into the shower with him and noticed the marks on his arm. Thinking about how he was last night, she asked, "What are those from?"

  
  
Jack thought quickly and said, "I had a blood test and had to get a shot for some disease before I head off on the mission. I think the shot was for hepatitis. Nothing to worry about, just precautions." He answered smiling to her trying to convince her nothing was wrong. He began to wash her back off. Finishing in a timely manner, they got out of the shower and dried off. The phone began to ring and Jack put the towel around his waist and walked out to answer it. 

  
  
"Hello. Jack speaking."  


  
"Jack, it's Kit. Is everything okay?" Kit asked being worried because Jack was running late.  


  
"Yeah. Sorry I'm running late. My alarm clock broke. I should be in within the hour." Jack said looking down at the marks on his arm.  


  
"Chappelle is heading in. I'll tell him you're out in the field. Hurry up though."

  
  
"Thanks Kit."

  
  
"No problem boss."

  
  
Jack hung the phone up and walked towards the bedroom where he picked out black slacks and a long sleeve shirt. Even though it was not cold out he had to hide the marks on his arm. He kissed Kate goodbye and told her to help herself and he would like to see her again tonight.

  
************************************  


  
Tony waked over to Kit and asked, "Where is he?"

  
  
"Alarm clock broke." Kit said sarcastically. "By the sound of it, Kate was there." He smiled as he looked at Tony, both men knowing what he was alluding too.

  
  
"Oh. Can you do me a favor Kit? I was planning on heading out to pick something up, but since Chappelle has called this damn meeting, I cannot get it and I need it for tonight. Could you pick it up for me?" Tony asked looking nervous.  


  
"Sure, where do you need me to go?"  


  
"You can't tell anyone if they ask you went out in the field for something else."  
  
"Sure what is all the secrecy about? Are you planning a hostile take over tonight." Kit said jokingly not knowing why Tony was being so secretive about an errand.

  
  
Tony wrote the address he need Kit to go to on a sheet of paper and handed the paper to Kit. Tony asked, "You know where that is?"

  
  
"Yeah." Before Kit thought about it he asked, "What are you getting from a jewelry store?" Finally thinking he said, "Sorry. Forget I even asked. Today does not seem to be my day. If you are still in the meeting when I get back, I'll have it in Jack's office. I'll be up there working on a few things."

  
  
"Thanks Kit. This stays between us right?"

  
  
"Sure thing Tony."  


*******************************  


  
Jack arrived at work just in time to get up to his office before Chappelle and his entourage walked in. Jack walked down the steps from his office and greeted Chappelle. Following Chappelle into the conference room Tony was already waiting in, Jack mind went back to this morning. He had thought Kate was suspicious of the marks on his arm and would ask more questions, maybe he should call it quits sooner than he had planned on.   


  
It was unusual for the three to be having a meeting just by themselves, but they decided to keep the undercover operations a secret. Only a few people knew and those were the people who had to know: Kit, Michelle, Chase, and Chloe. Everyone else just knew that Jack and Kit were going out on a mission. The details were on a need to know and no one needed to know them, all they needed to know was to report to Tony while Jack was gone. Tony would run both departments in Jack's absences.   


  
Chappelle started his questioning about the mission. "Why you, Jack? Why not Chase or someone else?"  


  
"Chase is not ready for an operation of this scale." Jack said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Why not? He worked for CTU Washington before he came here doing things like this." Chappelle challenged him.

  
  
"No, he did not. He worked at CTU Washington, yes, but never anything like this. Do you know what it is like to have to keep a persona up everyday all day for a long time? The slightest misstep and you are dead. Not only do you have to do it great, you have to do it great all of the time, there is no downtime. He has never done that. I have. I can do it, and I choose myself to do it." Jack answered.

  
  
"Good enough. How are you getting in?" Chappelle inquired.

  
  
"I know the local gang that is currently working for the Salazars. I'll start out with them and work my way up."  


  
"How?"

  
"The way I always do. By any means necessary and being a damn good worker for them."  
  
"I'm not sure if that is enough Jack." 

  
  
"I know you don't like me or Tony, and I already have the President's go ahead. The only reason why I called you in on this was because I knew you would want to be included so it did not look like I was going over your head."  


  
"Thanks for being considerate." Chappelle said sarcastically. "I have no choice in the matter it seems, but if you screw up, it's all on you."

  
"Isn't it always? You already have your ass covered so don't worry." Jack answered without thinking about it. Jack was unable to hold his anger back for Chappelle. The man was a pencil dick paper pusher and nothing more. He had never once put his ass on the line and here he was questioning Jack's ability.  


  
Tony jumped in knowing problems would only follow. "Is that all sir? We have a lot to get done and a short time to do it in."

  
  
"That's all for now. I want reports every week while they are out. I want to know all of the moves." Chappelle said standing and straightening his coat out. He walked out of the room and Tony sat down taking a deep breath.

  
  
"You okay today Jack? You were a little pissed with Chappelle."  


  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just tired of the man." Jack said getting himself under control again. "I better get to work. Sorry about being late."  


  
"Jack, you work later than all of us. I think you're entitled to be late sometimes." Tony stated worrying about Jack.

  
  
Jack left the room and went to his office were Kit was sitting working on his computer. Jack noticed the agent and asked, "What are you doing?"  


  
"I was checking the files I needed for my mission. I needed your clearance to get to some of them. You gave me the go ahead, remember?" Kit said worried that Jack forgot.  


  
"Yeah. Sorry, I'm just out of it today." Jack said thinking about Kate again.  


  
"No problem. I'm going to lunch, you want something?" 

  
"No. I'm fine. Is it lunch time already?"

  
  
"Yeah."   


  
"I better get some work done or I'll be here all night." Jack said looking at the pile of paper work on his desk.

  
  
"See you then." Kit said leaving the office looking for Tony so he could deliver the item he picked up for him.  


  
Michelle walked up to Jack's office she had noticed how horrible he had looked the past few days and was worried about him. "Hey Jack, is everything okay with you?"  


  
"Yeah. I'm just tired."  


  
"How is Kate doing? I haven't seen her in awhile."  


  
"She's fine."  


  
"We should get together sometime. You, me, Tony and Kate. How about dinner tonight?"  


  
"Um. How about tomorrow night? I'll probably be here late working and I know Kate is at her father's the day so she won't be in the mood."

  
  
"Sure. Tomorrow at seven. TGI Fridays?"

  
  
"Yeah sounds good." Jack said looking at the paper work. 

  
***********************  


  
Jack made a stop on the way home. He had to pick more of his secret pleasure up. He drove around for an hour before he went to the bar where he picked up his first few taste of the drug. When he walked in he was in full character, ready for anything. He was no longer Jack Bauer, but just the trustworthy Jack Woods. He smiled at the bartender who had been so nice the time before in helping him find the person he needed to buy from.   


  
The bartender looked back to the room where Jack had gotten his stuff before. He took this as a sign to go ahead and go back. He found three guys sitting on a couch out of it in the back room. The guy he was looking for walked out of a door in the back of the room when he heard Jack enter. "Ah, my friend, you are back. How may I help you?"  


  
"I need some more. Two hundred worth." Jack said looking the man in the eye.  
  
"No problem. Let's see the money." The man answered.

  
  
Jack pulled out two crisp one hundred dollar bills. He was prepared for someone to try anything, but the men on the couch were out of it, and there was only his dealer standing in front of him. Jack handed the man the money and waited as the man walked to the back room again reemerging with the drugs Jack had just bought. 

  
  
"Nice doing business with you. I would say 'come back soon,' but I know you will." The man said handing Jack the drugs.  
  
Jack took the drugs from the man and turned around to walk out of the room when the man called out, "Are you a businessman of some sort?"

  
  
"No" Jack said walking towards the door.  


  
The door opened and two huge guys walked in. These guys made Joe the "refrigerator" Perry look like Pee Wee Herman. Jack cursed silently to himself. "What's this?" Jack asked turning around to look at the dealer.  


  
"Just some friends of mine. See, I've never heard of you or seen you before. You are not a businessman, so you say, so I figure you are a cop of some sort."   


  
"I'm not a cop. If I were a cop I would have busted you last time. Now if you don't mind I have to get going. Work to do."

  
  
"Really. What sort of work?"

  
"Stuff."  


  
"That's helpful."  


  
The two men walked up on Jack. Jack tensed his body getting ready to fight the men. He knew he had no chance in hell of taking both of them, but at least he could put up a fight. The door opened again and in walked a man with a group of others.   


  
"Carlos. What are you doing here?" The dealer asked.  


  
Jack stood looking at one of the big men in the eyes. Showing no fear or anxiety. His eyes were dead.  


  
"What's going on here? I came to pick up the payment for the month. Who is this man?" Carlos said pointing at Jack.  


  
"A customer. We need some answers from him, but he isn't so willing to answer. We were just taking care of it." The dealer said with a little anxiety in his voice.

  
  
"Really. Get your answers." Carlos said walking over to the couch. The three guys sitting on it got up and left the room quickly. 

  
  
Jack knew who Carlos was. He had studied the man for a few days now. Jack cursed to himself for being this stupid. He might just have compromised any chances he had with getting in with the Salazars coming here. He never expected to run into the leader of the Crypts there, but with his luck, it happened.  


  
The two men approached Jack. One threw a punch that Jack ducked away from returning it with a punch into the guy's groin. The big guy fell towards the ground groaning in agony. Jack went to turn to face off with the other guy when he felt the man's fist connect with the back of his head. Jack flew forward his head bouncing off the wall from the force of the hit from the man. Jack was dazed trying to turn around but was met with the man's fist into the side of the head again. Jack fell to the ground dazed and confused. He was laying on the dirty floor trying to stay conscious. The dealer walked over to him and began to rummage through his pants pockets looking for ID, finding nothing but a twenty left on Jack. The man looked at the guy Jack had hit in the groin.   


  
The man grabbed Jack by the hair pulling Jack up to a standing position. Jack gritted his teeth as the man pulled on his hair. The other big guy began to search Jack for a wire or anything that might point Jack out as being a police officer. When he was done he looked at the dealer waiting for his next command.   


  
Jack's mind had cleared and he was ready to fight again. He waited for one of the men to turn around. As soon as the one looked at the dealer, Jack hit the other guy square in the gut with all of his strength. The man was not expecting the sudden movement from Jack with the hit knocking the wind out of him, giving Jack another chance to hit him. This time, Jack hit the man full force in the head sending the man unconscious to the floor. Jack's knuckle broke open from the force of the hit. Blood was seeping down his hand as the other man went to fight with Jack. This time Jack grabbed a free pull cue that was leaning against the wall. Taking it, he swung breaking the cue over the man's head. Jack grabbed the man's head by his hair and rammed the man's face into the wall. Knocking the man out, Jack allowed him to fall to the ground to join his unconscious friend. Out of breath and feeling the pain of the fight, Jack leaned against the wall.  


  
The dealer pulled out a gun and had it pointed at Jack. Jack looked at him and just stared. "Who the fuck are you?" The dealer asked.  


  
"Jack Wood. Now if you don't mind I'd like to leave." Jack said leaning against the wall breathing heavily. 

  
  
The man on the couch asked, "Jack, what do you do for a living?"

  
  
"A lot of things. I move around a lot."  


  
"What do you mostly do?" Carlos asked looking astonished that the stranger could take out two guys three times the size of himself.  


  
"I work anything from protection, training, and product movement." Jack answered looking at the man. Maybe this would all work out for the best, this could be his way in. How in the hell would he explain it though?

  
  
"Where did you learn these skills?" Carlos asked.

  
"U.S. Army's Delta Force. Seven years before they busted me and kicked my sorry ass out." Jack answered now standing up on his own.  


  
"You looking for work?" Carlos inquired.  


  
"Depends on who's the employer? I'm tired of working for low-lives and trying to help their small business around. I'm not cheap." Jack answered coolly.  


  
"I'm no small business and I certainty don't work for a small business. You know the Salazars? They are my bosses. They are the people you'd be working for." Carlos said trying to show off his importance.

  
  
"How much?" Jack answered back.

  
  
"Couple thousand for a few weeks. See where we go from there."  


  
"Doing what?"  


  
"Right now just product movement and possibly protection."  


  
"Fine. I can give you a few weeks. I reserve the right to back out at any time and get paid for my time in." 

  
  
"Fine with me. Just need your full name to do a background check on you and then it's all good."   


  
"Jack Wood." Jack answered thinking if Michelle had all of his background information done.   


  
"Where can I reach you at?"  


  
"My cell phone 253-9589."  


  
"I'll be in touch. I better not find out you are fucking with me, cuz I'll hunt you down and kill you."  


  
"Fine with me. I got work to get done." Jack said walking out of the room. The bartender smiled at him as he walked by him. He felt like saying to him "Thanks for the heads up." But figured he was only doing his job. He walked out of the bar feeling good. Something was working out for the better at the moment. He knew though for every good thing there is an equal worse thing. He just waited for the worse thing to show itself. He smiled in his SUV tomorrow was Friday, which meant only one more day in the work week. He would refuse to go in on Saturday. He was going to be undercover soon, and he needed to say good bye to Kate and Kim.   


  
When he pulled into his parking space he noticed Kate's car. He remembered he promised he would spend the night with her. He got out of his car, and walked to his apartment that seemed to have gotten smaller when Kim moved in. Kim had been tormenting him to move back into the house, but he could not bring himself to go there. There were so many memories in that house, so many things he had successfully blocked out, and going there would open the flood gate of memories. He had told Kim she was welcome to live there,  
but she wanted to stay with him. After his heart attack a few years ago, Kim had been nothing but worried. She refused to leave his side the week he spent in the hospital. When he got out, she has already moved into his apartment, and Jack did not mind because he could see her more often. He missed her the year she was away, and he was happy to have her back again, even if he lost room in his apartment.   


  
He walked into the house finding Kim and Kate watching Flatliners again. "Hey Dad." Kim said when she noticed him standing in the doorway.   
  
Jack walked in taking his coat off. As soon as the two women could see his face the worried looks came on. Jack had not noticed that the side of his head had been bleeding from one of the hits he took.   


  
"What happened to you?" Kate asked being worried.  


  
"Nothing. Just fell. I didn't even notice it." Jack said lying because no one could really ever know how he got it. He still did not have a story as to how he ran into Carlos, the leader of the Crypts.   


  
"What's for dinner?" Kim asked sitting on the couch.  


  
"I don't know. I figured you would have gotten something already. If you want I can give you twenty to get a pizza or something." Jack said taking his coat off.

  
  
"Sure. I haven't had pizza in three days." Kim said sarcastically.  


  
  
Kate interrupted them and said, "Well if you want, Jack we could go out to eat. I mean I have no food at my house."  


  
"Whatever you want." Jack said without showing the anger he felt for no reason. He was just angry. It occurred sometimes these anger spouts that he could not explain. 

  
  
"Actually I don't want to be a third wheel." Kim said knowing that he father was angry.   


  
"How about Kim you take Jack's SUV and I'll drive him to work tomorrow." Kate said trying to find a happy medium, which was hard to do with the Bauers each was as stubborn as the other.

  
  
"Fine with me." Kim said as angry as her father had gotten. She knew why she was angry. She did not want her father with Kate. Kate was a nice person, but she wasn't her mother. 

  
  
Jack stared at the wall. He really did not want Kim driving around in his car, and he knew he had some of his stash in there that she could possibly find. "Fine, but Kim. You have to drop the car off in the morning at work and I'll have someone drive you back. I need it for some field work I have to do, and no one else can drive me for it."  


  
"Fine whatever. I need money though for supper." Kim said holding her hand out at her father.  


  
Jack pulled out forty dollars and said, "Here. That should be more than enough." After Kim took the money Jack walked back to his room with Kate in tow.  


  
"What's wrong Jack?" Kate asked sensing his anger.

  
  
"I'm just tired and hungry." Jack answered not knowing why he was pissed.  


  
"How did you really get that cut?" Kate asked not believing his falling story.  


  
"I fell. It's fine just a little scratch." Jack said wiping the blood away from the cut with his shirt sleeve.   


  
"Fine. What do you want for dinner? I can call ahead and get the food to go." Kate said walking up to him.

  
  
"How about Chinese food?" Jack answered grabbing a shirt out of the closet.  


  
"Sounds good." Kate said turning around dialing the number to the Chinese place they frequented.

  
  
While she was making the order Jack pulled out his newly bought product and stuck it under his clothes in the bag he packed them in. He finished packing some things and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of a chair in his room. He turned the light off as he left his room and walked to were Kate was standing. He hugged her from behind while she was on the phone. He began to slowly kiss the back of her neck and cheek softly. 

  
  
When she got of the phone she asked, "What was that for?"

  
  
"My way of apologizing for being such a little shit earlier." 

  
  
"My God, call the Pope, the world is coming to an end. Jack Bauer just admitted he was being an asshole." Kate said turning around to kiss him on the lips. 

  
*******************************  


  
After they ate dinner Jack and Kate laid on her couch. Jack was stretched out with his head on Kate's lap. She was gently stroking his head as they watched Flatliners finally together. Neither of them spoke during the movie, they both enjoyed it and had probably seen it between the two of them over a thousand times.   


  
By the end of the movie Jack was almost asleep. The way Kate ran her hand through his hair calmed him. If he were a cat he would have been purring. Kate got up and Jack lay on his stomach. She returned a few minutes later with two beers in her hand. Jack went to roll over on to his back and sit up when Kate said, "Don't lay back on your stomach. I'll give you a back massage."   


  
Jack sat up and she began to unbutton his shirt. He kissed her on the neck and laid back down as she slowly pushed him towards the couch. She rubbed his tense shoulders and moved down. He slowly relaxed almost to the point where he was going to fall asleep. Kate said jokingly, "Don't you fall asleep on me. I want my payment for this."  


  
She finished and got off Jack. She looked at him and noticed the scars on his abdomen and chest. She did not know where they all were from, but the vast majority she knew where from the day they met. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her room.   


  
As the night before, he snuck out of the room after she had fallen asleep and made sure to lock the bathroom door behind him. With his little bag, he expertly put the drug into his blood stream without hesitation or thought this time. When he was done he put everything back into the bag and joined Kate in bed. She never knew he was gone.   


  
He awoke when the alarm clock went off. Kate rolled over and turned it off. She got out of bed and she walked naked to the bathroom to run the shower to get the warm water ready for her shower. Jack rolled out of bed and joined her in the bathroom. Kissing her from behind on the neck. She led him into the shower where the warm water greeted his throbbing head. 

  
  
He arrived to work on time only getting a little smile from Chase and Kit who arrived about the same time as he did. Jack waited for Kate to leave before he walked up to the two young agents and asked them, "What was so funny, boys?"   


  
"Nothing at all sir." Kit replied holding back a grin. 

  
Chase could not help but to laugh. Kit joined him and Jack blushed as he walked away from them. He answered to their laughs, "You two are just hilarious. I wish I could be as funny as you."

  
  
Jack waited for his cell phone to ring. He wanted to escape from everything and he knew if he did not soon, he may not leave when the time came. He and Kate were going great together, but that has to end soon. She would say the words again and he would not answer back, and that would be the end.   


  
Around noon, the phone finally rang. Jack answered it and a voice asked, "You still want a job?"  


  
"Yeah." Jack answered coolly.  


  
"We won't need help until a few weeks from now. Will you still be around?"  


  
"If the money is good, I'll stick around."  


  
"It's good. I'll call you again when we need you."  


  
"I'll be waiting." Jack answered before the phone line went dead. He barely could contain himself. He felt like jumping up and screaming "hell yeah," but he didn't because he still had to figure out how to explain his meeting with Carlos.   


  
With that thought Kim entered his office. She saw him smiling and said, "I see you are in a better mood than you were yesterday. Here is the car. Chase said he'd give me a ride home. I'm going to have lunch with him."

  
  
"Are you seeing him?" Jack asked trying not to show the panic or anger he felt.  


  
"No, we are just friends. Don't worry dad." Kim said knowing her father never wanted her to date anyone from CTU or law enforcement for that matter.  


  
"Ok. Have fun." Jack said going back to the paper work he had shuffled from one side of his desk to the other for the past few days. He was unable to focus on the small mundane details he needed to. 

  
  
When Kim left, Tony walked up the steps to Jack's office with Kit. They entered Jack's office. Kit took his usual seat on the couch and Tony just stood leaning against Jack's desk. This was their version of coffee talk that a normal office might have. "We still on for tonight Jack?" Tony asked looking at him.

  
  
"Yeah. Kate is anxious to see Michelle again."  


  
"Did we have a sleep over last night?" Kit asked smiling from the couch.  


  
"That is none of your business. A gentlemen never kisses and tells." Jack answered smiling.  


  
"Fine, whatever Jack. Oh yeah. Chase and I were looking to play some football tomorrow, but we can't find anyone else to play. Would you two old geezers be interested in playing?"

  
  
Jack responded, "I'm not that old you are just too young to know it yet. I'm in if Tony's in."  


  
"Sure. Lets show these young people how to play football." Tony replied.   


  
"Around noon at the park by Jack's house?"

  
Every one agreed and Tony left Jack's office to get back to work. Kit noticed that Kim and Chase left together and figured Jack already knew and would not enjoy the topic so he moved on to the next possible topic, "How are things going with the cover?"  


  
"I already got into the Crypts. Couple of weeks I'm working with them."  


  
"No way. How in the hell did you manage that?" Kit asked in surprise.  


  
"Magic and talent. I got lucky." Jack said smiling. 

  
"Fine, don't give me the details."

  
  
"How is your gig going?"  


  
"I should be in within the end of next week."  


  
"Good. Lets go get some lunch or something. I'm not going to be doing much of any work." Jack said pushing the papers aside again.   


  
The rest of the day went like the morning. Jack did not get much work done and yet he was ready to leave early. He walked to his SUV saying good bye to Chase and telling Tony and Michelle he'll see them in a few hours. He drove to Kate's house. When he started the car he heard the familiar voice of the lead singer of Trapt. He then remembered Kim had the car earlier and she must have forgot to take her CD out. Jack flipped through the songs until he found the one that had called out to him before.

  
By the time he arrived to Kate's house, he was no more into the band than before. The lyrics to almost all of the songs called to him and explained how he felt.   


  
Once he arrived, she was still not home so he grabbed her spear key out from a flower pot in the front. He unlocked the door and walked inside to her clean house. He strolled to her bedroom and grabbed some clothes he had brought over awhile ago. With the clothes, he walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.  


  
In the middle of his shower he heard her front door open and Kate was talking to someone. He was not sure if it was her on her cell phone or if she had someone with her. The someone she was talking to had not spoken yet. Finally he heard the other person's voice and knew it was Kate's father, Bob Warner.   


  
Jack quickly finished his shower and shaved. He was dressed and ready to deal with Bob who had not been to happy with Jack after the day he met Kate. The man blamed Jack for his daughter Marie, and hated him for seeing Kate. Jack walked out of the bathroom and found where Kate and Bob were sitting. Jack put on his best smile and said, "Hello Mr. Warner."  


  
"Hello Jack. How are you today?"  


  
"I can't complain sir." Jack said looking at Kate. "How about yourself?"  


  
"I'm doing good."   


  
"Sorry about letting myself in Kate. I didn't have time to go home so I figured I'd just stop here and I had a change of clothes in the car." Jack said lying because he was sure her father did not know about their little sleep over.  


  
"That's fine Jack. What time was the dinner again?"  


  
"Around seven."  


  
"Ok. I'll be ready by then." Kate responded.  


  
"I'll be outside. I leave you two alone then." Jack said walking to the sliding glass door.   


  
When the door closed behind him he knew Bob would have questions about his presence in the house, and Kate would hear about it. Jack felt a little guilty for showing without letting Kate know, but she had never minded before. He waited until she walked out and hugged him from behind. 

  
"How was work today?" He asked without turning around.  


  
"A lot of fun. We almost lost a major deal."  


  
"Sorry about being here."  


  
"That's fine, Jack. He will just have to get use to it." Kate said as Jack turned around to kiss her.   


  
After he finished kissing her he said, "You better get ready we have less than an hour till dinner."   
  
"Then I better get away from you or we will never make it." Kate said smiling at Jack her eyes full of happiness. 

  
  
Jack walked away and waited on the couch for her to come out dressed. For some reason the movie the General's Daughter came to mind. He had not watched it but once and read the book when he was off on the heart attack. He always wondered who killed or if it was suicide James Woods's character in the movie. 

  
  
Kate walked out of her room and Jack thought to himself, "Damn she looks good." Instead of saying those words he said, "You look wonderful."   


  
"Thank you. Lets go. I don't want to be late." Kate answered.  


  
When he started the car again the CD played again. Kate asked, "Who is this?"  


  
"Trapt. I think it's Kim's CD. It is not that bad actually."   


  
Kate did not say anything to it. Jack was a man who loved music, and he usually hated modern music for him to like the band it must have something good in it. She listened to the sad lyrics as he drove towards the restaurant.   


  
The dinner went well. No one discussed work or anything of that nature. The conversation stuck on what most normal people would talk about politics, movies, and funny events from the past.

  
  
The next morning, Jack woke up in Kate's apartment. His body hurt and ached the withdrawal systems kicking in. He crawled out of bed and threw up in the toilet. He made sure to lock the door again before he took out the drugs. He took the needle in his shaky hands and pushed the plunger down allowing the drugs into his blood. His cell phone rang as he was putting the paraphernalia back into his bag. "Yeah." He said answering the phone.  


  
"Jack, it's Tony. Are you going to meet us today?"   


  
"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes."  


  
"Ok. See you then."  


  
Jack cursed himself for forgetting about the game. He worried if he could drive let alone hide the fact that he was high from the guys. He had to take the chance so he kissed Kate goodbye and told her he'd meet her later. He ran out of the house and drove to the park. Once there he got out of the SUV and saw that Kit, Chase, and Tony were waiting all smiling again. Jack looked at Kit and Chase and said, "Damn, you guys need to get a life. Now are we going to play this game or are you going to set around and smile at me?"  


  
"Lets go. I need to kick some old man ass anyways." Kit said smiling.  


  
"We'll see who is an old man at the end of this game." Jack answered back.   


  
By the end of the game the four men limped off to their cars. Jack and Tony won the game not allowing Chase and Kit to ever score. No one noticed that Jack's eyes were glossy and if they did they rode it off as his recovering from a hang over. No one asked any questions and thought anything was strange. 


	3. Going Under

PART II UNDERCOVER THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
Everything was proceeding as plan. Kit had already established his cover and was working successfully with the group he was infiltrating, some terrorist organization said to have links to the terrorist attack on Palmer the previous year. Jack was set to go undercover, and just waiting the phone call to tell him when and where. He still did not have much work done because his mind was elsewhere, but he decided before he went home tonight he would have the work done because he knew that in the next few days, he would be gone. He had spent every night since he told Kate of his leaving with her, and was comfortable with her. She still had not repeated the three words again, and he knew his luck was running out. His phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jack?" A deep voice said on the other end.  
  
"Yeah." Jack knew what the call was already about. Very few people had the number to this cell phone. It was the phone he was going to use undercover. Along with it, there was a watch both equipped with tracking beacons and a recorder if needed.  
  
"Meet us at the bar around 7 tonight."  
  
"Fine." Jack said hanging the phone up.   
  
Michelle walked into his office and asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I'm going undercover tonight at 7." Jack said allowing his smile to show through.   
  
"You're not kidding?"  
  
"Nope. Let me call Tony to tell him." Jack said picking up the phone to call Tony. He asked Tony to come over to his office. He wanted to tell Tony in person. He did not want CTU to know that he was going undercover that night so he would tell Tony in person and come up with an excuse such as he was taking time off before he went undercover so that no one knew it besides Chase, Tony, Michelle, and Kim at CTU.   
  
"Good luck." Tony said after Jack told him he would be going undercover that night. "I think it's a good idea to use the excuse. It'll help keep any leaks from happening if we have any." Ever since Nina's betrayal, Tony thought, you could not trust anyone he learned. He trusted Jack, Michelle, and Kit. The only reason why he trusted Kit was because Jack trusted Kit, and Tony was sure that Jack would not make the same mistake twice. Tony remembered how torn apart Kit was after he found out Nina was a mole shortly after returning to CTU. Tony knew that Kit had feelings for Nina, and did not act on it because Nina was with Tony at the time.  
  
Jack called Chase into the office to join him, Tony, and Michelle. Jack was going to go over his procedures for the next few weeks and possible ways for them to keep track of him if he stops having the beacons with him. "I'm going to leave around five to get out of here and change into clothes from my apartment, and then get a hotel for the next few weeks. I'll be moving a lot after I get in. I don't want to live at the apartment in case they follow me one night. I don't want them onto where Kim or I live at. Check all of the local hotel listings for the name Jack Wood or J.W. depending on what is going on. I might not even register under my name sometimes if I think that something big is going to go down with another gang. I'll try to report every other week, but when I get in with the Salazars, that'll be almost impossible. I might be able to report once a month then, or possibly never. If I still have the beacons, I'll turn them on every now and then to let you know the location, other than that, I think it's all covered. If you need help, Chase, ask Tony or Michelle. You are to report to Tony whenever he wants. Any questions?"  
  
"No. None that I can think of. Good luck." Chase answered.  
  
Jack looked at the clock. "I'm going to leave now. I got to go change and pack the things I need for the next few months. I'll see you when it is all done." Standing up, Jack turned off his computer and left the room.   
  
He walked past Kim's work station and interrupted Adam training Kim and said, "Let me borrow her for a few minutes."   
  
Kim followed Jack back towards the exit and into one of the tech rooms. She knew what was about to happen. She had seen his face so many times before he went undercover and knew it all too well.  
  
"Kim, I'm going undercover tonight. I'll see you in a few months. I love you very much. If you need anything while I'm gone Tony will help you. And make sure to call your aunt Carol every now and then. She gets worried about you. If she asks, I'm on a mission and that is all you know. Good-bye honey." Jack said hugging his daughter and kissing the top of her head as they hugged.  
  
Kim wanted to cry because she knew her father was leaving on a dangerous mission and this could be the last time she ever saw him. It took all her will to hold back the tears. "Bye daddy." She said kissing him on the cheek pulling out of the embrace. She left the room and went back to work with Adam.  
  
When Jack left the room, he walked out of the building to his car. After he got out of CTU and on the route home he called Kate. She was at work and he waited for her secretary to patch him through to Kate. She answered the phone happy to hear from him again.  
  
"Kate. I just called to let you know I'm going undercover tonight. It was a last minute thing that happened. I'm sorry about the short notice. I was thinking maybe you could leave work a little early, like now, and meet me at my house. I have to pack a few things and I need to talk to you, too." Jack said trying not to convey any worry in his voice.   
  
"Sure Jack." Kate said knowing this would probably be the last time in awhile she would get to see Jack.   
  
"I'll meet you there, then." He said hanging up the phone.  
  
He was nervous and not because of the mission he was about to embark on. He had one last thing to take care of before he left, and that would be the hardest of all. It was funny how he could kill a terrorist and torture people, but the thought of hurting someone he loved or cared for made him nervous. Thinking about what he was going to say to Kate, and how to say it, he was home before he knew it. His mind driving him without him knowing it or thinking about it. Kate was already sitting in front waiting for him.  
  
"You got here quickly." He said getting out of his car.   
  
"I wanted to see you as much as I could before you left." Kate said walking up to him and kissing him. He returned the kiss, but she could feel that his heart was not in it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Let's get inside. I got a lot to get done and little time to do it." Jack said putting his arm around her waist and walking her inside his apartment. She followed him back to the bedroom where he began to pack. He stopped for a moment and had her sit on the bed. He kneeled down so he could look into her eyes, and be level with her as he spoke to her. "Kate, I'm going to be gone for a long time, and I don't think it's fair for me to expect you to wait for me."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Jack?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Jack could feel the lump in his throat as he tried to hide everything he felt, "I think you should find someone else, Kate. I'm not the man for you. You want a family and a normal life, and I can not give you either of those. I love my job, it may suck and may have caused a lot of pain in my life, but someone has to sacrifice these things so that people can live the life they live. You could never be a part of the world I live in, nor should you." Jack paused and Kate took it as a time for her to interrupt and speak.  
  
"I've seen your world, Jack. Remember?"  
  
"Yes, but that was a taste of it Kate. You have never seen it nor should you have to. As long as I do my job you, nor anyone else in the U.S. should have to see the world."  
  
"Jack I don't have rose-colored glasses. I know what the world is really like."  
  
"Do you Kate?" Jack paused his train of thought could not be verbalized without really hurting Kate. "What I am saying is that we will never work Kate, and I think you know that deep down. I think we should call it quits." He swallowed hard again trying to hold back the pain it brought him to see the tears well up in Kate's eyes.  
  
Kate wanted to hit him, but at the same time she could read him and tell he was in as much pain as she was. "Jack, I won't accept it. I love you and if that means I have to take the rose glasses off I will. I love all of you Jack, even the job."  
  
"No you don't, Kate. I'm sorry, but I hope you move on." Jack said getting up from the floor. He could not look into her eyes anymore, he had to pack keep moving and all of the pain will go away. Keep moving, and his mind will leave the state it is in. He finished packing the few items he was going to take.   
  
Kate still sat on the bed watching him in disbelief and pain. She stood up and went to hug him good bye, but he moved away from her.  
  
"Good-bye, Kate."  
  
She was truly in pain. She now knew what it was like to have her heart broken. If felt like he had reached inside her chest and squeezed her heart. After she got out of his room she took off running towards her car pissed at herself, and pissed at him. She wanted to hurt him, but she could not because she still loved him.   
  
Jack thought to himself, I need a drink and something else. He contemplated using before he left that night to go to the meeting. Would it affect him? He better not just to be safe, he thought as he turned off the light to the bathroom after grabbing his shaving kit, and some other toiletries. He opened the safe in his closet to make sure that the note to Kim was in there. He had written it after his wife died, and he seriously thought about killing himself. He edited its contents over the years adding some things and subtracting others. Either way he wanted Kim to know how much he loved her, that she should live her life after he is gone, and how sorry he was for her mother's death and his own if he happened to be dead. He knew it would be found by Tony or someone who came to make sure that he did not have any CTU documents in his house in the event that he went missing for awhile or was found dead. He turned the light off and went through the house one more time. He stopped in front of a picture of himself and Kim last year when they went to the pier and just hung out the entire day, one of the few outings they ever had. He never took anything with him that related back to his life, but for some reason, he needed the picture to remind him of who he was, so he took it out of the frame and put the frame in a drawer somewhere. He walked through the house one last time turning of all of the lights. When he reached the door he looked back to his empty apartment and left locking to door behind himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Jack drove to a hotel not to far from the bar. It was a cheap place that had an hour rate if needed. He told the desk clerk he needed a room for a week. The clerk had him feel out an index card and told him it would be 140 dollars for the week. Jack calculated it to be about twenty dollars a night, not too bad. Checking his watch, he noted he had a half an hour before the meeting. He was not hungry; therefore, he could not waste the time getting something to eat. He decided to unpack and get as comfortable as he could in his new home for the next few weeks. He figured he would leave about ten minutes early to scope out the bar before he entered. He did not want a surprise like he had last week. He checked what he had left of his supplies and decided. He could hold off getting more throughout the weekend and possibly into next week.   
  
He changed out of his clothes putting on a black shirt with a black wife beater on underneath. He got out of his slacks and put on a pair of jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed what a difference the clothes made. He read in a short story once that a person does not have to change their appearance to make a disguise, but the person who is able to change his surroundings is the real master of disguise. He was no master and needed the slight appearance change to help. Putting on combat boots, he left the hotel room locking the door behind himself. He walked towards the bar, all of his sense going on fully alert and ready for anything. He felt in the small of his back under his black shirt and felt the reassuring touch of his 9mm Berretta loaded and ready for action if needed. He walked around the back of the bar and checked the alley behind there. Carlos's car was already parked in back, and a man leaned against the driver's side smoking a cigarette. When Jack passed by, he lowered his head as if he were trying to keep the chill out, his hands in his pocket, and avoiding looking at the man. The man went on smoking his cigarette as if Jack was not there. Walking around back to the front he checked the cars leading up to the bar and did not notice anyone sitting in any of them. Feeling comfortable that this was not an ambush, Jack walked into the bar and smiled at the bartender from the second-to-last time he was in there. She smiled back and him and looked towards the back room again.  
  
Walking back Jack looked around the room and checked for any familiar face or anything that might be a sign of danger. He did not notice any thing out of the ordinary as he walked opened the door to the back room. When he walked in the room was full of smoke as was the bar. There were four guys in the room: the dealer who sat on the couch, two big guys leaning against the wall right off the door, and Carlos sitting at the dealer's desk.   
  
Carlos smiled as Jack walked into the room declaring, "Right on time. I like that in a person. I think it is rude when people show up late to meetings. Not only are they wasting your precious time, but they are disrespecting you. I respect a man who is on time."   
  
Jack nodded in agreement. He was in full character now. The semi- psycho, macho, military guy he always played. This time, there was a new aspect that he did not really have to act out the junky. He was a junky, but he would never define it in that connotation because it would make him feel like a bad guy, he would use a euphemism like substance abuser.   
  
"What's the job for?" Jack asked trying to get the guy to the point otherwise he would be standing there all night as this guy rants on and on about things. He knew the type well. He had worked with them before. He was the type of guy who thinks he's bigger on the food chain than what he really is. In the pecking order. he's near the bottom if not the bottom, but you could not convince him of that.   
  
"Protection of the product while it is being delivered and paid for by the buyers. You'll drive the me to the sight and Salvador and Ximen will deal with the main part. You will stay in the car and watch out that's all for right now. If you pan out than we'll see."   
  
"When?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Tomorrow around noon."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Five hundred after the deal. If you pan out, more will come your way later."  
  
"Fine. See you then." Jack said turning around. As he did so the two big guys he assumed were Salvador and Ximen stood in front of the door.  
  
"One last thing." Carlos commanded.   
  
Jack turned around and asked, "What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just a little test. In this business as you know you can never be to careful." Carlos remarked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Jack said looking at Carlos.  
  
One of the big guys walked up to Jack and said, "Take your shirt off."  
  
Jack unbuttoned his shirt and took it off revealing his tattoos on his arm and the gun in the small of his back. The man took the gun out and set it on the desk in front of Carlos.   
  
"Why did you bring that?" Carlos inquired.  
  
Jack retorted, "In this business, you can never be too careful."  
  
"Fine. Take your other shirt off."  
  
"Is this a ploy just to see me without my shirt on?" Jack joked as he pulled his black wife beater off. "See, no wire." Jack said holding his shirt.  
  
Carlos stared at the scars on Jack's abdomen and chest wondering where those might have come from. "Fine. Go sit on the couch. One last test."  
  
Jack walked over to the couch feeling a little exposed without his shirts. He had noticed Carlos studying his chest and abdomen where he had scars from many different things over the years. It was not rare for someone like the Jack he was playing to have scars, but some of his were unexplainable.   
  
Carlos walked over to Jack with a needle and some of the product in a vile. He handed Jack the needle and the vile and said, "I want to watch you shoot up here. Cops never do drugs while undercover. If you do it, you must not be a cop then."  
  
"Fine." Jack said grabbing the needle from him. The dealer next to him handed him the rubber tourniquet and Jack expertly put it around his arm. He drew the heroin out of the vial into the needle. This time without hesitation, Jack put the needle into the vein that pulsed outward. Pushing the plunger down without a second thought, he felt the drug enter his blood, and then the sudden rush of ecstasy that he was so used to now. He untied the tourniquet and set the needle and empty vial down on the small wooden coffee table in front of him. He let his head lean back against the back of the couch as the drug took over his body.  
  
Jack put his head back up and smiled at Carlos asking , "Anything else?" He said with his eyes glassing over from the drug.  
  
"Are you a cop?" Carlos asked just to be safe.  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to be a cop." Jack said grinning.  
  
"See you tomorrow then." Carlos said leaving the room with his two thugs following behind him.  
Jack stood up afterwards and said good-bye to the dealer as he walked out of the room. He stopped at the bar in no hurry to get back to the hotel room and ordered a shot of Southern Comfort and a screwdriver, a drink that consisted of orange juice and vodka, to wash the shot down with. After finishing off three screwdrivers and six shots, Jack stumbled out of the bar towards his hotel room. He noticed the man follow him out of the bar. He tried to keep his distance from Jack, but even inebriated Jack could notice someone following him. Acting as if he didn't notice the guy, Jack continued on to his hotel room. He figured it was someone from Carlos's gang still trying to figure out if he was clean or not. When he reached his hotel room, Jack fumbled with the keys trying to get them in the lock. It was hard task for a drunken man. After a few minutes of missing the lock, he finally got the key in. When he got inside, he set the junky old alarm clock to the proper time of one in the morning, and then set the alarm to go off at eleven, giving himself enough time to wake up, take a shower, and grab something to eat. He turned the light off and passed out on the bed. 


	4. Staying Under

Translation Note: jefe=chief in Spanish  
  
Chapter 2 of Part II  
  
Jack woke up from the radio blaring on the alarm clock, his head pounding from the alcohol he drank last night. He wanted to push the "sleep" button, but he knew that if he did, he would continue to do so until it was time to go. He forced himself out of bed feeling dizzy as he got up. He stumbled to the shower turning it on so that the water would warm up as he undressed. He took a quick shower. The fog in his head clearing more and more as the water hit his body. When he got out, he took the thin towel the hotel provided and put it around his waste walking out to the other room soaking wet still. He rummaged through the duffle bag he had packed and found clothes for the day. He dressed quickly and left the room to go and grab some coffee at the bar, and if he was lucky, something to eat.   
  
When he walked into the bar, he saw another woman bartender he had yet to see. He sat at the bar and the woman walked up to him and asked, "What can I get for you hon?"  
  
"Coffee black, and do you have any food in this place?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll find you a menu." She said walking away.  
  
For a second Jack thought of the woman he had grabbed a few years ago when Gaines had his wife and daughter. The woman reminded him of her, and for a moment he was scared that it was her actually. That would be one hell of a problem he thought.  
  
The woman returned with an old greasy menu and handed it to him. He looked at it and noticed nothing that seemed appetizing so he ordered scramble eggs and toast. He figured there was no way to really mess these two things up. The woman poured his coffee and yelled his order back at the kitchen staff that consisted of one man standing in the back watching a hockey game.   
  
It took ten minutes for him to get his eggs, and another five before he devoured them. He finished off his first cup of coffee when Carlos and his thugs came walking in to the bar. "You're early today." Carlos stated the obvious again.  
  
"I came in for coffee." Jack said looking up at the man.  
  
"Hard time last night?"  
  
"You could say that." Jack was interrupted by the bar owner/dealer guy.   
  
"Hard night doesn't even cover. This man was drinking Southern with screwdrivers as chasers. This boy can handle his liquor." The man stated in the utmost respect.   
  
"Damn." Carlos said amazed that Jack could even make it to the bar again. "Are you going to be okay to work?"  
  
"I've been a sloppy drunk and taken on an entire fucking army with only five other guys, and came out on top. I think I can handle driving with a slight hangover."   
  
"Good, because I really would hate to lose you at the last second." Carlos said slapping Jack on the back. "Entire army, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You really know your shit, then?"  
  
"You could say that." Jack answered modestly.  
  
"Ready to go?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Yeah, let me pay the bill." Jack said reaching into his pocket for his wallet.   
  
Before he could grab it, the bar owner/dealer said, "It's on the house."  
  
"Thanks." Jack said standing up. Jack popped his neck and followed Carlos and his thugs outside. When they reached a black SUV Carlos introduced the two thugs, "Jack you know Salvador and Ximen." He said pointing at each man when he said his name. "Now that everyone knows everyone, let's get going."  
  
Ximen handed Jack the keys to the SUV and got into the passenger seat. Jack walked around the SUV to the driver side. Once he got in, he asked, "Where to?"  
  
"Drive towards the pier. When we get closer, I'll let you know for sure." Carlos said from the back. "And turn the damn radio up."   
  
Jack reached over and turned the radio as he was told to do. He noticed the station as one of the of the stations Kim listened to. He would always argue with her to turn it off when they would drive in the car together. He quickly wiped the thought of Kim out of his mind, he had to be focused and ready for anything.   
  
"Turn here." Carlos said pointing at a exit on the freeway.   
  
Jack put his turn signal on and turned off the freeway via the exit. He was only somewhat familiar with this area. It was around the area that Gaines had held Kim and Teri at, in what seemed so many years ago. Jack did not allow any of the memories to come back. He blocked them out by focusing on what was on the radio. A song by Trapt, a group he knew all too well because of Kim. He had never heard this song before, and thought for a moment that it was weird that Carlos would be listening to a group that Kim liked. Most people would assume or stereotype that being a Mexican drug dealer, he or she would listen to Mexican music, but then, Jack remembered Carlos was only a few years older than Kim.   
  
The pressure is building I want to break away  
  
Motivation is lacking the point starts to fade  
  
I look to the bottom still empty still the same  
  
Jack drove down the road thinking to himself, maybe the character he always plays undercover is not too far off from the real deal. You cannot fight evil without becoming evil yourself. He enjoyed being undercover because he did not have to live in the world of Jack Bauer. He no longer had to deal with the ex-girlfriend, the dead wife, the hurt daughter, and the world expecting him to be at his best all of the time and stop the hundreds upon hundreds of terrorists and other people who wanted to see the end of the United States.   
  
I'm waiting for something to show me the way  
  
To the path that I should take, it's just to real to go ahead and fake  
  
Every step that I make  
  
Name your price I would give anything  
  
I want to start over again  
  
Name your price, 'cause I don't feel so right  
  
Am I the only one  
  
"Exit on that small dirt road there. Drive about three miles back and stop the car." Carlos said from the back.  
  
What do I want I have nothing to say  
  
Whatever it is I want it today  
  
Do we choose our own ground?  
  
Do we choose to stay?  
  
Jack stopped the car when he reached three and half miles back into the wooden area. He put it in park and waited for whatever was to happen.   
  
Carlos told Xiem and Salvador, "Walk up there and see if anyone is there yet."  
  
It was hard to see what was ahead even though it was day, the treetops stood over the road blocking most of the sunlight. Jack could feel that the temperature had dropped a few degrees from the lack of sunlight.   
  
A few minutes later a black SUV drove in behind them, parking next to the car. Jack looked up at the windows, but could not see anyone because of the tinted windows. He turned his head back and looked straight ahead.  
  
Well I've seen to many throw it away  
  
Do I see just one small chance to be myself to try to make it last  
  
Every step that I take  
  
"Shit. Wait here, and do not get out of the car unless the guy tells you to." Carlos said being pissed. He didn't want Ramon or Hector whoever it was that came to know he had brought a new guy to a deal. They would be pissed at him, they hated new faces on the other side. They did not trust him to be able to screen his people properly to keep out the cops and federal agents that tried hard to infiltrate the Salazars.  
  
A Mexican man got out of the back of the SUV and said, "Hello, Carlos."  
  
"Hello Hector."  
  
"Where are your guys?"  
  
"They are down the road a little bit. Looking to see if you where there. I was worried because you were not here." Carlos said nervous. The Salazars scared the crap out of him. They could kill him in a heart beat. Hector was less scary than Ramon who had been known for his temper.  
  
"Who is that in the driver's seat?" Hector asked referring to Jack who sat looking straight ahead trying not to call attention to himself. When he heard Hector's voice, he almost shit his pants. He had not expected to see or even hear Hector or Ramon for at least a month, and here he was the first day undercover with Hector not less than ten feet away. Maybe they were dumber than he thought.   
  
"A driver, that's all. Don't worry, he's clean." Carlos said even more nervous now because he was not suppose to bring new faces around unless they were checked out by one of Salazar's men, but he was in a crunch. His other driver had been killed the other week in a drive-by along with a few of his other men. That left only Salvador and Ximen, and he needed one more guy to help out.   
  
Hector walked up to the car and knocked on the window. Jack rolled it down and looked at him in the eye, a sign of respect and said, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Get out." Hector said in a thick Mexican accent.  
  
Jack opened the door slowly and got out of the car. He maintained eye contact with Hector. He did not blink nor show he was afraid.   
  
"What is your name?" Hector asked.  
  
"Jack."   
  
"Jack what?" Hector said almost losing his patience with this guy. Who looked at him and did not show anything, fear acknowledgement, nothing but two cold eyes starring back at him.  
  
"Wood."  
  
"Check it out Thomas." Hector said looking to the man leaning against the front of the SUV.  
  
"Yes sir." The man Jack deduced as being Thomas said. Thomas grabbed his cell phone out of his jean pocket. He walked away from the group and made a call.   
  
"It'll take a few minutes." Hector said looking at Jack. "While he's checking, Pedro here is going to keep you company. Carlos, you come with me."   
  
Hector walked away from Jack. Jack could barely hear what he was saying, but he was clearly pissed at Carlos for bring Jack along. A few minutes later, Thomas came out from behind the SUV and waited for Hector to return.  
  
Hector left Carlos standing back away from Jack and Pedro. Ximen and Salvador had returned and were with Carlos. Thomas whispered to Hector, "He seems clean. Ex-Delta. Got dishonorably discharged because he got caught smuggling some things. Spent a few years in Leavenworth for it and from my understanding, he was not alone. He was the only one who did time, but he was not alone. He could have gone free if he gave up the others, but he didn't."   
  
"And this is a reliable source?" Hector asked.  
  
"Yes. A guy is emailing his file now. Most of it is classified and he is trying to break into some of it for us. Since then, he's been clean. He's suspected for some things, but no evidence, just suspicion. That is also coming in a file via email."   
  
"I still don't trust him, nor like him being here. You stay and watch him with Pedro." Hector said walking away from Thomas, "If anything happens, you know what to do."  
  
Jack knew they were talking about him, and the last comment brought relief and panic at the same time. He was relived because his background checked out, but Hector's parting words to Thomas were not comforting. Jack could no longer see nor hear Hector or Carlos. He stood against the car looking straight ahead as if nothing was going on, and everything was normal. He could feel Thomas and Pedro's eyes glued on him and it made his skin crawl. He did not like being there with so much attention on him. This was never good for the first day of being undercover. To break the tension that was clearly felt he asked, "How are you guys today?"   
  
Thomas continued to stare at him, wondering if he was asking the question because he was nervous or if he was just trying to start a conversation while they were waiting. He thought to himself, this guy is hard to read. His eyes are cold and did not give anything off. His body language is that of a person who doesn't care at the moment as if everything were normal. "Good and you?"  
  
"Been better. Got a hell of a hangover. Should have known better Southern always get me, and of course I have to be the jackass to chase it with screwdrivers." Jack said trying to keep them talking so he could get a better understanding of the mood at the moment.   
  
Pedro said in amazement, "Are you trying to kill your liver?"  
  
"I love screwdrivers and Southern, and they are great together." Jack said smiling.   
  
"So how long have you worked for Carlos?" Thomas asked trying to figure out more about Jack.  
  
"About three hours now. He asked me to stay behind in L.A. and help him with something a few weeks ago. I agreed to stay behind for awhile."  
  
"So you like to move around a lot?" Thomas inquired further.  
  
Jack could tell the man really wasn't interested in the answers as much as trying to figure him out more. "Yeah. I guess. I get restless sometimes. Seeing the same people every day doing the same thing gets boring. I always need action. That was why I joined Delta and then got into the trouble."  
  
"What trouble was that?"   
  
"You already know, but you're trying to see if I'm lying. I helped smuggle drugs in and out of areas. I still did my missions and I didn't use. No one was getting hurt."  
  
"Very insightful and to the point, I like that. So you did it for the money?"  
  
"No. I got bored and needed something better to do. Money doesn't matter much. It's nice when you have it, but it doesn't make the world go round."  
  
"I understand that." Thomas said shaking his head still unable to get an understanding of Jack.   
  
Hector came back with Carlos in tow. He noticed that the man Jack and his men were talking, and he smiled. Maybe Thomas got something on the man so Hector could find a reason to dispose of him. He did not like the man, but there was just something about him, either cockiness or something else. Hector called to Thomas, "We are going to move to the bar. We have some business to take care of."  
  
"Yes, jefe." Thomas said walking around to get in the driver seat.  
  
"I want Jack to drive us there." Hector said not wanting to take his eyes off the new face.  
  
"Yes, jefe." Thomas said turning to walk back to the passenger side.  
  
"Pedro, you drive with Carlos and the others." Hector commanded.  
  
Jack walked to the driver's side of the SUV and got in. Putting his seatbelt on, he waited for Hector to get into the SUV. When the back door closed, Jack turned the car on and drove forward enough to do a tight U- turn. He prepared himself for more questions, but none were given on the drive to the bar. It was refreshing not to have to listen to any music on the way there. Everyone sat in silence waiting for the other to slip up.   
  
"Drive around the back." Hector ordered Jack.   
  
Jack drove into the small ally watching carefully because the SUV barely made it through the alley without touch the walls of the building on either side. When he reached the bar area of the alley, it opened and he pulled up to the loading dock area of the bar. He put the car in park and turned it off. He followed Hector and Thomas out of the SUV and into the back room of the bar.   
  
Inside the dealer sat at his desk talking on a cell phone. He jumped up when he saw Hector enter the room. "Sir, nice to see you. I was not expecting you so soon."   
  
"I thought I'd drop by and say hi to an old friend. You are a friend, right?" Hector asked cryptically.  
  
"Yes. Of course sir."  
  
Carlos and the others came walking in. They all knew what was going to happen, only Jack and the dealer were out of the loop on the events.   
  
"You see, that's funny because I heard that you were trying to sell some people up the river so you could save your own ass from the Feds who are hot on your tail." Hector said looking at the man.  
  
Fear registered on the dealer/owners eyes. "I . .I . .I. . would nev . . .never do. . .some . . thing. . .like that." The man said fear in his voice. He was almost in tears.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"No sir." The man said holding tears back.  
  
"That's what it sounded like to me." Hector paused to look at Jack who looked on as the dealer was about ready to die. "Jack, come here." Hector finally said.  
  
Jacks eye's conveyed nothing. He walked over to Hector. Hector told Pedro, "Give him your gun."  
  
Pedro reached into his holster and pulled out his gun, which was a Glock 17, handing it to Jack. Jack took the gun and pulled the slide back to load a bullet into it and waited for Hectors instructions.  
  
"Get rid of him, Jack." Hector said as a test. No federal agent would kill a man in cold blood.   
  
Jack pointed the gun at the dealer and without hesitation he pulled the trigger shooting the man in the chest. Jack walked up on the man who was laying on the floor, chest heaving in and out. Jack got him in the upper left lung so the man was now suffocating to death and drowning in his own blood because of the hole in his lung. Jack looked back at Hector as he pulled the trigger two more times, hitting the man in the chest and neck.  
  
Hector looked into the man's eyes and was surprised when he looked back at him as he shot the dealer again. His eyes conveyed nothing. He could have been watching a boring movie for all his eyes knew.  
  
Jack walked back over to Pedro and handed him his gun back. Blood was splattered on Jack's pants and shirt. He walked back over to the spot he had occupied earlier.   
  
"Pedro and Jack, get rid of the body. Drive it out to the desert and bury it."   
  
Jack walked over to the body grabbing it by the shoulders. With the help of Pedro who grabbed the man by the feet, they carried the dead man out to the back of the car. Pedro opened the trunk that had already been outfitted with a plastic sheet and shovels. Alone, Jack picked the body up and put it into the trunk closing it, he strolled over to the passenger seat, as Pedro already occupied the driver seat. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Getting of the airplane, Kit wondered exactly what country he was in today. It seemed that ever since he had been undercover, he had seen more of the world than he had in the Army. He felt like a rock star on tour in a new place every day constantly moving and trying to please the people around him. The only difference was that if he did not convince the people around him he was in fact what he was supposed to be, he would be dead in a heartbeat. He smiled at the person who walked by him. He tried to remember exactly how long he had been undercover now and he could not remember. Everything was blending together as Jack had told him it would. He had asked Jack for advice before he went undercover. He knew what he was taught to expect, but as always, actually doing something and reading about it are two different things. This was one of the biggest operations of his life and he was scared shitless he would screw up. He would never tell anyone he was scared shitless, but he knew that when he asked Jack for advice on it, Jack knew. Jack told him that he would eventually just go with the flow and it would become natural for him to be this other person. That was easy to do because throughout our life, we consistently change from persona to persona to fool others that we are what they think we are or we are what we think we are. Both ways, there is no difference and a good undercover agent knows that. All of this was Jack's parting words to him and they had calmed his nerves enough to go off. This was not his first undercover experience, but it was his first with a major organization and that mattered.  
  
"Yo Kit. Can you get the last bag out for me? I need to go meet with some of the bosses."   
  
"Yeah, no problem, man." Kit said walking back up the steps of the plane to grab the last few bags that were left. He was at the moment a lower level worker who still was not sure who the hell he was working for. He did as he was told and he did it when he was told, and that was all that mattered. He got his job done and got it done well. He wanted to get to know people and then worry about raising in the ranks.   
  
He walked back down the steps and almost dropped everything in his hand when he saw her. He had not seen her since the day. He went pure white in only seconds. He hurriedly walked down the steps and to the SUV before she noticed him. At that moment fear, hatred, and excitement ran through him. She might have been a traitor to everyone, but he still had a crush on her. He did not see it as a crush, but something else. She was the person he wanted to be with. She had this hard side she would show around Jack when they were together, but he had seen the other side before Nina created a personality she was trying to hide from everyone. Then the realization of what trouble he was in hit him. Here he was barely undercover, and already his cover could get blown. If she saw him, she would remember him. They were close towards the end, and she would know he was still with CTU and therefore undercover. Would she kill him or have someone else do it?   
  
After he finished packing the back of the SUV Matt, the man who had been talking to Nina came back over to help. "You already got that packed, good. We can take off maybe get some down time to go out and see what Sydney is really like."  
  
"I could use some party time. Get a couple of girls and make a night off it." Kit said smiling through his fear. She was gone just like that, hopefully not to return any time soon. She was not supposed to be a part of this group. She was supposed to be in Africa somewhere, not in apart of Veselenak's terrorist gang. He thought about pulling out, going out and partying with Matt until Matt passed out or went off on his own, jumping a plane back to L.A. and reporting what he had seen. At the same time, his skin tingled at the thought of seeing her again, and being able to finish what he had started. He was never one to quit even when he was clearly beaten.   
  
Getting into the passenger's seat, Kit turned the radio up. They were listening to some station in Sydney that claimed to play today's modern rock. He did not care what they were listening to as long as Matt did not talk his head off like usual, and allowed him to contemplate his next moves.   
  
When the car finally stopped outside a farm house, Kit looked around for any sign of her or anyone else who might surprise him, but they were only the usually people there. He got out of the car and started unpacking the equipment from the back and taking it into the old barn that served as a communications center for the group. That was one reason why this group was so hard to track because of its ability to move on quickly and the numerous places it could move to. The possibilities were limitless and they moved every week. Once they got comfortable, it was time to move. They had been moving recently because they were under suspicion for a possible attack on the U.S. in the next month, but Kit had still not heard anything about it, not even a rumor of a possibility.   
  
After they finished unpacking he, Matt, Tristan, and Zander went to the hotel that had been reserved for them and change for a night out on the town. Kit did not mind Tristan or Zander they were higher level people than he and Matt were, but they were not that bad to hang out with. They could drink as well as the other person and did not use there higher positions to their advantage.  
  
They started the night off in a little bar on the ocean. It was already packed when they got there around four in the afternoon. Tristan bought the first round of drinks. Kit stuck with a light beer. He did not want to get to wasted because he was not sure how he would react under the influence of alcohol. After about ten rounds, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he walked into the one stall bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and tried to regain control of his inebriated mind. The door opened behind him. He did not look away from the mirror to see who it was. He turned the cold water on and splashed some on his face. When he turned around, he almost jumped out of shock. 


	5. Still Under

Pedro and Jack had returned just after midnight to find Hector and the others drinking at the bar. Hector clapped Jack on the back as if he were the best man in the world and said, "And this guy shoots the damn little bastard the entire time looking at me. The look on his face was as if it were just target practice. As if he were waiting for an answer or something. This son of a bitch is a cold bastard."   
  
Jack continued to look Hector in the eyes. He knew what Hector was trying to do. He was trying to get Jack to slip up somehow, trying to find something in Jack's eyes that showed he was scared of him and had some sort of feeling about killing the dealer/bar owner earlier. Jack conveyed nothing. He just smiled at Hector, almost as if saying "I know what you are doing, and sorry, but there was nothing there I felt."  
  
Carlos jumped in between Hector and Jack, not knowing the standoff that was going on. "How about a drink, Jack? It's on the house since I just inherited me a new bar."  
  
"Sure, a shot of Southern and a screwdriver." Jack said still smiling breaking his eye contact with Hector. Jack had started to feel the pain of withdraw again. He had let himself go too long without the drug. He had not expected to have this long of a day. He only was supposed to drive them and then bring them back, and go back to his hotel for the day. Instead, he drove them, killed a man, and buried his body after chopping two fingers off to send to the LAPD and the FBI as a gift. That was the standard protocol Pedro had explained to him.   
  
Jack stayed for three shots and two screwdrivers. After that, he tried to excuse himself. He could tell that his body was getting ready to wrench in pain from withdrawal. Hector stopped his exit though.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hector asked standing in front of Jack and the door.  
  
  
Normally, Jack would have moved him roughly, but unfortunately, this guy was a boss so he could not do that. "Home for now." Jack answered looking in his eyes.  
  
  
"Where is home?" Hector asked.  
  
  
"Down the street." Jack answered.  
  
  
Carlos noticed what was going on and in an attempt to stop it he said, "In that crappy hotel?"  
  
  
"That would be the place." Jack answered not taking his eyes off of Hector. "If you don't mind, I'm tired, a little buzzed, and still suffering from the hang over from yesterday."   
  
  
"No, I don't mind." Hector said not moving.  
  
  
Jack went to walk around him when he moved into Jack's way.  
  
  
"You don't look so good." He said noticing Jack had been sweating profusely for the past hour that he had been there.   
  
  
Jack didn't say anything. He sniffed, his body was aching and his stomach was doing flips. He needed a fix now. Soon, he would start to shake slightly and then the fun would begin. His mouth was very dry at the moment.  
  
  
"What's wrong, Jack?" Hector asked still looking in his eyes. "Need a fix, don't you? You forgot to mention to Carlos that you were a junky?"   
  
"No, Hector, I knew. That's how I got him. He bought from the guy that owned this place. Ran into this fucker one night beating the crap out of two of the guy's regular junkies. These mother fuckers were big, and Jack here took them out like they was nothing."   
  
  
"Really." Hector said raising his eyebrows. He did not figure Jack was as good as he said he was. Looking at Jack, he looked like a small guy that could be taken easily, but then again, there was this other aura that gave the warning that Jack was a crazy motherfucker who had no problem fighting. "Do what you got to do here. You are staying at the party till I say you can leave. Got me?" Hector said trying to show that he was the boss and defeating Jack.   
  
  
He left Jack with two options one was to say forget it and walk out possibly getting himself killed, or hurt badly and the second was to suck it up and go back to the party and hope that somehow he gets a fix. Naturally, he chose the second option and went back to the party. When he went and sat next to Carlos, the female bartender he knew well gave him a wink and whispered to him when the others were busy laughing to meet her in the bathroom and she'll help him. At first, Jack thought she was trying to make a pass at him, but the little hope he had left was that she was going to help him get the fix his body needed badly.  
  
  
He stood up and said, "Excuse me guys, if you don't mind I need to go take a piss." He looked at Hector as he said it waiting for Hector to either say yes or go back to drinking.  
  
  
Hector always trying to be the bad-ass asked, "So why you telling me? Go already."   
  
Jack walked to the bathroom and stood in it shaking slightly. A few minutes later, the female bartender joined him in the bathroom. "I never caught your name." Were the first words out of her mouth.   
  
"Jack. Yours?" He said with all the hope of getting a fix leaving him.   
  
  
"Casey. I'll do you a favor if you do me a favor." She said enticing him with a small vial of the drug his body screamed to have.  
  
  
"What is the favor?" He said licking his lips in anticipation.   
  
"I think you know what it is." She said smiling at him. "I'll let you have what's left of my stash beforehand in good faith."   
  
Jack looked at her. He wanted the drug so much, and she was not bad looking, quite on the contrary she was damn good looking he thought. "Fine." He said taking the vial from her and a new syringe to use. He used all of her stuff and was finished in a minute. He sat against the floor for a second to let the drug get in his body and stop the side-effect of withdrawal.   
  
Hector sat at the bar wondering what was taking the guy so long. Hector knew what he had done earlier to Jack, and smiled at how easily he had gained control of the man. He may act like he's the bad-ass, but he takes orders just like everybody else. Hector decided he would ride Jack's back the next few days he was here. "Damn, what's taking the boy so long? Pedro, go check on him. Better yet. I gotta piss. I'll check on him." Hector said getting up, and stumbling back to the bathroom.   
  
He heard noises coming from inside the bathroom and was not sure of what the hell the man was doing. He opened the door to see the female bartender straddling Jack who was pushed up against the side of the single bathroom stall.   
  
"Excuse me." Hector said a little taken back by it not expecting to see them in here together in that position. He continued over to the urinal as if nothing had been going on inside the same bathroom.   
  
The bartender continued with Jack as if Hector was not there. The only person in the room who even felt slight uncomfortable was Jack, but the drug was helping in dulling that. Hector washed his hands and left the room to go back out and share the story with everyone in the bar. The only people left in the bar were Hector's guys and Carlos's guys. The bartender finished with Jack and smiled at him, "Nice doing business with you." She said as she got dressed again and went back out to work. Jack pulled his pants back up and sat in the bathroom a second to re-collect himself. When he was ready, he walked out to the bar where the party was still going on.   
  
  
  
Everybody smiled at him as he walked back into the bar area. His drink was still sitting on the counter and the bartender poured him a shot when he returned. He looked at his drink for a minute. He could drink it and take the chance that something was put in it or he could not drink it and get a new one. Not drinking it would seem suspicious so he took the shot in one hand and the screwdriver in the other.   
  
Around two A.M., the bartender started to ask everyone to leave. Jack stumbled out of the bar behind Hector. He had been feeling sick since he had his six or seventh screwdriver. He thought about waiting around for the bartender to make sure she got out okay, but he could feel himself getting ready to pass out. With the help of Pedro, Jack made it back to his hotel room, where he passed out next to the bed in between the bed and the bathroom door.   
  
  
Pedro waited a few minutes before he opened the door again and let Hector and Thomas in. Both of whom were worse being drunk than he was. Not so quietly, they went through the hotel room looking for anything they could find. When they finished going through the duffel bag Jack had packed, they went through the dresser drawers, the drawers in the bathroom, under the bed, in the bed, and every place they could examine. When they finished searching the hotel room, Hector got the idea to search Jack, "He's passed out and drugged. He won't know what's going on. The guy bartender put a roofie in his drink for us. There is no way he is going to wake up." Hector said convincing Pedro to turn Jack onto his back.  
  
Pedro slowly turned Jack on his back the entire time expecting him to wake up. Pedro searched through Jack's pockets and found only a wallet and a cell phone. He handed the contents of Jack's pockets to Hector.   
  
Searching through the wallet first, Hector found only twenty dollars inside, a driver's license for Jack Wood, and a social security number. He moved on to the cell phone. There were no numbers programmed into the phone and the phone log only had a single call on it. He checked the voice mail box and noticed there were two messages in it. He hit the button to check the voice mail and hoped it did not prompt him for a code. Holding his breath for a minute in anticipation, he heard a woman's voice come over the phone.  
  
  
"Jack. It's your sister. I haven't heard from you in awhile. Please call me I'm worried. God, you haven't talked to me since Teri's funeral. Kim called me she said you were not doing so well either. Call me please."  
  
He waited a few seconds for the other message to come over the phone,   
"Jack, we need to talk. We can't leave things like this. I'm sorry if I scared you when I said I loved you, but I do. I don't expect you to love me back. You really are an asshole, trying to be all valiant and breaking up with me for my sake. Come on, we both know that is you copping out. Call me damn it."   
  
Hector exited the voice mail box and handed the stuff back to Pedro. Pedro put the stuff on the edge of the bed. He figured there was no reason to put the stuff back in his pocket because when he woke up he would already know what had happened. Everything was strung around the room.   
  
"Are you happy now?" Thomas asked Hector.   
  
"He's hiding something and I think I know what it is now." Hector said looking at Jack asleep on the ground. Hector broke his glare at Jack and walked out of the hotel room followed by Thomas, and Pedro behind. Pedro closed the door after he exited and went to get the car to drive Hector to his hotel.   
  
Casey waited for the men to leave Jack's hotel room before she mentioned what happen with Jack in the bathroom. The other bartender Mark told her that while Jack was gone and a few times throughout the night, he was asked to put a roofie in Jack's drink towards the end of the night in hopes that Jack would make it home before it took effect.   
  
  
Casey yelled at him for doing it, "How could you do that? You could have just killed that man. Maybe he was taking something else that does not go well with the drug or even high on another downer and then you just compounded it!" She said pissed at him.  
  
  
"Sorry, but you tell Hector Salazar that you won't do what he ask." He said in his defense.   
  
"Fine. Goddamn it. Now I have to go check on him. Have they moved their car from outside? What room did they take him in?" She asked pissed.   
  
"Yeah. They left his hotel room about three minutes ago. I think it was room 120." Mark answered.   
  
"Fine. You stay here until I call you and tell you to leave. If they return before I leave the hotel room, call me." She left the bar and walked over to the crappy hotel she looked for room 120 and noticed how easy it was to see the bar from here. She tried the door handle that gave when she turned it. She opened the door worried of what she might find if she walked in. She first noticed the room was clearly searched. Everything was spread around the room. She did not see Jack anywhere. She walked towards the bed when she noticed him on the floor on his back.  
  
  
She cursed at the idiots who left him on his back. Clearly he had way too much to drink to night, over-killing it with the double hard liquor mixture, and on top of the mixture of drugs in his body. She looked down at him and for a second she did not think he was breathing. She did not notice his chest moving up and down. She squatted over him putting her hand on his chest she felt it slightly raise. She was worried that his breathing being inhibited by the mixture of all of the drugs, not sure what to do she knew she needed to wake him up somehow to see if he was okay. There was no way she could move him into the bathroom by herself. She took out her cell phone and called the bar.  
  
  
When Mark answered, she said, "Get your ass over here. I need your help."   
  
"He's not dead, is he?" Mark asked scared that he would be the one to take the fall if he was.   
  
"No, not yet." She answered.   
  
Mark was at the hotel within five minutes. He grabbed Jack by the arms and pulled him into the bathroom. Laying him in the shower he turned it on so that cold water was coming out.   
  
  
"Get in and pick him up so he doesn't drown." Casey ordered.  
  
  
  
"I'll get wet." He answered.  
  
  
  
"Fine, help me pick him up and I'll stand in holding him. I think I can hold him up as long as he's leaning against the wall." Picking him up and leaning him against the wall Mark held him there until Casey walked in to grab him. She turned the water so that it was not as cold as it had been. She kept saying in her mind, "Come on, Jack. Come on."  
  
  
Jack woke up coughing, not sure where in the hell he was, but he felt cold and water was hitting him. Did he fall asleep in the shower? His eyes barely opened he could feel someone holding him. He looked over and saw the guy bartender from earlier tonight and he almost jumped thinking what the fuck is he doing here? Jack was too tired at the moment and he started to close his eyes again when he heard Casey say, "Jack, don't fall back asleep. Stay awake damn it."   
  
  
Jack tried to listen to her, but he was too tired. He was very tired, and it felt like he had not slept for a week. He was almost as tired as he had been at the end of Hell Week. He fell back asleep.   
  
"Fuck. Goddamn it Mark." She said pissed off at everyone.   
  
"What drugs did he have besides the alcohol and what I slipped him?"   
  
"Heroin." She said looking at Mark.   
  
"About when?"   
  
"When I went on break around 12:30."   
  
"I slipped him the roofie around 1:30 so he should be fine I think. It was an hour between the doses so it should have worn off. I think he should be fine. If you want, I'll stay the night and watch him till morning." Mark said trying to make up for putting the drug in Jack's drink.  
  
  
"No, you have to work in the morning. I'll stay with him. Just do me a favor. Go to my apartment and grab something for me to wear for tomorrow bring them by in the morning." Casey said turning the water off.   
  
  
"Sure. I know where the spare key is. I'll feed your cat too. Your mom has Jamie, right?" Mark grabbed Jack from her and moved him to the bed.  
  
  
"Yeah she said she'd just keep her for the weekend."  
  
  
"He's soaking wet. Do you want me to get him out of the clothes?" Mark said after laying Jack's unconscious body on the bed.  
  
  
"I can do that. You should get home and get some rest. Lock the bar up before you leave." She said looking at Jack lying on the bed.  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Mark asked knowing she had already seen Jack naked.  
  
  
"Yeah. Get out of here. I got it. If I need help, I'll get Rick." Rick was the hotel owner. She knew him because he was a regular at the bar.  
  
  
"Fine. Good night see you tomorrow."   
  
After Mark left Casey went to Jack and started to undress him. She had to turn and move him a lot before she got his shirts off, and than taking his pants and boxers off was easier than it was earlier. She placed all of his wet clothes in the bathroom. Grabbing the blankets off the floor she covered him up with them. She then turned him on his side in case she fell asleep and did not hear him getting sick that night. She went to the vending machine in the lobby saying hi to Rick as he changed a twenty so she could buy some food out of the vending machine.  
  
  
When she got back to the room, she started to clean up the mess, putting all of the stuff from the duffel bag on one of the chairs in the room. When she finished she closed all of the drawers to the room and than sat down in the chair watching Jack. She could barely see his chest rise and fall still. She was tired and needed to sleep, but she told herself that she could not fall asleep. She had to make sure he was okay.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------   
  
"Hi Kit. I see you are as surprised to see me as I am to see you." The woman said smiling.   
  
"It's not what you think." Kit said trying to defend himself.  
  
  
"Oh you mean you're not undercover for CTU right now? I doubt that, Kit. You are like Jack, only younger. You would never leave CTU, at least not for long. You would never leave CTU to go to the other side. This creates a dilemma though."  
  
  
"I'm not with CTU." Kit said looking at her trying to hide the fear he felt.  
  
  
"Yes, you are. Don't worry though, I don't think I'm going to turn you in yet. As a matter of fact. I could use you right now. I don't like your boss and I would be more than happy to see him be captured."  
  
  
"I don't know where Jack is, and I would not help you." Kit said looking in her eyes ready to die if he had to because he would never give anyone up from CTU.   
  
"Not that boss. Did Jack just send you out to get yourself killed? First tip of advice. When you're undercover, never ever admit it even when you're caught because they could just be bullshitting you. I thought Jack would have taught you that, or you forgot that during basic training."   
  
"Then what do you want me to do?" Kit asked not sure if he was willing to deal with her. She was not what they were after, but the organization is, and if he had to deal with her to keep his mission going, he would do so in order to bring down the head of the organization.   
  
"I want you to do your job, and leave any involvement of me or my people out of it. In the end, I want Veselenak out of the picture, and you are the person who will do it."   
  
"And you won't tell anyone I'm working for CTU?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. As long as you promise to bring Veselenak down."  
  
  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Kit asked not sure she was telling the truth.  
  
  
  
"You have no choice, at least no good choices. You can say 'no' and die or you can say 'yeah' and trust me."  
  
  
Kit said trying to convince his cover "Fine. I'll do it. After all, since you brought me into CTU, you can also bring me out as well. I don't think I belonged there in the first place."   
  
Nina smiled at him. She knew him well. He always had a crush on her ever since he transferred to the L.A. division of CTU. She never wanted him because he didn't have any information she needed. Jack was more than just information, though. He was great until he went back to his wife. Tony was just to keep her entertained, maybe Kit could be too.  
  
  
Kit left Nina in the restroom and went back to the party. He could not fully enjoy the rest of the night because he was always expecting Nina to come back and laugh as they killed him. Finally around 1:30 A.M. the bartender kicked them out and they went stumbling towards their hotel room. Zander had a girl in tow with him.   
  
Kit opened his hotel door and walked in. He locked it behind him. He took a deep breath allowing himself to fully relax. He walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. He got undressed while he waited for the water to warm up. While he was in the shower washing his black hair, he heard the door open and then the sound of someone walking towards the bathroom. With soap in his eyes, he asked, "Who's there?" 


	6. Let's go with Chapter 6 good title huh?

Author Note: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R because I have a mouth worse than a sailors. I walk into a bar with sailors and they even say hey there are people present in this room when I get to talking. It's not just that, but for my mothers sake will contribute it to that. I will eventually changed the rating of the story to R, but than it doesn't show up under the just in link.  
  
Jack slowly came back to normal. His stomach was rolling and he knew that it would only be moments before he would feel the full force of the night before. He opened his eyes and a splitting headache pulsated from the back of his head to the front. It felt like there were a hundred heavy metal drummers in his head banging away. He slowly sat up. He noticed he had no clothes on at all. Usually he slept in boxers, always ready in case something happened in the middle of the night. When he saw the bartender woman from the other night, he froze for a few minutes. Had he brought her back here? He didn't remember coming back to the hotel, nor leaving the bar for that matter. He slid out of bed, with his legs not wanting to work at first. He noticed a chair full of his stuff from the duffle bag as well as his wallet and cell phone, he wondered why the stuff was out. Had someone searched the room? He went into the bathroom turning the light on and quickly blinking from the not so bright light that seemed so much brighter with his hand over. He noticed his clothes from the other day piled on the floor. Some of them looked wet. What happened he thought. Why couldn't he remember anything? He knew that even if he had blacked out, there would be more he would remember. He turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up.   
  
Casey heard the water turn on and jolted awake. She looked at the bed and noticed Jack was not in it. She got out of the chair and walked into the bathroom. She saw Jack in the shower naked and felt something. He did looked good naked, dressed, it didn't matter. "How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Like I was hit by a semi truck then it backed up and rolled over me again." Jack said from the shower wanting to ask what happened the night before.  
  
"How much do you remember from last night?" She asked wondering what he was thinking of at the moment.   
  
"I was at the bar. Hector didn't want me to leave, and for once I chose to do the smart thing and stayed. You and I . ." he paused a little uncomfortable, "Um. yeah in the bathroom, and I went back out to the group afterwards and I guess I drank some more."   
  
"That's it?" She asked.   
  
"We didn't again, did we? I'm sorry, I can't remember."   
  
"No we didn't. Someone slipped a roofie in one of your drinks. I found out and wanted to make sure you were okay. When I came in, the place was torn apart and you were passed out on the floor. I had the other bartender help me and we tried to wake you up by putting you in the shower and turning on the cold water. You woke up for a second or two and then fell back asleep. I was worried and didn't want to leave you alone. With all the drugs in your system, I wasn't sure what they would do to you. I guess I must have nodded off though."   
  
Jack got out of the shower reaching for a towel. "Thanks. I'm sorry you had to spend your night watching me. Are you sure someone slipped something into my drink?"   
  
"Yeah, positive."   
  
"You said the room was torn apart. Like someone had searched it?" Jack asked worried about the answer.   
  
"Yeah. It was Hector and his men. I saw them leaving before I came over."   
  
"Thanks again. Can I drive you somewhere or take you to get breakfast something to . . ." Jack stopped in mid-sentence. He heard Hectors familiar voice outside. Putting a finger over his mouth, he signaled for Casey to be quiet. He whispered to her, "Hide in the shower, don't get out. Do you know where my gun is?"   
  
"I didn't see it anywhere." She whispered back.   
  
Jack then remembered he left it in his car the other day. He cursed silently to himself. "Stay in here no matter what happens." He said looking at her. "Thanks Casey."   
  
He walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. The door opened and in walked Hector and Thomas.   
  
Jack crossed his arms and said, "Hello. Thanks for knocking. How can I help you guys?"   
  
"Why don't you get dressed so we can go somewhere?"   
  
"Give me a few minutes. You'll have to excuse me, I'm still having a larger hangover than usual, but roofie's will do that to you." Jack said letting them know he knew they had slipped something in his drink. He debated whether or not to let on. If he let on, they would know they didn't pull one over on him at least not without him knowing, but if he didn't let on he might be able to find out if they found anything in the search. Jack walked over to the chair that contained all of his belongings at the moment. He grabbed a pair of black combat pants, a white wife beater, and a gray long sleeve shirt. He went in the bathroom closing the door behind him.   
  
Hector sat in the room with Thomas. He thought, so Jack knew we slipped him something. Did he know because the bartender narced them out, or because he knew it after he woke up noticing the room was rummaged through, feeling worse than usual, and not remembering what happened the night before could lead him to the conclusion something had been done to one or some of his drinks. Hector thought about what he knew of Jack and decided it had to be the second possibility.   
  
Jack was in the bathroom getting dressed. He quietly spoke to Casey, "When I leave, wait about ten minutes and then leave. Make sure no one is outside first."   
  
"What about you? Where are they taking you?" Casey said worried for the man she barely knew, but she knew he was not like the others from how he acted last night in the bar.   
  
"I don't know. It doesn't really matter. Thank you again." Jack said putting his gray long sleeve shirt on. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked out buttoning the shirt up. He walked over to the chair grabbing his cell phone and wallet. He looked at Thomas smiling and asked, "Did I have any messages last night?"   
  
Thomas looked at him, but did not answer him. Thomas and everyone in the room knew what happened, at least for the most part, last night, and no one would actually mention it besides Jack.   
  
Hector said, "How would he know?"   
  
"Sir, we both know what happened last night. At least I can concluded what happened I don't really remember." Jack said trying to sound respectful, but at the same time let them know he knew what happened. "Next time, just ask. I don't really like getting drugged."   
  
"But you do drugs?" Hector said.   
  
"I know what I'm putting in my body, and the effects it'll have. You could have killed me last night with the mixture of drugs that was in my system." Jack said clearly angry and allowing it to be portrayed in his voice. Letting go of his anger he asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"   
  
"We're going for a little ride." Hector answered.  
  
Inside, Jack was nothing but nerves. Did they find something last night they shouldn't have? Do they know he is really an federal agent and now they are going to kill him? On the outside, he looked calm and collected. He asked in hopes that if they did kill him at least someone would know where he was, "Where to?"   
  
"Another meeting. Carlos is heading over now with his guys." Thomas answered as they walked out of the room. Jack closed the door and locked it with his key.   
  
"Who's car are we taking?" Jack asked.   
  
"You have an SUV, right?" Hector asked.   
  
"Yeah it's right there." Jack said pointing to the black SUV parked across the parking lot.   
  
"We'll take yours then." Hector answered.   
  
Jack walked over to the SUV unlocking the doors with his remote key. The car beeped as the doors unlocked. Hector got into the passenger's seat of the car and Thomas got in the back. Jack got in the driver's seat and reached underneath the seat to pull out his holster and Beretta to make sure they were still there. When Hector saw what he was doing, he pulled his Glock 17 gun on Jack.   
  
"What the fuck?" Hector asked.   
  
"Calm down. Just getting my gun out from under the seat. I store it down there. I'm just going to put it on if that's fine with you." Jack said with his hands up trying not to make any sudden movements. He wanted his gun on so he had at least a little chance of getting out alive if they found something and were going to kill him.   
  
"Fine. Just don't do that again." Hector said holstering his gun.   
  
Jack unbuttoned his gray shirt and put the shoulder holster on. He stuck his 9mm Berretta in the holster and put the gray shirt back on over the gun. He started the car and asked, "Are we picking Carlos up?"   
  
"No, just drive over there and then follow Pedro and the others in the car." Hector commanded.   
  
"Sure. Do you mind if I turn the radio on?" Jack said pulling into the back alley of the bar.   
  
"It's your car." Hector answered.   
  
Jack turned the radio on and it started to play the CD in the player automatically.   
  
I can't remember  
  
The last time you cared about anything  
  
The last time you allowed yourself to be seen  
  
So pretentious your lies unrelenting disguise  
  
Creating tears in your eyes your mind withers and dies  
  
Hector looked over at Jack. He would never have thought that Jack likes this type of music. He wondered about the words, did they have meaning to him?   
  
Jack saw Hector looking over at him and got a little nervous. The words were personal to him and he had completely forgotten about the CD being in the car. Music was his life outside of CTU. He was unable to convey his emotions through normal ways and music was how he did it. He could see himself in the lyrics and lose himself in the music. "My ex- girlfriend's CD. I never took it out, I guess." Jack said as a way of explanation.  
  
Pretending to be something you are not  
  
Somewhere in the middle you are now caught  
  
You've never seen who you really are  
  
No lie breathes in you  
  
All the time you laugh you wait to cry  
  
No part of your life is true  
  
All the time your life passes you by  
  
Pedro, Carlos, and Salvador walked out of the back of the bar and got into Salvador's white Lexus. Jack followed behind them as they pulled out of the alley. "So, where are we going?" Jack asked.  
  
"Why are you so worried about where we are going?" Hector asked irritated.  
  
"Just wondering. I like to know where I'm going." Jack answered.  
  
"You are a driver, so just drive." Hector said looking at Jack who kept his eyes on the road.   
  
Jacks phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the name that came up on the caller ID. It was Carol, his sister. He opened the phone and turned it off. He did not want to have a conversation with her while he was trying to maintain his cover and figure out what the hell was going on.   
  
"Who was that?" Hector asked.   
  
"My sister. I don't like to drive and talk, and I really don't want to talk to her anyway." Jack said putting the phone back in his pocket.   
  
Hector remembered the message on his phone from last night and figured he was telling the truth. "Who is this?" Hector asked referring to the CD.   
  
"Trapt." Jack answered.   
  
"They aren't that bad. Not my choice of music, but not that bad."  
  
I don't ever want to see I don't ever want to be like you Hollow Man  
  
I don't care what you give  
  
Hollow Man you can't live like this  
  
Your voice is just a whisper  
  
You call upon your blank thought as you try  
  
To fit in where you missed her  
  
You missed the Chance to stop living a lie  
  
They drove for a while in silence when Hector asked, "What have you been doing for the past few years?"   
  
Jack glanced over at him, "Moving around, going where the money is. Just trying to make it day to day and not get caught in the process."   
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
"Mostly over in Europe for a while, then Alabama, Florida, Kentucky, Illinois, Texas, and finally California. I've been in California the longest."   
  
"All of those places?"   
  
"I don't like staying in one place for too long. Never have, I think that is originally why I joined the Army."   
  
"You betray the Army, used it to sell drugs. You want to know what I think of you?" Hector asked rhetorically. "I think you are a junky who betray his country for money. All you see is the money and you would sell your own mother out for a few bucks."   
  
Jack glanced over at Hector he felt a rush of anger that registered in his eyes for a second. "The only reason why I did the whole drug thing was because that was what my commanding officer wanted, and he taught me well. Yeah, I made money, but I also spent time in Leavenworth for it. I never sold my country out, and money is not important to me and never has. If it was, I think I would have stayed in Europe. I had a nice comfortable job there working the drug trade. I have never sold anyone out in my life. I would not narc on anyone. I could have gotten out of the time in Leavenworth if I would have just given up the commanding officer who is now a politician, but I didn't. Believe me, the Army made sure I regretted it for the first few weeks I was in Leavenworth. I may be a junky, but it doesn't hurt anyone but me and I get the job done right the first time." Jack said with more anger in his voice than he intended.   
  
Pedro stopped in a wooded area they had been at the previous day. Jack parked beside him and turned the car off. He sat in the car as Hector and Thomas got out. Thomas walked to the front of the SUV and leaned against it as Hector conducted business with Carlos. In the middle of the business, a group of police cars came rushing into the area. Hector ran back to the SUV as did Thomas. They both got in and Jack floored the car off onto a small dirt road that led through the wooded area. Salvador, Pedro, and Carlos where close behind.   
  
Jack had the SUV up to over ninety controlling it through the dense woods. Hector looked over at him and asked, "You did this, didn't you? You are a fucking cop or something aren't you?"   
  
Jack kept his eyes on the road as he tried to stay calm, "No. It wasn't me. Shit, I was barely awake before you came over how could I have done this. When we get away you are more than welcome to search me for anything you want. You won't find anything. I'm not a fucking cop. If I were, I'd be in some trouble for killing that guy last night." Jack was terrified he knew at any moment he could die, and he thought he was ready to die, but he wasn't. He remembered Mason's parting words to him and than Kim came to mind he could not die yet.   
  
"Just get us out of this." Hector screamed.   
  
Jack drove faster pushing the SUV the fastest he could get it on the bad dirt road without the chance of tipping or burning out the motor. The cops were not far behind and Jack was running out of options. He did not know where this road went to and if it led anywhere. For all he knew it ended, in a dead end. Jack grabbed out his phone and called Salvador's phone. When Salvador answered, Jack said, "I'm going to get over as much as I can when I do, tell Pedro to speed up and get ahead of me. I have a plan."   
  
Jack got over to the little brush area slowing the SUV down as he ran over small shrubs. Pedro sped up and was in front of him Jack got back on the road. He grabbed his gun out of its holster and told Hector, "Take the wheel. I'm going to move the seat back. You get in the driver's seat."   
  
Jack pushed his seat back so that he could climb over it to the back of the SUV. Hector almost hit a few trees weaving from one side of the road to the other till he got into the driver seat. Jack crawled all the way to the back storage area. He opened the back hatch window and waited for the car to steady itself and for his target to come into range.   
  
He aimed at the tires, he knew what a bullet would do to a car if it blew the tire out at this speed, but it was better than his other option of killing the driver. He fired a clip off finally hitting the tire of the leading police car and sent in flipping. All of the other police cars behind it slammed on their brakes trying not to hit the car. When Jack looked forward again, he saw that they were almost out of the forest. He could see where the small dirt road connected with another road. He got out of the back and climbed up to the front passenger seat, excusing himself as he accidentally hit Thomas as he climbed over the seat. Jack's phone rang from inside his pants, he grabbed it out and looked at the caller ID it was Salvador. "Hello?"   
  
"Good shot. man. Ask Hector if he wants us to stop somewhere or go back to the bar?"   
  
"Hector. Carlos wants to know do you want us to stop somewhere or go back to the bar?"   
  
"We need to hide out somewhere. I doubt we can make it back to the bar."   
  
"Well, there are some abandoned factories up ahead if I'm not mistaken. We could hide out there and even get some cars there to pick us up." Jack said.   
  
"Fine, tell him to go to one of those we're following." Hector ordered.   
  
Jack repeated what Hector said. Pedro turned off on the road and went to an old factory stopping in front as he waited for Salvador to open the big door for them to drive in. When everyone was inside and out of their cars, Hector said, "What in the fuck just happened? How did the cops know we were there?" He said this looking at Jack suspiciously.   
  
Jack looked back up him nothing in his eyes, "I already said it wasn't me. What do you want me to do to prove it?"   
  
"Let's see if you have a wire or anything. Search him Pedro." Hector said looking at Jack.   
  
Jack stood with is arms out as Pedro searched him for a wire or anything. He did not find anything. Hector looked at Jack and said, "Take your shirt off."   
  
Jack took both of his shirts off and stood in the cool room. He did not break eye contact with Hector. "See? Nothing." Jack said calmly.   
  
"He has to be a fucking cop." Hector pointed his gun at Jack who stood there not moving arms up.   
  
"Hector I told you I checked him out. He can't be a cop. I don't know how they know, but it's not him." Carlos said knowing that Hector was getting ready to shoot Jack.   
  
"I don't trust him." Hector said putting the gun back down. "He's hiding something." Hector walked up to Jack and stood an inch from his face.   
  
"I'm not hiding anything. You're just paranoid." Jack answered.   
  
Hector threw a hook punch at Jack who ducked out of the way. Hector came at him again angry. He threw the punch again, but this time, Jack blocked it. He fought hard not to fight back every time his instincts told him to swing at Hector's open rib cage or face.   
  
Noticing their boss's struggle, Pedro and Thomas came over to help. Jack was able to hold all three off until finally Salvador joined in. Finally somehow, Pedro and Salvador got Jack's arms behind his back, and Jack fought them to free his arms. Hector walked up to Jack and hit him hard in the rib cage. "You know Jack, I just don't like you." Hector said after he hit Jack in the face.   
  
Jack looked at Hector and spit blood out of his mouth onto the floor bellow and said, "I couldn't figure. Is that why you keep trying to burn me on something. First you drug me, then search my hotel room, accuse me of being a cop, and now what you going to beat the crap out of me. What did I ever do to you? I have been respectful to you even when you were being a real asshole. I saved your ass today from being caught by the police and yet I'm still a cop. I killed a man last night at your order, and yet I'm still a cop. I did nothing when you put fucking drugs in my drink last night, yet I'm still a cop."   
  
Hector walked up to Jack with his gun out. He pushed the barrel of the gun into Jack's forehead. Jack stared back at Hector, inside he was saying his final hail Mary's and kicking himself for ever going undercover, outside he was calm. Hector looked into his eyes and noticed there was no fear in them. Nothing, not even nervousness, was portrayed. He took the gun back and smashed it as hard as he could into the side of Jack's head. Pedro and Salvador let Jack's semi-unconscious body fall to the floor. Jack tried to clear the cloudy darkness away, but the battle ended with a kick to the head from Hector. Jack's unconscious body wrenched towards the direction Hector's kick sent his head.   
  
"Throw him in the back of the SUV. Take him back to the bar." Hector ordered Pedro. Hector walked over to the SUV and got into the back with Thomas. They would all meet back at the bar and he would find out how in the hell the cops find out. "Pedro, grab his cell phone. I want to make some calls just not on my phone." Hector ordered as he heard Pedro struggle to pick Jack's unconscious body up and put it into the back of the SUV.   
  
Once he had Jack's cell phone, Hector first called his brother to let him know what had happened. After the conversation he called one of the Salazar's contacts in the police department narcotics division. When the guy answered the phone Hector said, "Thanks for the heads-up. How in the hell did they find out?"   
  
"I did not know about it till about three minutes ago. Someone tipped them off. They have someone undercover with you. I'll be able to find out in a few." The man whispered into the phone.   
  
"Fine. Call me back as soon as you know who it is. I also want you to check on the phone calls made off the phone I'm calling you from. The number is 253-9589. Call me back with both on that number." Hector ordered angrily at the man for not tipping him off. He hung the phone up and looked back at Jack who lay in an awkward position in the back. He was almost sure that Jack was the cop he had to be. Who else would have been? He had done deals before with Salvador there and Carlos Jack was the only new face. As soon as he was sure, he would kill Jack slowly. The man had balls and Hector respected that, but at the same time the man was much like Hector and that pissed Hector off. They were both sure of themselves.   
  
Hector thought about what he would do to Jack the entire way back to the bar. When they reached the bar, he got out and walked into the back. He sat at the desk and ordered, "Secure him in a chair."   
  
Pedro dragged Jack's limp body to the middle of the room and set it on the floor. He walked out to the bar area smiling at the female bartender from the other night and grabbed a chair. He returned to the room and picked Jack up off the floor and sat him in the chair. Using duct tape, he taped Jack's wrist and ankles to the chair. He went back out to the bar and got drinks for everyone inside.   
  
Jack slowly started to stir as he came too. He felt the warm blood drip down the side of his head onto his back. He opened his eyes and pain shot through his head, he closed his eyes again. When he opened them again, he noticed Hector staring at him holding a beer bottle in one hand and the his gun resting in the other. "You don't look so good Jack." Hector taunted him.   
  
"I've been worse." Jack answered in a voice they portrayed the pain of the migraine he had. "So what am I just going to sit here while you get drunk and then kill me for nothing. Other than that, you just don't like me?"   
  
"Nope. I'm waiting on a friend to call me back, and then after he has told me in fact you are the person who narced us out, I'm going to kill you slowly."   
  
"Sounds like fun. The only problem is I'm not that person. I don't know who it is, but I know it wasn't me." Jack responded.   
  
Jack's cell phone rang and he noticed the ringer. For a second he almost panicked hoping that Kate, Kim or anyone else wasn't calling him. Hector answered the phone, "Yeah?"   
  
"There are very few calls made on it other than to two numbers I checked them and one is to a Kate Warner, and the other to a bar. There are one or two other calls on it to other cell phones. If you want, I can check those numbers."   
  
"Yeah check them. What about the narc?" Hector inquired.   
  
"Someone on Carlos's side. He's been working for Carlos for quite some time. He got busted with a huge shipment of drugs, not from you guys. Even Carlos didn't know about it. The FBI caught him and turned him. They kept my department out of it until today. They know there's a mole or moles inside the department so they don't trust us."   
  
"Do you have the narc's name?"   
  
"No. Just that is was someone who has worked for Carlos for a few years. Mexican fellow."   
  
"Shit." Hector said hanging up the phone.   
  
"Wasn't me, was it?" Jack wanted to say, but did not. He knew how close he was to dying and decided to keep quiet.   
  
"Let him go." Hector ordered Pedro.   
  
Pedro untapped one of Jack's arms and Jack finished the rest on his own. Jack stood up from the chair putting his hand to his head.   
  
"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up." Hector ordered him.   
  
Jack left the room for the bathroom. When he walked out, Casey saw him and he noticed a brief look of worry come over her face. He continued back to the bathroom. When he got inside he leaned against the wall for a minute to calm himself down. He was sure he was dead when Hector had pressed the gun to his head earlier, and when he woke up in the bar, he looked at his head in the mirror. There was blood coming from a cut above his right eye. He turned the sink on and grabbed a few paper towels. He gently patted the cut trying to clean it without irritating it. He gave up on cleaning the blood that continually flowed from the cut, so he went to cleaning it off the rest of himself. He heard footsteps coming and he tensed for a minute thinking maybe Hector changed his mind. The bathroom door opened and Casey walked in.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked worried.   
  
"Yeah. It was nothing." Jack said going back to cleaning the blood off his neck, shoulder and back.   
  
"Let me look at it." She said walking up to him and moving his arm away from cleaning the blood off. "I think you'll need stitches."   
  
"I'll be fine." Jack said stepping away from her. "You shouldn't be in here in case one of the guys come to check on me. Just go back to work. If I can, I'll talk to you later."   
  
Clearly hurt, Casey left the bathroom. Jack went back to cleaning the blood off. When he finished he grabbed a new paper towel and used it to collect the blood that poured out of the cut above his eye. He walked back to the back room and leaned against the wall not saying anything.   
  
When Jack entered the room again, Hector smiled at him, knowing he got Jack good. He went back to thinking about who the narc could be. "Where is Ximen?" He asked Carlos.   
  
"He's out collecting today, sir." Carlos answered.   
  
"Get him in here. I want to talk to him, Salvador and Jack on my own. Why don't you and Thomas go out and drink? Have the bartender come back and bring us some drinks." Hector directed.   
  
"Yes sir." Carlos replied walking over to the phone to call Ximen who answered the phone on the second ring and said he would be there in a few minutes he was heading over with the money already. Carlos told Hector what Ximen said and left.   
  
Casey came into the room a minute later and asked Hector, "What can I get you, sir?"   
  
"Bring in a bottle of tequila, six shot glasses and twelve beers."   
  
"Yes sir." She said walking out only glancing at Jack.   
  
Starting to feel the chill of the night, Jack asked, "Sir, can I run back to my hotel room to grab a shirt?" Jack did not make eye contact with Hector in fear of pissing the man off. He was not sure what was going to happen and he didn't want to egg Hector on anymore. He came too close to getting himself killed.  
  
Hector smiled at the thought that he might have just taught the man a lesson, "Yeah, grab Thomas and have him go with you."   
  
"Thank you." Jack said walking out to the bar area and telling Thomas what Hector said.   
  
Thomas followed Jack to his hotel room. When they reached the hotel room, Thomas said, "Sorry about last night and today. Clearly, you aren't the narc. You'll have to excuse Hector he doesn't trust the new guys. I don't think he started to even trust me until last year and I had worked for him and his brother for over four years beforehand. Also you a ballsy motherfucker and it pisses him off that you are not afraid of him. He's going to ride your ass as long as he can because he doesn't like people who don't fear him."   
  
"That's great to know." Jack said grabbing a clean shirt off the chair. He followed Thomas back to the bar as he put the shirt on. When he reached the back room, Ximen was already there. He took his spot against the wall again. He noticed the cut had finally stopped bleeding.   
  
Pedro poured everyone a shot and Jack gulped it down quickly. He never was a big fan of tequila because it knocked him out quickly.   
  
"You all know what happened earlier today. I know now that Jack is not the narc so that leaves you two." Hector said looking over at Ximen and Salvador who sat on the couch. Salvador squirmed a little, it was almost unnoticeable, but Jack and Hector both caught on.   
  
Jack took a drink from his beer trying to block out the migraine he had. Jack wanted to attack Salvador at the moment for all he went through in the past few hours. His nerves were shot and he wanted to kill the man.   
  
"Would either of you like to say something?" Hector said already sure that it was Salvador, but he wanted to drag it out a little longer.   
  
"It's not me, Hector." Salvador said with a slight edge of nervousness in his voice.   
  
"Really, because that doesn't make sense. Ximen didn't know where we were going today, so how did he tell the police?" Hector said looking at Salvador who was now squirming very noticeably.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hector." He said before he began to plead for his life.   
  
Hector looked at Pedro who walked over to Salvador and grabbed him roughly off the couch. Hector walked over to the corner where there was a baseball bat. He swung the bat hard connecting with Salvador's ribcage. Salvador screamed out in pain so loud that everyone in the bar got quiet for a moment.   
  
Jack stood up from leaning against the wall and said, "Sir, wouldn't it be better if we took him somewhere else where no one would hear him? If too many people hear him screaming, they might call the cops."   
  
Hector had overlooked the fact as he usually missed the small details when he got pissed, "Good idea, Jack." He said in a thick Mexican accent.   
  
  
  
Pedro looked at Jack who walked over and helped take Salvador out to the car. They stuffed him into the trunk and closed it. Hector came out alone with the baseball bat swinging at his side. "Do you have a crow bar in your SUV?" He asked Jack.   
  
"Yes sir." Jack said reaching in his pants pocket for his keys that were not there. He looked up at Hector and knew they had them. Hector tossed the keys to Jack and asked, "Anything else?"   
  
"Not really. If you want I have some money. We can stop off and pick up some rope. I know a good area to go where no one will hear." Jack answered waiting for Hector to agree with it.   
  
"Fine. You drive again."   
  
"Yes, sir." Jack drove the car to a local hardware store he knew stayed open late because he had frequented it a few times to pick up things to fix the house with when Teri was alive. He and Hector went inside. Jack found the rope and then went searching for Hector in the store. He found Hector looking at different carpenter knives. Hector handed him one and they walked to the checkout lane. The guy barely looked at them twice. They left with their purchase and returned to the car. Jack drove them to a secluded area around the valley area. He pulled back into the woods and stopped the car about three miles in. He left the car on so that the lights would stay on. He helped Pedro pull Salvador out of the trunk and then Jack cut some rope off and used a small piece to tie Salvador's hands behind his back. He then took the rest and threw it over a branch fastening as noose with the other end. Putting the noose around Salvador's neck, Jack tightened it and then took the other end of the rope that hung from the branch and tied it to a tree trunk farther back. "We are fine as long as the sun doesn't rise. This trail is frequented by runners so he'd be found in the morning if we left him here." Jack informed Hector.   
  
"That's good. I want the cops to find him quickly." Hector said in an eerie tone.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kit tried to wash the soap out of his eyes before the person entered the bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the towel hanger and wiped his eyes off. His vision was blurry from the soap still in his eye. He noticed the figure of a woman, "Hello, can I help you?" He asked thinking maybe it was room services.   
  
"Yes, you can." Nina said in a tone that suggested more.   
  
"Nina? What the hell?" Kit said from the shower.   
  
"Mind if I join you?"   
  
Kit thought he was dreaming. He had always wanted Nina. Even after she turned, he wanted her. She was so beautiful and he knew that deep down she was not as bad as she made herself to be. No one ever was, but he also knew it was wrong for him to hook up with her, and for him to even have made the deal he had. What would Jack do? If he did not do what Nina wanted, he might be killed and he would not get the mission completed. Jack had always told him the mission was the most important thing and nothing else you did mattered as long as it got you towards finishing the mission successfully.   
  
Nina got undressed and got into the shower with Kit. Kit rinsed his hair and the soap out of his eyes before he started to pay attention to Nina. After they finished their business in the shower, they moved to the bed, and then fell on the floor and finished the night out on the floor.   
  
Kit woke up in the morning and felt someone sleeping on his arm next to him. He slowly sat up, his head pounding from the hang over he looked over to see Nina. For a moment, he panicked not remembering all of the night before. He then calmed down and slid his arm carefully out from under her. He got up and looked at the clock. It was only six in the morning so he still had time. He went to the bathroom and got dressed. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. When he reemerged from the bathroom, Nina was sitting up she smiled at him, "I had fun last night how about you?"   
  
Kit smiled back at her. He thought to himself if she only knew how many times he had dreamed about it. He was jealous of Jack and then Tony. He always wanted to be with her and finally had. "Yeah I did. How about some breakfast? I can call room service and have some brought up. I don't know about you but I could use some food about right now."   
  
"Sure. I want a western omelet. Do you have a shirt or something I can borrow." Nina asked standing up. Her naked body clearly in front of Kit.   
  
"Yeah, in the drawer." He said looking away.   
  
Nina liked the way he looked at her. Most men gave her the same look, but Kit had something more to it. He had almost a worship quality to him. He was a decent man like Jack, but the only difference was Kit was easily controlled unlike Jack. Kit was still a romantic who believed in right and wrong, and the cause. Nina had persuaded him that the right at the moment and the best thing for the cause was to ally himself with her. She would work on him until he was butter in her fingers. She could play any man and she knew it. It was not hard because most men thought with the wrong body part. She played Jack easily. She could tell from Jack past that he needed a woman in time of crisis. He had to have someone to go home too. When he and Teri were falling apart, Nina slowly inserted herself as more than a co-worker. She became one of Jack's main friends and quickly rose to something more. "I think I can help you with bring Vaselnak down."   
  
"How?" Kit asked hanging up the phone as he had finished ordering breakfast.   
  
"I am already high in the organization. I'll have you brought up to work with me and that will help you'll get closer to the actual leaders. Then all you have to do is what you are supposed to do." Nina answered.   
  
"That would be great. Could you do that?" Kit asked not knowing the extent of Nina's power.   
  
"Yeah. How long until breakfast gets here I'm starving?"   
  
"It should be here in ten." Kit said sitting on the bed.   
  
Nina sat next to him and kissed him passionately.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked when she finished. He felt as if she was playing him for some reason. He did not believe she wanted him, but what he knew or something he could do for her.   
  
"Kit, I always liked you, but you were never in the position to help me at CTU. If I didn't like you, I would have had you killed last night and then tipped off CTU myself about Vaselenak."   
  
Kit thought about what she said. It was very plausible because CTU got thousands of tips every day and always checked them out. Most weren't valid, but those that were always were followed. He still did not fully trust her, but he was still happy where he was at.   
  
There was a knock on the door. Kit looked through the peep hole to see room service sitting outside with a cart. He opened the door and the room service guy brought in the food. Kit signed the booklet and gave the guy a ten dollar tip. He and Nina devoured the food and Kit excused himself, "I got to call in and give a status report."   
  
"Who's handling your reports?" Nina asked curious if it was Jack.   
  
"A new guy, Chase. I worked with him in D.C. He's a good guy." Kit answered. "Why? Are you disappointed it is not Jack?"   
  
"No, not at all." Nina said lying. If she said yes it would hurt Kit and she wanted him to think she just wanted him.   
  
Kit gave Chase his status report and left out all information about Nina out of it. He told Chase he would call in a week or two. He told Chase he was easily moving up in the chain. He asked about Jack quietly in hopes that Nina didn't hear him.   
  
"I don't know. He hasn't been in contact with me since he went undercover yesterday or the day before. I'm not sure when." Chase answered.   
  
"Okau. Thanks Chase, I got to go." Kit said hanging up the phone.   
  
Nina smiled at Kit when she heard the conversation and knew that Jack was working somewhere else. She thought about asking, but again, she knew it would make Kit jealous as she was not in good enough with him yet to do that. "Today, you are going to work with me. I'll call the people you were with yesterday and let them know I want you." Nina said getting up and taking Kit's cell phone from him. She called the people and told them she wanted Kit from now on. They complied with her.   
  
"So what are we doing today?" Kit asked.   
  
"We have a meeting with the big guy." Nina said smiling knowing it would make Kit happy.   
  
"No way." Kit said surprised. "Damn."   
  
"Get dressed. Suit or something nice." Nina answered smiling as if she were happy to make him happy. Kit walked over and returned her kiss from earlier.   
  
Kit changed into one of the suits he packed to go with him. He came out of the bathroom in the black suit with a light blue shirt on underneath with a dark red tie. Nina smiled, "You look good."   
  
"You want me to drive you by your room so you can change?" Kit said smiling at her.   
  
"Yeah. We better get going. The meeting is in an hour."   
  
Kit waited outside while Nina changed her clothes. She came out in black slacks with a black shirt on. She got into the passenger's seat and told Kit to drive towards the Opera place. Kit drove through the streets of Sydney almost in disbelief. After getting lost for ten minutes, he found the famous Opera house and parked outside. He and Nina got out of the car and walked into the structure. At first, Kit was taken back by the beauty of the place. He had seen it in pictures as a kid, but it was nothing like actually seeing it.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A man with a deep voice asked from the stage.   
  
Kit looked at him. He had never seen the leader of the Vaseleneks, but he assumed this was him. "Yes, sir." Kit said trying not to stare to much.   
  
"Who is this, Nina?" the man asked.   
  
"He's one of your men. I recruited him to help me. He's really good. I've worked with him before. I brought him along for help."   
  
"You say he's one of mine. I've never seen him before."   
  
"He was working with Zander and Tristen, that's why."   
  
"Oh. You say he's good?"   
  
"You know Jet Li? This guy could take him in a heart beat." Nina said looking at Kit.   
  
"Fine. I'll take your word on it. Welcome kid, what's your name?"   
  
"Kit Yun, sir."   
  
"Welcome, Mr. Yun. Now let's get to work."   
  
"I have the money and my people are ready to do the deal." Nina said getting to business.   
  
"Good. I hope you will be staying with us through the event."   
  
"Of course. Not that we don't trust you. I just like your company so much." Nina said smiling at him.   
  
"I know you do, honey. Have you already had breakfast?"   
  
"Yeah." Nina answered.   
  
"Okay. My guy is getting the plans for me. I'm looking around for the right device to use. Anything else we need to cover?"   
  
"None that I can think of. Where are we moving to next? It'd be nice to know what type of clothes to have."   
  
"Nina, my dear you don't need clothes to cover your natural beauty, but if you must know, we are going to Tokyo."   
  
"Good."   
  
"How about the first part of the payment?"   
  
"Of course. What is your bank account number?"   
  
The man handed Nina a slip of paper with number on. Nina took out her cell phone and called her bank she gave the permission to transfer the funds and gave the proper code for it.   
  
The man took out his own cell phone and called his bank to get the clarification that the funds had been transferred. The woman on the other line said, "You know you have 50 million in your bank account. May I help you any further?"   
  
"No, that will be fine honey. Have a nice day." The man said before he hung up the phone. "So Kit, you are supposed to be better than Jet Li, huh?"   
  
"I've been told that, sir."   
  
"Don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Any friend of Nina's is okay with me so call me Jim."   
  
"Sorry Jim."   
  
"How about we go a few rounds? I know a good gym around here with a great ring."   
  
"Are you sure?" Nina said looking at Jim telling him this boy can fight.   
  
"Yeah. Show this youngling what fighting really is."   
  
"It's fine with me as long as you won't get pissed if I win." Kit said.   
  
"Me, never." Jim said smiling. "Let's go then."   
  
When they reached the gym, Kit went inside a locker room and took a black muscle t-shirt. He took his coat and shirt off and wore the t-shirt. His arm muscles looked as if they did not exist, but he could bench press three hundred without breaking a sweat. After taping his hands up, Kit got inside the ring with Jim. Both men were in the full sparring pads needed even with the helmet on to prevent damage. Jim started on the attack. He went at Kit quickly with a combination of right and left punches and kicks. Kit blocked them all with some trouble. The man was quicker than Kit expected. Kit stayed on the defensive until he saw an opportunity to hit Jim. He connected with a right hook punch into the side of Jim's head, and followed through with a left jab into Jim's abdomen, knocking the wind out of Jim. Kit backed off to allow his opponent time to collect himself. He always did this in a fight. Even if it were life and death, he had to do the honorable thing.   
  
Jim came at him again this time hitting Kit in the face with a left hook. Kit spit blood out of his mouth and prepared to go on the attack again. He quickly attacked Jim quickly confusing the man as he threw left and right punches and side-kicks quicker than most people could ever do. When Kit was finished, Jim was down in the ring. "Okay, I think my old self has had enough. You kicked my ass boy. Where did you learn to fight like that?"   
  
"I grew up in a bad neighborhood and no one liked the fact that I wasn't white or black. There were a lot of people who hated Asians so I had to learn to defend myself quickly."   
  
"You're quick, I can tell you that. Shit, half the time, I didn't know what you were coming at me with. By the time I noticed it, you were already there, you will have to train me and some of my boys." Jim said.   
  
"Sure." Kit said.   
  
"Why did you back off there at first you could have had me down faster?"   
  
"I don't like hitting a man when he is down. It is a cheap shot and I don't need those. There is a saying: 'Those who are the most honorable are the most deadly.'"   
  
"Honorable too. Damn Nina, where did you find this boy?" Jim said impressed.   
  
"I didn't find him, your people did. I just know him from earlier jobs and I ran into him." Nina said giving Jim the credit as he would like it. Jim always wanted the credit. The man believed that the sun rose and set on him and no one could tell him different. She had learned that early on, she always had to give him credit because even when you do, everyone knew he was too stupid to do it on his own.   
  
"How about lunch? My treat since you kicked my ass."   
  
"I'm hungry now, and I don't want to watch you two fight again." Nina answered for herself and Kit.   
  
Kit got out of the ring, took all of the padding off and undid the tape on his hands. He took off his t-shirt, and put his shirt and coat back on. Fixing the tie around his neck, he smiled at the thought of how quickly he rose through the ranks.   
  
They had lunch at a fancy restaurant that normally Kit would not dream of eating at because on his salary from CTU, he would never be able to afford it. They drank 1000 dollar bottles of wine and laughed about the boxing match.   
  
Jim started to ask about Kit's past, "So where did you grow up?"   
  
"About six blocks from Chinatown in L.A. It's mostly a suburban area mixed between Caucasians and African Americans."   
  
"You already had said that. Those poor bastards didn't know what hit them when you fought them did they?"   
  
"At first, I got my ass kicked a lot, but then my father taught me what he had learned in the Navy. After that, I started to go to a dojo and learned more. I got really good and almost went for the U.S. Karate team, but decided to go to the Army instead."   
  
"Army, huh? Never would have guessed."   
  
"Yeah it was kind of expected that I go into the Armed Forces and I didn't want to be a SEAL, so I chose to be an Army Ranger. I left about ten years after being in the Army and went to work for myself. I got tired of fighting other people's battles and killing innocent people."   
  
"I understand that." Jim said.   
  
Kit could not believe it he expected this guy to be a monster, but in reality he was just a normal down-to-earth guy. He was real nice, but Kit knew he had a cold streak too as he had seen pictures of the civilians killed by his people. Kit saw the damage done to the innocent by their missions.   
  
"So, Nina. What have you been up to the past few years? Have you had any run-ins with your friend Jack?"   
  
"No, thank God. That man is relentless. I think he might have finally given up."   
  
"You should have just let me send some guys to kill him."   
  
"They would not have succeed. Jack is like a cockroach you can't kill."   
  
"Aren't most government agents?"   
  
"Yeah I guess some are, but none to the extent Jack is." Nina said smiling remember Jack.   
  
Kit felt uncomfortable hearing talk about Jack being killed or government agents for that matter.   
  
Noticing the slight change in Kit's demeanor, Nina said, "I hate to eat and run Jim, but we have to do some other things today."   
  
"Sure, no problem. It was nice to see you again, and it was nice to meet you Kit. I'll get into contact with you about training me and the boys. Thanks for the fight."   
  
"Sure, anytime." Kit said smiling.   
  
Nina walked out with Kit following behind her. When they reached the BMW X5, Nina walked to the driver's side, "Let me drive."   
  
"Okay." Kit said tossing the keys to her, walking over to the passenger side and getting into the car. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update this. I have officially dug myself in a hole and am trying to get out of it. Someone tell me something about this. Even if it is "Yo! Meg your shit is crap. If I were you I would of killed myself. As a matter of fact I think you should kill yourself now for thinking of this crap and actually trying to write."  
  
It took hours for Salvador to finally get to the point in which Hector was happy enough to leave him for dead. There was no way he could survive. Blood poured off his face and chest to the ground to form a puddle of blood under him. Hector looked at Jack who sat in the background betraying no emotions being happy with his handiwork. "Raise him up so he can't touch the ground." Hector ordered Jack.   
  
Jack walked over to where he had tied the rope and through some struggle he raised Salvador's badly beaten body off the ground and then tied the rope off so that he would stay like that. Salvador was in such a horrible shape that he did not even struggle against the rope that was clearly cutting off his oxygen. A phone began to ring. Jack unconsciously reached down into his pocket for his phone when he remembered Hector still had it. He looked back up panic running through him, but he kept the calm look on his face. It was his phone ringing and he could only guess who would be calling. Kate, Kim, Carol, or Chase? Any of them could spell trouble for him.  
  
Hector answered Jack's phone looking at the caller ID beforehand, "Hello?"  
  
She did not recognize the voice on the phone, Kate was sure Jack did not know anyone who had that thick of a Mexican accent. Thinking she had the wrong number she said, "I'm sorry I must have the wrong number."  
  
"Are you trying to get a hold of Jack?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Kate answered.  
  
"You have the right number. May I ask who is calling?" Hector asked smiling.  
  
Jack sat back allowing Hector to do what he wanted. Jack's nerves were almost at the breaking point. He hoped his face did not convey it. He was ready to jump out of his skin in anticipation hoping whoever it was figured they called at a wrong time.   
  
"Kate Warner. Who is this?" Kate asked.  
  
"Kate, what's your relationship with Jack?" Hector asked.  
  
Jack was now in full panic mode he was getting ready to fight or run which one he was not sure of. If Kate gave him away, he would be joining Salvador, and that was not really a fun thing. Hector played with Salvador as if he were a human piñata.   
  
Hector looked at Jack as he spoke into the phone, and again he noticed that Jacks face conveyed no emotion.   
  
"I'm his girlfriend." Kate said into the phone not wanting to get in to the technicalities of her relationship with Jack with a complete stranger.  
  
"Okay. Hold on, Kate. Let me get Jack for you." Hector said handing Jack the phone.  
  
Jack took wanted to take a deep breath of relief it felt like he had been holding his breath for the entire time. "Kate. Can I call you back later?" Jack said not wanting to get into anything with her at the moment.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"No one. I'll call you back later. I promise." Jack said turning his phone off.  
  
"What's wrong? Didn't want to get into it with her here?" Hector goaded Jack.  
  
"You heard the message. She left me. Clearly, I broke up with her yet she still persist to want to work things out." Jack answered as if he were completely untouched by Kate. "She was just a piece of ass." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Like the bartender. Now that's a piece of ass. How did you get that?" Hector said smiling, maybe this guy was not a complete ass.  
  
"I'm lucky, I guess." Jack said smiling as if it were just another nonchalant incident.  
  
"Let's get back, there is a party to be had now." Hector said walking towards the car.  
  
Jack followed behind confused as to where he stood with Hector. Sometimes, the man was nice to him and at others like earlier today he was ready to kill him. Jack drove back to the bar thinking about whether or not he should call Kate back. When they reached the bar he finally checked his messages on his phone and cringed at his sister's voice message worried that if something went wrong, they could go after her or Kim and then he cringed further at Kate's message. What had they concluded from it? He shrugged it off and sat on the couch in the back room. Hector sat at the desk and said to Carlos, "Get us some drinks and some entertainment."   
  
Carlos left the room to get the stuff from the bartender. He returned with a tray full of beers and shot glasses for the tequila that was already back in the room. He then excused himself so that he could opened the bottom drawer in the desk. "Will this do for entertainment?" He asked pulling out the liquid heroin he kept for himself.   
  
Hector smiled and said, "I think it just might."   
  
Handing out the shoot glass's Jack filled everyone's up and then handed them beers. His body was already aching needing the liquid substance to run through his veins. He took a needle and withdrew the amount he needed. Taking the rubber tourniquet he watched the vein pop out and inserted the needle. His body relaxed only minutes after the drug entered his blood stream. He sat slouched on the couch eyes glassed over. He went shot for shot with Hector who was mellow now. Around closing time, Jack got up and asked, "Is it okay if I go home? If I don't go now, I don't think I'll make it."  
  
Hector looked at Jack, "Yeah, go get out of here. Be back tomorrow around noon. I need you to pick someone up for me. Pedro will go with you."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack almost said, Do you guys need to search the place again or are we cool?, but he figured he was just barely on Hectors good side and he would like to stay there. The drugs and alcohol taking an effect on him he said good-bye to the bartender and stumbled towards his crappy hotel room. When he got into the hotel, he fell onto the bed tired and messed up from the mixture of drugs in his blood. He took out his phone and noticed it said he had missed three calls. Opening it he noticed they were all from Kate. He figured he should call her back at least, he said he would. He hit send on his phone and waited for Kate to answer the phone.  
  
Kate had just fallen asleep she struggled with sleeping ever since Jack had left her condo. She wanted him there and missed him. She felt stupid for calling him earlier. She never should have let him know she missed him. She groggily reached over for the ringing phone that woke her up. "Hello." she said tiredly.  
  
Jack was trying not to slur his words, but the alcohol and drugs were winning, "Kate, what did you want to talk about earlier?"  
  
"Jack, do you know what time it is?" She said clearly angry with him. She noticed the slight slur in his words and concluded he was out getting drunk.  
  
"Uh, no. Why should I?" He asked confused.  
  
"Call me when you are sober, Jack."  
  
"I am sober." He said almost laughing at the thought.  
  
"Who was that earlier on the phone?" She inquired.  
  
"Hector Salazar." Jack answered not being sure why he told her, she asked and it wasn't going to hurt her knowing.  
  
"Where are you at, Jack?" She asked worried for his well being.  
  
"Some hotel."  
  
"Which hotel? I don't want to do this over the phone, and you clearly are in no shape to drive."  
  
"I don't think you should come here. It's not really safe, Kate." Jack said sobering his mind for a second.  
  
"I don't care, they already know my name. Which hotel?" She said in a sharp tone.  
  
"Blue River Inn." Jack said into the phone giving up with arguing with her. He really wanted to see her, anyway. He missed her, and he did care for her even if he did not show it.  
  
"I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Call me when you get outside so I can meet you. It's not the safest part of town." Jack answered into the phone. When Jack hung the phone up, he felt his stomach rumble and noticed how hungry he was. He had not eaten all day. He pulled out his wallet and noticed he only had a twenty. He walked over to the bar and asked, "Can you cash a twenty for me?"  
  
Casey looked at him. "What for?" She inquired.  
  
"Vending machine. The guy over there won't do it." Jack answered not looking her in the eye because he was a little embarrassed by the events of the past few days.  
  
"You are not getting dinner out of there, are you?" She asked knowing he had not eaten all day because he had been with Hector and the gang. They had not eaten because they just had the other bartender go back and cook them some food.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you could call it that." Jack said studying his feet like a child who was being scolded by his parents.   
  
"Mark, do you have any extras back there?" Casey yelled back at Mark who was cleaning the grill again.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Can I have them please." Casey said waiting for Mark to push the plate forward. She grabbed the plate from the divider and set it on the counter. The bar door opened and she looked at the man who walked in, "I'm sorry sir, we are closed for the night." She said to the man who looked a little rough. She had not seen him in the bar before so she was sure that he was not here to see Hector.  
  
"Sure you are. Is Hector in the back?" He asked taking out his Colt M1911 handgun and pointing it at her.   
  
Soon three more men walked into the bar, guns drawn and pointed at Jack or Casey. Jack put his hands up as did Casey. He was not sure what to do at the moment. The guy who originally came in asked, "Who's this?" He was referring to Jack. He knew most of Hector and Carlos's men and he did not recognize him.   
  
Casey took advantage of the situation and said, "He's my boyfriend. He came to pick me up. That's all." She knew if the guys thought he was with Hector, they would have killed him then and there.  
  
"Is Hector in the back?" The guy asked walking up to Jack and putting the gun barrel next to Jack's temple.   
  
Jack answered, "I don't know. I just got here."  
  
The man took the butt of his gun and rammed it hard into Jack's head. Jack fell to the ground and closed his eyes as if he were unconscious. He hoped the guys would be stupid enough to believe it. Sure enough, they had Casey come around the bar and lead the way to the back room, leaving only one man out with Jack and the other bartender. Jack's cell phone rang in the quiet bar. The man guarding him walked up close enough for Jack to be able to kick his legs out from under him. Getting up, Jack kicked the man in the head knocking him out. He took the man's gun and motioned for the other bartender to get down behind the bar.   
  
Jack skulked towards the back room where he heard Hector cussing at the men. The door was left opened and Jack quickly looked in to see where the guys were. Casey sat on the couch next to Ximen, Pedro, and Thomas. Carlos lay on the floor in front of the desk and Hector sat behind the desk. The two men stood almost next to each other. Jack thought to himself how unprofessional they were. He figured they were gang members fighting over something stupid. He aimed and fired two shots, hitting one of the guys in the head and the other in the shoulder. Both men fell to the floor. The one he hit in the shoulder grabbed his shoulder in pain and cried out. Hector looked at Jack who had blood dripping down his head again because the guy hit him where Hector had earlier causing the cut to open again.   
  
"Goddamn it, how happy was I to see you." Hector said looking at Jack smiling.   
  
Jack's phone rang again and he remembered that he was supposed to meet with Kate. He excused himself from the room and walked out to the bar area. "Kate, I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle of something. If you want wait for me in the room. It's room 102. I'll be there in an hour. I'm sorry, something came up." Jack said being truly sorry, but he knew he was going to be busy for a while.  
  
"Fine. If you are not here by three, I'm leaving." Kate answered angrily. Something always came up with Jack she thought.  
  
Jack walked back into the room. Hector already had Pedro grab the guy Jack injured off the floor.   
  
"Who were you working for?" Hector asked the man who held his bleeding shoulder his face in pure terror. Jack noticed how young the man looked. He looked younger than Kim. He was probably only nineteen or twenty.  
  
"Fuck you." The guy said in pain.  
  
"If you don't tell me I'll kill you."  
  
"You gonna kill me anyway, so why should I tell you?"  
  
"I can make it easier on you." Hector said.  
  
Jack walked up to him and asked, "May I try?" Jack knew this would only add to the trust he had built tonight if he could get the guy to talk and he knew he could.  
  
"What do you know about these things?" Hector asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I worked with it a little in Delta." Jack answered.  
  
"Fine, you have a half an hour to get him to talk." Hector said walking out to the bar area to grab the other guy.  
  
Jack looked at the man and said, "Tell me what I want to know and I won't hurt you."  
  
"Fuck you, man."   
  
"Sorry, wrong answer. Try again." Jack grabbed the young man's shoulder and squeezed the bullet wound. The boy screamed out in pain. "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Jack did so again this time sticking his thumb in the hole. The boy screamed again. "Last chance?"  
  
"Fuck you." The boy cried out.  
  
Jack squeezed harder and longer. The process went on for about ten minutes until he finally gave up. "The Bloods. Caton told us too come and take care of Hector. If we could get him, we thought maybe we could get his brother to deal with us." Jack looked back at Hector who gave him a look.  
  
Jack knew what it meant. In his mind, he already apologized to the boy. Jack took out the gun and fired one round into the kid's head. Brain matter flew onto his gray shirt and face. Jack turned around and conveying no emotion still he said, "If you don't mind now, I'm going to pass out." Jack waked past Hector who patted him on the back as he left the room. Jack grabbed the plate of food and noticed that Hector had already taken care of the other kid out in the bar. He walked over to his hotel room thinking about what he had done. He felt horrible at the moment and did not show it, but he felt worse than the people he was trying to bring down. He killed a kid and tortured one for that matter. He had killed children before, but he was always far away, never right there. He never chose to pull the trigger nor was he close enough to pull the trigger always at a distance and he was always ordered. This time it was up to him, he could have objected. Yes, it would have made him look bad, but he might have talked some sense into Hector and saved the kid's life, but he didn't. He just pulled the trigger. When he walked into his hotel room, he went for his gun because in the corner of his eye, he saw someone sitting on his bed. He noticed it was Kate and relaxed.  
  
When Jack walked into the door, Kate instantly became worried. Jack had blood dripping down from a cut above his eyebrow and his face and shirt both had blood and other matter on them. "What happened?" She asked getting up to rush over to him.  
  
Jack closed the door and clasped in the chair. Kate kneeled so she could look him in the eye. She noticed the glaze he had and was not sure exactly what it could be from. "Are you okay?" She asked grabbing his hands.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing. I need to change." Jack said getting up and brushing Kate off as he walked over to the chair that had his belongings on it. He grabbed a clean shirt and walked into the bathroom to clean his face off. When he finished he pulled the clean white wife beater on and walked back out to Kate.   
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened? You need to go to the hospital Jack. That cut looks like it could use a few stitches. Come on, I'll take you." Kate looked at Jack's bare right arm because she noticed bruises on it. She instantly noticed the signs of drug use.   
  
Jack noticed her eyes divert from his face to his arm. He had forgotten about those and now he knew she knew about his big little secret.   
  
"What are those, Jack?" She asked walking over to him.  
  
Jack did not answer her they both knew what they were there was no reason to make it verbal. "Don't worry, I have it under control." He said reassuring her.  
  
"Whose blood was that?"  
  
"I don't know him. It doesn't matter. Kate, it's really a bad time. I'm in the middle of work and I can't be doing this. You are in danger just being here. If they find out, they will not only kill me, Kate, and they'll kill everyone I know first. That includes you. So please just let it go. Go back to your rich daddy and rich friends. I'm sure it won't be that hard to leave me in the dust. I'm not the one for you and I will never give you what you want, and never will fit with your world, just like you will never fit with mine."  
  
"No, I won't accept that Jack. I love you and I know you have to love me. The past year has to have made you feel something." She said searching his eyes for any emotion.  
  
"Kate, it hasn't. I don't love you and I never will." Jack said looking away. He did not want to break her heart, but he had to. She could not keep coming to him, he would only make her miserable, and he could not do that to her.   
  
Kate was hurt. She could feel her heart breaking as he spoke the words. She had never hit a man before, but her anger took control of her. She slapped him hard across the face a diamond ring she had on ripping the skin on his cheek that was now beat red. She then walked out of the room silently crying to herself she did not want him to see her or know she was crying. As she left, she called back, "You know what Jack, you are right. You are too old for me, and you are not really such a great guy." She slammed the door as she walked out and got into her car a sped off into the night.   
  
Tired, depressed, and drunk, Jack sat on the bed trying to block everything out so he could sleep one night through. He thought he was dreaming when he heard a woman scream outside, but then he heard it again. He sat up in the bed and looked out his window. He saw Casey trying to fight three good size guys off outside the bar. The inside of the bar was dark, and there were only Casey's BMW sports car in the parking lot. Jack put on his shoes and grabbed his gun to run across the street to help her.  
  
When he got to the other side of the street the guys already had Casey pinned to the ground and one was fighting to get her pants off. Her shirt had already been discarded.  
  
"Hey guys, do you mind? I'm trying to sleep over there could you quiet down some." Jack said as if he were drunker than what he sounded.  
  
"What the fuck?" One of the guys asked turning to Jack.  
  
Jack already had his Beretta pulled out and pointed at the man on Casey. "Why don't you get off the woman and go home?" Jack said being sober now.  
  
"Dude, you don't know who you are fucking with." The guy on Jack's right said.  
  
"Yeah who would that be?" Jack asked preparing for one of the guys to go for a gun.  
  
A car pulled up behind him and the passenger said, "The Bloods. Is this Carlos, new guy?"  
  
Jack spun around to see a red Mercedes Benz full of people. In his mind he thought Oh shit.   
  
"That'd be him." One of the guys on the right said.   
  
Jack knew he wasn't going to get out of this clean. He did not want to see Casey get hurt, so in his not so sober mind, he decided the best course of action. Jack charged at the guy on top of Casey. Knocking the guy off Casey, Jack continued to fight with him rolling on the ground. Jack yelled to Casey, "Get the fuck out of here lady."   
  
Casey was already taking advantage of the opportunity and took off running towards the hotel. No one chased after her. She was just a bonus. The two other guys already had a hold of Jack. Jack fought to free his arms from their grasp, but the more he struggled, the harder they held on. The man in the passenger seat of the car got out and said, "Throw him in the back."   
  
The trunk opened and Jack continued to fight with the two who had a hold of him. The third guy walked up to Jack and threw a left hook punch, hitting Jack hard in the side of the head and then threw a straight punch into Jack's stomach winding Jack and causing Jack to bend over to catch his breath. Someone must have had a bottle because the last thing Jack saw was the bottle swinging towards his head. He hit the ground unconscious and bleeding from where the bottle hit the ground.   
  
Jack woke up as he felt water hitting his head and running down his neck. Before he opened his eyes, someone already kicked his rib cage causing Jack to grunt in pain. He opened his eyes and tried to look around to see where he was. He thought it was the alley behind the bar, but his vision was blurry, there were too many people around him for him to see anything other than the sea of legs, and every damn alley looked the same. He was aided in standing by the two guys who held his arms earlier.   
  
"Nice of you to finally join us. Where are the guys who came earlier?" The person who had been the passenger of the car asked Jack.  
  
"Who?" Jack asked as if he did not know who he was talking about. Jack did not want to be the man to tell him they were dead and he had killed two of them.  
  
"The guys who spoke with Carlos earlier. I knows they were here because Carlos is in the hospital now with some bullshit lie about getting shot while hunting."  
  
"I haven't a clue what you are talking about." Jack said his mind screaming for him to run from there, but his body yelling that there was no way. The heroin, alcohol and fatigue making it impossible for him to even think of outrunning the gang half his age.  
  
"Got us a smart guy here, don't we?" One of the men holding Jack asked.  
  
The previous passenger hit Jack with a right hook punch. Jack bent over in pain. The punch was harder than a normal punch should have been. The guy pulled Jack's head up by grabbing a fistful of hair. That was when Jack noticed the brass knuckles he had on.  
  
The guy holding Jack's head up said, "I want you to tell Carlos something for me."  
  
His mind rested some at the thought the guy wanted him to pass on a message that meant he was not going to be a byline in the morning paper as another dead person caught in the middle of the gang war. "What's that?" Jack asked blocking all of the pain out of his voice.  
  
"Tell him I'm coming for him. He has killed four of my people in the past few days and took my deal with the Salazars. I'm going to kill him and get what is mine." The man said. After finishing he hit Jack in the head with the left hand that had the brass knuckles on. Jack's head whipped with the force of the punch, blood and spit flying out of his mouth. The two guys had to hold more of his weight up as his body tried to fall to the ground. Again, the man hit Jack, but this time the two guys let Jack fall to the ground where they proceeded to kick him repeatedly until they where sure he would not be getting back up any time soon.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Nina had a lead foot. While she was undercover in CTU, she had gotten in quite a few predicaments with the police for going way over the speed limit. She loved fast cars and fast driving. Life was meant to live, not to think about, and that is what she did live her life.  
  
Kit sat in the passenger seat trying to stay calm. They were going a hundred in a highly populated area and all it would take was a bump in the road and they would be road kill.  
  
Nina was bored with driving and exited into a small little bed and breakfast/ bar. "Let's go in and get some drinks." She said getting out of the car.  
  
Kit followed her in. He did not really want to drink especially after the other night, but he went with her. Sometimes he thought too much with his heart and not enough with his brain. He knew he had loved or thought he loved Nina since the first time he set eyes on her. He wanted to be with her and more than just in a sexual way. She was the one who had introduced him to CTU. Without her, he wouldn't have been doing anything important. After he was discharged from the Army, he did not have a job to come home to. Exactly what type of job could he get being a good trained killer? Businesses were not looking for that quality in people. He had other traits, but what he was good at is tracking down people and killing them if necessary. Nina showed him his way in life through CTU. With that, he was able to find himself and do a job he loved helping the world and the U.S. out more than he ever had in the Army.   
  
When he walked into the diner he was taken back by it. It felt as if he were walking into a small cozy bar/restaurant. Half of the place was a nice bar. It was almost like the bar in a small town without all of the smoke. It had a wooden floor and a nice area cleared out for dancing with an old jukebox. The other side was set up to be a restaurant with candles on each table. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, but it was something he thought if it were in L.A. he would frequent.   
  
Nina led them over to the bar area of the place. She ordered two beers, whatever the house brew was. The bartender brought them over and went back to cleaning the spotless bar. There were very few people in the bar, which was to be expected it was still early in the afternoon on a work day. Nina asked, "Do you have a dollar? I want to go put some music on."  
  
Kit fished out his wallet and gave Nina a dollar. Nina got up and walked over to the jukebox where she studied the song collection. She found a few songs she liked and some she never knew. She had two songs left so she just punched in any number. She walked back over to Kit before the song started to play and said, "Dance with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bar stool towards the empty dance floor.   
  
I can hear what you're thinking  
  
All your doubts and fears  
  
And if your look in my eyes  
  
In time you will find the reason I am here  
  
In time all things shall pass away  
  
In time you may come back some day  
  
To live once more  
  
Or die once more  
  
But in time your time will be no more  
  
They slowly turned around on the floor not really Texas-two stepping. Nina rested her head on Kit. She was not sure if she actually liked him or was just using him for her own good. It was almost like when she was with Jack. She had liked Jack, and at the same time, she was using him. She thought about it and how messed up she was.   
  
You know your days are numbered  
  
Count them one by one  
  
Like notches in the handle of an outlaws gun  
  
You can outrun the devil if you try  
  
But you will never out run the hands of time  
  
In time there surely come a day  
  
In time all things will Pass away  
  
In time you will come back some say  
  
To live once more or die once more  
  
But in time your time will be no more  
  
Jokingly Kit asked, "Are you trying to tell me something here?"  
  
Nina looked at him with a few tears in her eyes. "No." She said trying not to show the emotion the song had actually brought in her.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kit asked knowing she was not happy. This was a new side of Nina he had not seen. Maybe she really liked him and was not just using him.  
  
"Nothing. This song reminds me of my father. It was his favorite song. When I was a little girl before ..." She paused collecting herself to continue. God why was she being so weak, this was not her she thought. "He would play it and dance with me to it."  
  
Kit was shocked that she had told him anything. No one really knew much about Nina's past. When she worked at CTU, she never shared that stuff. No one really did. They did background checks, but those always failed to find the true past, only the written past. "What happened to your father?" Kit asked trying to pry more information out of her.  
  
"He got into a car accident. He was drunk, nothing new. He hit a telephone pole killing himself instantly." Nina said as if she had said it so many times before.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kit said not being sure what to say.  
  
"Don't be. He was an asshole." Nina said with bitterness seething through.   
  
"I'm sorry for you, then." Kit said hugging her. He really loved her and wanted to be that person who she turned to, the person who she could be herself around. He knew it was wrong to love her, she was the enemy, but he did. What would Jack say? Fuck Jack he was more than welcome to think whatever he wanted. Kit did not have to answer to him.   
  
The next song came on and Nina and Kit sat down to finish their beers. The earlier conversation was now discarded because of the clear pain it brought to one of them. "What about your childhood?" Nina asked trying to find more about him.  
  
"It was pretty normal. I grew up for awhile in Beijing. My father was in the Navy. I started my karate lessons over there, and then we moved to L.A. and I excelled through school and karate."  
  
"What type?"  
  
"Shaolin Kempo. It is composed of Karate, basic Kung Fu, and Jiu- jitsu."  
  
"Was that what you were using earlier?"  
  
"Yeah. My life was pretty normal growing up. Nothing too outrageous." Kit answered.  
  
"That must have been nice." Nina said with a distant look thinking about her own childhood.   
  
"You want to get out of here and go to the beach or something? Is there any other work to be done?" Kit asked trying to find a way to get Nina out of her current trance.  
  
"Lets go to the beach. I have not taken a day off for myself in a while." Nina said standing. "I know a nice private beach we can go to."   
  
They left the bar holding hands. It may have seemed childish, but there was this unspoken connection. Both of them knew what they felt or thought they felt was wrong, but it felt right at the moment and that was all that mattered. Nina felt like she could tell Kit things and he would not judge her like so many others had. Kit was Jack only younger and a little different in some sense, and she liked that. She felt like he was the better half of Jack, the half that doesn't start something and then run out to go back to his wife who made him miserable. However, she did not just like Kit because he reminded her of Jack. She liked him because he was better than Jack, and she knew it.   
  
When they reached the nice private beach Kit took a deep breath. He had survived another trip with Nina driving. He got out of the car and followed her down the rocks to a hidden cove of the beach. When the reached the cove Kit looked on into the beautiful blue tranquil water. It was so clean he could see the sand bellow.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nina asked noticing the look on Kit's face.  
  
"Yes. How did you find it?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Nina answered. She found it with the man who had made her who she was. He had ripped everything she was out of her. He never physically hurt her, but the emotional damage was enough. With the guy and her father, it was easy for her to betray the country that brought those two into existence. Nina took her tank top off and pants and ran into the water half naked. The water was warm and salty. She fought the waves out until she could barely touch them and she rode them back in.  
  
Kit sat on the shore and watched her for awhile. Marveling at all the different sides of Nina, and he liked her more for them. He undressed and soon joined her in the childish game of riding waves. It was weird for them to be acting so childish. Neither of them had ever really acted like a child in their life, and now here they were in the middle of a big operation enjoying an almost second childhood. Kit got next to Nina grabbing her head and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Nina returned it and they sat in the ocean letting the waves push them towards shore holding each other.   
  
After an hour of the water the two got out and dressed. They sat on the beach looking into the ocean each reflecting on their own thoughts. Kit stood up finally and said, "We better get back. People might talk." He smiled at her helping her up off the ground. Holding her hand back to the car.  
  
When they reached the car Nina looked at her cell phone she had left in it. She had missed three calls. They all were from the same person, her boss. She called him back.  
  
"Where have you been all day?!" the man with a deep voice screamed into the phone.  
  
"I went to the meeting and then I have been running around doing some things. Why?"  
  
"I need you here. The deal is going down faster than we expected. We are going to do it here. They are getting close so we need to throw them off. Get back here." The man ordered.  
  
"I'll be back in twenty minutes." Nina hung the phone up and looked at Kit. "We got to get back. The thing is going down tonight."   
  
"Let me drive this time." Kit said walking to the driver's side. He was not sure he could take her driving again. Kit drove about the same as Nina, but it was a control issue with him. He was not comfortable unless he was in control. For some reason at the moment Kit wanted to ask Nina why she betray them.  
  
Nina noticed the look on his face and could see there was a debate going on in her head. She had always been able to read Kit's mind. He was not an easy person to read, but she was great at reading people, that was how she made it in life. "What is it?" She asked trying to figure what he was thinking about.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's nothing, but I bet I know what it is." She said figuring the question would eventually come up and he felt like it was the time to ask it. "Why did I betray CTU?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Kit said feeling uncomfortable. He hated how she could read his mind so well. He could never really read her unless she allowed him to, and he hated her having that control over him.  
  
"Maybe later. I never meant to kill Teri though. I did not want to, but I had to." Nina felt a little better saying it. She did not feel guilty for what she had done, but at the same time she did not like the fact she had to kill Teri. She actually had started to like Teri that day, but it was business. "By the way where were you last year, during the nuclear bomb? I did not see you at CTU."  
  
"I was not working at the time, but was on assignment the next day after the attack on Palmer. He wanted Jack, but clearly Jack could not have done anything considering he had physical problems at the time. Palmer wanted the people responsible for the attempt found and did not want just government agencies in case they had infiltrated others. Tony recommended me being Jack's protégé and all." Kit answered as a way of explanation, using a sarcastic tone when he spoke of being a protégé.  
  
"You really hate being in Jack's shadow sometimes, don't you? He always seems to get lucky and everything works out for him. That used to piss me off. Really, if you knew the guy, you would be honored to be his protégé. He's stronger than you." Nina said shocking Kit with her praise of Jack. Kit just rolled his eyes with a "whatever, I can take him on" expression on his face. 


	8. I'm never going to get this finished

Casey and the hotel manager watched as they carried Jack off in the car. She was afraid to call the cops so she called the next best thing, Ximen. She knew his number because Carlos made sure she had their numbers after they took over the bar in case anything happened while they were gone. She told him what had happened and he told her he would call Carlos and then be over.   
  
Carlos decided to call Pedro to let him know what happened. Casey had told them she thought it was from the other gang that was there earlier that night. Carlos knew Hector would want a piece of the gang since they had threatened his life earlier that night. Carlos and Ximen went to the hotel first to check on Casey.  
  
Casey sat inside with one of the hotel manager's shirts on and a blanket around her. She repeated the events for the two men and sat with the hotel manager as the two went over to the bar to wait for Hector and Pedro to show up. Casey was worried about Jack. She had only known the man for a short time and while he could be an asshole, he also had this caring side to him. He put his life in danger to save her. Most people in her life would never think of doing that or actually do it.  
  
Pedro pulled the car into the back alley and slammed on the breaks suddenly. Hector had not been paying attention, nor would be able to notice that anything was going on because he was too drunk. "What the F$$K?" Hector shouted as he flew forward.  
  
"Someone is lying in the alley." Pedro said getting out of the car. When he got around to the front he say what looked like Jack's unconscious body. Blood dripped down his face and pooled on the ground under his head. His body was in a weird position on the ground. Pedro walked over to him and gently turned him on his back, taking note of the different areas in which blood was coming out of. "Hector, I'm going inside to get some water to wake him up with." Pedro said after he stood up.  
  
"Yeah. Get the others too. They are inside waiting on us." Hector said as he got out of the car and looked at Jack who now lay on his back.   
  
Pedro returned with Ximen, Carlos, and a bottle of water. Pedro took the water standing over Jack and poured it out onto Jack's head. Jack jumped into semi-consciousness coughing. When he tried to sit up, his body ached. He stopped trying to sit up and returned to laying on the hard ground. He opened his eyes and looked around noticing everyone standing over him, not sure why he was on the ground.   
  
Casey had walked over to check on the men to see if they wanted something while they were there and heard Pedro walk in and get Carlos. She trailed slowly behind hoping not to find Jack dead. When she walked outside, she noticed him laying on the ground eyes open, looking confused. She walked up to him, "Jack! Are you okay?"  
  
Trying to sit up again ignoring the immense pain that shot through his body, Jack managed to slouch against the bumper of the car. He looked up and saw Casey, even though his head was pounding and every movement including his shallow breaths hurt he felt sudden relief that she was safe at the moment. "I'm fine." He answered finally in a deep rough voice.   
  
"What happened?" Hector asked wanting to know who did this.   
  
"How about we go over that later, Hector? Why don't Ximen and I take Jack to the hospital to get looked at, and then he can answer your questions. You already know who did this because I gave you the information. Do you absolutely need to know anything else?" Casey said trying not to anger Hector by telling him what to do.  
  
Hector looked at her. At first, he was angry that she was trying to tell him what to do, but after awhile, what she said made sense. He thought about purposely going against what she recommended just to make a point, but he looked down at Jack who sat slouched against the bumper of the car blood draining down his head to his neck and then his wife beater.  
  
Jack interrupted and said, "I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine."   
  
"No, you go to the hospital with Casey. Get your head checked out, and get her checked out." Hector said putting an end to any debate. "Carlos, you go with them and handle any bills that they incur while you're there. When you guys get back, we can talk then."  
  
Ximen helped Jack stand up. Once he was on his feet, Jack felt dizzy and was teetering. Casey walked over to him and gently put her arm under his to help him balance as he tried to get his bearing back. Together they walked to the front of the bar and got into Jack's SUV. Carlos refused to drive them in his car because he didn't want Jack's blood all over his car.   
  
At the hospital few questions where asked about how the injuries where caused. The nurses noticed who Carlos was and figured the man and woman with him were just in his gang. They did not want any trouble and were not forced to report anything of this manner. A doctor sewed the holes in Jack's head and told him, "I believe we should do a CAT scan. You took a couple bad hits to the head and the ribs and that could have broken or fractured any of the bones."  
  
Jack did not want to do a CAT scan, but Carlos had answered for him, "He'll do it." Carlos looked at Jack.   
  
Both of them knew that if Jack continued to refuse, all Carlos had to do was call Hector like a bratty brother and tell him and Hector who was the lead role of the group, would be like the father, and make Jack take the CAT scan in the end. Jack decided to forgo all the trouble and just do what the doctor wanted for once. "Fine." He answered.  
  
Casey and Carlos waited in the waiting room for Jack to remerge from the room with the doctor. When he came out the doctor asked him to stick around for a few minutes while they went over the scans. Jack asked Casey, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I have a few bumps and scratches, but I'm fine. Thank you." She said thanking him for helping her and preventing yet another rape.   
  
"My pleasure." Jack said smiling at her.   
  
The doctor walked back out and said to Jack, "You have a few bruised ribs, nothing broken, but it will feel like they are broken, and you also have a fractured skull. You need to be careful and not take any more hits on the head until it's healed. If you feel anything out of the ordinary, please come back to the hospital. The swelling should go down so I'm not overly worried about it. Here are prescriptions for both you and Ms. Feger. You both need to rest and relax for a few weeks."  
  
"Thanks doc." Carlos said stepping up to grab the prescriptions "Is the pharmacy still open?"  
  
"No, but if they need me to, I can go fill the prescriptions for them."   
  
"Please, would you?" Carlos asked smiling at the doctor.   
  
The doctor left the room to fill the prescriptions for them. The three just stood there, no one speaking, each exhausted from the long day. When the doctor returned, Jack and Casey thanked him and promised to take his advice.  
  
When they returned to the bar, Hector was asleep on the couch with the others sitting out at the bar continuing their drinking. Jack walked into the back and relaxed into a chair. He was tired and all he wanted to do was fall asleep.   
  
Hector woke up when he heard Jack walk into the room. Hector sat up and looked at Jack, "You look like hell."  
  
"Thanks." Jack said smiling. He was not sure how to go about Hector at the time and his head hurt too much to think about it.   
  
"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? Be back here by noon tomorrow. I need you go pick someone up for me at the airport." Hector said getting off the couch.  
  
"Sure." Jack answered as he got up himself out of the chair, with the pain-killer kicking in and clouding his mind again. He walked out of the bar not sure of who Hector would want him to pick up. He knew Ramon would not come to the U.S. at the same time as Hector. It was too risky that they both could get picked up by the DEA or FBI. Jack said good-bye to everyone, assured Casey he would be fine, and walked across the street to his hotel room. When he got inside, he collapsed on the bed, every muscle trying to relax. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into the drug-induced state of mind, hoping it would lead to sleep.   
  
He woke up from a knock on the door. It felt like it had only been moments ago when he had laid down to sleep. He opened his eyes to find the room full of light. Getting out of bed, his beaten body ached as he stumbled towards the door. When he opened it, the light came in blinding him.  
  
"Jack, I knew I would have to wake you up." Pedro said walking past Jack who squinted in the light to acclimate his eyes to the light.   
  
"What time is it?" Jack said in a rough voice with a hint of exhaustion.   
  
"Eleven A.M. You better get ready. Hector wants you at the airport at noon." Pedro said sitting in a chair.  
  
Jack closed the door and walked over to the chair grabbing whatever clothes that laid on the chair. He walked to the bathroom taking a quick shower and dressing up. He was ready to leave for the airport at 11:30.   
  
Jack walked across the road to the bar to get his keys from Carlos who still had them from the other night. When he walked in, Ximen handed him a cup of coffee and said that Carlos was in the office with Hector.  
  
Jack walked back and knocked on the door once waiting for the command to come in. He almost felt like saluting and reporting, "Sir Captain Bauer reporting as ordered." His old military ways were coming back to him, with that thought he heard Hector command, "Enter."  
  
Jack opened the door and said, "Good morning. I need my keys." Looking at Carlos.   
  
"Catch." Carlos threw the keys to Jack who caught them.   
  
"Claudia is at the gate FF. Her flight should be on time. Take her to the Hilton and wait with her. Take her anywhere else she wants to go. If she needs anything or something happens, call me on Carlos's cell phone. Bring her around by seven and we will have the events from last night worked out."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack said turning around and walking out of the office. He was not sure exactly what Hector's motives where at the moment. It could be just to get him out of the way or that he actually trusted Jack to pick up what he presumed was his girlfriend. Jack walked out of the bar with his cup of horrible coffee in hand. He took big gulp of it hoping to clear away the cloudiness and pain in his head.   
  
As he got into his car, he noticed the slight stain left on his seat from his blood last night. He made a mental note to try to wash that out after he got done playing chauffeur for the day.   
  
When he reached the airport he was only about five minutes late. The traffic was heavy going in and out of the airport causing him to have to drive slower than usual. He ran into the building, leaving his gun safely under the seat of his car. He found the gate and was relived to find that the plane was just now letting people off. He was not sure who he was looking for. There were a lot of Mexican women coming off the plane and that did not help. He hoped in vain that maybe she would find him. He watched the faces of the women hoping one would be searching for someone. He stopped on one woman, when he saw her he felt his heart jump a beat. She was beautiful and not just in looks, but everything about her was just right. He noticed she was searching for someone and decided she was the most likely candidate for being Claudia. Cautiously he walked up to her and asked, "Ma'am, are you Claudia?"  
  
"That would be me. You must be one of Hector's new flunkies." Claudia said with a biting tone. She noticed the man as soon as she got off the plane. How could she? He was very attractive and at the same time rugged. She noticed the bruises and the cuts on his face, at least what she could see. He had sunglasses on that blocked some of the cuts out. She thought he was a man who looked good in sunglasses even if they were used to hide the marks of whatever fight he had last been in.  
  
Jack smiled at her for a moment he found it weird to be labeled Hector's flunky. "That would be me." He said looking down at his feet as if he were not too happy with the label and then looked back up into her brown eyes and said, "I'll be your chauffer for the day. Why don't we go get your luggage?" He almost felt like saying Miss Daisy but that might have been taking it too far, and he did not want to piss her off because if she hated him, Hector hated him. He could already tell Claudia could wrap Hector around her pinky just by the way she acted. She did not take shit from no one nor did she dish out any shit.   
  
When they reached the luggage carousel, Jack waited for her to point out her luggage he grabbed the big suit case and carried it out to his SUV. He put it into the back and walked around and opened the back door for her to get in.   
  
"I'll ride up front with you." Claudia said brushing past him and opening the front passenger door. She looked at the seat and noticed the small blood stain.   
  
Jack walked up to her and said, "Sorry about that. It just happened last night and I didn't have time to clean it up."  
  
"Whose is it?" She asked not really caring to much.   
  
"Mine." Jack said.  
  
"Where does Hector have you taking me first?" She said not sure of how to proceed. She had not expected him to claim it even with the battle wound apparent.  
  
"The Hilton to get settled in, then anywhere you want." Jack answered closing the door for her and walking around to the driver side of the car. He got into the driver's seat cringing slightly as he moved wrong and caused his ribs to scream in pain. He turned the car on and on the radio Neil Young's soothing voice came over.  
  
You know I lose, you know I win  
  
You know I called for the shape I'm in  
  
It's just a game you see me play  
  
Only real in the way that I feel from day to day  
  
"You are more than welcome to change the station." Jack said figuring Claudia was not one to listen to Neil Young. He had always been a fan. Neil Young was the music he would listen to when he needed to relax or mellow some. It was almost like listening to a mother singing her child to sleep. His voice was so calming. His words full of a wisdom that most did not have.  
  
"No, it's fine. It's your car anyway." Claudia said. She could tell in his voice that he wanted to hear this music. She started to think about him. He was not one of Hector's usual. He was kind and funny. The music said a lot about him too. Most of Hector's flunkies listened to rap or some other form of music she detested.   
  
Although the answer is not unknown  
  
I'm searchin', searchin', and how I've grown  
  
It's not all right to say goodbye  
  
And the world on a string doesn't mean a thing  
  
To start a conversation up Claudia asked, "How long have you been working for Hector?"  
  
Jack thought about the question had he really been working for Hector yet. "I'm not sure. I actually have been working with Carlos and running around for Hector. Does that constitute as working for him?"  
  
"Yeah. If you work for Carlos, you work for Hector. What happened to you?"  
  
"I ran into some people who were not too fond of Carlos and they made it known." Jack answered her, looking over to see her expression. She showed nothing as if he had just told her something she had known forever. She continued to stare ahead at the road as if everything he said was nothing. It drove him crazy to think such a beautiful woman could be wrapped up with Hector, but that was the way of life he thought pushing his thoughts out of his mind. Jack parked in front of the Hilton and helped her with her luggage to the check in counter. He carried the stuff up to her room and sat in the living room area of the big hotel room and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing.  
  
Claudia had noticed the man trying to study her in the car. He was not a regular flunky. Most of the regulars would have just drove her to scared to look at her because she was Hector's. She hated the fact that they were all too scared of Hector; she missed the causal eye looking at her, admiring her. This man was different he acted as if everything was casual, as if he had no fear. There was more to him too, but she could not label it. There was this since of pain and sorrow he hid behind the mask of being the casual person with no fear. She had noticed the pain and sorrow in his eyes, or what she could see of them through the sunglasses. They were also a way of hiding himself, by using the glasses no one could see his eyes, or so he hoped. Because the eyes, as her mother had told her, are the doors into a person's soul. The eyes never lie.  
  
With this revelation, she changed her clothes if she was to do whatever she wanted for the next few hours she would go shopping at Hectors expense, but first maybe lunch. She did not eat before she caught the flight and she was not fond of peanuts, especially airline peanuts. She walked back out to where he had been waiting and noticed his eyes quickly look her over. He still had the sunglasses on she noticed, even though they where inside and it was dark. "Shall we go?" She said walking up to him.  
  
He stood up and answered with a smile, "Where to?"  
  
"I'm hungry so how about some lunch? I assume you know your way around L.A. and will be able to find a good restaurant, just no Mexican. I'm tired of it." Claudia said walking towards the door.  
  
Jack hurried in front of her opening it for her and holding the door as she walked through. "How about Chinese?"   
  
"Sounds great. Can I borrow your phone to call Hector to let him know I am in?" She asked wondering if he had a direct line to Hector or if he had been so low on the food chain that it would explain his lack of fear.   
  
"Yeah." Jack said grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket and handing it to her. "I assume you have the number?" He asked he had not put any numbers in his phone nor would he ever so the number Hector had given him was still in the car.  
  
"Yes." Claudia said dialing Hectors cell phone number.  
  
Hector answered the phone wondering who was calling him. "Yeah."  
  
"Hector, it's me. We are going to lunch then shopping." Claudia said wanting to let him know that she was going shopping, which meant money would be spent.  
  
"Good, spend as much as you want. Let me know and I'll make sure it is replaced in your account." Hector way of making up for keeping her confined to himself was letting her spend what she wanted, when she wanted. He set up a bank account for her so that she could do just that. "I'm really busy right now. I'll see you tonight." He said hanging up the phone and going back to the battle that ensued.  
  
"Let's go." Claudia ordered getting into the car as Jack stood by the door he opened for her. That was something else she noticed about him, he was always kind. Opening the doors for her, Hector's other flunkies never did. They just got into the car and drove they had never learned any manners or at least didn't use them, whereas this man did.   
  
"The Chinese restaurant isn't too far from here." He said as he started the car. Neil Young's voice coming over the stereo again singing about the Stringman. Jack subconsciously moved his fingers on the steering wheel as if he were playing the notes out on the guitar. Claudia noticed this and asked, "Do you play?"  
  
Jack looked at her confused he did not know what she meant by play. "Play what?" He asked hoping his mind was going in the wrong direction.  
  
"The guitar?" She answered smiling knowing where his mind had went to.  
  
"Not really." Jack answered as he turned into the parking lot of the restaurant that Kate had introduced him to when they first started to date. She had been the one to take charge and asked him, which had caused him to blush that day. He never was good with the opposite sex, it was something that was not taught to him, and he could only do what was taught.  
  
They both got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. When they got inside the waiter asked, "Do you want your usual seat, sir?"   
  
Jack mentally kicked himself for bringing her to someplace where they knew him. It could only cause trouble. How was he supposed to be both people at the same time? "Sure." He said hoping that everything would work out.  
  
"You bring a lot of women here?" Claudia said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"No, I like Chinese food." Jack quipped back smiling at her. It was like two children playing with each other. Flirting back and forth, but both knowing it meant nothing or could mean nothing.   
  
Jack watched Claudia's eyes study the restaurant and then turned to him. He watched as she looked at the clothes he wore and his body language. He could feel her dark eyes penetrate past the layers and feared for a moment she would see he was a fake. He took his sunglasses off because the restaurant was dark and it was hard to see with them on. He avoided making eye contact with her, he was not sure what his eyes would convey to her.   
  
The waiter came over and took their orders and brought a bottle of wine over for them to drink on. Jack poured each of them a glass. They each took a sip and sat in an awkward silence neither knowing what to talk about. All of the small talk had been exhausted already.   
  
"So I figured after lunch, we could go shopping." Claudia said to break the silence. She looked at him again and said, "If you are going to be my chauffer as long as I'm here, you have to dress differently. I can't take you in public places looking like a mafia wanna-be. We will go to a men's store first getting you some clothes. I'll pick Hector and Ramon something up while I'm there, too. You are a little smaller than Ramon so I'll use you as a guinea pig for getting him new clothes."  
  
Jack was going to protest when Claudia interrupted him and continued on, "I figure that you aren't getting paid much therefore it is like pay so you won't have to worry about the amount spent. After that, you can give me your opinion on the different clothes I'll try on. In the end, it should be enough torture for you to go through."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kit and Nina had reached the building where the meeting was to go down. When they walked in there was already a large group of the guys ready to move out. The man Kit knew as Jim ordering people around. It looked like organized chaos.   
  
Jim noticed them walk in and he said, "Finally, you got here. We are leaving out for L.A. in twenty. Get your stuff and be at the airport then. I hope your people have the money ready."   
  
Nina inquired, "Why are we moving the mission up?"  
  
"Word is that CTU has or is going to have someone undercover soon and are hot on our trail. If we want to get this done, we'll have to do it now or never. And we always finish what we have started so we go now."  
  
Kit looked at Nina and for a moment was scared she would turn him in. Nina ignored Kit and said, "Fine. I'll let my people know. I'll meet you at the airport in twenty." She turned around and left the room for the car. Kit walked behind her still worrying. If he was older, he probably would have had a coronary at the moment.  
  
When they got outside she was sitting in the driver seat so he got in the passenger seat and waited for them to be out of site of the building when he asked, "Why didn't you turn me in?"  
  
"I don't know. Shut up. You are not going to warn CTU about this or I will turn you in." Nina said looking at him with a new cold look in her eyes. She was trying to answer the question herself. She had no real connections with him. He had always been the flunky around CTU. She was the one who recruited him, but that was just to maintain her cover as being Nina Myers the CTU agent who could find talent. She sort of hoped on turning him so when her cover got blown, as all covers do, he would still be there to feed her information. It did not quite work out that way.   
  
They reached the hotel and quickly packed what ever they could and than drove off towards the air port. They reached the airport in just enough time to get on the plane which was a C-130. Jim bought it from the U.S. government a few years ago when they where selling some of their older plans off. He had used a friend in the British government to get it and it had paid off because he had now enough room to move his operation whenever he felt like it.   
  
Kit sat next to Nina on one of the hard benches and contemplated what he was going to do as the plane took off. Somewhere along the flight, he must have fallen asleep because Nina woke him up when they landed laughing that he had slept through all the noise. When he walked off the plane, he noticed the medium sized airport and felt some relief at being home again, or at least what he had called home now.   
  
Jim came off the plane behind Nina and said, "You two go get some sleep and meet back here tomorrow at three in the morning. We'll get set up and start the mission."  
  
Nina and Kit walked to a grey Ferrari that awaited them and drove off. Kit asked while driving the car, "Where to?"  
  
"We need to get some sleep. How about your place?" Nina said not wanted to stay in another hotel. She was tired of living in hotel after hotel and really missed having a place to call home.   
  
Kit was taken off guard by her frankness. He had been thinking about it since he knew they were going to L.A., but at the same time he was not sure. It all was like a dream coming true, except that she still was a bad guy and he was one of the "good guys" in a sense. "Sure." Kit said after a moment of hesitation.  
  
Nina felt his hesitation and for a moment felt sort of hurt. She was starting to like him more than she should. It was almost like her relationship with Jack again. She had a unexplainable tendency to find a guy she should not be with and want to be with him. Why? She never knew, but it always happened. "Good. Do you want to stop and get dinner?"  
  
"How about we order a pizza? How long has it been since you had an Antonio's pizza?" Kit knew that used to be her favorite pizza and the only place to get it was L.A. from the small restaurant who made it.  
  
"God, it's been ages. You know how to get to a girl's heart." Nina said smiling at him.  
  
"No, just your heart. You are not a typical girl." He answered back before he thought he sat for a moment cringing mentally waiting for her to snap at him.  
  
She looked at him and was not hurt by his words, "You're right on that." She answered as she pulled out her phone to call the number she knew all too well from her time in L.A. and ordered her favorite pizza with extra onions.   
  
The rest of the night was uneventful. They had pizza and then fell asleep in front of his fireplace. Both were too exhausted from the lack of sleep to try to make a move on the other. Nina woke up in the morning by her phone ringing. She answered it and looked down at Kit who was still sound asleep. "Yeah." she said in a half-whisper.  
  
"Just a friendly wake-up call. I know you're at his house and neither of you set the alarm." Jim's cold voice said over the phone.  
  
"What are you doing calling me? You could blow it all." Nina said looking down at Kit who she hoped was really asleep.  
  
"He just better do what you expect him to do or it's both of you. Get ready, we have to move today." Jim said before he hung up the phone.  
  
Nina hung the phone up and gently shook Kit awake. "Rise and shine, we have work to do today. You are going to be able to go through with this, right?"  
  
Kit half-awake mumbled, "Yeah. No problem. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"It's one in the morning. Come on if you want to get in a shower and change I want to be there early to get all of the financial business done."   
  
Kit got off the floor stretching and yawning. His back and shoulders popping he walked into the bathroom and turned the water on for the shower. After it warmed to a good temperature he got in and a few minutes later was joined by Nina. After they finished their shower both got dressed quickly finished off the pizza left over from the few hours before and left the house to meet back at the airport.   
  
When they reached the airport, Kit was surprised to find there was just as much activity going on as there had been earlier. Jim sat in the back of the C-130 going over the final plans of whatever was going to happen during the mission. Each man was assigned a task and a certain part he was responsible for.   
  
Kit and Nina waited in the back for the meeting to finish. Sirens were going off in Kit's mind. He knew he should call CTU that this would be the time to take the people down, but at the same time he did not want to betray Nina. He sat there, the angel and devil debated over and over what to do with neither side really winning against the other. Jim walked back to them and asked, "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Nina said handing him her phone. She had already called his bank to confirm the transfer of the last amount.  
  
"Good. Let's go. You guys are riding with me. How much do you know about this, Kit?"  
  
"Nothing." Kit answered following behind him.  
  
"Okay. So I'll brief as we drive over. Get in." Jim said as he used his remote key to unlock the car doors.   
  
Kit got into the back of the car and awaited for Jim to fill him in on what was going to go down. He was reluctant at first to listen because if he knew he would not be able to feign not knowing if it came to it.  
  
"Well. What's going to happen here is we are going to try and get a new virus that is on the market. We are going to set up bombs around the building we want to throw the power off and make it virtually impossible to track our entrance and exit. Then we are going to just walk into the place, grab what we want, and walk out. That simple hopefully." Jim informed Kit.  
  
Kit looked at Nina, his conscience screaming for him to stop this before it got out of hand. She noticed the look in his eyes and tried to convey that everything was going to be fine the virus would not be used inside U.S. borders.   
  
Kit noticed her and did not relax, but allowed himself to go along with it. He could always stop it later. At the moment he was enjoying the other side. Really, what did he get working at CTU? He was Jack's flunky and nothing else. He would always live in the shadow of Jack and if it wasn't Jack, then it was his father outside of work. It just wasn't worth it. Nina had seen him for himself and not as his father's son or Jack's protégé.  
  
They reached the street the research lab resided on. Kit's nerves were in full gear and were ready for anything. Jim sat in the front seat and started the countdown. Until the bombs went off, they had ten minutes. With every passing minute, it felt like years had gone by. When he reached one minute, he started to count down from sixty, and when he reached zero, there were four or five loud sounds after one another in a timed sequence so it sounded like one long boom. Kit followed the two into the building with three other men and continued down the hall with them.   
  
Jim stopped abruptly pulling out his Beretta that he secured a silencer to. He waited a few seconds for everyone to prepare to rush the room and used the gadget he brought with him. The gadget was a meter-like thing with a swipe card connected to it via a wire. He swiped the card and watched as the meter like thing figured out the number sequence needed to open the door. A few seconds later, the sound of the door's locks releasing filled the eerily quite hall. They all rushed in shooting anyone in the room. Kit rushed in, but did not fire. He was not that far removed yet that he could kill a innocent person. When they were getting ready to leave the room, Nina stepped out first and was met with a bullet that collided with her shoulder sending her to the ground in a screech. Kit reached out and dragged her back into the room.   
  
A small squad of men in S.W.A.T. gear stood and the end of the hallway. Someone had tipped them off about the mission. They were ready to kill everyone in the room to keep the virus from getting out.  
  
Jim pointed his gun at Kit and asked, "You sold us out, didn't you?"  
  
Kit said while applying pressure on Nina, "NO, I didn't. I swear."  
  
Nina tried to sit up but with a wave a nausea and pain she slumped back to the floor, "He didn't, Jim. I was watching him."  
  
Kit felt hurt she was "watching him." Did that mean everything meant nothing?   
  
"F$$k!" Jim screamed pissed off. He never failed and this was quite hard to get out of. He hoped the men outside were fighting to help them inside. "We got to get out of here. You two, I want you to get to where Kit and Nina are and cover fire for us. Kit, you are going to carry Nina out down the back stairs. There should be a car there to take us away."  
  
"Fine." Kit said moving Nina farther back into the room and then hoisting her up to carry her out of the room. He waited ready to run as the two men started to cover fire through the door Kit took off out the door and down the hallway as quick as his feet could carry him and Nina. Behind him, when he reached the door, he heard Jim scream in pain. Kit did not look behind him. He assumed Jim had just been shot, and he was not going to stop to save the man. He had to get himself and Nina out of the place. When he reached the first floor, he looked out the back and noticed a black SUV sitting in the alley. There was no one in sight. Kit exited the door and placed Nina in the passenger seat and ran to the driver seat. He looked for the keys and found them under the seat. Starting the car he roared off into the early morning hours with Nina and the virus in the car. 


	9. This is the never ending story It just ...

After what seemed like forever, Claudia had found three new outfits for Jack to wear. She noticed how good he looked in black and used that to pick them out for him. He argued some with her like a little boy with his mother, when she was trying to make him wear the ugly shirt that his grandma had bought him for Christmas. She noticed in his nature this kindness and yet it was almost like a practiced kindness, in the fact that he could switch at any moment. She was not sure if she was reading him right or not. She found it funny that he sat through her making him try on all the different outfits and than her making him try on different shoes and so on. He was like a Ken doll and did not complain. He just sighed each time deeply. After she finished with his new wardrobe and buying Hector and Ramon stuff, she moved on to herself. She had been looking at dresses and other clothes for an hour.   
  
Jack was sure she tried on everything in the store. They left the store and went to another where she instantly gathered the dresses she wanted to try on and had him sit. When she came out of the dressing room, she noticed he had fallen asleep. She wanted to wake him up and show him the dress, like a little girl shows her father. She wanted to know what he thought about it, not that his opinion mattered, but she wanted it. She did not wake him up and decided to buy everything she tried on. After she was finished checking out, she walked over to the chair in which he sat. His head was resting against the wall, and he looked peaceful. She gently shook him awake, "Wake up, sleeping beauty."   
  
Jack jolted awake when he felt someone touch him. He opened his eyes and noticed Claudia. He smiled at her and said, "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry. Hector will get you, though. I just bought the entire store."  
  
Jack eyes flashed with a slight worried look, not sure if she was joking or not. He would not put it past her the way she tried on everything she could.  
  
"I'm kidding. Let's go. I need to take these things back to the hotel and get ready for dinner tonight." She said waiting for him to stand up. He got out of the chair and collected the boxes that contained her purchases and carried them out to the SUV. He noticed he was sweating more than usual and his mind was already craving for the drug. It had not been time yet for him to do it again, but his body demanded it. He cursed in his head. He had some in the glove compartment, but he could not take it while she was around. He would not do it in front of her. He swallowed hard and calculated how long he could go without it and decided he could try until he dropped her off to be with Hector, or if he got a time when he could do it while she was away. He hoped Hector would have someone drive them to dinner.  
  
They reached the Hilton. Jack parked outside and the valet man took the car from there. Jack along with a bell boy carried all of the packages that Claudia had bought up to her room. Claudia tipped the bell boy and had Jack carry the packages from the living room area into her bedroom. "Thank you. I had fun today. Usually, Hector's flunkies are major assholes, but you weren't."  
  
"It was my pleasure." Jack answered with a thin smile on his face. "I am going to run to the bathroom quickly. Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah. You can just use the one here."  
  
"I need to buy a pack of gum too." Jack added cursing himself for not using that excuse originally.  
  
"Ok. Don't be gone too long." Claudia said jokingly, "I don't think I could get dressed without your professional opinion."  
  
Jack smile grew bigger and he quipped back, "I think you can handle yourself, and what do I know. I thought the first six outfits were fine."  
  
"You have no taste Jack, at least not good ones." Claudia turned around and walked back into the bedroom. Jack heard the bathroom door close and he left the room with the key card in hand. Halfway down the stairs his cell phone rang, "Hello." He answered after he searched his pockets for the phone.  
  
"Jack, can you talk?" Chase's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call sooner. Nothing big has happened. I've met with Hector Salazar and Carlos. I've been like an errand boy for Hector since he got into town a few days ago."  
  
"Ok. I'll report that to Tony. Kim wants to talk to you." Tony said as he saw Kim walking up to Jack's office. She had been asking about her father for the past few days and was beginning to get worried that he had not reported in.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Hey Kim. How are you?" Jack asked missing his daughter already.  
  
"I'm fine. Why didn't you call in sooner? I've been worried sick." Kim said, and after she said it she was worried that her father might think that he never should have pulled the strings to get her the job because she would know what he was up to all those times he was gone for weeks and months at a time, and it might cause her to worry as she had stated she was.  
  
"Sorry. I've been running around a lot. Everything's fine. Has Chase heard from Kit?"  
  
"Not since yesterday. By the way he sounded, it looked like he's in the same position as you." Kim bit her lip. She wondered if she should ask the next question. It might anger him, but she wondered why he had. "Dad, I spoke with Kate the other night." She paused and she thought she could see him turning red in anger.  
  
"Kim, it's none of your business. I got to go honey." Jack said hanging the phone up. He was not angry at Kim for speaking to Kate. He knew they talked sometimes, and he knew that Kim would call Kate to let her know he was okay while he was away. That was how she must have found out. He pushed all the thoughts out of his mind as his body began to shake. He needed a fix now. He made it out to where the valet had said he parked the SUV and Jack opened the passenger door quickly getting in. He opened the glove compartment box, looking around to make sure no one was in the parking garage. Jack pulled out the small vial and syringe he had put in there the other day. Rolling up his sleeve, he grabbed out the tourniquet, resting the syringe and vial on his leg. He tied the tourniquet around his arm. He took the syringe off his leg and the vial he stuck the point of the syringe into the rubber cap on the vial withdrawing the drug, then moving it to his arm and putting it in the vein that stuck out. He pushed the plunger down without a second thought and closed his eyes as the rush ran through him. When he opened them again, he was no longer shaking and felt like he could run the continent.   
  
When he got back to the room, he heard the shower running so he sat on the couch letting the euphoria to take over. He laid his head against the back of the couch closing his eyes letting his mind run wherever it wanted to go. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Claudia. "Sorry." He apologized again for falling asleep.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked stepping away from him. Like a princess she twirled around to show him.  
  
"Beautiful. Hector will go mad." Jack answered trying to keep his words from slurring or any sign of him being under the influence from showing.   
  
"Lets go. We don't want to be late. Are you feeling okay?" She asked noticing something different about him.  
  
"I'm just tired." Jack answered looking at her in amazement still. She was drop-dead gorgeous. When he looked up earlier, it took all of his will for his jaw not to drop. To offer further explanation he said, "It was a long hard night last night."  
  
"That's when you mean the people who weren't too fond of Carlos?"  
  
"Yeah. Shall we?" He said waiting for her to walk towards the door.  
  
They waited at the front as the valet went to get the car. It was a new one and Jack was happy because he would not have known Jack and run out there not too long ago. When the car returned, the valet ran around to open and close Claudia's door for her. She gave him a five dollar bill as a tip.  
  
Jack took off towards the bar. He found it funny that Claudia was going to walk into the bar looking as she did. She would stick out immediately.   
  
Jack pulled into the back alleyway. He noticed on the ground when they got out a blood spot he assumed was from him. He sighed and walked into the back of the bar knocking on the office door and waiting for someone to tell him to come in.   
  
Instead Pedro's voice came over asking, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's Jack. I have Claudia with me. It's six now."  
  
"Hold on." Pedro answered back.  
  
Jack stood staring at the door wondering what they were doing. Did they find out about him and were planning how and how long his death would be? Were these the final moments of his life, and he was staring at the door? The door finally opened and Hector came out with blood on his shirt. Jack looked at him to see if it came from him or someone else. Jack could not decide in the end, so he asked, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Where is Claudia?" Hector asked.  
  
"She went out to the bar to get a drink."  
  
"Good. Let's go join her." Hector said putting his arm on Jack's back.   
  
Jack fought to keep himself from cringing. Something was going on and Hector was making it a point not to tell him. When they got to the bar, Casey was pouring Claudia a drink. Casey called over, "The usual for both of you?"  
  
Hector said, "Yeah."  
  
Jack answered, "Just coffee for me."   
  
Claudia turned around and noticed Hector's eyes light up when he saw her. His eyes lit up the same way Jacks had when he first saw her in the dress. "Is that new?" Hector asked walking over and hugging her then kissing her.  
  
"Yeah. I bought it today. I got you and Ramon some new clothes too."  
  
"What would we do without you?" Hector said sitting next to her to drink his drink. Jack took his coffee and scooted down a few chairs to give them privacy. He rested his head in his hands, as it had started to ache slightly.  
  
Casey walked down and asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Thank you seriously for last night. I don't know what I would have done if you had not come and stopped them." She said to the man that she had seen as her knight in shining armor.   
  
Hector came down and interrupted the two, "Let's go. You are driving us to the restaurant."  
  
"Bye." Jack said getting off the bar stool.  
  
Casey handed him a styrofoam coffee cup full of coffee. "I figured you'd be leaving before you finished yours." She said smiling at him. She could see in his eyes he was exhausted.  
  
"Thanks." Jack followed Hector out of the back of the bar to the SUV. Hector opened the back seat door for Claudia and then got into the other side himself.  
  
Jack asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Frothe. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yes sir." Jack said turning in the direction of the over priced restaurant. He had been there with Kate before. Her father liked to have his business parties there, and Jack always seemed to be forced to go to them with her. When he reached the restaurant, he parked in front of it letting Hector and Claudia out.  
  
Hector ordered, "Park down the street. I'll call you when we are finished."  
  
Jack waited until they got inside and then he drove down the street and found a parking space. He locked the doors, not that it was a bad part of town, but he knew he was most likely going to fall asleep. He kept the car running so that the air might cool the inside off. He turned the radio to a new station with Eric Clapton singing about Layla. Jack rested his head on the head rest and found his eyes started to droop. He did not fight them. He was tired, sore, and all he wanted to do was be at home in his nice soft bed asleep.   
  
He awoke when his phone rang. Wiping his mouth he answered, "Hello."  
  
"Hi, Jack."  
  
"Kate. What do you want?" Jack said with more annoyance in his voice than he intended. He was angry because someone had woken him from his slumber.  
  
"I'm sorry to call you. I know you said we were over. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked kind of bad last night."  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Jack said. "I got to go Kate. I'm in the middle of something here." Jack hung the phone up and took a drink of his cold coffee. He looked at the clock he had been in the car for an hour now. He opened the door to the car and got out to stretch. He thought to himself that he needed to run tonight. It would help work out the pains in his body and in his mind. He got back into the car and tried to find a station with upbeat music to keep him awake. He finally stopped when he heard Steven Tyler's voice coming over the radio singing "Amazing." Jack's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID to see who was calling.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"We are going to be ready to leave in a few so go ahead and pull up outside the door."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack answered hanging his phone up. He turned the SUV around and pulled up on the right side of the street to pick up Hector and Claudia. They came out ten minutes later hand in hand smiling. Jack felt jealous for a moment of Hector. He wondered why Claudia was with him. She seemed like such a nice woman and she was with him. She deserved much better.   
  
After they got in, Hector ordered, "Go back to the bar. Claudia wants to get a few more drinks there, and we have some business to attend to now."   
  
"Yes sir." Jack said putting his foot on the gas pedal feeling the car roar to life as they started down the street. He heard the muffled sounds of Hector kissing Claudia. He looked in the rear-view mirror and met her eyes through it. He felt a slight electric feeling running through him. He turned his eyes back to the road and ignored the noise in the back.  
  
When he got back to the bar, Hector slid over to his side of the car, and opened the door to get out. Jack got out and leaned against the car not sure what Hector wanted him to do. Claudia walked around and put her hand in Hector's. "Let's go in and grab a drink." Hector said to Jack as he started walking towards the back entrance of the bar.  
  
When they got in, Jack noticed that the back room door was closed again and the jukebox was playing louder than usual. He went to the bar and Casey came over and asked, "What can I get you, Jack?"  
  
"Bacardi O3, please." He answered. He did not want to get really drunk again because he was trying to recover from a hangover from the past few days of getting way too drunk. Casey opened the bottle and handed it to him. "Never would peg you for the fruity taste of Bacardi."  
  
"Tastes like an orange juice with a kick. What is there not to like about it?" Claudia asked sitting next to Jack. Hector had left them to go to the back room. "May I have one also?"  
  
Casey looked at Jack with a look that said, "Better be careful, don't want to get in that type of trouble." Casey grabbed another bottle and handed it to Claudia. "Thank you."   
  
Hector came out and placed a hand on Jack shoulder saying, "Why don't you come join us in the back?"  
  
Jack felt a rush of fear and adrenaline running through him. What was going on that they now wanted him to join? Was this going to be the last moments of his life? Without hesitation, Jack got up and followed Hector in the back. When he walked into the room, he noticed a man lying on the floor and blood around him. Pedro sat on the desk looking at him, "Hey Jack."  
  
"Hey." Jack said conveying no emotion as if there was not a half- dead man on the floor or if there was it was something that had been so normal that it was nothing. He turned around and asked Hector, "What's going on?"  
  
"This is one of the guys from last night. We've been having fun with him and Pedro brought it to my attention that you might like to join in on it." Hector answered looking in Jack's eyes trying to find some sort of emotion that conveyed Jack was not who he said he was.  
  
"Sure." Jack said pulling out his gun.  
  
"No, not that way." Hector brushed passed Jack stepping over the half dead man. He grabbed a knife of the desk and handed it to Jack, "Use this. Cut his fingers off first."   
  
Jack took the knife in his hand and asked Pedro, "Can you help me get him in the chair?"  
  
Pedro walked over and he and Jacked picked the half-dead man off the floor, blood dripping from the man's mouth. All of his teeth were gone either knocked out or plucked out with the pliers that sat on the wooden desk. When they got him in the chair, Pedro walked to the back and yanked the man's head back by his hair and shoved a nasty rag into the man's mouth causing him to gag. Pedro then took the roll of duct tape off the desk and taped the man's mouth closed in hopes of blocking out some of the screams.  
  
Jack kneeled next to the chair, knife in hand. He grabbed the mans thumb. He pulled the thumb back until he heard it snap and Hector looked down at him acknowledging that Jack had thought of something on his own that Hector approved of. Jack heard the man's muffled scream.   
  
Next, Jack grabbed the broken thumb and started to cut into it slowly with the knife. When he hit the bone, Jack took a second and then he cut through a part of the bone that was not broken by applying more pressure. As he was going through the bone, he thought he could hear the knife sawing into it. When the thumb was off, Jack set it in the man's lap for him to look at. "Does anyone have a lighter?" He asked in a calm cold voice.  
  
"Here." Carlos said handing Jack his Zippo lighter. Jack lit it and held it to the open wound the man's hand where his thumb use to be. Than he continued in order to do the same thing to each and every finger on both hands until there were no more left for him. Blood covered his shirt and some was on his face. He stood up from the man and looked at Hector with his eyes calm, and his mind racing. He knew what he was doing was wrong. The man had been there the other night, but he did not deserve this. Jack knew it, but he tried to block it out of his mind because if he had to do this to the man to get Hector's trust, then he would. Jack looked around the room to finally see who was all in there and he noticed Ximen was missing. "Where is Ximen?"  
  
"He went to go pick someone up for me." Hector said smiling at the man who had passed out in the chair.  
  
Pedro got off the couch and asked, "You guys need a drink? I sure in the hell do."  
  
"Yeah. Bring everyone a drink." Hector said not taking his eyes off Jack. He was expecting something to show in his eyes, but nothing did. It was almost as if this was a boring movie and he was fighting not fall asleep. "How was Claudia today?"   
  
"I guess she had fun shopping. Had me take her to like six different stores. I think she enjoyed having me be her little dress up-doll." Jack answered not sure if the last part would get him in trouble. He searched Hector's eyes the same way Hector was searching his.  
  
"Really? Let me guess. If you were going to be her chauffer, she wanted you to dress better?"  
  
"Yeah." Jack said with a smile on his face.  
  
"She told me. That's good, though because you do need to dress better, and she'd be the one to help you in that department. You dress like my father would have." Hector said joking with Jack now.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Claudia walked into the room and noticed the bloody knife Jack's hand was still holding, and the blood on his clothes. She looked at the man in the chair and held back a gasp. She had seen stuff like this before, but for some reason, she did not expect it out of Jack. He seemed like such a nice down-to-earth guy, not the type of guy that should be working for Hector. Hector noticed her and said, "Claudia you were not supposed to come in here. I didn't want you to see this."  
  
"I wanted to go back to the hotel." She said looking at Jack still with the blood over him.  
  
"Okay. I'll have Jack drive you back there." Hector looked at Jack, "You better go change and wash your face first, though." Hector said laughing.  
  
Jack looked at himself and laughed also. "Yeah. Give me ten minutes and I'll be back." Jack set the knife down on the desk and walked out of the room. He avoided looking into Claudia's eyes, he noticed her pain at seeing him like this and wondered why. She could not have liked him, she was with Hector. She barely knew him, therefore she could not have guessed this was out of character for him.  
  
When Jack got out of the bar, he heard footsteps behind him and looked back it was Claudia following him. "Why don't you wait in the bar? I'm just across the street I'll be back over to get you." He answered still avoiding her eyes.  
  
"What was that in there?" She said with anger in her voice. She was not sure why she was angry. She had no reason to be it was not like he was hurting her or anyone she loved. She did not even know the man in there.   
  
"One of the guys that doesn't like Carlos." Jack said referring back to their earlier conversation of what had happened to him. He reached his hotel door and opening it. Claudia barged in right behind him. "What do you want?" Jack asked losing patience. He already felt bad for doing what he had, but she was here to rub it in more.  
  
"I'll wait for you." Claudia said sitting in one of the empty chairs in the room. She was studying the room and wondered how in the hell anyone could live in a place like this. Then it occurred to her that before she met Hector a few months ago, it was not that far off from where she had lived. She noticed how the bed was unmade, but the clothes were neatly folded on the chair by the bed.   
  
Jack grabbed a clean blue shirt off the pile of clothes in the chair and walked into the bathroom. He did not close the door behind him. He took his old shirt off and washed his face and chest getting the blood off it. When he looked back up in the mirror to make sure he had all of the blood off, he noticed Claudia looking at him. He turned around to close the door and noticed her eyes automatically go to the scars on his chest and abdomen. He pulled his shirt on and walked out. Her eyes quickly diverted from him.  
  
She wondered how he got those scars. They did not look like normal every day scars. They had more to them. Why was she pissed at him and hurt at the same time?  
  
"Ready to go?" Jack asked as if nothing had happened earlier.  
  
She noticed how he had changed into this happy-nothing-had-ever- happened mode quite often. "Yeah." She answered.   
  
When he got her back to the Hilton, he walked her up to her room and than took off again. He knew she was pissed at him for something. He knew what it was, but he was not sure why she was pissed. He got back to the bar and knocked on the door. He heard a woman crying on the other side. He said, "It's me."  
  
Ximen opened the door and Jack walked through taking in the room. The man who he had cut the fingers off of looked worse with burn marks all over his chest and face. Jack noticed a woman sitting on the floor next to him crying. "Who's that?" Jack asked looking at Hector.  
  
"No one important. His girlfriend." Hector answered.  
  
Jack then noticed the little girl sitting on the couch next to Pedro. She was crying also staring at the man on the chair. Jack looked away conveying nothing even though his mind was screaming for him to get the two out of the room now. The little girl looked nothing like Kim, but at the same time that is all he could think about was what if that was him and she was Kim. "What's going on?" Jack inquired.  
  
"I wanted them to see what happens when you mess with the Salazars, so they can go on to tell the others. Plus this little shit tried to rape Casey out there." Hector answered.  
  
Jack went and sat on the couch next to Pedro, not sure what to do, but he knew what he couldn't do and that was to get them out. It would blow his cover or make him look like he could not handle this stuff.   
  
Pedro handed Jack a beer out of a cooler he had acquired earlier to keep the alcohol in for the night ahead of them. "Thanks." Jack answered popping the metal cap off and taking a big gulp.   
  
The woman got up and started to yell at Hector, "Why are you doing this, you sick motherfucker?"  
  
Hector balled his fist up and punched the woman in the face. Jack felt a slight twinge in his muscles and he fought to keep himself from running over and stopping Hector from beat the crap out of the woman. Hector repeatedly kicked the woman who was laying on the ground crying. The little girl went to get off the couch and go after Hector, but Jack grabbed her pushing her back down. He did not, and knew he could not watch Hector if he went after the little girl.   
  
Hector looked over noticing the movement from that side of the room. He watched Jack snatch the girl back on the couch. He was not sure if this was Jack trying to stop her from getting hurt or him stopping her from going after Hector who was busy with her mother. Hector turned his rage towards the little girl, "What were you doing? Going to come after me like your tramp mother did?"   
  
Hector walked over to the couch and yanked the girl up by her neck. He was squeezing her neck, choking her. Jack sat on the couch conveying no emotion even though all he wanted to do was get off the couch and fight Hector for hurting the woman and little girl. The little girl's face was beet-red. Hector released his grip and she fell to the floor crying and gasping for breath at the same time. "Jack, get up." Hector ordered.  
  
Jack stood up thinking that Hector might turn his anger on him for stopping the little girl for charging him. Hector looked at him and said, "Cut the man's ears off and give them to the bitch on the floor."  
  
Jack did as he was told. Only he knew he did not need a knife to get the ears off it only took a few pounds of weight for an ear to come off. He grabbed one of the man's ears and yanked it off the man's head and then did the same with the other. He set them on the floor next to the woman who was crying. When he turned around, she jumped off the floor and jumped onto his back hitting him and biting at him. He flung her forward off his back, it was an automatic reflex. She flew into the man who sat in the chair whimpering in pain. She knocked the chair over and landed on the floor. Jack felt warm blood running down his head. She must have broken open the stitches in his head. He put his hand to the back of his head and held it there feeling the warm blood seep onto his fingers. "Fucking bitch." He said almost to himself.   
  
Hector looked at him and said, "Kill him."   
  
Jack felt like a puppet at the moment. Everything Hector commanded him to do, he did without question. Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man.   
  
"Hold on there cowboy." Pedro said getting off the couch. "We don't want everyone in the world to hear it." Pedro threw Jack a pillow.  
  
"Thanks." Jack said chastising himself for not thinking of it. He put the pillow in front of the gun and fired two quick shots into the man's chest.  
  
Hector placed his foot on the woman who's mouth was bleeding from the hit from Hector. He held her to the floor with his foot and said, "Your choice. Either you or your daughter is going to die now."  
  
She looked at him, "You are a fucking pig. You are going to rot in hell."  
  
"Maybe, but you'll be there first." Hector looked at Jack and ordered, "Kill the girl."  
  
Jack looked at him not sure if he could. He knew if he started to think he wouldn't, so he raised his gun and fired. He hit the little girl in the head. Her mom screamed out at him trying to force Hector's foot off her chest. Hector looked at Jack smiling. He pulled his Desert Eagle handgun out and fired it into the woman's chest. He watched as she slowly drowned in her own blood that was filling her lungs. He looked back over at Jack and said, "You are a cold son of a bitch."  
  
Jack smiled at him even though he felt like an asshole and almost wanted to turn his gun on himself. Jack walked back over to the couch his eyes avoiding the little girl that he killed he grabbed his beer off the table next to hit and finished it off with one huge gulp. Pedro threw him another beer.  
  
"Pedro, you and Jack take them and put them in the house we got them out of. I want those other bastards to find them." Hector ordered the two men.   
  
Jack grabbed the woman off the floor and started to drag her to the back towards the van when Hector called out, "Jack, I need to talk to you alone. Ximen, help Pedro load the bodies in the van."  
  
The bar was closed and it was quite inside now. Jack felt his adrenaline run through him again. Why would Hector want to talk to him alone? He walked into the back room. Carlos walked out and closed the door behind him. Jack stood in the room not sure what he should do.  
  
"Sit." Hector said pointing to a chair in front of the desk. It was a new clean one the man had not been in.   
  
Jack sat down his eyes looking at Hector conveying nothing he was feeling. His mind was screaming for him to run now and save himself before he did anything else. In the end, would it all be worth it? Jack knew the answer and did not listen to it. He blocked the voices out of his head and waited for Hector to start.  
  
"I'm heading back to Mexico tomorrow." Hector began. "All of the business up here has been taken care of. I want you to come back with me. I didn't like you at first before. You were too cocky and had no fear, but after the past few days, even after I fucked with you constantly and you had that little run-in, you kept coming back like a loyal person. I need someone like that down in Mexico. So pack your bags and pick Claudia, Pedro, and me up tomorrow afternoon around three in the afternoon. If everything works out, you will have a position with the Salazars, that is if Ramon gives his blessing."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack answered. "Is there anything else you would like?"   
  
"Tell Ximen to work with Pedro with them. You look like shit, and Claudia told me you had been falling asleep on her earlier and that I was working you too hard. You passed the test, so go home and get some rest." Hector ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Jack knew sleep would not come tonight. He left the room and conveyed Hector's message to Ximen and Pedro. He said good-bye to the two and left to go to his hotel room. When he got inside, he collapsed on the bed. His head in his hands he tried to block the picture of the little girl out of his head. He knew what would help so he walked over to the drawer pulling out his drug kit. After he finished inserting the drug into his body, he laid on the bed unable to sleep. His mind in a fog he picked up his phone and called the only person he could think of.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Kit was not sure where to drive to. His house was not safe, he thought. If CTU found out that he had been a part of the incident and now has Nina and will not turn her over, they will be after them. He was not sure what he was going to do. He loved Nina. He always had loved her from the moment he met her, and finally it was his chance to be with her, but there were the problems of her being a wanted felon and him being a law enforcement agent. He pulled out his cell phone and called CTU to find out what was going on.   
  
"Edmunds."  
  
"Chase, it's Kit."  
  
"Kit, where in the hell are you? They know it was your group out at the laboratory." Chase said into the phone in a hushed voice.   
  
"Chase, I just called to let you know I have to go dark. There is some major heat on me and I can't have contact with CTU or association with them period or possibly most of L.A. They have the virus and I'm trying to get it from them." Kit lied. He did not want Chase or CTU after him until he figured out what he wanted to do.   
  
"Are you sure, Kit?" Chase asked over the phone.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Chase."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sorry. I need to go. Good-bye."  
  
"Be safe Kit. Bye." Chase said as he set the phone down on the receiver.   
  
Nina was awake and asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I didn't want them on us while we are trying to get away. I need to stop somewhere and tend to your wound."  
  
"Kit, what are you doing?"  
  
"Protecting you." Kit said looking at her with a worried expression on his face. He thought for a moment that he saw a tear in Nina's eye, but he knew it was only his illusion that she would be touched by the sacrifice he just made.   
  
"Go to a hotel." Nina said clenching her teeth as a wave of pain came over her.  
  
"I know." Kit said feeling agitated. He had expected a "thank you" from her, instead she told him something he already knew almost as if he were too stupid to figure it out himself.  
  
Kit found a hotel exiting the highway and entering a parking lot. He went inside the office and waited ten minutes until the manager finally noticed someone was there.  
  
"Sorry, young man. I'm not used to getting people in here that much." The older manager truthfully stated.  
  
"I need a double room." Kit said patiently.  
  
"All we have are singles now." The man answered.  
  
"Okay, one of those then." Kit said a feeling little agitated.  
  
"That'll be forty." The man answered.  
  
Kit handed him two twenties and went to walk out when the man asked, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No why?" Kit asked confused why the man would ask him that question.  
  
"You have blood on your clothes." The man said noticing the blood on Kit's blue shirt which spreaded to his red tie.  
  
"I had a nose bleed earlier. I haven't had time to change." Kit hoped the man would accept his explanation and drop it.  
  
"That's too much blood. I doubt it's yours though. Is it your friend's in the car?" The old man said looking out to the car.  
  
Kit froze. He was afraid that the man would call the cops now. Not sure how to proceed, he thought about just leaving the hotel and finding another.  
  
"The only reason I ask is because I used to be a doctor. I retired a few years ago and my wife and I started the hotel. She passed away last year."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I can help your friend. I won't call the cops. I don't know what you did, but you seem like decent people."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Kit said baffled by the old man. No one had ever done anything like that for him.   
  
"Just get her in the room and I'll be over with my medical bag." The old man said walking into the back.  
  
Kit carried Nina into the room. He told her what the old man had offered to do, and she too was confused and not sure if she should trust him. Kit laid her on the bed and the old man knocked on the open door and walked it.   
  
He examined the bullet in Nina's shoulder and said, "You're lucky, young lady. It didn't hit much. Missed the bone there. Just a flesh wound."   
  
"It hurts like a son of a bitch." Nina said clenching her teeth.  
  
"Tell me about it. Armor-piercing is a lot worse than that." Kit muttered while crossing his arms across his chest reflecting on his first and last mission in Kosovo.  
  
"It won't be much longer." The old man took out a needle and a vial.  
  
Kit stopped him, "What's that?"  
  
"Pain-killer. I'm sure she would want it when I sew this thing up and clean it out."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kit said feeling bad that he thought anything different.  
  
The old man inserted the needle into Nina's arm and pressed the plunger down. He sat with Kit for ten minutes talking about baseball, something Kit knew some about, but was never a major fan. The old man stopped in a middle of a story when he noticed Nina's eyes drop. "She's ready." He went to work cleaning out the wound and then sewing it up. When he finished, he dressed it and said goodbye to Kit, and he would check in on her tomorrow.   
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"My pleasure." The old man left the room and went back to the office.  
  
Kit sat in the chair and felt the weight of the day coming down on him. He closed his eyes and was out a few minutes later. He woke up when he heard a knock on the door and than the door opening. It was the hotel manger.  
  
"Don't mind me. I just wanted to check on her. If you want, I'm cooking breakfast in the office area. I could bring you two some."  
  
"Thank you. How much do I owe you for all of this?"  
  
"It came with the total cost of the hotel." The old man said checking Nina's vital and then the wound. When he pulled the dressing back, her eyes opened and she looked up at the old man. She jumped away from him screeching in pain as she moved her shoulder.  
  
Kit jumped up, "Nina, it's okay. This guy helped us."   
  
"Young lady, it's fine. I was just checking to make sure everything was fine with that wound."  
  
Nina looked around the room trying to get her bearings. She began to remember what happened the night before. She sat back down on the bed her heart racing still. "Thank you." She mumbled to the old man.  
  
"I'll bring you two breakfast." The old man left the room.  
  
Kit looked at Nina expecting her to chastise him for bringing in someone else to help. "Thank you Kit." She said looking at him. She noticed how his eyes lit up when she said it. "Where to now?"  
  
"I don't know. We have the virus and intend on sending it to CTU. I'm sorry. I know you can make money off of it, but I can't let you." Kit looked down at his feet he thought he felt Nina's eyes burn through his head with anger.  
  
"That's fine." Nina said not sure why she thought it was. She could make a lot of money off the virus and yet she would let him do the right thing. What was wrong with her?  
  
The old man returned with two plates in his hands. He gave them each one and said, "I'll leave you two alone."   
  
When he left the room the two devoured their food. It felt like they had not eaten in a long time. When they finished Kit said, "We better get moving."  
  
"Where are we going?" Nina asked wondering.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Mexico or Canada? Somewhere outside of the United States. You choose." Kit nearly closed his eyes out of frustration when he said Mexico. Nice going Kit, are you asking for a death wish? Jack might be there.  
  
"Canada. I'm tired of Mexico." Nina said. "At least you can drink the water in Canada."  
  
"Ok. Let me run this by CTU." Kit said pulling out the virus.   
  
"I'll be here when you get back. I'm getting into a shower. Could you bring me some clothes?"  
  
"I'll pick some up on my way back." Kit said kissing Nina goodbye he walked out of the room not sure what he was going to do. He drove to CTU. He sat outside of the building looking at it trying to decide what he should do. He walked up to the gate saying hi to the guard that knew him so he did not bother to ask to see Kit's identification. Kit continued into the building. He found Chase in Jack's office. Walking in, he asked Chase, "How is Jack's operation going?"  
  
Chase jumped startled. "What, I thought you were going dark."  
  
"I am. I wanted to drop this off first."  
  
"It was you guys. One of the team members said they thought they hit Nina Myers." Chase said raising his eyebrows looking at Kit.  
  
"Chase, you know me and I would do nothing to hurt CTU, but I need you to keep this a secret. If they ask say, I called you and you met me. You tried to get me to come back, but I couldn't. I don't have Nina with me, and I barely got that without getting noticed."  
  
"What's the truth, Kit?" Chase asked in a serious tone and had a "if you're lying to me, I'll kick your ass" look on his face.  
  
"Chase you're kind of new at this. I know you have had some experience in D.C., but this is different. These types of operations are different. You have to make decisions in split seconds and live a different life every day all the time. "  
  
"You have her, don't you?"   
  
Kit did not answer him. He looked down at his feet, feeling a slight shame for helping her. He knew what she had done to Jack, CTU and him for that matter, but he could not hold it against her.   
  
"You know, once Jack finds out, he will hunt you down. Both of you." Chase said knowing the full situation.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Chase. I have to. Please just do this for me. Chase, I'm the only person that can work with Nina without hesitation. Jack wouldn't be willing to work with Nina and wouldn't last five seconds trying to fake it. I'm the only person she trusts right now." Kit pleaded. His eyes showing the need for Chase, who was like a brother to him to do this one thing for him.  
  
Chase asked, "What do you plan to do?"  
  
Kit replied, "Infiltrate the organization and gain their trust as my last mission for CTU. If I find anything important, I'll call CTU and leave the clues in Mandarin. Just have an agent from the Asian department translate the stuff for you guys. Chase, my calls might be limited so don't be expecting me to call on a daily basis. Once we get a full chance of shutting this organization down, I'll try to pull out of the area with Nina. Can you do this favor?"  
  
"I will. I hope it doesn't come to bite me in the ass. Be safe, Kit."  
  
Kit placed his hand on Chase's shoulder and gave Chase his badge. "I will. Thank you Chase. You will make a field agent. Keep Jack in line. He needs someone to watch over him sometimes, and watch out for Kim too. She's new at this and doesn't know that much. She is like a sister to me, too. Thank's again. I better get out of here. Good-bye." Kit left the building without notice and luckily avoiding Adam, Chloe, Tony, and Michelle. He returned to his car and drove to a store to buy clothes for himself and Nina. Kit drove to his house to replace the blood-stained shirt and tie. He took his black leather jacket, a black muscle t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and stuffed it inside a backpack.  
  
When he returned to the hotel, Nina was sitting on the bed in a towel. "Finally. I was getting worried." She said when he walked into the room. "How did everything go?"  
  
"I gave the virus to Chase. He's going to keep it a secret."  
  
"And you believe him?" Nina said thinking Kit was a stupid naive fool.  
  
"Yes. He's like a brother. He would not lie to me about that." Kit said being pissed off that she did not trust him. "I'm tired of you second- guessing me. You have to trust me Nina."  
  
"I know I do, but you'll have to excuse me I'm not a trusting person, Kit. You know that I'm trying." Nina said in her defense surprised Kit would even bring up her lack of trust.  
  
"Here." He handed her the bag of clothes. "I'm getting into a shower then we are leaving for Canada."  
  
"Thank you Kit. Where is Jack? Did he not see you?" Nina asked worried that Jack might come after them if he found out.  
  
"Don't worry about Jack. He was busy and didn't see me." Kit said. Sometimes he felt like Nina still loved Jack. He was sure she did, and he hoped that she would forget him. He hoped that she really loved him and was not using him, but knew it was Nina's decision. Kit doesn't know if he'll be fine being treated like a little brother.  
  
"I'm not asking because I still care about him, Kit. I'm worried that you don't know what he is capable of, and if he tracks us down you will need to be able to understand that." Nina said noticing the hurt look on Kit's face.  
  
"He won't track us down."  
  
"He will, Kit. If he's busy now he won't, but once he finds out he will track us down and kill us. He will never forgive me for what I did." Nina said looking down, her time to feel shameful.   
  
"Then we will worry about that when the time comes. Nina, if Jack intends on killing you, he'll have to kill me first." Kit answered while checking his Beretta to see if it was loaded. Kit entered the shower and called, "What about your employers? Won't they be after us too, for the virus?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll have to take them out. Any ideas? I don't want to sell them out to CTU because that will get more people after us for ratting people out."  
  
"We could do it the old-fashion way. Go in and take them out before they take us out."  
  
"Possibly. I don't know if we can take them out. We can try. Or we could just wait to cross that bridge." Nina called from the bed repeating what Kit had said. She knew what they had to do in both incidents and Kit was right, only the old fashion way would work to help them make it in the world now.  
  
"How about we start with your employers and by then we can focus on Jack and find something to do with him?"  
  
"Kit are you willing to fight Jack? Really willing to go head-to- head with him until the end because that is the only way to stop him? Think about that Kit, before you make any decision."   
  
Kit came out of the bathroom in a towel. Nina admired his body. He looked good and had a nice muscle tone. "Do you love me?" He asked sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
She was stunned by his question, "I don't know. I think I do. I've never really loved anyone before. I have done things for you that I never should have. Like let you give the virus back." As he dressed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and leather jacket.  
  
"I can accept that. If I have to, I will do anything to protect you Nina. I have loved you since the first time we met. I wanted you for so long. Even after you broke my heart when you turned, I still loved you. You are everything to me. Your personality, I love everything about you." Kit was scared of saying what he was saying. He was not sure how she would react. He was not sure if he knew what he meant.   
  
"I can live with that Kit." She said looking into his eyes. Seeing a piece of herself in them.   
  
"Then I can go head-to-head with Jack if I have to. I will do anything for you." 


	10. Almost In Mexico

Hello?" Kate's tired voice came over the phone.  
  
"Kate, it's me. Can I see you?" He asked with the pain in his voice very  
evident.  
  
"Jack you made it clear you didn't want me around anymore the other day. What do you expect me to say?" Kate asked still angry at him. It was his turn to hurt like she did.  
  
"I'm sorry. I. . ." He paused unsure if he could go on to tell her.

In a rare moment of truth his voice cracking he said, "I just don't have anyone else to call. Please. I'll come over, and if you decide you don't want me there you can throw me out or just not answer the door. I know I'm an asshole and don't deserve..." He paused again feeling stupid for begging to come over when he knew well enough he did not deserve her or anyone else for that matter.   
  
She could hear the slurred words in his voice and she assumed he was high too. She felt her heart scream to let him come over and her brain scream that he was just going to use her, but he had that moment of truth, and she knew he was hurting.. "Fine." She said listening to her heart. "I'll come to you, by the sounds of it, you don't need to be driving."   
  
She cursed herself for giving in to him; there was something about him that made it hard to say no. He had this scared child-like quality to him that made it hard. She could hear the pain in his voice and could only assume what had happened. She hung the phone up and got dressed. She ran out to her car and drove to his hotel room.  
  
When she pulled up outside she noticed the light on and he was his shadow reflected in the window. He was sitting on the bed holding his head in his hands. She ran up to the door pressing the automatic lock button on her keys. She knocked and he answered the door promptly. She noticed that he had been crying. He sat on the bed and she walked in closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
"Kate, I'm sorry." He said with his hands in his head again.  
  
She sat on the bed next to him. She pulled his hands from his head and he turned and looked her in the eye, "What happened? You look worse than when I left you last night."  
  
Jack looked at himself in the mirror and said, "I had an accident last night. I'm fine."  
  
"Whose blood is on your clothes?" Kate was not sure if her questions were helping or not, but she was trying to find out what put him in this state. She had never seen him in a state like this and it scared her, but gave her hope that maybe she had gotten to him.  
  
"They had me..." Jack stopped his mind screaming at him, _Tell her you fucking idiot and she'll run away from you. She has a clue of who you are but this will show her the real monster inside. You are no better than the people you work against._ _They know that, you know it, but she doesn't. Tell her and she'll never have you again._ Another part of his mind scream to tell her she would forgive him or help him forgive himself.  
  
"They had you what, Jack?" Kate said, only guessing what he would say. Kill someone, torture someone, and the list could go on.  
  
"I killed two people today Kate." Jack said suddenly cold.  
  
Kate was not sure what to say. She had seen him kill before. "It's okay Jack. I'm sure you had to." That was all she could say to him. Her mind knew there was always another way or so she still hoped, but she had learned from him sometimes you have to do things just to make the world better. She looked at him and saw how much he had sacrificed over the years for the country, and she knew it weighed on him.   
  
He was no longer crying. His mind running a hundred miles and hour he was trying to hide what he had done from here. He lowered his head in shame of what he had done.   
  
Kate grabbed his head pulling it up to her and she kissed him, "Jack, you are a good man and I am sure those people were bad guys." Seeing him in this state made her want to take his pain away. She could not fight it anymore. She loved him and she wanted to be with him. She kissed him again passionately. The next thing she knew, they were on the bed together fighting with the buttons on one another's clothing.   
  
She awoke in the middle of the night and she turned around and saw him awake watching her. She knew he was tired by his eyes. "Why don't you sleep?" She asked him.  
  
"I can't." He answered back kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry, go back to bed."  
  
"When will you be done with this operation?"  
  
"I don't know. I won't be here anymore after tomorrow. I'm leaving town with them." He told her. He was not sure why, but he felt like she deserved to know.  
  
She kissed him and said, "At least try to sleep."   
  
He got off his elbow and laid on the bed. He rested his head on the same pillow her head was on. She started to gently stroke his chest and continued until she finally fell asleep. Jack lay on the bed his mind going back to the little girl over and over. When the sun rose he got out of the bed trying not to disturb Kate. He walked over to the clothes he had on the chair and picked out a pair of running shorts, and a blue shirt. He put his tennis shoes on stretches and then went on a seven mile run. His mind not focusing the entire time, and his body screaming in pain, he made it back to the hotel room to find Kate still asleep on the bed. He took a shower and dressed in one of the outfits that Claudia had bought for him. He walked out of the bathroom and Kate sat up in bed yawning.   
  
"You look handsome. Where did you get that?"  
  
"It was a gift." He said avoiding eye contact. He went to packing all his belongings he had at the hotel.  
  
"Oh!" She said knowing only a woman would pick something that nice out. "Are you?"  
  
He felt a sudden rush of anger, "No, I am not." He let more anger show than he wanted to.  
  
"Sorry." Kate said feeling bad for accusing him.   
  
"I got to go. I'm leaving today and I need to call into CTU to let them know. Thank you Kate." He said kissing her good bye. "Good bye, and I still mean what I said the other day. Please move on while I'm gone. I'm not what you want. We both know it. It would not work. I love my job too much. I would just do the same thing to you that I did to Teri and you nor she deserve-" he paused correcting himself as he avoided eye contact "deserved that." Jack left before Kate could register it all and get pissed at him. He had not wanted to sleep with her last night it just happened. He did not want her to think it was him trying to get one last night of sex with her either. He took out his phone and dialed the number to CTU.  
  
"Edmunds."  
  
"Chase, it is Jack. I called to tell you I'm going to Mexico today. I'm in. Only one more test to pass. How are things with Kit?"  
  
Chase hesitated a second too long, "Fine."  
  
"What happened, Chase?" Jack said worried.  
  
"Nothing. Kit went dark, that's all. He was fine. By the sounds of it, he just had to cut off all connections to maintain his cover and get deeper, that's all."  
  
"OK. It looks like he's doing a little better than I thought." Jack was not sure he believed him. "How is Kim?"  
  
"She's fine. She is doing a great job. Chloe and Adam are showing her the ropes. She misses you. Do you want to talk to her?" Chase asked.  
  
"No. Don't tell her I called. I don't want to have to give her another good-bye speech." Jack thought he had given her one too many of those before.   
  
"Sure. How are you?" Chase asked. He was not sure what to say, and asking someone how they were was a basic question, a filler.  
  
"I'm fine." Jack did not tell him the truth of how he really was. He felt like a piece of shit at the moment, but he knew it would pass like all the other times. "I need to go. I have to pick Hector and the others up."  
  
"Good luck." Chase said as a good-bye. He had already said goodbye to his best friend and did not want to say good-bye to the other person he looked up to.   
  
Jack drove around for awhile and then returned to the hotel after he was sure Kate was gone. He gave the hotel manager his key and said good-bye. He walked over to the bar and left a good-bye note to Casey, not sure if she knew what had happened the night before or not. He then drove to the Hilton and sat outside for awhile because he was early.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Jack walked out with his parting words, Kate sat on the bed stunned. It took a moment for her to see he was saying good-bye for good. She started to cry again, all of the pain of his rejection coming back. She wanted to be there for him, and for him to be there for her. In the beginning of the relationship, it had been like that. She helped him or she thought she helped him deal with his guilt for his wife passing, now she was not so sure. She loved him, and was willing to play second fiddle for a while, until he saw he could love her and still love his dead wife. She would have been willing to wait forever because he was the man she wanted.He was a scared little child inside. Outside, he was a hardcore bad-ass when he had to be, but inside he was something different. When you got Jack on his own, away from his job, he was the sweetest guy in the world. On the job, he was focused, but still had a kindness to him, as he had exhibited towards her the day they met.   
  
She left the hotel room tears streaming down her face. She could not believe she ran back to him last night. She cursed herself for being so stupid. Had she become the girlfriend he called when he was drunk? Who had he called before her? She turned her car on and the radio sang out at her.  
  
_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold   
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand  
And we figured out that when the time comes I'll take you away  
_  
She thought of him. She had Jack Bauer figured out already. He was a fucked-up man. She knew very little of his life before her. He had divulged under constant pressure what had happened to his wife, and how he was involved with Nina for awhile while he was separated from his wife. She could see the pain in his eyes he tried so hard to hide from everyone. He led everyone to believe that he was fine, but in reality, he was not. He was a scared little child inside trying to find himself in the world. She knew he had no clue who he was. She could see in him the struggle to understand how he could kill people and at the same time be a good guy. She struggled with the thought herself when she first met him. She wanted to explain to him that life was a big paradox. In the end, the good guys had to sink to the bad guys' level to win, therefore by definition becoming a bad guy, and yet they were still good guys. It was a Catch-22, a damned if you do damned if you don't situation. She thought about a book she came across one day, _THE BOOK_, it was entitled. It had a lot of good knowledge in it. Some of it was a little confusing because the author wrote in circles, but in the end he just showed how life was a big Catch-22, everything was in the end. She made a mental note to find it and send a copy to Jack in hopes that he would read it sometime.  
_  
If you want to I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me  
Your hand is as I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see where you go when your gone  
If you want to I can save you  
I can take away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
_  
Kate could never stay mad at Jack for long. She knew more about him than he would like her to know. Between the little details he gave her and her own observations, she was able to fill in the blanks. She wanted to be there for him. He needed someone to help in through life. To help him have that person he could trust that he never got to have as a child or now as an adult, but that was the problem. After Nina betrayed him he, became unable to trust people. Before Nina, he did not trust many people, and after that he would trust no one.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At noon, Jack got out of his car and walked into the Hilton. The elevator man already knowing where he was going pushed the button for the floor. Jack stood outside and knocked twice. He waited for someone to open the door.  
  
Claudia left the breakfast table to answer the door. She was dressed in a nice woman's pants suit she had bought the other day. She opened the door and saw Jack standing there. She gave him a cold stare and said, "You're early."  
  
Hector called from the breakfast table, "Who's here, Claudia?"  
  
Claudia stared at him. She hated him, he was a monster. He had killed those people and here he stood like everything was peachy. "Jack." She said walking away from the door.  
  
Hector got up and said, "Where are your manners Claudia? Come in Jack. You are early."  
  
Jack walked through the door; he was a one man show at the moment, giving the performance of his life again. "Yeah. Sorry I got up early and thought I'd head over in case you needed anything before you took off."  
  
"I don't think so. You want some coffee?" Hector asked.  
  
It took Jack off-guard for a moment. "Yeah." Jack was a little freaked out. This was a new side of Hector he had not seen.   
  
Hector handed him a cup of coffee. Jack looked at it wondering for a millisecond if it were drugged. He took a drink and enjoyed the warm liquid going down his parched throat. He hoped the caffeine would be enough to keep him going. He had not slept that well for the past few days and it was starting to wear on him.  
  
"We are almost ready to go. Why don't you go get Pedro and see if he's up?"  
  
"What about Thomas?" Jack asked remembering the man who had disappeared the other day.   
  
"He went back down to Mexico the other day." Hector answered his new employee.   
  
Jack left the room with the cup of coffee. He found the room Pedro was in and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of banging, Pedro finally answered looking as if he had a worse hang-over than Jack. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hector wants to get going soon." Jack answered flatly.   
  
"Fine. I'll be ready in twenty." Pedro said closing the door and going back to his room to pack and shower.  
  
Jack walked back to Hector's room. He knocked and Hector called him in. "You look like shit. Did you go home and sleep like I told you?" Hector asked looking at Jack who had huge bags under his eyes.   
  
"Yeah. I couldn't sleep at the hotel, never really got used to it. I like life on the road, but can't stand hotels. Weird, I know." Jack leaned against the wall waiting for Hector and Claudia to come out of the back fully packed and ready to go. He closed his eyes and his mind drifted some.He opened them at the sound of footsteps coming close. Hector was carrying one of Claudia's many suitcases. Jack rushed over and took over grabbing the suitcases and putting them on the luggage carrier that waited them outside.He walked with the bellboy to his SUV where he helped pack all of the suitcases in. When they finished packing the SUV, Hector, Claudia, and Pedro were ready to go. Jack got in the SUV and drove to the small airport they would be flying out of.   
  
On the way there, he looked back into the rear-view mirror and saw Claudia staring back at him through it. He quickly diverted his eyes each time. He was still wondering why she was acting towards him as she had been. Why did it matter that he tortured that man? He did deserve it in the end. He had just beaten the crap out of Jack the night before, but his mind could not rationalize the little girl or the woman. They would just become another ghost that haunts him at night before he sleeps if he is lucky enough to sleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tony walked across the floor of CTU up to Jack's office. After CTU had been bombed, it had to be rebuilt and Division decided to let Tony and Jack, that was if Jack chose to stay with CTU again, to run the L.A. office. Jack would run field-ops and Tony had everything else. Tony was fine with it, though a little uncomfortable because he would be working with Jack. The last time they had worked together, Tony had been a whiny little punk always getting in the way, and Jack had been the boss. With this revelation, CTU built matching offices on opposite sides of CTU. This helped Tony with the uncomfortable feelings of working with Jack as an equal and it helped even more that Jack was cool with it, and treated Tony like an equal, seeming to forget about the past between them.   
  
He walked into Jack's office. Chase was behind Jack's computer typing up a report for Tony on both undercover missions. Tony asked, "Any word on either of them yet?"  
  
Chase looked up to Tony answering, "Yes sir. Jack is going to Mexico today to work with the Salazars, and Kit is doing good. He is working well he said with the organization and it would only be a matter of weeks before he knows enough to bring the leader in." Chase lied to Tony about Kit. He had promised to help Kit and he hoped that Tony would not notice.   
  
Tony did notice, but would not go into further detail. He knew Chase would not divulge it, that was why Jack chose him to stay behind because he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Tony would just check the phone logs. Every conversation was recorded and it would not be hard to find the correct one, nor would it be difficult for Tony to access it because he was the director of CTU. "Fine. Get the reports typed up and sent over to Division. Chappelle is going crazy and wants them ASAP." Tony left the office to walk down to Michelle's desk.   
  
Michelle sat at her desk typing away working on possible leads on the person who had attacked the President the day the nuclear bomb went off. She did not look up. She knew Tony's footsteps and smell enough to know it was him. "What's up, Tony?"  
  
Tony smiled at her and asked, "Is there any way you can get a phone conversation between Kit and Chase for me?"  
  
"Why don't you just ask Chase about it?" Michelle asked still typing away.  
  
"He's not telling me something that I need to know." Tony answered.  
  
"Sure, but don't forget I have to take off early today. My parents are coming in town, and I need to pick up your mom for dinner tonight, plus Chase is going to help me move some of my stuff over to our house later."   
  
"Fine. I just need that from you. I'll see you tonight. Hopefully everything will work out for the better tonight." Tony said with the thought of his mom meeting Michelle and her parents. Michelle's parents were sort of up-tight, as most rich people are, and Tony's mother was far from that. She still spoke with her native Mexican accent and held onto some of the customs. All of this getting together could lead to some interesting situations.   
  
Tony walked away from his wife to be and smiled as he walked up the steps to his office. When he got into the room, he collapsed into the chair and thought about all of their plans and it felt as if they did not have enough time to get everything done before they got married in a few months.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were on their way to Canada. _The land of hockey and some other things. I always wanted to visit this place_, Kit thought to himself. He knew they could not run from all of their problems, but they needed to lay low for awhile until they were both ready to fight who they had to so that they could be together. He knew if he were on the outside looking in on his "relationship" with Nina, he would call himself stupid, but it was always different when you were in the situation. Sometimes, he thought he was too smart for his own good because he would over-think everything, except this time. He was going to do something stupid and listened to his heart for once. He did not want to end up like Jack alone in the world with only hatred and anger fueling him. He wanted to be something to someone, and his anger and hatred could not run his life. Kit saw that he and Jack were two separate sides of the same person. They both have common goals, and have certain advantages the other person doesn't have. For Kit, he was able to forgive almost everyone for their past bad deeds, but does not have enough experience. For Jack, he was the most experienced agent and soldier in the field, but nearly mis-trusts everyone.Nina watched him she could only guess what he was thinking about. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She finally broke the silence and asked.  
  
"Yeah. If you are not playing me and really want to be with me, I can do this. I know it's crazy and stupid, but I can accept it. Just please don't be playing me. If you are though, I'll be fine either way as long as I'm protecting you." Kit said in a moment of truthfulness looking at her direction. He was going to tell her everything so that they both knew what they were getting into.  
  
"I'm not playing." Nina respected his moment of truthfulness and replied in kind. She continued though, "But this will never work Kit. We are on opposite sides of the law and we have both sides after us. You cannot believe we can both make it out of this without some type of repercussion. We cannot be unscathed when we have two groups of highly trained people after us, and truthfully, I don't think you can take Jack. He's not a clean fighter, and he has been in the game too long."  
  
"We don't need to talk about this yet." Kit said trying to avoid the conversation. He pulled out his Beretta while attaching a silencer to the muzzle of the gun just in case something bad would happen. He knew he could take Jack, but the problem was would he mentally be able to? He knew Jack well, or as well as one could really know Jack, in knowing him well, he knew all of Jack's weaknesses and strengths, therefore he knew how to defeat Jack. The problem was that Jack had helped him out a lot, and he even took Kit under his wing and tried to help him after the whole Nina fiasco. Kit started to feel guilty about what he was doing, but didn't show it. Kit knew he had to get his hands dirty to prove that the organization he was going to infiltrate was really on their side. In his point of view, Kit's actions may have reached the limit on making his cover story convincing.  
  
"We need to talk about it because sooner or later they will be knocking on our door, and we have to be ready." Nina quipped back. She was not going to let him escape this conversation again. "I know how we can take out the organization we were working for, and Jack at the same time."It had just occurred to her. The light bulb was glowing and she thought it just might work. "Where is Jack now?" She asked knowing Kit would know.  
  
"Busy." Kit said not sure if he was willing or able to divulge Jack was undercover.  
  
"Busy where?" Nina asked staring at Kit. "I need to know. Maybe we can stop him without having to actually be a part of it." Nina tried to re-assure him.  
  
"He's undercover with another organization." Kit answered, not divulging everything keeping his eyes focused on the road.  
  
"Fine. Do you know how long it will last?" Nina could only figure months knowing Jack and how good he was.  
  
"Six months to a year possibly is what he had been saying. It could be longer than expected, though." Kit answered being honest.  
  
"Then we are safe from him for that long. Word should not get to him. Then all we have left is to turn in the head honcho of the organization I work for. That won't be hard as long as you still have your contact with CTU."  
  
"I still got one." Kit said thinking of Chase and what he had asked of his fellow agent. He just hoped that Chase is enjoying his new "position" unofficially, and that Tony would not get suspicious about it.  
  
"Fine. We go to Canada. Once we get settled in I'll call the organization and let them know what happened. We'll play it that you were not undercover and if they find out, you switched sides. If they found out your actions dictate against still being in CTU, they will most likely have someone inside so it won't be too hard to let that pass."  
  
Kit glanced over at her when she mentioned another mole possibly inside CTU. He began to wonder who it might be, and if they had been as successful as Nina had been.  
  
"We get their trust back again, and you go on with the mission as if nothing ever happened. Once we get them to come to a major meeting, you call your contact and let them know when and where. You show up, I'll be away somewhere, and we have them out of the way. Leaving only CTU and Jack."Maybe they will believe that you chose another line of work, after you finish the mission. We can meet again in Canada, wherever we set up base camp. Hopefully, they will believe all of it and that way we never have to deal with Jack or CTU." Nina outlined the plan with some excitement, but in her heart she knew Jack would find out and come after them, and in the end, one of the men she loved would die. Which one, she was not sure, nor was she sure which one would hurt her the most to see go.  
  
"And if it doesn't work?" Kit asked thinking some of the same thoughts she had, like it would never work.  
  
"We have to hope for the best, and if it doesn't, then it's up to you. As I see it you have two choices, you can turn me over to Jack or you could fight Jack. If it doesn't work in the end, it's up to you."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, both wondering what the other was thinking and then moving on to what would the other do in each situation, and if the other was capable of the other situation. Neither came to a solid conclusion. Finally, after they crossed the Canadian border, stopping at Ontario, Toronto. Kit pulled off into a hotel. "I need to rest for a while. How about we stop here?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get the room this time. Why don't you pull the car around the back? I'll see if we can't get one of those rooms." Nina said getting out of the car.  
  
Kit waited for her behind the hotel in the car. She returned and walked to room 24. She opened it and was greeted with a nice hotel room, unlike the other. Kit followed her in once he saw her walking into the room. When he got into the room he collapsed onto the double bed, His mind exhausted from thinking too much. All he wanted to do was fall asleep and then wake up with Nina next to him. He closed his eyes and let all of his muscles relax. He felt Nina lay next to him saying, "Go ahead and sleep. I'll keep watch for awhile to make sure no one was following us."  
  
Kit was tired so he laid down and let himself fall asleep. As he slept, Nina thought about leaving him. She did care for him, but she knew what he was sacrificing and it was not worth it in the end. She had done the same thing he had not too long ago, and look where she was today. The more she tried to leave him, the worse she felt. She needed him to start over again. Maybe if she saw Jack and apologized, he would forgive her? She doubted it, more like she thought to herself, hell would have to be an ice-skating rink year-round.


	11. Jack 11

Author Note: Kit's chapter will be up in a few days. Gabe Shadow is currently working on grammar things and those fun little things for me. Thanks

Jack could feel himself falling asleep. He struggled to keep his  
eyes open, but his tired body continuously fought back to finally rest. He had not slept decently in awhile and his body wanted to sleep. He was even more relaxed by the sound of the engines of the plane, and the comfortable seats. To keep himself awake, he took out the headphones provided to him and turned on the little radio Pedro loaned him. He turned on the only rock station he could find.  
  
_Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be   
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on'  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds_  
  
He was not sure who was singing, but the voice was nice for a  
change. He listened to the lyrics and the thought of the little girl came  
back. He felt like a shit bag at the moment and wanted to curl up and die.

He killed a little girl, for what? For the country. Would it have mattered  
if he choose not to? Who could hold it against him for not wanting to kill a little girl? _Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this' I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying  
_  
  
The guilty look must have registered on his face because he noticed  
Claudia looking over at him. He gave her a faint smile trying to show that everything was fine as usual, but in his heart, he knew she could look through his faint smiles and fake goodness and see the real Jack. The killer of innocent little girls, and others. Had he gone too far before? 

Would he ever be able to get back to where he had started out? Sometimes, he would dream of running away from it all, and hiding out on a deserted island where he would live the rest of his life in solitude. He knew what he wanted to run from. He needed to run from the dark side of himself that scared him. He needed to escape the side that everyone possessed, but most were able to hide.

You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on'  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries  
  
The lyrics brought him back to the issue that has haunted him ever  
since the day, Teri and her death. He wanted to die with her. That day, he almost killed himself. He had the gun pointed at his head and he was ready to pull the trigger. He thought to himself how it would have saved him, and a lot of other people a lot of grief. Maybe he should have flown the plane all the way into the ground that day with the nuclear bomb, instead of turning over to Mason. Mason was slowly dying at the time and it would have been two people dead instead of one person. He was really not alive anymore. He just went through the motions of life and tried to prove to everyone that he was almost normal and happy again. Had that been all Kate was, his chance to prove to everyone he had moved on, when in reality, he was still stuck in the past.   
  
_And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on'  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit   
_  
Claudia got out of her seat. She continued to walk back to sit next  
to Jack. She was still pissed at him, but she could see in his eyes, and in  
his faint smile that something was wrong. She did not know all of the  
details of the night before, but she was sure he was smack dab in the middle of it all.   
  
When she sat next to him, he took the headphones off and smiled at  
her. "Hey. Talking to me now?" He asked smiling trying to hide the pain he felt inside, and the hatred he had for himself and everyone else at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had no reason to act like I had earlier. It was your  
job. Are you okay? You look sort of..." She could not find the right  
word.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered quickly trying to give a genuine smile.  
  
"You look like you haven't slept in days. How can you be fine?"  
  
"I haven't slept in days, but I'm fine."  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep? We are about an hour from our  
destination in Mexico and I doubt there is going to be any trouble on the  
plane." She said looking into his tired eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." He said with a little anger. He hated that she was able  
to read him already.  
  
Hector interrupted, "Jack, why don't you go in the back and catch  
some shut eye? I just got off the phone with my brother and we are going to be quite busy for the next few days."  
  
Jack knew even though it was in the form of a question, he could not  
refuse it. He got up and walked to the back of the plane where it was  
quieter, more comfortable. He laid down on the small bench that had been outfitted with a carpet-like material. He used his duffle bag as a pillow and laid down. A few minutes later, he was asleep. His body shutting his mind off long enough to let him fall asleep. He was so tired that even dreams did not register in his mind.   
  
Claudia walked to the back of the plane when it was getting ready to  
land to check on Jack. She had wondered if he had fallen asleep or not. He did look horrible earlier and he looked as if something was tearing him apart inside. When she opened the door, she noticed he was on the carpeted bench sound asleep. She looked on and her heart raced as she saw him. He looked so beautiful and peaceful asleep. Almost like an angel. She wanted to touch him just to make sure he was still real, his features fully relaxed for once. She walked over to him and gently shook him awake.   
  
He felt soft hands touching his arm, bringing him back from the dark  
slumber. He opened his eyes and she stood there. For a moment, he thought he was dreaming, but when he realized he was really there, and it was all happening he jumped up and asked, "What is wrong?"  
  
Claudia noticed how he went from relaxed to stressed in a few  
seconds. She answered him, "Nothing, we are getting ready to land."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Jack said getting up to take his seat out front  
again. His was stomach rolling. He knew it was only a matter of minutes until he met Ramon Salazar, the boss of the Salazars, the founding father of the small organization that was ever growing and increasing in power. He knew that Ramon was a dangerous man and he had to watch out with him.

Ramon was not as stupid as he acted. He knew more than most drug lords, and had more experience than most drug lords. With these thoughts, Jack had begun to wish he had slept the night before or at least rested better. He had to be on top of his game, not only to maintain his cover, but to gain Ramon's trust.   
  
When the plane landed, he unbuckled his seat belt and helped Pedro  
unload the luggage from the back. As he walked down the steps to the tarmac, he heard Ramon greet his younger brother, and Claudia. Jack continued on to one of the SUVs. He tried to pay little attention to Ramon Salazar, or the others. He was just packing the luggage and that was all, nothing interesting.   
  
He had Claudia's luggage in the back of the SUV when Hector called  
him over, "Jack, come over here."  
  
Jack closed the door and walked over to Hector with his nerves acting  
up so much that he was afraid he might get sick. He hid it from everyone.

His eyes nor his body showed any sign of the numerousness he felt. It only conveyed that he was tired, yet not tired enough to not be able to work properly.  
  
Hector patted Jack on the back and told Ramon, "This is the crazy  
son of a bitch I told you about."  
  
Jack smiled and said, "Hello, sir."  
  
"Jack, is it?" Ramon said looking him over as if he were something  
Ramon was thinking of buying. "Ex-Delta?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack replied not sure if he was supposed to answer or not.   
  
"Fine. Let's go home." Ramon said walking away.  
  
Jack was not sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. He knew at  
the moment anything Ramon said went and he needed Ramon to trust him enough to let him into the small circle. Part of him thought this all could have gone better.   
  
Hector looked at Jack and said, "You'll ride with Pedro and Thomas."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jack said turning around and walking to the other SUV  
his nerves were still in high gear. What if Ramon decided Jack was not  
worth the risk or if he saw something in Jack he was not supposed to see? Would this be the end of everything? If so, would it really matter, what was he losing his crappy life of pain and misery?  
  
Hector got into the driver seat of the SUV, Ramon sat in the  
passenger seat, and Claudia was in the back alone. She was thinking of Jack and what she had seen earlier when he was asleep and when he woke up. She wondered what was bothering him so much. She knew his happiness he conveyed was not true happiness. She was not sure if any of his emotions where true. He was two different people. When she met him, he was a kind funny man, and  
around Hector he is a cold person. She wondered what he was like when he was alone? She thought she might have seen a glimpse of it on the plane when he was listening to the music thinking of something. She always wondered what others were thinking. If she had to choose a power, she would want to read others minds so that she was better able to understand them.   
  
Hector and Ramon sat in the front discussing Hector's trips.   
  
"So what was the death toll this trip?" Ramon asked knowing that  
there were a lot of people who were killed that weekend.  
  
"Uh, there was the bar owner, the guys who came into the bar to  
get Carlos, Salvador, one of Carlos men who was working for the feds."  
Hector paused to think of who else there was. "Oh and the guy, the woman, and their child. I think that was all that I had to get rid of this trip."  
  
"Eventful trip, I see."  
  
"Yeah and Jack killed six or more of them. You should have seen the  
man. He killed the little girl on my order without even hesitating."  
  
Claudia heard what Hector had told his brother and she almost gasped  
in horror. Jack had killed a little girl. She never would have thought him  
capable, but then she did not know him that well. Why did she expect so much from the man she did not really know? Did she have a right to?  
  
"Really, that many in the two or three days?" Ramon asked now  
interested.  
  
"Yeah. At first I hated him. He's a little sure of himself, but he  
is pretty good at what he does. The night that the guys came after Carlos, he was able to come back and kill two of them putting an end to the little fiasco." Hector informed Ramon, he was trying to get Ramon to let Jack stay on. Hector trusted Jack after all he had done for them that weekend, and he knew Jack was capable of so much more. "You are always talking about how you want our men better trained. He's that man. He's ex-Delta and he knows his stuff. He's not a fed because he's killed people and he has a little problem."  
  
"What's the problem?" Ramon asked interested in Jack now.  
  
"He likes heroin, but he's even still better than all of our men on  
the shit."  
  
Claudia again almost shrieked when she heard about Jack's drug  
addiction. She had never fathomed he was a junkie. He just did not come off as a junkie. She was starting to think maybe she did not know anything about him, and she had assumed too much.   
  
Hector continued on, "But that's also half our men too." The  
Salazars had a habit of wanting their men addicted to their drugs that way they had a way to control them better.   
  
"We will see. I want to check out his abilities first hand, then  
I'll make my decision." Ramon said pulling into the drive way of their  
Cancun home.   
  
He parked the SUV outside of the big ranch house. Claudia's little  
brother Sergio waited outside anxiously for Claudia and Hector to return.  
When the SUV door opened he ran up to his sister hugging her asking, "Did you bring me anything back?"   
  
"Sergio, let her breathe." Hector said smiling at the young boy.  
  
"Hector." Sergio ran up to Hector hugging him. Hector was his role  
model even though Claudia continuously fought against it, but the more she fought, the more Hector became a role model to Sergio.  
  
Jack got out of the SUV and helped carry the luggage into the house.  
He followed Pedro unsure of what he was suppose to do around Ramon or anyone else for that matter. Pedro led him to the barn where there was a hang-out area for the guys. When they walked in a few people greeted Pedro and Pedro stopped and yelled out to everyone, "This is Jack. He's the new guy."  
  
Some introduced themselves, and the names were quickly forgotten as  
Ramon and Hector walked in. Everyone sat in silence awaiting their orders. Ramon called over to Jack, "Come with us."  
  
Jack left the room following behind Ramon Salazar. The thought  
occurred to him and a sudden rush of adrenaline ran through him. He was actually fully undercover, in Mexico. The past few days were not even a part of the major plot line, they were just small bumps to jump over, and it all began now.   
  
"My brother has told me about what you have done for us the past few  
days. He also informed me that you are an ex-Delta Force member. Is this true?" Ramon asked walking in front of Jack leading him to a room on the second floor of the barn.  
  
"Yes, sir. I spent ten years in."  
  
"Interesting. I hope you are as good as he has made you out to be."  
Ramon said stopping at a door and opening it.  
  
Jack felt his neurons fire and kick into action. He did not know  
what awaited him behind the door and part of him wanted to run away now before it got any worse.  
  
Inside the room, there was a small round table in the center with  
three chairs around it. Ramon and Hector sat at two of them and Jack  
followed their lead seating in the empty chair on the left. Jack felt  
Ramon's eyes study him, looking for anything out of place, or any weaknesses. Jack felt a little pressure having so much attention paid to him.   
  
"You will work with the security for awhile. If you do good, we  
will talk again. Where are you staying down here?" Ramon asked breaking his gaze from the man. There was something about him, he could not explain it, his brother was right. He was hiding something, but Ramon was sure after what he had heard, it was not that he was law enforcement. There was a pain in his eyes that he hid, but just not good enough.   
  
"A hotel, I guess." Jack answered not sure where he was going to  
stay.  
  
"No. You will stay in here. I'll have one of the guys bring a cot  
up for you." Ramon answered getting out of the chair and leaving the room.  
  
Hector followed behind, saying to Jack "Come on, we are going out for  
some drinks."  
  
Jack followed behind still unsure of what he was supposed to do. He  
hated the first few days of being undercover because that was when you had to learn everything quickly or else fail. Failing usually equaled death so everything was at stake. Every move you made was simple, life or death. 

It was enough to make a person suffer from general anxiety disorder or at least a panic attack or two. Only the best could handle it, and only the best did survive.   
  
They drove to the bar in silence. Jack sat in the front passenger  
seat thinking about what was in store for him. Pedro drove and another SUV followed behind with even more guys. Jack began to wonder why he was riding in the SUV with Ramon and Hector. It was unusual for someone as new as himself to be riding in the same car with the bosses. Anything could happen and he was not yet trusted. That could create problems if he were there when it went down. He then thought it must be Ramon's way of checking him out, up close and personal watching him and his every move. His nerves flared for a minute until he was able to keep the voices in his head from screaming for him to run now while he still could.   
  
Ramon watched the new guy as they drove. His facial expression never  
changed. He looked as if he were bored out of his mind by this tedious  
work. Hector trusted him, he had told him before he chose to bring Jack down here about all the man had done over the weekend. He did not know if he could trust him though. Hector was right originally there was something about him he was hiding from them. With that thought, they reached the bar.  
  
Jack got out of the SUV and opened the back door for Ramon to get  
out. He closed the door behind Ramon and walked in behind him. Jack  
studied the surroundings as he walked in. He knew that the Salazars were becoming the most powerful smuggling/Drug Czar's in the South American region and that created for them a large group of enemies that would love to see one or both of the brothers dead. He was going to be ready to stop them. He smiled to himself as he walked behind them. Here he was, a federal agent undercover protecting the people he would eventually put behind bars, the irony of life.   
  
They walked into the old building that made up the bar. Jack  
marveled at it's outside beauty. It was not the new clean cut beauty that  
was found in the United States, it was the old rustic cowboy beauty. He felt as if he had just walked into an old western and they were the "law" in town. When they walked in, everyone stared for a moment knowing who Ramon Salazar was. The bartender came around the bar quickly and asked, "Would you like your usual room, sir?"  
  
"Yes." Ramon said continuing to walk back towards the back of the  
bar where there were different rooms for the important customer were. Jack noticed it was a newer addition added on to the bar. The wall and area looked newer than the rest of the bar. He walked into the back room and let his eyes adjust to the lack of light.   
  
The room was almost like the bar back in L.A., but there was no desk.  
Instead there was a table with chairs around it. Jack took his post at the  
door, leaning against the wall he waited for whatever was to come.   
  
Ramon, Hector, and Thomas sat at the table talking about the trip to  
L.A. and other things to come. A young woman walked into the room and took their orders. Jack got coffee only which made Hector raise his eyebrow at Jack. He noticed how the man when he was getting ready to work never drank unless he was forced to, which was a sign of a good worker. Most of their men didn't have to be told to drink. They just did on their own.   
  
The waitress came back a few minutes later with the tray of drinks.  
She handed Jack a styrofoam cup with the steaming coffee in it. She told him to reassure him, "It's fresh, I just made the pot."   
  
Jack thanked her and took a drink of the hot black substance he  
hoped would help him become more alert as his mind was asking for rest. He stood up drinking his coffee staring at a spot on the wall not paying attention to what was really going on until a knock came at the door. He looked at Ramon who shook his head for Jack to open the door.  
  
Jack opened the door and stepped out of the way as another man he  
knew as Timothy Payne walked into the room. Jack ran over the biographical information he had memorized about the man. He was near forty, Jack's age.

He had been in the smuggling/Drug Cartel trade since he was a teenager,  
working his way up the ranks to become the most feared drug lord ever in the South American and Mexican area. He was what was holding the Salazar's back from being number one. He was not married, had no children, and by all outward appearances intelligent.   
  
The man walked into the room looking over Jack and than taking the  
final chair at the table with the Salazars. His men entered the room behind him there was an equal amount of both sides. Jack closed the door behind them and took his post against the wall again this time not zoning out and paying attention to what was happening.  
  
"Who's that?" Timothy started out referring to Jack.  
  
"He's one of our guys. He's fine." Ramon answered wondering himself  
about the same thing, but he trusted his brothers judgment. "Let's get down to the business."  
  
"Good enough. I came to give you a warning." Timothy said.  
  
"About what?" Ramon answered.  
  
"I want you to back off. I have allowed your little organization to  
prosper and now you are breaking in on my business." The business Timothy was referring to was the arms trade among other things that up until a few months ago the Salazars had no business in.  
  
"If we don't?" Ramon asked.  
  
"Then you will have a full out war on your hands, and you will lose  
your business and if you're not lucky, your lives." Timothy answered coolly. "What will you give us in turn for backing off? We stand to loose  
millions if we do, so why would we?" Ramon asked threatening Timothy.  
  
"If you don't, you will not live to see next week." Timothy said  
ready to call the other men who had been waiting outside to come in to start the war he knew would come. Ramon Salazar thought he knew everything there was about the business and the man had not even began to understand.   
  
"No deal." Ramon said knowing what he was starting.  
  
"Fine. You brought it on yourself." Timothy got up and walked out  
of the room his men lingering to long for Jack's nerves. As soon as Timothy was out of the room, more people started to come towards it. Jack saw the man next to him go for his gun.   
  
By instinct, Jack went for his own with his right, and with his  
left he threw a punch into the man's stomach doubling him over. He pulled out his Beretta the same time as the other man by the door had. They both fired at the same time, Jack's bullet hitting his target in the head and plastering him against the wall.  
  
Jack felt the sharp pain erupted in his arm and looked down to see  
he had been scratched by the bullet. He went towards the center of the room where Ramon and Hector had already pulled the table off the ground and were using it as a cover.   
  
Pedro and ten other men had taken out twenty other men in the room and now all that was left were ten or fifteen outside. Jack looked around the room for something he could use to take out the ten or fifteen men outside. He raised his head from the table to take count of the number of people outside, as soon as his head popped up a bullet came flying by. He lowered his head again. He knew the table was not adequate cover it would not stop a bullet and if they got smart enough the wood chunks would do some damage to the people, like himself, crouching behind it.   
  
Jack looked around again. He knew there had to be something in there  
to use to stop the men from outside getting the guts to rush the room. If  
they rushed the room some of them would die, but there were more of them than the people in the room so they would be able to take out quite a few people in the room. He then saw the beer bottle with beer still in it sitting on the floor. He scrambled over to get it hoping that the table would hide what he was doing.  
  
Ramon watched the new guy scrabble from the cover of the table to  
the corner where a beer bottle sat. Ramon thought for a moment, this is the wrong time to be drinking but than it dawned on him what the new guy was going to do.   
  
Jack scrambled back to the table. He looked around for loss  
clothing to use to make the Molotov cocktail. Not finding anything, he ripped the sleeve of his shirt and began to roll it up so that he could make a wick. He looked around and then finally asked over the sound of gun fire, "Does anyone have a lighter?"  
  
Ramon took out his lighter and lit the end of Jack's shirt sleeve  
that had been stuffed into the bottle. "Pedro, on the count of three, I want you to shoot from the left corner towards outside. Do it for three seconds. Give me enough time to throw this and for it to make it out into the bar area." Jack ordered.  
  
Pedro waited for Jack's count to reach three and then he started to  
fire around the corner of the table out into the bar area. Jack stood up  
and tossed the bottle quickly. Taking aim with his own weapon, he waited for the bottle to reach the middle of the bar and than he fired three shots at it hitting it with the first two. The liquid in the beer bottle spilled out catching fire as it flew around the burning t-shirt wick. With that, Jack and the others rushed out of the room into the bar where Timothy's men had been shocked by the explosion and flames.   
  
Jack searched the room shooting at anything that was moving. He  
took out the man who sat in the corner aimed at him, and then the man behind the bar. After what seemed like forever, the room went silent.   
  
Hector and Ramon emerged from the room looking around at all of the  
dead bodies. A few of their men were dead or injured. Ramon looked at Jack who was still alert waiting for more to come, "Are you okay?" Ramon asked looking at Jack's injured arm.  
  
Jack looked down at it and said, "I'm fine sir. It's just a  
scratch."  
  
"Good thinking back there." Ramon complimented him on his  
performance.  
  
Jack continued to stay alert now feeling the pain of the scratch as  
his adrenaline rush receded.   
  
"Let's get out of here." Ramon said walking towards the door.   
  
Jack noticed the gleam from a scope and grabbed Ramon pulling him to  
the floor quickly. A second later, the wall splintered where Ramon's head would have been. Everyone went quickly for cover. Jack now against the door frame tried to slowly turn to see if he could find the sniper. He asked Ramon who was next to him, "Is there any other way out of here, sir?"  
  
Ramon thought for a moment. He had always went through the front  
needing to make an entrance. "There is a window in the bathroom."  
  
"Will the sniper be able to see me from there? I think he is in the  
bushes."  
  
"No, it's in the back." Ramon answered.  
  
"Okay. I'm going for it." Jack took off across the bar to the back  
hallway that led to the bathroom. He opened the door to the bathroom and was met with a hard punch into the stomach that sent him stumbling back against the wall. He had been careless and did not expect anyone to be hiding in the bathroom.   
  
The man came at him again as Jack tried to stand. This time, the man  
smashed his P229 handgun against Jack's head, sending it back into the wall. Jack shook his head to get the cloudiness out and then went to attack before the man came at him again. The man swung Jack ducked from the punch and returned it with a solid uppercut to the chin. Jack thought he heard the man's teeth clink together.   
  
The attacker stumbled backwards. He came at Jack again. He swung at  
Jack, the punch was blocked and before Jack could react the man sent his knee up to Jack's groin. Jack fell to the ground with a groan. The man walked over to Jack and began to kick him over and over. Jack finally caught the man's leg with his hands and then moved himself so that he knocked the man's other leg out from under him. The man hit the floor next to Jack. Jack quickly positioned himself behind the man. Jack grabbed the man in a headlock and began to apply pressure on the mans neck by flexing his biceps. The man began to scratch at Jack and trying to get Jack's arms from around his neck. Jack finally fully flexed his bicep and he felt the mans windpipe snap under the pressure. Jack let the man fall to the floor. He looked at the soon-to-be-dead man's eyes. He was staring at Jack trying to breathe but unable to because his windpipe was broken. Jack knew he could save the man easily all he had to do was open the man's throat and insert something below the break in the windpipe that he could breath through, a straw for instance, but Jack just got up off the floor walking towards the bathroom door again, this time carefully entering and looking around for anyone else. 

Seeing no one, he walked over to the window and opened it. With the aid of a trash can, he lifted himself up and than slid out the window that was barely big enough for him to slide out from. He slid out landing on his side as he rolled over when he finally got out of the window so he would not land on his head.  
  
Jack dusted himself out. Checking his gun, he reloaded it and walked  
slowly towards the edge of the building. He scanned the surrounding area for anyone and listen carefully for any noises. He looked around the edge of the building and he could see the sniper. Jack thought about rushing after him, knowing the man was not looking for someone to be coming at him from Jack's direction, but there could be more snipers out there. Instead Jack slowly crept along the side of the building. When he reached the edge, he aimed and fired at the sniper hitting the ground next to the sniper.

Jack quickly fell to the ground to make a harder target to hit. He aimed  
again this time hitting the sniper in the head. Jack rolled over out of the  
cover of the building and looked around the front. He waited a few minutes before he stood up and walked out into the open looking for anyone else to come or fire at him. Nothing came, he dusted himself off and yelled, "I'm sure it's clear now."  
  
Ramon and the others exited the bar and quickly went to the SUV's.  
Ramon smiled as he thought how stupid Timothy was. If it were him, he would have slashed the tires on the cars so if they tried to run out they could not drive off. Jack got into the passenger seat of the SUV and Thomas drove them back to the compound.   
  
On the drive back Ramon asked Jack, "Where did you learn all of that  
stuff?"  
  
"Delta Force." Jack answered studding the bullet wound on his arm.  
It was just a scratch but it was a scratch that took a nice chunk out of  
him. He ripped his sleeve off to use it to tie around the wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Do you need to go to a hospital?" Hector asked from the back.  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Jack answered.   
  
"This coming from the man who thought he didn't need to go to the  
hospital when he could barely stand." Hector said laughing out loud.  
  
They reached the compound and Ramon instructed everyone to pack.  
They were going to go to Columbia to fight the war if Timothy came again he wanted to be on his own turf. Jack ran up to the room he would have been staying in if they had not been moving on already. He quickly grabbed is bag and returned back to the SUVs. It took about an hour for them to get everyone ready to go and packed. Jack helped in loading up the SUVs while he waited for everyone to get ready to leave, with his mind contemplating the day and its events. He was now smack dab in the middle of a Cartel war and he knew things would only get worse from here.   
  
Claudia came out of the house holding her brother's hand. She heard  
what Jack had done saving Ramon and the others today. When she saw him, her heart sank because he had incurred more injuries. She was surprised by the sudden fear she felt when she saw his arm covered in blood. She walked over to him and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Jack was not sure what she was referring to until he saw her big  
beautiful brown eyes looking at his arm. "It's nothing." He said leaning  
against the SUV in waiting.  
  
"Nothing, your arm is covered in blood!" She shouted grabbing his arm  
gently. She untied the makeshift bandage he had made out of his other shirt sleeve. She looked at it and said, "We still have time before we have to leave. You come with me so we can tend to this before it gets infected. I swear all you men are the same want be machos. We'll see how macho you all are when you die from infections." She scolded him like a child and Ramon sat in the background laughing at the scene.   
  
Jack followed behind her half smiling and half pouting. She took  
him into the bathroom and instructed him, "Sit down and take your shirt  
off."  
  
Jack did as he was told not wanting to argue with her. He knew with  
women like Claudia, you would never win. With women in general, a man could never win. He learned that from Teri, Kim, and later Kate. The thought of Teri brought a new sadness to his eyes the Claudia caught for a moment.   
  
She grabbed the peroxide out of the cabinet. She took a warm wash  
cloth she had gotten out of the towel bin and wiped gently at the bullet  
wound. It had scratched him taking a nice chunk out of his lower part of  
his arm. She wiped gently but she could feel him tense in pain. She  
finished wiping the blood off and said, "This is going to sting." She  
poured some peroxide on it and he hissed in pain as the wound fizzled in a white substance as it cleaned it out. She blew on it gently like a mother would for her child. After the white fizzle went down, she grabbed the gauze out of the cabinet and began to wrap it around the wound. "Hold it there." She ordered.  
  
Jack put his finer arm on the end of the gauze to hold it in place as  
she found tape to tape it with. Jack sat halfway amazed by her tending to him. He had not expected her to be as gentle and caring as she was. She seemed to have this cold hard side to her that she showed around people, yet she was gentle too.   
  
After she finished taping the gauze she said, "That should hold  
you." She looked at him and said, "Well, your new shirt is already ruined."  
  
Jack laughed at her. "Yeah, I guess it is." He got off the bathroom  
stool and heard someone coming down the hall.  
  
It was Hector. He walked into the room and dismissed Jack being half  
naked because he saw that Claudia must have tended to his "scratch". "You ready to go?" He asked Claudia still looking at Jack wondering exactly what was going on. Claudia had not taken to anyone as much as she seemed to have with Jack.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to make sure I fixed him up before we  
took off." Claudia said walking over to Hector kissing him.   
  
"Sergio is outside asking for you. Why don't you go get him settled  
in the SUV? Jack and I will be along in a minute." Hector said flatly.  
  
Claudia left the room knowing what was most likely to transpire  
after she left. She could see the questions in Hector's eyes. She only  
hoped he did not see the questions in her mind. If he did, she would be in hot water of even thinking about Jack as she had. She was still mad at the man for what he did, even if she had no real reason, but there was something else there.   
  
"What is this all about?" Hector asked once he heard the door close.  
  
"What?" Jack asked genuinely confused.   
  
"You and Claudia? You two are acting awfully friendly. She is  
mine."  
  
"I'm sorry, if you got the wrong impression, Hector. I have no  
intentions towards Claudia in that way. I'm sorry if it seems like that.  
I'll stop whatever it is that offends you." Jack answered semi-nervous  
because this could be the end. He knew Hector did not think things through all the time. Hector stared at Jack. The man seemed to be telling the truth. He  
could even see some fear in Jack's eyes for once, but it was not the fear of being caught it was the fear of what Hector could do to him. "Fine. I'm just being paranoid I guess. Claudia has never been this nice to anyone new or anyone else for that matter."  
  
Jack felt like sighing in relief. He followed Hector out of the  
house to the SUV where Ramon told him, "You're driving."  
  
Jack got into the driver side of the SUV. Hector, Claudia, and  
Sergio sat in the back. Ramon sat in the passenger seat directing Jack  
towards the airport. When he pulled into the airport he turned the SUV so that it was right in front of the steps to the plane for Claudia and the  
rest in the SUV to easily get to in case there was an attack.   
  
Ramon yelled for all the men to meet in the back of the plane after  
they finish getting everything on board. Jack helped carry the luggage on  
and when he came back down the steps he saw Claudia struggling to pull  
Sergio who had fallen asleep on the way over to the airport.   
  
Jack rushed over and said, "I'll get him for you."  
  
Claudia looked at him and asked, "Are you sure with your arm and  
all?"  
  
"It's nothing." Jack grabbed the boy out of the back of the SUV and  
he could feel his arm scream in pain, but he blocked it out as he carried  
him up the steps of the plane to a seat that had already be reclined for him to sleep on. Jack laid him down gently and then went to the back of the plane for the meeting.   
  
Ramon pulled out a small map of the compound mostly for Jack who had never seen it but also so the others could get a visual of where they should be. Ramon began, "We are at war now with Tim Payne. We are going to win and be the number one in these areas. What I want is 24 hour surveillance on the compound. No one gets in unless we know it. Thomas has formatted a plan for it."  
  
Thomas began to point out the areas in which he wanted people  
posted. He finished and asked, "Any suggestions?" He was use to no one having any, but the new guy spoke up.  
  
Jack said, "You might want to post snipers at all the entrances to  
the compound that way they can alert people of oncoming traffic and if need be, take them out before they get too close to the house."  
  
"There is one problem with that. WE don't have enough people  
trained for that." Ramon said.  
  
"I can train people in a few days, until then, I could give a quick  
crash course and be available to help out full-time."   
  
"Can you really? When was the last time you actually slept? You  
look like hell now." Hector asked.  
  
"I can do it. I have stayed awake for weeks at a time before. A  
few days is nothing."  
  
Ramon looked at him and figured he could handle it. "Fine. You  
train a few people when we land, and then you're on the first twelve hour shift. After that, you're on call. If that's all, first shift, try to get some sleep."  
  
Ramon, Hector, and Thomas left the room. Others slowly filed out  
towards the cockpit where there was a little area for them. Jack was the  
only one left in the room. He went through his duffle bag to find his  
supply. He needed a fix, his hands were already shaking. He sat on the  
floor pulling the needle out of his bag and the vial of the drug. He  
quickly tied the tourniquet around his arm and waited for the vein to pop out. Once it did he inserted the needle, with some trouble because his hands were shaking. He pushed the plunger down and as he was pulling the needle out the door opened and Claudia walked in.   
  
She stared at him for a moment. Not believing what she had just  
seen. She said in a flat tone, "If you want, you can sleep out here." But  
she was still shocked. She had heard he was a drug addict but she did not believe it until she actually saw him shooting up.  
  
"I like it back here." He said as the drug rushed to his brain.  
Claudia walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Jack laid his head back and let the drug take control of him as he closed his eyes so tired that sleep easily came. 


	12. kit 11

Kit woke up with Nina staring at him. He sat up and asked, "What, did I snore?" He was wondering why she was staring at him.  
  
"No, sorry. Old habit I had." Nina said being brought back from her  
thoughts of the past, the present, then the future. "How are we going to  
stop everyone after us?" She asked saying what both of them were not really addressing.  
  
"We have a plan, and you're having doubts about it?" Kit inquired.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think they are going to believe you. There is no  
way. You walk in there and they are just going to kill you."  
  
"Then we go after them." Kit said as if it were the simplest thing  
ever.  
  
"It won't work out. There is too many of them."   
  
"Then how about you tell me something to pass on to help bring them  
down?" Kit asked  
  
"It's not that simple." She said getting irritated at Kit. Maybe he  
was not as smart as she thought, but he was a novice with some experience. No one could blame him.  
  
Kit heard the footsteps outside and put his finger to his mouth. A  
second later, the door flew off it's hinges and a man charged in firing at  
them. Kit grabbed Nina and pulled her to the floor with him on the other side of the bed.   
  
"Where is your gun?" Nina asked looking at Kit reaching for the  
table where her own gun sat.  
  
"It's in the night stand." Kit jumped up to grab his Beretta and went to  
the other side of the bed.   
  
A knock came on the door and a man's voice said, "House-keeping."  
  
Both Kit and Nina were sure it was just a trick to get them to say  
they were here. They both sat silent on the floor waiting for the door to  
open.   
  
It seemed like an eternity for the door to open and the old cart to  
be pushed in. Both Nina and Kit sat ducked under the bed waiting for the right moment to jump up and fire.   
  
Kit raised his head and had his gun ready to fire. When the man saw  
the gun, he jumped back and said, "Sir. I'm sorry. I'm house-keeping I'm  
not trying to break in or anything."  
  
Kit could tell by the fear in the man's eyes that he was genuinely  
scared. This led Kit to concluded he was telling the truth. "Sorry. I'm a  
federal agent." Kit answered trying to relieve some of the terror from the poor man.   
  
"I'll come back later." The man said pushing the cart out of the room  
and down the hall.  
  
Nina sat up from the floor and said, "We can't live like this, always looking over our shoulders. It's not going to work."  
  
"Yes, it will. Just give me the information on the organization. We  
already took some of the people out with the raid and we can get the head guy with your help. Then all that leaves us with is CTU and Jack. I can handle CTU. Chase will help with that. That just leaves Jack. He's going to be busy for at least a year probably so we will have time to figure out how to deal with him, but first let's deal with the people who are our immediate threat."  
  
"Fine. I'll write out all I know and you can fax it to your contact  
at CTU." Nina answered. "Tomorrow, though. We both need to rest and then go out and have some fun before we get bogged down with trying to found a way out of this." Nina smiled and hugged Kit. She pulled him down to the bed with her and put a finger over his mouth as he went to talk, "Shh. Go to sleep. I know it's the middle of the afternoon. We will have fun tonight."  
  
Kit and Nina fell asleep holding each other. Kit had nightmares of  
Jack coming after him, and in every nightmare he would run from Jack for what seemed like forever, never getting out of breath, but after awhile he would just stop. He wasn't tired and he could have ran for even longer. Kit aimed his Beretta and fired a whole clip at Jack's head, but it didn't work. Doing so felt like shooting a ghost as the bullets flew past Jack. Kit raised his fists and threw all possible punches and kicks, but the effects were still the same. Jack threw a straight jab into Kit's face followed by a front kick, knocking Kit down. Jack pulled out a P228 handgun and shot Kit in the head. Kit jolted awake with the last nightmare bringing Nina to consciousness with him.  
  
"What is it?" She asked groggily.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Let's go get some dinner. Let me get in a shower. We can have a  
few drinks too. Then maybe come back later for a little fun. We  
probably should move to a different hotel."  
  
Kit waited patiently for Nina to get out of the shower. He was  
hungry and his stomach was growling at him for food. He hoped everything would work out for them. He thought he really loved Nina, and he must because he was willing to sacrifice everything for her. His dream still haunted him though. Would that be what it was like when he faced off with Jack? He knew there was no other way to stop Jack other than to kill him. Kit started having second thoughts for Kim and Chase's sake, but just continued on with the plan.

Killing Jack would put Kit on the ultimate bad guy side, he thought to  
himself, Jack was in a sense a good guy. He did do some illegal things from time to time to help the cause, but it was always sanctioned. In the end, would killing Jack be as bad as Jack killing Nina and him for doing this? That was the question Kit had to find the answer to for himself.  
  
Nina came out of the bathroom in a towel. She dressed in her clothes  
again and grabbed Kit by the hand and said, "Forget about whatever we have facing us. We are going to have fun tonight and act like two normal people, who just happen to be concealing weapons because they have CTU, and another organization after them."   
  
Kit gave her a smile for what she said even though he was still  
contemplating the question. "Let's go. Where to?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's walk to town and then decide."  
  
They walked hand in hand for about half a mile until they hit the  
main strip of the city. Neither of them where sure what they wanted to eat and they looked at the different restaurants that were open. Finally, they decided to go into a nice Italian restaurant.  
  
Kit ordered chicken Parmesan and Nina decided to have the same  
thing. They ate in silence both enjoying the music. Finally Nina broke the silence and asked, "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm just thinking about what we have to do." Kit  
answered lying. He was having second thoughts, but he knew he would go through with it, he was like Jack. Once he said he would do something, he would take it to the end.  
  
"Stop it. We are having fun tonight. Seriously. You are a kill-joy sometimes. Let's just relax and have fun. That is what tomorrow and the next few weeks are for." Nina said. She knew she was completely out of character, but she wanted to show Kit a different side of herself, the side that Jack only got to see sometimes.   
  
"Fine. What would you like to talk about?" Kit asked nervously.  
  
"Seen any good movies recently?" Nina asked at an attempt of  
normalcy. She had not had a normal conversation in a long time, and she  
found it alarming hard to have one.  
  
Kit laughed, "No, not really. I didn't have a lot of spare time ever since CTU basic training. What is your favorite movie?" Kit asked wanting to get a better chance to know Nina.  
  
"Uh, good question. I'm not sure. There are so many good ones out  
there. Believe it or not, I actually like the romantic comedy Love Actually. I was surprised by it and it was really funny. That's not my typical movie choice. I liked the original Night of the Living Dead in black in white. When I watch the movie, it still gave me nightmares. Zombies come after me to eat my brains out. How about you?"  
  
"Any Bruce Lee or Jet Li movie. Hands down the best ever. Regarding the Dawn of the Dead movie nightmares, just call me and I'll fight them off for you." Kit answered jokingly.  
  
"Typical of a guy." Nina smiled at him genuinely happy.  
  
"What have you been up to the past year besides working?" Kit  
inquired.  
  
"Working is all I have been doing and looking over my shoulder  
waiting for Jack to show up one day. He is relentless."  
  
"You killed his wife and betrayed him, what did you expect? If I wasn't sent to find Ellis by Division that day, I might have helped you out."  
  
"Jack was not supposed to live. The Drazens were supposed to kill him." Nina answered truthfully. "It didn't work out that way though. I was stupid to think they could kill him. He is one lucky son of a bitch when it comes to surviving gun fights."  
  
"I doubt so much luck. He's really skilled. He probably is the  
best CTU has because he doesn't have anything holding him back anymore. Almost everyone keeps telling me I'm as good as Jack, up to the point where Tony jokingly called me Jack's twin brother."  
  
"What about Kim?" Nina was tired of talking about Jack. They  
always seemed to talk about him as if he were the most important thing in the world. The more they talked about him the more she missed him, and the more she thought Kit was a lot like him.  
  
"She is all grown up working for CTU now. Possibly hooking up with  
the new agent, Chase."  
  
"Chase, your friend. I know Jack is probably having a heart attack."  
  
"It hasn't happened yet and I doubt Jack knows. He had a heart  
attack though, which I mentioned that one other time." Kit said for no particular reason.  
  
"I heard about that. Funny how strong he is, enough about him  
though."  
  
"What type of music do you like?" Kit asked not knowing any of the  
basic stuff about Nina.  
  
"I like all music. As funny as it is I even like some of the newer  
groups out there."  
  
"What would you consider your favorite?" Kit prodded.  
  
"In old rock I like Neil Young, electric blues Steve Ray Vaughn god  
could he play the guitar." Nina answered. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm an all type of music man myself. Not sure of any favorites.  
Not that I listen to music that often, but occasionally listened to rap music. Blame it on one of my old friends in my Army Ranger squad. It only helped me on karate training, but that's pretty much about it. Anyway, I wish I had more time listening to music."  
  
"Maybe you will soon. Let's go walk around for awhile, take in the  
city. Maybe even catch a movie." Nina said.  
  
Kit paid the bill and left a eight dollar tip for the waitress who  
did a great job. He held Nina's hand as they walked through the city  
checking out different stores. Nina ended up buying some new clothes and a bracelet. Kit picked out a few new pairs of jeans and a few blue and black t-shirts to last him the next few days. They walked back to the hotel with their purchases in hand. Kit opened the door for Nina and walked in behind her. They set their purchases on the bed. "I'm thirsty. Can you go get some sodas from the vending machine?" Nina asked Kit.  
  
"Yeah, what type?"  
  
"Pepsi if they got it."   
  
Kit walked to the vending machine fumbling in his pocket for change.  
He found two dollars and put them in the vending machine getting a Pepsi for Nina, and a Sprite for himself. As he was walking back to the hotel room he noticed the door was open he walked cautiously to the door. He glanced inside the room service guy from earlier was inside asking Nina, "Where is he at?" Kit felt for his gun he had taken off when he went inside. He saw it sitting on the bed under the bags. He cursed himself for forgetting to strap the holster before leaving for dinner.   
  
Kit turned the corner quietly and threw the two soda cans hard at the man hitting him in the head and stunning him enough for Kit to run into the room and tackle him to the ground. The man got up and started to throw a roundhouse kick with his right leg, but Kit grabbed the leg, did a palm strike to the stomach, and threw the guy to Kit's back, sending him to a wall inches behind Kit.

The guy groaned and got up. He started throwing a hook punch with the right hand, but Kit yelled as he threw a reverse-crescent kick to the guy's arm with his left leg, inflicting a lot of pain followed by a U-punch to the guy's sternum and stomach. Kit raised his fists in a boxing position. The assassin threw another hook punch with his left hand, but Kit threw a jab to the face with his left hand, followed by a cross punch to the neck with his right hand, and a hook punch with his left hand to the temple in three seconds flat.  
  
Kit rushed behind the man and Kit finally got his arms around the man's throat and began to squeeze tightly. As the guy was gagging, Kit violently twisted the man's neck to his right. Out of breath, Kit stood up dusting himself off. He asked Nina, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? You're bleeding."  
  
Kit did not notice the cut above his left eyebrow. He wiped the blood off and said, "We better get out of here." Kit grabbed the stuff off the bed and walked quickly to the car. Nina stayed in the room to wipe everything off so that their fingerprints were not left behind.  
  
Kit was putting the stuff in the trunk when he felt the hard point  
of a gun dig into his back. He froze in place thinking it was the end of  
his life. He knew it was something he was not able to escape from, even if he was trained in martial arts. He thought about his instructor's lecture one time, _Don't fight the person head-on if he or she has a weapon. Just run and live to see another day_.  
  
A deep voice said, "Don't move. With one hand, grab out your gun  
cautiously put it in the trunk and then close the trunk."  
  
Kit did as he was instructed cautiously he put the gun in the trunk  
and looked to see if Nina was coming out of the room. She was not in sight.  
  
The man grabbed Kit's left arm and said, "Follow me. If you yell or  
alert her in any way, you both are dead."  
  
Kit sighed and followed the man to a black SUV. There were others in the car. The man asked, "Where is the other guy?"  
  
Not the best time to tell him, Kit answered, "Dead."  
  
"I figured. He was a stupid son of a bitch. Get in."   
  
Kit got into the back seat and was sandwiched between another man  
and the man who held him at gun point. The SUV backed out and turned off into the Canadian night. The men stayed alert with their handguns pointed at Kit. Kit sat still not moving and unsure why he was still alive.   
  
One of the men's phone rang and he answered it, "Yeah!"  
  
The voice on the other line asked, "Did you get him?"  
  
"Yes, we have him. Are you sure she is going to do what you want?"  
  
"Yes. I think she loves him." The man on the line laughed at the  
irony of Nina falling in love with another CTU person.   
  
"We are about twenty minutes out." The man said grabbing a black  
bag out of the back and putting it over Kit's head so that he could not see where they were going.   
  
"See you in twenty. I'll make the call when you are here."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
  
Nina walked out of the hotel room and looked around the parking lot  
for Kit. She walked over to the car and looked inside and didn't see him.  
She walked back to where she had last seen him, the trunk and the keys sat in the lock, but no Kit. She opened the trunk and saw Kit's Beretta sitting inside. A sudden rush of fear ran through her. She got into the car and drove off, not sure what she was doing, but her instinct told her to get away from the hotel.   
  
After about twenty minutes of driving around her phone rang. "KIT?"  
  
"No. We have him though. Do what we want and I promise you will  
not get pieces back of him."   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"On Mount Holland."  
  
"Okay go back to the hotel and wait there one of my men will be by."  
  
"Who is 'we?' I'd like to know who I'm dealing with."  
  
"Don't worry about who we are. Just be there or you'll get a piece  
of him." The man threatened.  
  
Nina drove back to the hotel and waited for someone to come by the  
car. Finally about thirty minutes later a man came by stopped outside the driver side window. He said, "Get out."  
  
Nina complied not sure why she was going through all the trouble for  
Kit. She could run now and no one would ever find her. A part of her  
screamed for her to run, while another well hidden part screamed for her to stay.   
  
The man searched Nina and took the guns off of her. He then said,  
"Go back to the gray SUV. Sit in the back and he will tell you what to do."  
  
Nina complied she cautiously walked back to the gray SUV. She  
looked around to see if she could spot anyone else watching her. She was sure she saw at least two people across the street, with bulges under their left arms. She opened the door and got in.   
  
The man in the front seat greeted her, "Hello, Nina."  
  
"Can we get to the point please? I want to speak with Kit before I  
agree to do anything."  
  
"I figured as much. Don't worry."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"We both have the same interest. I heard you wanted to get out of  
the business, but you have that nasty organization after you. WE could help each other. I want you to turn everything you know over to CTU and then I want the head of the organization killed, that simple."  
  
"Why didn't you just ask?" Nina asked.  
  
"Because it's much easier to get your cooperation this way." The  
man answered.  
  
"I was already going to turn the information over to CTU. As for  
killing the head, I can't even get close to him, but Kit could. He could be  
a part of the raid on them and he could make sure he was killed." Nina  
answered.  
  
"Interesting. This would not cause problems either. Turn the  
information over, and then you will switch places with Kit. He will have to agree to kill the man, and once he does, you two are free to go wherever you please, and I will make sure no one bothers you. In return, you do these things for me."  
  
"Let me speak with Kit and make sure he is fine with it. If so, we  
have a deal." Nina answered finding it way to easy for her to be getting  
away with just this. She expected much worse.  
  
"Here." The man handed her a cell phone that was ringing.   
  
"Hello?" Kit said through the black mask.  
  
"Kit, are you okay?"  
  
Kit recognized Nina's voice. "Yeah. Don't worry about me, I'm a tough guy."  
  
"They want to make a deal. This is what they want, I will turn  
everything I know about the organization to CTU, and then you will have to kill the head of the organization in a raid with CTU. During that time, they will have me just to make sure you go through with it, and after all is said and done, we are free. They will make sure no one comes after us from this end of the spectrum."  
  
Kit thought about it for a few minutes. It would not be hard to get  
back into CTU and then be a part of the raid. He would not feel bad about executing a bad guy, and this would get this side of the dichotomy off their backs. "What guarantees do we have that they won't back out?"  
  
"We don't. But I think we can trust them, and if not we still have  
to try." Nina said quietly so the man in the front could not hear her.  
  
"If you want to do it, then I'll do it." Kit answered.  
  
"I want to do it. Give me the fax number to your friend. After I  
fax the information, they are going to let you go. Call your friend and have him wait until you get there. I'll call a few of my contacts to find out where they are at currently, and then you guys can go in, and finish it off." Nina said being excited.  
  
"It's 555-5555. Put it to the attention of Chase from Kit. Write  
on there. Wait for me to get there."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
The man took the phone from Kit and waited for his boss to get on.  
"What do you want us to do with him?" He asked into the phone.  
  
The man in the front seat asked Nina, "Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes, as long as you keep your end up, we will keep our end up."  
  
"Wait until I tell you to release him." The man hung the phone up  
and asked, "Do you need a fax machine?"  
  
"Yes. I have the stuff written out already. I did it last night.  
You can read over it if you wish." Nina said.  
  
"Yes, where is it?"  
  
"In my bag in the trunk." Nina answered.  
  
The man commanded into a C.B. radio for someone to bring it to  
him. The man that had gotten Nina from the car brought the note book to the man in the front seat. The man read it and said, "This is good enough. We will go to my office and fax it. Then we will wait for your friend to do his part. You can call your contacts from my office also."  
  
"Fine. Let's get going so we can get this over with." Nina  
answered.   
  
The man got on the phone and said, "Release Lee. Remind him what he  
is supposed to do and give him your cell phone. He is to keep it and I will call him on the number once I get word that the man is dead, I will tell him where to pick Nina up at."  
  
"Understood." The man told Kit, "Leave and go do your job, soldier boy. Take this he will call you once he had confirmation."   
  
"Fine." Kit said, "Can I get a ride to the airport?"   
  
"Sure, why not." The man said grabbing the keys from someone else.  
They drove in silence to the airport.  
  
Kit went to the ticket counter and said, "I need a ticket to L.A.  
as soon as possible."  
  
"We have a flight leaving in a half hour. Do you have any luggage  
to check?"  
  
"No." Kit answered. The woman looked at him strangely and Kit  
answered, "Got stolen" as an explanation to why he didn't have any luggage.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. How will you be paying?"  
  
"Credit card." Kit said handing his Visa card to her.  
  
"Thank you, sir." The woman said after she swiped the card and had  
him sign the credit card slip. She gave him his ticket and said, "Have a  
nice flight."  
  
Kit sat in the waiting area contemplating how he was going to get  
Chase to believe he had solved the case this early after going dark not too long ago. He kicked himself for not thinking things out before-hand. The announcer came over the intercom system asking his flight to board. He waited until they called off his row and he got up and gave the stewardess his ticket. She handed it back to him and he boarded the plane. He sat in his seat hoping he did not get the usual type of person he got sat next to.

The kind of person who will talk to you even after you have closed your eyes or even politely told them you did not feel like talking, or even better, the whiny baby with its mother. God, it drove him crazy when he was not in the mood for it.  
  
Kit closed his eyes and waited for the plane to take off. He felt  
someone staring at him so he opened his eyes and looked at the woman  
standing in the aisle looking down on him.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you. But I was wondering if you would be  
willing to switch seats with me. I hate sitting by the window. I'm really  
terrified of highest and sitting by the window makes it worse." The woman smiled a kind smile at him.  
  
"No problem, you didn't bother me. I hate aisle seats anyways." Kit  
said getting up and moving over to the window seat. He sat back down.   
  
"I'm Staci." The woman said putting out her hand of Kit to shake.  
  
Kit took her hand and shook it saying, "I'm Kit. Where are you  
from?"  
  
"Originally I was born in Chicago, Illinois, but I moved to L.A. to  
get away from the nasty winters. How about yourself?"  
  
"I grew up all over the place, and my family finally settled in L.A.  
when I was a teenager." Kit answered finding it weird they both were freely giving out information like this to a complete stranger.   
  
"Well, I let you go back to resting." The woman said.  
  
Kit laid his head back again and closed his eyes. He was not tired,  
but his mind hurt from thinking about all he had to do in the next few  
hours. He felt the plane start to speed down the runway and lift off into  
the air. He found it amazing how such huge heavy things could fly through the air with such ease. The stewardess came by asking, "Would you like a drink sir, ma'am?"  
  
"Nothing for me." Kit answered.  
  
"I'll have Scotch." The woman next to him said.  
  
The stewardess poured a drink and moved down the aisle. Kit returned to his thoughts. He had an hour flight ahead of him and then some explaining to do when he got to CTU. He had never been nervous before everything was on his shoulders again. His future with Nina, and his entire future for that matter.   
  
An hour later, the plane touched down at LAX. Kit waited for the  
door to open than he stood up and walked off the plane knowing what he had to do an prepared to do it. He grabbed a taxi outside the airport and told him, "CTU."  
  
"Yes sir." The driver said in a thick Mexican accent.   
  
Kit took out his cell phone and called Chase.  
  
"CTU, Chase Edmunds"  
  
"Chase, did you get my fax?"  
  
"Yeah, man. How did you do it?"  
  
"I got some help. Someone who wants to get out of it all gave me  
the information. I'll be there in ten."  
  
"Is everything cool now?" Chase asked wondering about Kit.  
  
"Yeah. My contact is going to call me soon with information on where  
the leader is exactly and then we can go pick him up." Kit lied about the  
picking up part.  
  
"Ok. I already got Tony to give the go ahead on the strike teams.  
Baker's team."  
  
"Fine. I'll be there soon." Kit hung the phone up and felt in the pit  
of his stomach that this was not going to work out. Nothing ever worked out like it was supposed to.  
  
His phone rang and he answered it, "Kit."  
  
"It's me. He's in a mansion in Beverly Hills. I gave the address  
in the fax. He's only there today so you have to go."  
  
"We already have the team assembled. They are just waiting on me to  
get there. It'll be about and hour or so." Kit gave her the time frame.  
  
"I'll see you in a day." Nina said knowing it might take longer for  
Kit to finish with CTU.  
  
"Okay. Be careful." Kit said back. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kit hung the phone up and paid the driver. He got out of the taxi  
and told the guard who knew him, "I don't have my badge on me. I'm coming in from a black-op mission."  
  
The guard knew Kit and let him in. Kit walked quickly to Jack's  
office where Chase was waiting for him. "Ready to go?" He asked when he walked in.  
  
"Hell, yeah. It's been boring as hell around here with nothing to  
do." Chase answered with a grin.  
  
The two ran down to the equipment room and got their flak jackets  
and M16A2 assault rifles. Kit took a replacement Beretta M92F and three clips for both of the weapons. They followed Baker's team out to the SUVs and got in.  
  
They drove quickly to the mansion going over the general plan of  
attack. Agent Baker's team would take the front while Kit and Chase would go through the back. Kit knew he had to get to the man before anyone else did and lose Chase in the process so Kit could kill the man and say he was threatening somehow so that the kill would be clean. They pulled up down the street from the house. Kit and Chase hopped out of the SUV and ran around to the back of the mansion.

Chase told Baker they were ready over the radio. A minute later, they heard the sound of the front door crashing in followed by the sound of the back door going down.   
  
Kit and Chase rushed into the kitchen in the back of the house  
yelling, "CTU, put your hands up!"  
  
Kit saw in the corner of his eyes a man with a Colt M1911. He grabbed Chase pulling him into the small foyer that they had entered through. The wall erupted in plaster chunks from the bullets hitting it. Kit turned the corner quickly firing once from his Beretta hitting the man in the head.  
  
Chase followed behind them. They cautiously walked through the  
kitchen into a hallway. Kit looked both direction and said, "You go right, I'll go left then upstairs."   
  
Chase took off in his direction and Kit moved quickly but cautiously  
towards the stairs. He knew the office was upstairs and he had to get there before anyone else. He quickly ran up the steps taking them two and sometimes three at a time with his M16. He reached the top and fired quickly as he saw another man with an MP5 standing in the hallway. The man's lifeless body fell to the floor. Kit walked to the door the man stood in front of he opened it quickly ready to fire.  
  
Inside sat a robust man with rosy cheeks sitting at his desk. He  
put his hands up and said, "What's this?"  
  
"CTU. Drop the gun." Kit yelled if someone was listening.  
  
"I don't have a gun." the man answered.  
  
Kit aimed and fired twice hitting the man in the neck and head from his rifle. Kit walked out of the office and felt the hot pain erupt in his arm, dropping his damaged rifle as he spun around to see a woman with a handgun pointed at him. He raised Beretta and fired at her as she fired at him again. She missed him by mere inches as the bullet whizzed by his head he saw her fall to the floor with a scream.

He walked up to her kicking the gun away. He tore out a sleeve from his flak jacket holding his wounded arm close to his body. He thought to himself, _Good thing the leather jacket's back at CTU._  
  
The teams reached the top of the steps and looked on as Kit stood  
bleeding. Kit told Baker, "I got the main guy in the office he was going to shoot me. I fired back and he's dead." With that, the raid was over with as quickly as it started.   
  
Baker called for ambulances that were not too far off. He looked at  
Kit's arm and said, "Lucky son of a bitch. It's just a scratch. You'll be fine."   
  
Kit walked down stairs and found Chase who looked at his arm and  
then asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Kit walked out of the house to an ambulance where one of  
the medics cleaned and bandaged the grazing wound. Kit found Chase  
afterwards and said, "Let's go do the paperwork." Kit and Chase left to go back to CTU to start on the mountain of paperwork that would have to be done on the undercover operation and the raid.  
  
While doing the paperwork Kit looked up from typing and asked Chase, "You want to go pick some dinner up for us?"   
  
Kim walked in at that moment and heard Kit. She said, "I can do it.  
You two are working hard."  
  
"I need a break anyway. If you want, you can come with Kim?" Chase  
stated.  
  
"Sure, I could go for some food too." Kim said smiling at Chase.  
  
"Why don't you go get your coat and I'll meet you downstairs. Where  
do you want to eat, Kit?" Chase asked.  
  
"Something quick." Kit answered.  
  
"I'll bring some back." Kim left the office and Chase stood up  
smiling.  
  
Kit said, "You know, if he finds out your even thinking about his  
daughter, he'll kill you. Jack doesn't play."  
  
Chase played innocent, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know the way you are looking at her, and the way she is looking  
at you. Keep it from him as long as you can. You'll thank yourself." Kit answered with a grin.  
  
Chase was a little angry that Kit was giving him this advice and in  
his anger he said, "What about you?"  
  
"I'm leaving after this. In this paperwork, is my resignation  
papers too." Kit answered staring at Chase knowing if he wanted the life he dreamed about the other day CTU had to go. He could live with it. He loved his job, but not as much as Nina.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chase said feeling bad about letting his temper get to  
him.  
  
"You will make a better partner to Jack than I ever could. He and I are too much alike and let our tempers get the best of us. He needs  
someone who stays level headed, and you do that usually." Kit said to  
Chase. "Now go get some food. I'm starving." Kit added jokingly.  
  
"I'll be back in twenty." Chase said walking out of the office.  
  
The cell phone they had given Kit rang. "Hello?" He said grabbing  
the phone out of his pocket quickly.  
  
"Good job. She will be at the hotel we picked you up at." The man  
voice said over the phone.  
  
"Can I speak with her?" Kit asked.  
  
The man handed Nina the phone, "Are you okay?" Was the first thing  
she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll meet you in a few days. You have my cell phone  
number, right?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Call me tomorrow and I'll be better able to give you a time frame  
that I will be free from CTU. I have to sign off on a debriefing and  
then finish my resignation papers."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah, I made up my mind." Kit said without hesitation. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I gotta go."


	13. CHAPTER 12 already posted on a forum thi...

Jack awoke when he felt someone slightly nudging him. He open his eyes groggily and looked up at Ramon Salazar. It took a few seconds for his drug induced sleep deprived mind to register who it was. Jack sat up quickly and looked at Ramon. Groggily he asked,

"Yes sir?"

"We are about to land." Ramon stated.

"Ok." Jack sat up and stretched. His arm ached as he stretched it.

"I wanted to talk to you too." Ramon said a few seconds later letting Jack's mind get back to the real world.

"About what?" Jack asked.

"I want you to train some of the men. I am going to give you a team of five men and you are responsible to train them in everything you know."

His mind clear now, "Sure no problem."

"Let's go take our seats." Ramon said patting Jack on the back making sure to stir clear of the "scratch" on his arm.

Jack followed Ramon out of the room taking the empty seat next to Thomas who glared at Jack not happy with the man success.

The plane landed and Jack carried Sergio off for Claudia. He gently placed Seri go in the back of one of the waiting SUV's. Claudia thanked him and took her seat next to Hector. Jack sat in the passenger seat and Ramon choose to drive them to the compound.

On the way there Jack glanced at the rearview mirror to look into the back and he saw Claudia asleep. Her head resting on Hectors shoulder. She looked beautiful asleep. He quickly took the thought out of his mind. He thought to himself, _Are you crazy. Looking at her that way could land you into some major trouble. You have enough to hide so drop the feeling you are feeling._

When they reached the compound Jack got out of the SUV. Hector moved slowly as not to wake Claudia. Hector asked, "Jack can you take her inside so we don't have to wake her. Ramon and I need to talk with some of the men about the post tonight and call in the Columbia crew."

"Yeah no problem Hector." Jack said grabbing Claudia who was sound asleep. He took her gently in his arms and walked into the house following Pedro who carried Sergio.

They both walked up the steps, Jacks arm burning in pain as he carried Claudia's dead weight. He reached the top and looked left than right not sure which way to go.

"Hector and Claudia's room is the last room on the left." Pedro said.

Jack carried her down to the room thankful the door was open he laid her on the bed gently. As he did so she opened her eyes. Seeing him stand over her she felt a home in a way. She smiled at him, and he smiled back kindly. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Hector wanted me to bring you up here." Jack said.

"Thanks. You should have woken me. You don't need to be carrying me around with your arm." Claudia said setting up awake now.

"I better get back downstairs." Jack said the thoughts running through his mind again, not allowing him to block her face out.

He was outside when Ramon walked up to him and said, "These three men are the people who have some experience with sniper rifles. Give them a quick lesson than you will take up the post for the main entrance."

Jack went through all the basics of the sniper rifle with Hector and Ramon watching him. He ignored them and showed each man what they absolutely needed to know. He ended with, "Any questions?"

No one seemed to have any.

"If you come up with a problem at any entrance radio me and I can be there within ten minutes." Jack said. He knew he was capable of running to the spots, and if they were too far off Ramon had stationed a car at the front entrance so all he had to do was get to that and find his way around the foreign compound.

With that Claudia walked outside with four thermos. She handed one to each man. She had decided after she woke up to make the men who had been working all day coffee to help them stay warm and awake through the long twelve hour shift.

Jack thanked her and hurriedly walked to his post. The night air was damp which made it seem cold as he sweated running to his post. He found a spot that was not to damp and set himself down on his stomach. Aiming his sniper rifle with a night vision scope at the road. He had his radio ready to tell the men at the post of incoming traffic. The shift was long and boring. Nothing was coming, it was quiet. It seemed like it took forever for the sun to rise in the sky. When it did Jack began to contemplate what day was it? Had it only been a few weeks since he started undercover? God he was already forgetting time, how in the hell would he make it longer.

The radio crackled, "I have an incoming car on the south entrance."

Jack quickly switched his scope and looked at his entrance to make sure nothing was coming.

"Never mind it turned around." The voice came over again.

It was now six in the morning and Jack's eyes felt heavy. The tedious work was not helping. He stood up for a second to stretch and than went right back down. Nothing changed. He laid on the hard ground his body acting from lack of movement. It almost took him back to the time he had spent in foreign lands quietly moving through the woods, jungles, tundra, and deserts of the third world fighting the enemies. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard foot steps behind him he reached for his side arm and turned around to see Hector coming to him. Jack said into the radio, "I'm off for a second.

Hector is here." He wanted the other man posted to the entrance to know he had to watch.

"What's up?" Jack asked stretching his sore body. He was not sure if it was just soreness from lying on the hard ground, or if he was jonesen for his next high. He doubted it was the second because he had no other symptoms.

"Your shift is over. The other man can handle it." Hector said.

"I thought it was twelve hour shifts." Jack knew the men were already pissed from his so called showboating earlier, and getting off early would not help him.

"You've been working longer than most of them. All of the men that came down from Mexico who were on first shift are being relieved. Ramon wanted me to get you and bring you up to the house for some breakfast than Claudia will get you a room to sleep in."

Jack followed Hector to the car he had parked on the road not to far. Hector asked about the night and Jack told him nothing happened it was all quiet. When they got to the house Hector led Jack through the house to the dinning room where Ramon and Claudia already occupied waiting for the two to get back to eat. Jack sat in an empty chair and waited for everyone else to eat before he started, an old habit he had. They ate in silence until Ramon asked, "How did last night go?"

Jack informed him that nothing happened. He went on to say, "I'm not sure if that's good or not."

"Why do you say that?" Ramon asked not sure why he had seen some bad in a quiet night.

"Well I'm guessing Timothy is not stupid. He knows where your at most likely. He could have men posted off in the distance and they could be watching where are post are."

"So what do you recommend?" Ramon asked not wanting problems. He wanted to know the problem and than a solution.

"You should have men driving around the compound. Two or three teams of two with irregular schedule of coverage around the compound for at least three miles out." Jack answered without hesitation

Ramon was impressed that he had a solution. Thomas usually gave him the problem and never the solution. That was one thing about Jack he liked, for every problem there was a solution. The man seemed to be able to think for himself. "I don't think it is absolutely necessary at the moment. I'll keep it in mind."

Jack ate his eggs. He was starving and he could not remember the last time he actually sat down and ate a meal.

"I'm going for a run after breakfast." Claudia told Hector.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Hector said. "Not alone."

"Than who is going to run with me and keep up?" Claudia asked not willing to give up her running because Ramon and Hector were being stupid.

"I don't know. Maybe you should stop running for awhile." Ramon answered her cutting Hector off before he could say it himself.

"I will. If you don't mind. I need to run." Jack said.

"Are you sure you haven't slept in how long?" Claudia asked not sure if the man could keep up with her.

"Yeah. I can handle it if you can." Jack said teasingly.

"Ok old man." Claudia teased.

After they finished Claudia showed Jack to the room they had already put his duffle bag in. Jack changed into his running clothes and waited downstairs for Claudia to join him. She came down the steps and he thought to himself, she even looks good in junky clothes as she had wore a old pair of shorts and a stained tank top.

"You ready for this? If it gets to hard let me know and I'll slow a little." Claudia said.

"Bring it. I use to run with a hundred pound pack on my back for miles on end. I think I can handle it." Jack stated.

They walked out of the house and once they reached the bottom of the steps of the porch Claudia took off running. Jack followed behind catching up in no time. He slowed a little to watch her as she ran. He enjoyed the view her long legs moving. He caught up and passed her a little to prove a point. They ran around the entire compound and in the last mile Claudia said, "Raise you to the house."

"Hope you can keep up." Jack said getting ready to take off at a nice pace to put himself in the lead. He took off faster than she had expected.

Jack looked back when the house came into view. Claudia was about ten feet behind him.

He laughed aloud yelling back, "I'm not even at my top speed yet."

He pushed himself farther and faster than he usually did, his body screaming at him for the abuse it was taking from lack of sleep, lying on the hard ground, and now running at top speeds. Jack reached the house with Claudia close behind. Both of them out of breath. Claudia sat down and Jack said, "Don't sit you'll cramp up." Jack helped her stand and they both walked into the house panting.

Hector walked down the stairs and looked at the two thinking they were crazy. There was no reason to run now a days. That was what cars were for. "Have a nice run?" He asked Claudia.

Out of breath she said, "Yeah. He out ran me most of the way." She laughed looking at Jack.

"We'll Ramon and I are going out for awhile. Some stuff in town will you be fine here?"

"Sure. I was going to cook some. I know we have cooks for that, but I miss actually cooking."

"Do whatever. Jack get some sleep and get your arm checked out again it's bleeding." Hector said looking at somewhat pissed off at how chummy Jack and Claudia had been.

Jack looked down at his arm and said, "Sure." Jack walked up the steps to the room Claudia had shown him earlier. He walked into the bathroom that was his own personal bathroom. He turned the shower on and started to undress. He did not bother to close the bathroom door not expecting anyone to enter. He got into the warm shower and felt his aching muscles relax some. He heard a knock on the door and froze for a second.

"Just me" Claudia said opening the door to the bedroom. She noticed the steam coming out of the bathroom and turned red for a second. She said, "I brought you some towels. I'll just set them on the bed."

Jack said from the shower, "Thanks."

Claudia left the room closing the door behind her. When Jack finished his shower he got out and grabbed a towel off the bed. He dried off looking at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. The bags under his eyes were huge and it looked like he had two black eyes from the dark circles. He was bruised up still from the fight and his arm had a dull ache to it. He got dressed and walked downstairs trying to find Claudia.

He found her in the kitchen wearing a white apron and new clothes. Her hair still wet from a shower. She smiled at him and said, "You should be sleeping. You look like hell."

"Thanks for the compliment." Jack quipped. "I was just looking for some gauze to rebandage my arm"

"Sit here I'll be back with some in a minute." Claudia said. She left the room and found the gauze and antiseptic crème she had brought with her from Mexico. She walked back into the room to find Jack sitting in the chair his eyes drooping some he was almost asleep. She walked over to him with the gauze and the antiseptic crème. Jack stood up and she told him, "Sit down I'll do it for you." She gently put the crème on his arm and than gently wrapped it for him. "You better get some sleep now." She said coldly trying not to show any feelings for him. She knew whatever she felt was crazy. If Hector was even somewhat suspicious they would both be dead.

"Thanks." Jack said standing up. His aching body carried him back to the room. He pushed the door closed behind him, but it did not close all of the way it was still open an inch. He laid on the bed and fell asleep quickly, his body to tired to allow his mind to function. He was haunted by nightmares. IN every dream he died, this was not unusual for him. In every dream he dreamed with himself in it he died. He would run from the people, they changed from time to time, and towards the end he would just stop. Giving up and let them kill him without a fight, sometimes he though maybe it was what he really wanted to do in real life, just give up. In the end nothing matters, so why bother?

Claudia walked into the room. The door was not all the way close and she could hear sounds coming from the room. It sounded like someone was crying or at least suffering in some way. She saw Jack tossing and turning about the bed, soaked in sweat. She watched in fascination and finally put her hand on his shoulder to shake him awake.

He felt a hand lie gently on his shoulder. He jumped awake grabbing the arm and twisting it. He heard someone scream in pain and he let go. "I'm so sorry Claudia are you ok?" He said worried.

"Ouch. You almost broke my arm."

"I'm so sorry." Jack said with a worried look on his face.

"It's fine." She said thinking he looked horrible with concern. "Are you ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

When she said nightmare it took him back to the dream where Teri and Gains were together chasing after him. They were both clearly dead, but they wanted him to join them. Teri had told him she had been so lonely and needed him. That was when thousands of hands started grabbing him pulling him to the ground. Claudia woke him than. "Yeah I'm fine." He said still breathing heavy knowing he would not sleep again after that. "What time is it?"

"Around three in the afternoon you've been out for awhile." Claudia informed him.

Jack heard the front door open. He quickly got out of bed and said, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Confused to why he had slept so long wondering if there had been a call he missed or something.

Claudia looked at him hurt, but before she could say anything Hector and Ramon were outside the door looking in through the open door. Hector looked on suspicious, "What's this?" He asked with the anger in his voice.

Claudia looked at him defiantly. She was tired of him being jealous every time she talked to a man. They both knew she was not stupid enough to cheat on him even though they both knew he had on her multiple times.

Jack was scared, but did not show it. Standing next to the bed in his boxers and a wife beater he said, "She was just waking me up."

Hector flew across the room at Jack pushing him hard against a dresser. Jack clenched his teeth as his back connected with the dresser. He wanted to fight back, but he knew that would be singing his own death warrant. Hector threw two hard punches at Jack connecting with Jacks face splitting the cut above his eye open.

Ramon walked into the room and grabbed Hectors hand again before he could hit Jack who just stood leaning against the dresser. Jack did not expect what happened next nor was he ready for it. Though Ramon had Hectors hand Hector manage to move forward towards Jack and than with full force knee Jack in the groin. Jack fell to the ground with a groan as pain shout through his body from being kneed hard in the groin. Jack lay on the ground trying to breath as Hector bent down and grabbed a fist full of Jack's hair, pulling Jack's head up saying, "Don't you ever think about it she's mine." Hector let go and grabbed Jack's arms and started to pull Jack's dead weight out of the room. When he got to the steps he pulled Jack down a few steps and than let his body fall the rest of the way to the bottom. Meeting Jack's crumpled body at the bottom, Jack tried to stand up but was meant with a hard punch into his stomach. Hector pulled Jack the rest of the way out of the house pushing his body over the small ledge of the porch. Jack landed on the ground with a groan.

Hector walked to were Jack now lay on his back on the dirt covered ground. Jack went to sit up again when Hector placed his heavy foot on Jack's chest pushing him back to the ground. Hector moved his foot forward so that it came to rest on Jack's neck. Hector entertained the thought of pushing all of his weight down so that he would snap the mans trachea and watch him die slowly as he suffocated to death. He applied pressure so that Jack could not breath. Jack could see the look in his eyes and decided to take action finally. Jack grabbed Hectors leg that rested on the ground and reached up hitting behind his kneecap hard enough to cause Hector leg to buckle. This took Hector to the ground. Both men stood up at the same time , Hector pulled a gun out and pressed it hard against Jack's forehead. Jack stood still looking in Hectors eyes, both men eyes full of hatred for one another.

Ramon stepped in pushing Hectors arm to the ground, so that the gun would be lowered from Jack's forehead. "Jack go for a walk now. We'll talk later after everyone has calmed down." Ramon ordered.

Jack walked away angry and ready to kill someone. He could hear Ramon saying, "Hector your crazy. There is no way they were together. You know that. Look at Claudia, she would never do that to you. And I doubt he's stupid, and certainly not crazy enough to sleep with her. Just ask her."

Jack continued until he reached the other side of the ranch. He leaned against a big structure breathing deeply trying to calm himself down. His anger raged in him and the only thing he could do to release was to throw a hard punch at the wall causing pain to irrupt in his hand as he had split his knuckle open. He leaned his head against the wall and kept breathing deeply trying to clear the anger away. He heard someone approaching and turned to see Ramon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit awoke alone in his apartment. He thought for a moment that nothing had actually happen and it was all a dream, but the reality of the trouble he was in hit him. He got out of bed and stretched as the sun poured into his room from the window. It looked nice outside, but it was another day he would not get to enjoy. He had to go into CTU again and finish his debrief, and paperwork. He was hoping to get back to Nina tonight.

After a quick shower, shave, and dressing Kit left his house to his car. He drove to CTU trying to block out all of the panic he felt about the adventure he was about to embark on. He no longer would be a good guy after today. Just by associating himself with Nina, as he had, he turned sides. Some might say it would not be a huge surprise, but he was sure it would shock Jack if he ever found out. Shock him to the point that he would come after him. Kit knew that Nina wanted him to confront Jack now, but that would not work. Either way it would be a death sentence. Kit respected Jack and the thought of killing him made Kit feel horrible, and he was sure if it came to that in the end he would have a dilemma. He walked into CTU and said good morning to everyone as he walked up to Jack's office.

Kit collapsed into Jack's chair and looked at the framed picture on the desk. It was of Kim and Jack. They both looked so happy. Kit looked down to the main floor of CTU to see Kim arriving with Chase not to far behind. Kit perked up a little looking down. He knew Chase was a good guy and he knew Chase liked Kim. They had something going on Kit could tell by looking. He laughed to himself as he thought about how Jack would react to his daughter falling in love with a Field Op's agent. Than the sudden reality hit him again, if he killed Jack he would hurt Kim. Kim was like a little sister to him and he could not do that to her, but he could not stop loving Nina. Life was funny because he loved the enemy of the man he respected, and in the end he knew he had to choose. Who he choose would say something of his character, but that would come later. He had work to get done before he thought about that. Jack always told him to keep the mission in mind, and block everything else out. Take it one thing at a time, looking to far ahead and you might miss something in the present that makes the future null.

What was the present problem? Getting out of CTU without making to much waves, so any suspicions will be dropped. Kit walked down to the main floor and saw Michelle sitting at her desk she smiled at him. He walked over to her and noticed the ring on her finger. Had he only picked that up month ago? "Congratulations." He said with a smile.

"Huh?" Michelle said confused she had not told anyone yet. Tony had just proposed last night and they spent the night at his house. She hadn't even called her mother yet. She was dreading that phone call. Her parents were not to thrilled with her choice of a man. It wasn't they hated Tony, they liked him he was decent, but they did not like his line of work. But Michelle and Tony both discussed it and decided they would push through it together. They loved each other and that was all it meant. "How did you know?" Michelle asked wondering.

"The ring. I just noticed it." Kit smiled at her, a fake smile.

"Oh." Michelle said feeling stupid. "Thank you. He just asked me last night after dinner at his house."

"That's nice. I'm going to miss your wedding. I'm sorry. I'm heading out to find myself or something like that after today. All of my work is done, all I have to is brief Tony and I'm gone. Congratulations and good luck." Kit said walking away as he saw Tony up in his office. Kit wanted to get out of CTU as quick as possible. He felt like the character in the an Edgar Allen Poe story. His guilt consuming him and ringing in his ears. He had to escape before he had to lie anymore. He needed to escape, to get away from it all.

Everything was closing in on him suddenly. He walked out of CTU to the memorial plaque outside from the bombing. He sat there looking at it remembering all of the friends he had lost that day. He hated himself because he was not only betraying himself, but them for love.

Love what was that really? A four letter word, that people have assigned so much meaning to. Was it love or lust? Was there even a difference between the two? He knew, though, if he did not follow through with his feelings he would regret it every day of his life. He did not want to live to be like Jack and others he knew. With regrets haunting him. He had not regretted anything yet in life, and so why try starting now. With that he got back up and went inside to debrief.

He lied to Tony and hoped Tony was fool enough to believe his lies. Finally around six he got to leave for good. He said goodbye to some people, and promised to come back some time though he knew he would break that promise. He walked out of CTU with his head high. He was meant by Chase who stood by his car.

"Want to go to dinner with Kim, one of her friends, and myself? Before you leave and all?" Chase asked leaning against Kit's car.

"I really wanted to get on the road."

"You have to eat. Come one what is a few hours to say goodbye to a friend?"

"Two hours than I'm out of here."

"Got a hot date?" Chase asked jokingly. Chase already knew the answer. Kit thought he was sly, but Chase knew he was not going to find himself. That was a big load of crap. Kit was running to Nina. Chase knew Kit liked Nina a lot, and always had. Kit had told him all about Nina hundreds of times. Chase knew he had no reason to judge him. Kit did not break the law by running off with Nina. She was no longer a wanted fugitive and CTU had no proof she was involved in the little blotched operation the other day. Chase knew Kit could think with his own brain and did not need him meddling.

"Jack's gonna kill you." Kit said breaking the silence between him and Chase.

"Why?"

"You like Kim. You two are seeing each other aren't you?"

"NO!" Chase lied.

"Lying piece of shit. I know you are. Just be careful cuz he will kill you. She is his baby. Nothing and no one means more to him than that girl."

"I know. We are going to keep it from him when he gets back. If we are still together and serious in a few months to a year, than we'll tell him." Chase said looking at his feet admitting to Kit his relationship.

"Do you love her?" Kit asked knowing the feeling of doing something you knew would get you in trouble but your heart told you to do it any way.

"I think so. She is kind of air headish some times, but it is all an act. She is just so interesting, and kind. She is so sweet."

"What happen to you and that other woman?"

"She disappeared one night. Not sure what happen their."

"Her loss. Let's go get something to eat. The girls are meeting us there I assume."

"Yeah." Chase got into Kit's car. He knew he was going home with Kim tonight. He was scared even though he knew Jack would not be home, but the thought of sleeping with Kim in Jack's house scared him.

"Where we going?"

"Frothe. Kim's friend dad owns it." Chase said blankly lost in h is thoughts. He came back and thought about Kit. "So where are you and Nina running off to?"

"What?" Kit acted shocked.

"Come on I told you the truth. Now tell me the truth."

"I can't. When Jack gets back he'll be after us." Kit said in a solemn voice.

"Not if he doesn't know."

"He'll find out. He's been looking for her on the side. Almost found her before he left for the undercover operation. Funny how life is. If he would of found her before hand I would have assisted him in killing her, but know I would fight him to protect her."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. Better not tell me where you two are off too. I don't want to know or have him thinking I know. He'll have more than enough reasons to skin me alive if he finds out about Kim."


	14. FIRST FACE OFF

With his nerves acting up Jack said, "I'm sorry about back there. I swear we were doing nothing. She woke me up that was all. I would never do anything like that. I'm not stupid or crazy enough." Jack was scared because he knew this could be the end. He was pissed off too and knew he had to keep himself in check no matter what happened.

"I know. You'll have to excuse Hector he is the jealous type. He once beat the crap out of a man just for looking at Claudia." Ramon remember he had clothes in his hand and said, "I brought you some pants." He threw them to Jack.

Jack caught the pants and put them on over his boxers, "Thank you."

"Let Hector cool off for awhile before you come back to the house. He'll probably want you out so we can set you up in the guess house with Thomas." Ramon said almost speaking to himself. He could see the fear in Jack and liked the fact that the man was scared of what could happen to him. Ramon believed him that he had no intentions for Claudia, the man was scared at the moment, though he hid it well. "You look like you need to cool off yourself. Why don't you go for a walk or something."

"Yeah." Jack said mindlessly looking down at his hand that was bleeding. He waited for Ramon to walk away and then he set off walking aimlessly away from the house. He walked for an hour around the compound wondering if he should find a reason to leave now. He knew Hector would be suspicious of him the rest of his time there, and that could cause problems. He laughed aloud when he thought about how something so stupid could end all of his and everyone else hard work. He couldn't let the mission be ruined over something this stupid. He would steer clear of Claudia for the time being till Hectors suspicions were forgotten. Claudia was not the objective Jack told himself.

He noticed someone in the shadows and immediately became alert he felt for his gun, which was not there. He cursed to himself it was in the room back at the house. He quietly walked up to the dark figure and saw it was Marco, one of the Salazar's men. "Sh!t Marco you almost gave me a fu(king heart attack walking around in the dark like this." Jack said laughing at himself, he was way to paranoid.

"Sorry Jack. What are you up to walking out here? I thought you weren't on till later." Marco asked sort of nervous.

"Out for a walk. Hector and I had a little run in." Jack said not wanting to get into detail wondering why Marco was so nervous. "What are you up to?" Jack asked a little suspicious.

"Nothing just walking." Marco said. "Why don't we walk back to the house and head out to get some super in town. I'm sure Ramon wouldn't care." Marco said trying to distract Jack from his suspicions.

Jack reluctantly agreed and walked over to Marco's position next to the foliage. When Jack go to the shadows he noticed others there and quickly reacted trying to get away, but before he could do anything he felt something slip over his head around his neck. Marco had both ends of the rope that was around Jack's neck and was squeezing on it tightly cutting off Jack's oxygen intake. Jack fought him frantically trying to throw off Marco before his windpipe broke or he passed out due to lack of oxygen. 

One of the men in the shadows stepped out and order Marco, "Don't kill him. Timothy wants him alive."

"Sure Jack your just going to sleep aren't you?" Marco said in a condescending tone of voice. He enjoyed getting the upper hand on the new guy that some already swore was invincible.

Jack could feel himself loosing strength and his body screamed for oxygen. He tried to keep his eyes open and continued to thrash as much as his tiring body could.

Marco felt Jack's body go limp and saw his eyes where closed. Marco lowered Jack to the ground cautiously he felt for a pulse and felt it. "He's sleeping. What now?"

"How many people are on site?" The leader asked.

"About twenty." Marco answered.

"Is there any way around most of them, without attracting attention?"

"Yes. I'll bring one of the SUV's around and the men can ride in those to the house. Once we past the outer layer of surveillance that leave the place open. Did you get the radio jammer?"

"Yes. Once we get there I'll start it." The leader replied.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay in the foliage." Marco took off towards he house in a dead out run. No one would pay attention to him he was one of them.

The leader of the group dragged Jack's unconscious body into the foliage and had one of his men restrain the man. He did not know why Timothy wanted the man alive, but he was not going to ask questions. He looked at his watch, he had a half hour before Timothy would be here with more men to take out the outer perimeter they had so easily got around.

Marco returned with the SUV. He came to a quick stop just outside the foliage. He unlocked the doors and waited for everyone to get in. Two of the men picked Jack's unconscious body up and dragged it to the back of the SUV getting in after they put him inside. They sat in silence waiting for Marco to pull in front of the house. The leader of the group broke the silence and said, "James and Gavin I want you to go around quietly take out the men around the compound. Radio in with each hit, so that Timothy will know who's left to take out." He paused and looked at Marco, "Are the post still the same for the guards?"

"Yes sir." Marco answered eager to please the new person. He knew the Salazar's were a dying group and he needed to align himself with someone new to insure his survival. That someone new just happen to be Timothy and his cartel.

The men got out and quickly ran into the house guns ready. Once they got up the steps there was no resistance. They walked inside to the house and held their post. Two men stayed on the main floor and three went up the stairs to the different rooms.

Claudia heard the door open and she thought maybe it was Jack or Ramon returning. She walked out of her room and stopped in her tracks when she saw the armed men. One of them motioned for her to be quiet as he pointed his gun at her. She stood in there in fear. She wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. She thought about where Hector was? He left her angry earlier, but where he went too she was not sure. She was relieved when she heard his voice downstairs threatening to fire unless the men dropped their guns.

The man with his gun pointed at Claudia grabbed her and dragged her to the top of the steps where he yelled for Hector to put the gun down or she and her little brother, who was now being held by one of the other men, would be shot.

Hector looked up in fear. He was angry at Claudia, but not angry enough to watch her die. He lowered his gun to his side, and hoped his men would come quickly to help diffuse the situation. His hope was killed when he saw Ramon walk in at gun point. Marco, a trusted member of their crew the one holding the gun.

"Restrain them. Than go help diffuse the perimeter guards. Shouldn't' take much time. Timothy will be here in ten."

Two more men came in carrying Jack's unconscious body past Hector and Ramon who were being restrained by the other two. Ramon looked at Jack and noticed the red mark around his neck, and began to wonder why they did not kill him? He was one of Ramon's men, therefore he was an enemy, a proven dangerous enemy.

The leader of the group watched as the men finished restraining everyone and left to take care of the guards outside. He sat in a chair, in the living room where everyone now sat. Jack was next to the chair still unconscious. He looked at his watch impatiently, he wanted Timothy to see what a good job he had done getting in, and how sloppy the Salazar's actually were. "Really Ramon did you think you could run a drug cartel when I got into this place so easily. I mean I have not had to kill one of your men yet. I haven't seen one besides Jack and Marco here. And Jack was easy to take down. How in the hell were you going to run a cartel when you can't even keep your own house safe?"

Before anyone could say anything else the front door opened and Timothy walked into the house proud of his men. He smiled at Ramon and said, "I told you, you would regret going up against me." Timothy looked at the man he sent and asked, "Mr. Pepper is this the guy from the bar?"

"Yes sir. Jack something or other." Pepper the leader of the group answered standing up.

Jack started to come back to consciousness. He heard Timothy walk in and ask about him. He kept his eyes closed a little longer in order to try to get a count of the men in the room. He used his fingers to feel what was restraining his hands. It was the plastic cuffs that were hard to cut out of. He had counted at least three different people, two of which were Timothy and Mr. Pepper and someone else who had just walked in.

"Sir the perimeter is secure. We took out all of the men. What about him?" The man said referring to Jack.

"Well Jack here is awake." Timothy said knowing Jack was awake just by seeing the slight alertness his body showed.

Ramon looked at Jack and wondered how in the hell could Timothy think he was awake, he still looked unconscious to Ramon, but than he saw the slight movement and knew Jack was awake.

Jack opened his eyes and looked around the room to see who was there. He saw Claudia, Hector, and Ramon all restrained on their knees. He tried to find Claudia's little brother or anyone else he knew other than them and did not see anyone.

"Now that you are awake Jack I have a proposition to make." Timothy said looking down at Jack who still lying on the ground.

"Not interested." Jack said flatly, he had already figured out what Timothy wanted. The minute he knew he was still alive only one thing made sense.

"But you haven't even heard it yet." Timothy said playing into Jack's hand, sure that both of them already knew what he wanted.

"Not interested. I didn't get to where I am today because I jump sides." Jack said giving a clue to everyone else in the room that was confused as to what the two were talking about.

"A smart man like you could go far with my group." Timothy tried.

"Not interested."

"Maybe after Mr. Pepper has some time with you, you will change your mind." Timothy looked at Mr. Pepper giving him the go ahead.

Mr. Pepper walked up to Jack and kicked Jack hard in the stomach causing jack to grunt in pain as the air was knocked out of him. It felt like forever before Jack's diaphragm relaxed and he could breath again. With every breath came the sharp pain again. "Pick him up." Mr. Pepper ordered Marco, who had just joined in on the fun, and another man.

Marco and the other man held Jack up by his arms. Jack got his footing and stood on his own.

"Hold on Mr. Pepper. I'm sure a man like Ramon Salazar has a good place for this. Let's take Ramon here, and Jack and go to . . ." Timothy looked at Marco for the answer.

"The shed. It's by where Pepper came in at." In fact it was the building that Ramon had caught up with Jack at, earlier.

Two men dragged Jack out of the house he looked back to see two others dragging Ramon behind him. Jack fought, but he knew it was worthless he was not going to get free. He struggled continually as they neared the shed. He had not seen the inside, but he was sure it was not going to be pleasing.

His face remained the same stone features set, even though his heart was racing and he was not sure what was in store for him, besides a painful ending possibly. He looked around and knew there was no one coming to help them. The next shift was not due in for hours, and this shift were most likely dead. He wanted to yell back to Ramon, _You should have listened to me and added the security measures_. But he calmed himself and prepared himself as they had reached the shed. One of the men opened the door for Pepper who lead them inside.

"Hang them on the hooks." Pepper ordered. The hooks hang from the ceiling almost as if it were a meat freezer and it was almost cold enough to be one. The men undid the restraints that held the two men hands behind their back and took another set of plastic cuffs for both of them and used them to secure their hands in front. Lifting their hands the men put the hooks from the ceiling between the cuffs and the skin of the wrist, so that Jack and Hector were hanging from them.

Timothy came in and watched as the men worked. He ordered the two other men besides Pepper, "Go watch the others. Don't hurt them till I tell you to."

The two men answered, "Yes sir." And left the building to go back towards the house.

Timothy walked up to Jack and said, "Jack, that is your name right?" He paused not really wanting an answer, "Well you cost me quite a few good men earlier. A lot of my people would love to see you dead, but that would be a waste of such talent. I'll make you a deal we stop before you get hurt any worse than you are, you come work for me and we'll finish the Salazar's off together. No one will hold you switching sides because they are a dying organization."

Jack glared at him not answering him. Jack was not going to switch sides, at least not yet. If it came to the point where he had no options left, and Timothy seemed to be the best lead then he would trade, but not now. If he played it right he might be able to get out of it all.

"Fine. Maybe Mr. Pepper can change your mind. I'm sorry, by the looks of it you are well experienced in the joy's of people trying to change your mind. We aren't going to be fancy or anything like that just simple. He's going to take this knife and cut until you either die or say yes. Don't mistake me, I would love to have you on my crew, but if you are too stupid to know when to jump ship than I don't need you and you will die with them." Timothy said flatly.

On cue Mr. Pepper made an inch incision into Jack's chest keeping the knife in the cut he asked, "Does it hurt?"

Jack answered through clinch teeth, "No I've felt worse."

With that Mr. Pepper smiled at Jack and continued to make his cut across Jack's upper chest. Half way through Jack could not suppress the pain scream that had threaten to escape so many times before.

Mr. Pepper made four more cuts like it in a nice row and than stopped when Timothy ordered him too. "Move on to Ramon for awhile. Give Jack here a chance to absorb this and think about his choice. I don't care what you do with Ramon. I just want to see his ego deflate." Timothy took a seat in a dusty chair off in the corner.

Pepper looked at Ramon and than threw three powerful punches one after another hitting Ramon in the face splitting open Ramon's lip and causing his nose to bleed. Pepper threw more punches connecting with Ramon's face, abdomen, and chest. He stopped when he saw the door open behind him. He reached into his back and pulled out his sheathed knife that still had Jack's blood on it. He turned and saw Marco enter.

Marco looked at Ramon and laughed.

Timothy boomed from the corner, "What do you want?" Timothy didn't like Marco mostly because the man came to him willing to switch sides before any trouble came about with the Salazar's, and Timothy didn't like traitors.

"Uh nothing. Just wanted to check to see if you needed anything?" Marco asked looking at Jack who looked a little groggy.

Jack was in pain and could feel the warm blood drip down his abdomen. His eyes threatening to close from the pain he felt, he looked around trying to find a way out of his situation. He had to escape and get everything back on track. With that thought he looked up.

"Bring three beers. I'm sure Ramon has beer somewhere." Timothy ordered Marco.

Pepper left Ramon and went back to Jack. "How you feeling now?" Marco asked grabbing a hand full of Jack hair pulling Jack's head backwards.

"Peachy." Jack answered through gritted teeth.

"Good." Pepper said putting the knife to Jack's course scan and running the length again.

Timothy stood up and said, "I'm going to walk to the house and see if they have anything good to eat. Maybe get that woman inside to cook me something and see if she wants to come with us." Timothy smiled knowing it would piss Hector off the minute he took Claudia away. "Call me if anything changes. Don't kill either of them until I get back."

Pepper smiled at Jack as Timothy said this. When Timothy was gone Jack saw it was his chance. There was one person, and Jack knew he could take him out. With that Jack waited for Pepper to finish another session of making cuts across his chest and abdomen again. When he moved on to Ramon, Jack grabbed a hold of the hook, Pepper not paying attention to him anymore, to busy cutting Ramon. Jack pulled himself up slightly and waited for Pepper to return to him.

Pepper left Ramon and went back to Jack. He stood in front of Jack, something was different not only in his appearance, but his eyes. Pepper did not have enough time to figure it out. Jack swung his legs up, catching Pepper off guard. Jack got his legs and in a scissor hold, squeezing his legs together and locking his ankles behind Pepper's neck Jack squeezed tightly. Pepper tried to fight. His first instinct was to take the knife he had and stab Jack. He stabbed Jack in the leg, but Jack only screamed in pain and continued to squeeze. Pepper pulled the knife out, almost causing Jack to stop squeezing, but Jack knew this would be life or death so he continued. Pepper took the knife and reached up to stick the knife in Jacks abdomen. Before Pepper could pull the knife back out Jack used all the force he had left, which was not a great amount, but was enough to snap Peppers windpipe. Jack loosened his legs and let them fall back down. He summoned the last amount of strength he had and lifted himself up, pulling on the hook till he was high enough to get his plastic cuff off the hook.

He dropped to the ground with a thud and a grunt. He looked down at the knife and grabbed it between his cuffed hands.

Ramon watched in awe as Jack pulled the knife out of his abdomen only showing pain on his face. Jack took the knife and asked, "Can you lift yourself off the hook?"

Ramon pulled himself over the hook and landed on his feet. Jack walked up to Ramona and used the knife to cuts the plastic cuffs off Ramon. Jack was having a hard time standing as pain shot through his leg and abdomen. After Jack finished cutting Ramon's hands free he heard foot steps outside the door. He turned around and waited for the door to open.

Marco was returning with two beers for Pepper. He opened the door and noticed Pepper on the ground dead. He looked up to see the knife sail through the air. The knife cut through his throat, involuntary Marco's hands went up to his throat. Jack walked over to the man who was grasping at his throat, blood pouring through his fingers. Jack grabbed the knife and pulled it out. He gave it to Ramon who looked at Jack in amazement. Not only had Jack killed the torurter while being stabbed twice with multiple cuts on his chest, he got himself free, killed Marco, cut Ramon free, and was now waiting for Ramon to cut him free so he could go rescue everyone else. If Ramon had been a religious man he would have thought Jack was God. Ramon cut the cuffs away and Jack said, "Why don't you take Pepper's gun and I'll get . ." Jack stammered for a second the adrenaline rush wearing off.

"Are you ok?" Ramon asked worried. Jack had just become a major assets to him.

Jack shook his head and in hopes the pain, he answered, "Yeah. I'll get Marco's. I'll go around and see if they have any guards posted anywhere on the property and return than we can go for the others in the house."

Ramon looked at Jack and said, "Maybe I should check for the guards. You don't look so well." He was not sure if Jack would stay conscious long enough to get around the compound and back to the shed.

"I'm fine." Jack said with anger in his voice he hated when people second guessed his ability.

"Why don't we go together? Two are better than one."

"But I'm trained to do this stuff and you are not. If I go alone I will be able to stay quiet and hidden." Jack answered. He balled his fist as pain continued to shoot through him.

"Let just go for the house. Everyone is probably there or on the way there. We are going for the house." Ramon said in a cold voice to let Jack know there was no more arguing.

They left the shed and quietly walked towards the house. Jack struggled as pain shot through his body as he walked. All his wounds still dripping blood he knew he was leaving a blood trail but there was not much he could do to stop it. He had to pause half way to the house to rest for a minute. Ramon looked back and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just give me a second." Jack said through clinched teeth the pain obvious in his voice.

"Maybe you should just wait out here." Ramon said with concern. He wondered why he had concern for this man, he trusted him as much as he could trust someone other than his brother. Jack had been tortured and could of avoided all of it and made money in the process, but he didn't. He stayed loyal the entire time.

Jack spoke quickly without thinking, "There is no way you can do this alone." Jack thought Ramon might take it as a insult after he said it. He looked at Ramon with slight concern.

"Can we get moving again?" Ramon looked at Jack knowing the man was right and half respecting him for stating the truth and half angry for stating the truth.

"Let's go." Jack said but stopped a second later alert. He saw a person out of the corner of his eye leaving the house. He signaled for Ramon to look. They both saw it, Timothy wasn't stupid he had men patrolling outside the house. It would be difficult to get past them without alerting the people inside they were coming.

Jack lowered himself crouching to get out of plan view. "I'm going to sneak up behind him. Can you distract him when I get there. I'll take care of him quietly."

Ramon still not fully trusting Jack did not like the plan. He would be in the mans aim when he distracted him, which meant Jack had to take care of him quickly or Ramon was dead.

Jack looked at him knowing what was going through his head, to encourage him Jack said, "I can do it. I'm going to slit his throat it will be so quick he won't have a chance to react."

Ramon shook his head and Jack took that as an affirming action. Jack quickly and quietly moved towards the house. The entire time blocking out the immense pain that his body was creating. He got to the house and was three feet from the man, Ramon stood up and got the mans attention.

The guard pulled his gun out and before he could do anything Jack had easily sliced through the mans throat blood pouring out onto Jack's hands and knife. Jack gently lowered the mans body to the ground clinching his teeth through the pain he felt.

Ramon breathed a sigh of relief, but was quickly interrupted by a man walking up behind Jack. Sneaking up. Ramon acted quick before he thought, he aimed and fired two shots, both hitting the new target in the chest. Jack turned around to see the man fall dead to the ground, he knew they now knew they were coming. He pulled his gun out grabbing the guards guns as he walked by them.

Ramon ran up and sat behind Jack at the corner of the house. Jack handed him one of the guns and asked, "Which way is the best way to get in the house?"

"Through the servant entrance around the corner."

Jack looked around the corner and fired two shots as two men came running towards them. He moved his head back behind the house before he could see any of his shots hit their targets, bullets hitting where his head had just been. He calculated that he must not have hit one of his targets because of the return fire. He lay on the ground now, and looked around the corner. The shooter didn't have time to readjust his aim before the bullet connected with his skull killing him.

With Ramon's help Jack stood up. Pain surging still through him, a voice in his head began to say, _This isn't worth it. You are a federal agent, stabbed twice and cut multiple times. You are losing blood just sit down and wait for the authorities to come. _Jack knew the authorities weren't coming. Timothy most likely paid them off, as everyone had a price and Timothy could meet almost any price. He continued on through the pain, he started to feel the withdrawal come on and he thought_, God could you make this just a little bit harder, what next?_

Ramon kept up with Jack. He looked at Jack and cautiously continued on, he could see the struggle in the man and admired him for still moving even though he had been stabbed. They reached the door and Ramon said, "I'll go in first. I know the house."

Jack compiled he didn't want to be the one to open the door and run in, there was no way his body was going to let him abuse it that much. He waited and Ramon opened the door moving in quick guns ready. Jack followed behind closing the door behind himself and putting a chair in the way so that no one could flank them.

Ramon led him through the house till they reached the living room where everyone had last been. Jack could tell by the voices he heard that there were at least three people in the room other than Claudia and Hector. Jack glanced around the corner and saw at least four other people in the room, with Timothy holding a gun to Hectors head.

"Ramon your new guy must be good. He got you out of it huh. Why don't you come out and we will discuss this like the men we are."

Jack almost laughed at Timothy. They weren't going to discuss the minute Ramon popped his head out there would be a bullet to collide with it. Jack played a hunch, "Ramon's dead." He yelled around the corner. "One of your guys just got him outside. Than I killed him before he killed me." Timothy had no way of checking this.

Ramon looked at Jack suspiciously not sure what the man was doing.

"Well that's good news. Why don't you come out and we can discuss your future."

"Sure. I'm stupid enough to come around the corner so you or one of your men can shoot me. Sounds like a great plan." Jack said back. Now leaning against the wall to support himself.

"My men won't shot you. I came for Ramon and Hector. If what you say is true all I have left is Hector."

"No deal. I'm crazy enough to trust a man who just had me tortured." Jack said bitterly the pain in his voice obvious. Nothing was working at the moment, his stomach rolled in circles threatening to empty the nonexistent contents, his head whirled from lost of blood, and everything else just ached from the abuse it took.

"How about I have my men put their guns down, than you can come in. I'll keep my gun you can keep your gun and we will discuss matters." Timothy tried.

"Have them push them into view of the door far enough away that when I walk in they can't easily grab them to shoot me and maybe." Jack said trying to seem like he was interested.

Ramon still looked at Jack wondering if the man had lost it or if he was on to something. Ramon decided to play along.

Jack looked at him as Timothy said, "Ok." Than he heard guns hitting the wood floor and slide across it towards the door. Jack whispered into Ramon's ear so only he could hear him or even know there was noise. "I'll take care of Timothy and any guy near him. Get everyone else once I open fire."

Ramon shook his head, feeling better that he knew what Jack was up too.

Jack used the wall for support as his legs no longer wanted to work. He walked into the door frame and than leaned against the wall inside. He had a good aim at Timothy who still had his gun pointed at Hector.

Jack had his gun dangling at his side as he looked at Timothy.

Timothy couldn't believe Jack was even able to move all his wounds easily noticeable. "How much?" Timothy asked Jack.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"How much for you to come work with me?"

Jack raised his gun at Timothy, "I already told you I won't work for you. I just want to leave this place as I am alive." Jack said.

Timothy's men went towards their guns when Jack raised his gun, but Timothy told them, "Stand down he's not going to shoot me he just wants to get out of here." Timothy looked at Jack and said, "I'll give you a head start."

Jack aimed and said, "Not good enough." Jack fired praying the bullet would hit it's target.

Hector flinched as he felt the bullet whiz past his ear connecting with Timothy, who's brain matter and skull fragment flew over the wall, Hector, and Claudia.

Jack quickly took out two other men, and Ramon was next to him neutralizing everyone else. The room got quiet a few seconds after the gun fight. Jack leaned against the wall still looked at Ramon, he asked, "Do you want to keep watch and I'll free them." Jack said glancing over at Hector and Claudia.

Ramon wanted to stay alert and he could tell Jack was not in any shape to stay alert enough or act fast enough. He could tell Jack had more than just his wounds going on. The withdrawal noticeable by the sweat that poured off him.

Jack limped over to where Claudia sat he kneeled down almost groaning in pain, he clinched his teeth taking his bloody knife out he cut the restraints away from her hands. She brought her hands in front of her and began to rub her wrist, "Thank you."

Jack moved on to Hector who had been quiet. Jack cut his restraints away and used the back of the couch next to him to help him stand up again. He did not expect Hector to do what he did.

Hector turned around to face Jack punched Jack in the lower abdomen where Jack had been stabbed. Jack stumbled to the ground crying out in pain. He grabbed his side anger flashing through his eye, if he thought he could stand up he would have and killed Hector.

Ramon ran over to Hector before he could attack Jack again. He grabbed his brother and yelled, "What the fu(k Hector?"

"bstard almost killed me. If he would have been off just a little I'd be lying there not Timothy."

Jack stood up pain surging through his body he put his bloody hand on the couch looked at Ramon and said, "I'm through." Using what little adrenaline he had left Jack limped out of the house determined to leave for good before he ended up killing Hector.

Claudia sat on the couch angry at Hector for hitting Jack and for acting like he did. Ramon looked at his brother and said, "He save your life you stupid co(k sucker. You will apologize. He saved all our lives today and he stayed loyal even when Timothy men were torturing him." Hector looked at his brother defiantly, thinking,_ How dare he not stand by me and by this stranger._

Ramon walked outside and found Jack who was walking down the road towards the exit unsure where he was going to go, but he wanted to be off the Salazar property. Ramon yelled, "Jack come back."

Jack ignored him and continued walking. He did not see the car approaching him, and the driver did not see him walking in the night. The lights on the car out in order to sneak up on the house. The car was driving only about twenty as to not make noise as they approached the house they thought was under siege. The driver, Thomas, noticed Jack at the last second and slammed on his breaks but it was to late, the car connected with Jack. The impact sent Jack onto the hood his arm and side of his head connecting with the window shattering it, than he was thrown off the car onto the ground by the sudden jerking motion of the stopping car. When Jack landed he groaned in pain and soon lost consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit enjoyed the dinner with Kim, Chase, and Kim's friend Marcy. He excused himself at the end saying goodbye to everyone and promised to call, though he and Chase both knew he would not call or ever be seen again. Kit walked away from his friends with the new anxious feeling of starting a new life, a life of danger and trouble, all because he loved someone. He thought to himself this could have been a Greek tragedy or at the very least a Shakespeare play if he could only find the right person to tell it. He felt like Romeo torn between tradition and his love, he laughed as he walked back to his car at how cliché Rome and Juliet had become, if Shakespeare had only known.

He drove towards home contemplating whether he should go through with his plans, therefore losing his family, or the people he called family for Nina. She had betray him once, would she do it again? He pulled into his drive way and waited for the garage door to open.

He looked in at his house and noticed a shadow run across the window. He pulled the car into the garage and grabbed his back up piece out of the glove compartment. He co(ked it and walked in to his dark house. He searched around the kitchen that led off the back entrance of the house. He walked into the living room gun ready. He almost fired when he saw the figure standing there, it took a moment for him to realize it was Nina.

"What are you doing here? You almost got yourself killed." Kit said with a mix of emotions.

Nina watched them all the emotions come over his face and knew he cared for her just by his reaction, "I wanted to make sure everything was ok." She lied, she had come here to see him because she missed him. She wanted to laugh she actually missed him, was she in love? Fear overcame her, love something she thought she could not feel. She came close with Jack, but all good things have to end, and they do in a big ball of fire. For every good thing there is an equally horrible thing going to happen. A baby is born, some consider this good, than a loved one dies, most would consider this bad.

"I was going to drive up tomorrow again." Kit answered.

"Well now you don't have to we can leave Sunday." Nina answered.

"And what are we going to do during the weekend? Act like tourist or normal people walking the streets in hopes we don't run into anyone who knows either of us?"

"Sounds like fun." Nina said sarcastically. She had come down for one other thing, but it didn't work out. No one was home. "Where's Jack?" She asked inquiring about her failed attempt.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Kit said angry.

"What?" Nina said innocently.

"You didn't come down just to make sure everything was fine, nor for what I thought was you missing me. You came down to see him. To torment him again, and possibly finish the job you didn't get to finish last time you saw him." Kit letting his anger show through. He wanted to hit her, he was willing to give everything up for her, but here she was still holding on to Jack. He was just her tool to get at Jack. "You are using me aren't you?" Kit said finally after a moment of silence.

"How dare you? I sacrificed everything for you. I was living a nice life with the organization, safe and making money. I gave that up the minute I saw you get off the plane. "

"You are using me like you use everyone. You want to get to Jack, and I am your instrument in doing it. I don't know why you two do what you do constantly playing games with each other, but you both are hurting others in the process. I should call CTU right now and let them know your out of Africa and here in the U.S. involved in the incident and the group we just took down."

"Don't." Nina said in a threatening voice. She didn't want to have to kill Kit, and she was not sure if she would be able too, but if it came to her or him he would have to go.

"Or what? Are you goanna shot me Nina? You used me."

"No I did not. I care for you more than I ever cared for anyone Kit, but in order for us to be together anyone who is a threat to us has to be gone. Jack is one of those threats. I cared for him too once. I'll tell you the truth, he was probably the first man I ever loved, and there will always be a part of me who cares for him as funny as that seems, but I'm a survivor and in order for me to survive he has to die. I care for you more than I ever cared for him. I swear to you Kit."

"I don't know if I believe you." Kit said looking to the ground trying to hide the pain her betrayal brought him.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not lying?" Nina said desperately not wanting to loose Kit. She didn't want to loose the one thing that made her feel she was still apart of the human race. She thought she had checked out a long time ago, but when she saw him it all came back to her, and she feared losing it again.

"Leave him alone. If he comes for us then we can deal with him. You can't just kill him because he's a possible threat, I can't just kill him because maybe he might come." Kit said truthfully, he may not be the biggest fan Jack ever had, he always felt like Jack's shadow lacking the light he so needed to show everyone he was no longer the mix-breed little boy who got beat up every day after school because his father was American and his mother Asian, and the American part of him showing clear to the other Asian little children.

"Fine. I will." Nina said after a moment of contemplating it.

Kit was surprised by her answer and smiled a sad smile at her. He was no longer wondering if she was using him, she just proved to him her love by abiding by what he felt was right. "Fine. What do you want for dinner?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	15. JACK JACK JACK

Thomas got out of the car and walked to where Jack lay on the ground unconscious. Thomas kneeled down and felt for a pulse and found one, at least he didn't kill him Thomas thought to himself. He looked up to see Ramon who must have run over standing over him.

"Is he alive?"

"Yeah. Is everything Ok? Claudia's father called me and told me about Timothy and his men."

"Jack took most of them out." Ramon said looking down at Jack, who did not look too good. "Help me get him up and into the car." Ramon said to Thomas.

Hector came up behind Ramon and said, "We should just leave him and go. We need to get back to Mexico to make our claim now before anyone else moves in, lugging him around will slow us down."

Ramon felt his temper give and yelled at his brother, "THIS MAN SAVED OUR LIVES TODAY. You need to drop the little petty jealousness you have, Claudia would never cheat on you and you know it, nor do I think Jack would even think of sleeping with Claudia. You got whatever justice you deserved earlier, now call the doctor and tell him we need him to meet us at the airport." Ramon tried to calm himself down, he knew he shouldn't be yelling at his little brother, and he felt sort of wrong for taking Jack's side over Hector. Hector was blood and Jack was a new worker, but a new worker who saved their lives multiple times in the past days and remained loyal.

Hector walked away, he looked almost like a little kid throwing a fit at the store because his parents wouldn't by him candy.

Claudia walked down from the porch with her little brother she found hiding in his closet like they had practiced many times before incase something like this would happen. When she saw Jack she felt her heart jump into her throat. She almost gasped, but instead put her hand over her mouth to try to cover the amount of shock she was in. She walked over to Ramon and Thomas who were struggling to carry Jack to the back of one of the SUVs.

"Is he alive?" She asked worried.

"Yeah. He's just unconscious. Could you get a towel and sit in the back holding it to his head, there's a lot of blood coming out." Ramon said thinking about his leather seats getting ruined.

When Ramon and Thomas set Jack in the back of the SUV, a sound of pain came out of Jack's mouth making the two men look down to see if he was awake. Jack's eyes were closed but his sweat drenched face showed the pain he was in. Claudia returned with a warm towel in her hand. She got in the back of the SUV lifting Jack's head gently she put the towel to the side of his head. She tried to clean the blood off gently, causing him to tense in pain every now an than. She finished cleaning the side of his head a noticed that a part of his ear had been split, and there was a huge gash in the side of his head where it connected with the windshield glass in the cut. She cringed at the thought of it.

Hector got in the drivers seat and looked at Ramon noticing the blood on him, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little cut." Ramon laughed. "Did you resolve you problem?" He asked looking at Hector.

"Yeah." Hector said in a cold voice. He was going to listen to his brother for awhile he was usually right and if he trusted Jack as much as he seemed to than he would stand behind his brother as he always did.

When they reached the airport the doctor was already there waiting to go wherever they needed him. The Salazar's paid him well, and most of his patients couldn't even afford to pay for medical care so the Salazar's always helped with those expenses as long as he showed up when they needed him. He walked over to the SUV and noticed blood on Ramon automatically.

"What happened?" He asked wondering how Ramon got hurt.

"We just expanded our resources into Mexico took out Timothy." Hector said from the driver seat proud of their work, Jack's work. They were going to be the biggest cartel now and nothing was going to stop them.

"I'll check you on the plane." Max, the doctor said. He had not noticed Jack in the back yet.

Ramon got out and said to the doctor, "I have a friend in the back, you and Thomas carry him on the plane. Check him over and make sure he's as comfortable as possible." Ramon walked towards the plane ready to take a break from the tension he felt.

Max looked in the back and noticed Jack he said to Ramon as he took off, "This man needs to go to a hospital."

"You are a doctor fix him. No hospital they ask questions we won't have answers too." Ramon pointed at him threateningly.

"Sure." Max answered backing off.

Claudia got out of the car and said hello to Max. After a moment when Ramon and Hector were both gone she went on to tell him, "I think his earlobe got split when it his the windshield."

"Ok. I'll look at it." Max said to the woman he had felt sorry for because of how she got out of her poverty. He had known her when she was younger and she was so full of life, she still had life in her just not as much.

Thomas came over and helped Max get Jack out of the back of the SUV. They carried him to the steps when a bigger man grabbed Jack and carried him onto the airplane. He continued to carry Jack to the back of the plane and put him gently on the carpeted ground. When he walked out of the room he started to complain he had blood on his shirt and Ramon jumped out of his chair and grabbed the man by the throat, "Stop complaining. That man saved your job tonight." Ramon was irate and ready to snap at anyone, he tried to control his anger and anxiousness at being the new thing, but it was getting hard.

Max looked at Ramon first dressing his wounds and telling him to take it easy. Ramon walked him to the back of the plane and sat on the bench while Max knelt down to look Jack over.

"Is he going to be fine?" Ramon asked seemingly unconcerned to which answer he got.

"I think so. Most of the wounds are superficial, painful but superficial." Max couldn't help but notice the track marks on Jack's arm and the sweat pouring off him. Max concluded he was not only suffering from his wounds, but withdrawal. He looked at Ramon not wanting to do what he was about to ask, but knew that withdrawal could be hard enough on a uninjured person, but on someone with a weaker system it could kill. "I think he's going through withdrawal." Max said looking up at Ramon.

"I can deal with that." Ramon said getting up, knowing what Max wanted to be done. Ramon walked to the front of the plain and asked Thomas, "Do you have any of the product?"

"Yeah why?" Thomas asked worried that Ramon wanted it for himself, and this was not a time to party Ramon needed to keep a clear head.

"For Jack." Ramon said not going any further not really wanting to elaborate, but he thought Thomas should understand why.

"Sure." Thomas got out a bag from the overhead compartment and gave Ramon a vile and a syringe.

Ramon walked to the back of the airplane. Claudia eyeing him as she saw what he had in his hand and knowing the only thing he could be using it for. Ramon was to uptight to use it himself during business hours.

Ramon walked into the room and kneeled next to Max. He grabbed Jack's arm, which Max had already put a tourniquet around. Ramon looked for the vein while he pulled some of the liquid out of the vile into the syringe. He found the vein on the first try watching some of the blood mix with the solution he pushed the plunger down and pulled the needle out. "There that should hold him."

Max went to work on cleaning and bandaging Jack's different wounds. When he got to Jack's ear he noticed the earlobe and indeed been split. The only thing he could do was use a liquid bandage on it. When he finished he looked at Ramon who had fallen asleep in the corner. He walked over to Ramon and gently shook him awake, "That should hold him. He'll probably be out for awhile. When we get to Mexico I'll write a prescription for some anti-biotics for both of you. Please take them. How am I getting back to Columbia? "

"You can ride back with the plane. They have another load of people to pick up there." Ramon said standing up and stretching he walked out of the room to find everyone but Claudia asleep. Claudia was staring at the door intently wondering about why it took them so long in there.

Ramon sat next to her and asked, "What are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Still on a adrenaline high from earlier." Claudia said flatly. Truthfully she was worried about Jack, and she knew they both knew it, but neither would address the situation.

"He'll be fine. You don't have feelings for him right?" Ramon said looking at her trying not to be menacing.

"No. He's just a nice guy and a friend." Claudia said trying to convince herself as well as Ramon.

"Ok." Ramon said believing her. "I'm going to sleep you should do the same. We'll be landing in an hour or so." Ramon moved to a different seat and closed his eyes falling asleep immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack woke up he felt like he had just been out all night drinking and that was why his head was pounding. He sat up from the bed he lay in, he felt dizzy so he rested before he tried to stand up. He looked around studying the room he was not sure where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was telling Ramon he was threw and leaving feeling the weight of defeat.

After the dizzy spell passed Jack stood up feeling a sharp pain in his knee. He looked down to see it rapped in an ace bandaged, he looked at himself in the mirror his ear was black bruised by something. His face had bruises on it and his chest covered in gause, and so was the knife wounds. Using the dresser for support he walked over to the chair where his pant lay. He kept one hand on the dresser and used the other to pull the pant on. When he finished he looked around for his shirt or a shirt and did not find any. He used the wall for support while he walked over to the door, halfway there the door opened.

Claudia walked in the room with a trey of food in her hand. She smiled at Jack when she saw he was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Did you get the license plate to the truck that ran me over?"

"That would have been Thomas." Claudia said while laughing. She looked down at the trey in her hand and said, "I brought up some food for you."

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Back in Mexico. WE flew out last night first thing. You were out the entire time, and I was getting worried that you might not wake up."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and Claudia handed him the trey. It felt like he had not eaten in forever so he began to eat immediately. When he finished he thanked her and asked, "Where is Hector?" Jack did not want to have another run in with him over Claudia being around him.

"Don't worry Ramon got him under control. He is very sorry for hitting you." Claudia said. With that she remembered Ramon wanted to see Jack as soon as he woke up and was able to get out. "Ramon wanted to see you. He's back at the house if you want I can drive you. He set you up in the guest house here. It's yours as long as we are here."

With the help of Claudia Jack made it out to her Jeep and got in. He wondered why Ramon would want to see him so urgently. Than he remembered his last words to Ramon, "I'm through." His nerves started to act up, did he say or do anything while he was unconscious that gave his cover away?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the house Jack struggled to get out of the Jeep and walk by himself. He was a proud man and did not like receiving help. He held his own even though it caused him pain. Claudia lead him into the house to a den. She knocked on the door and Jack heard Ramon say, "What?" Clearly annoyed.

"Ramon I brought Jack over. You said you wanted to see him." Claudia said cautiously because it sounded like Ramon was in one of his moods. The mood's that caused him to do stupid things like beat the crap out of any random person.

Ramon opened the door and said, "Why didn't you tell me he was awake, you didn't have to get him out." Ramon said seemingly worried for Jack's well being.

"It's fine. I wanted to get up and moving." Jack said in defense of Claudia.

"You should be resting. The doctor said at least three day off that leg." Ramon said referring to the stab wound in his leg.

"It's fine." Jack said flatly. He was tough and he wanted Ramon to know he was tough and could handle a little scratch like that, even if it wasn't a scratch.

Ramon stepped back and let Jack in the room motioning for Jack to sit in a chair. Jack sat down nervously he felt like he was about to be questioned over something.

Ramon sat on the corner of the desk in the room and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Jack said confused to why Ramon was not getting to the point, worried as to what the point could be.

"Hold on let me get Hector in here. You want something to drink." Ramon said already pouring a shot of tequila for Jack. He handed it to Jack who downed it quickly hoping it would calm his nerves, with the mentioning of Hector coming Jack was getting ready to run out of the room to go find a contact and get out of Mexico as soon as possible.

Ramon left the room and found Hector watching TV with Sergio, Claudia's little brother. "Hector come with me please. I'm talking with Jack about what we already discussed." Ramon said to his little brother.

"Sure." Hector said no longer holding suspicion of Jack and Claudia, at least not at the moment because Claudia swore to him for an hour straight that she was not interested in Jack, in her words, "She didn't like white guys or the strong/silent type."

They both walked into the room Hector said hi to Jack and took the seat next to Jack.

Jack readied himself for a battle he knew he wouldn't win, but at least he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Ramon began after pouring everyone a drink, "Jack, Hector and I spoke. Your last words were you were finished. Do you still feel that way?"

Jack didn't answer he was not sure. He didn't want to bait himself.

Ramon continued, "IF you do than I will get you a ticket anywhere you want to go and your pay up to date. But we both would be very grateful if you stuck around and trained ten of or men. Turn them into a team that can handle anything for us. You can choose the ten and will have complete control of them. If they work out than we would like you to continue to train me so that we have the best trained men. Also, I would like you to look around and help with the security upgrades. I'll listen and take all your advice this time, since last time I didn't we had a little mess. Of course all of this would be after you have rested and healed some." Ramon said in his business voice and manner.

Jack acted like he was contemplating it, in reality he already knew the answer, he was gaining Ramon's trust, and he could not pass on this or everything would have been a waste. He shook his head yes.

"Good. I'll have Thomas give you a list of the men and when your ready you can talk to them or do whatever you want." Ramon said pouring everyone another drink. They spent the rest of the afternoon drinking.

Hector got out of the chair when there was a knock on the door. It was Claudia she said to the drunk men looking at them disappointed, "Dinners ready."

Ramon out of the blue said, "We should have a party this weekend. Our men have done so well and we have a reason to celebrate. Claudia why don't you plan a party for the men."

"Sure Ramon." Claudia said looking at Jack who looked drunk. She was disappointed at him, he had a chance to leave she heard Ramon and Hector talk of their plans, and he didn't take it. He stayed, and she could already see slight changes in him from the first time they meant. "Jack will you be joining us?" She asked looking at him.

Ramon answered of him, "Of course he is. Jack if your up to it we can go out and grab a few drinks afterwards in town. Celebrate a little." Ramon was in the mood to celebrate he thought he just found himself a new third in command that would actually be able to run things properly, and train his men so they were a lethal force to be reckoned with.

Jack stood pain running through him he tried to keep it off his face but Ramon noticed the pain but ignored it. He already figured out Jack, he knew something was different about him when he first meant him. Jack was a strong man that had pride in himself. He had to show everyone that he was strong and able to take on anything that was what was weird about him, he was not like the rest of the men, he was able to do his job and do it well, sometimes his conscience got in the way, but he was able to ignore it till later after the job was done.

After they finished eating their Enchiladas Ramon and Jack took off in one of the SUV's to go celebrate Jack's new job and staying on. Thomas came with reluctantly unhappy at Jack's success and what Thomas saw as his failure.

When they walked into the club everyone knew who Ramon was and the women flocked over to him. They took a table at the back of the noisy club that played what Jack thought was annoying Mexican music. Something he did not care for was the authentic music of Mexico, he could listen to everything else but that.

Ramon ordered drink for everyone and told the waitress, "Keep the glass's full and coming till we leave or pass out." The woman he chosen laughed at that, as if it were the funniest thing she ever heard.

Ramon spotted a woman across the room looking at Jack. He motioned for Jack to look, she was a tall, olive skinned beauty. Her green eyes watched Jack as he stared back at her. She covered the distance between them and asked, "May I join you?"

Ramon answered for Jack, "Please do."

She sat next to Jack and grabbed his cup of beer and took a drink out of it, "I'm Jasmine." She yelled over the music.

"Jack." He said back to her, "What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever your having." She said taking another gulp looking at him seductively.

"Fine with me." Jack said taking the cup from her and taking a huge swig.

"I got a room next door." She said in his ear. "You want to come over? Get out of the noisy club."

Jack looked at Ramon who already knew what was going on and was already getting ready to head out to the hotel next door with the woman he choose. Jack got up and limped over to the hotel with Jasmine. Jasmine noticed he was limping and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Fine just a small wound." Jack said understating what was wrong. They did not speak much when they got to the room. Jasmine unbuttoned Jack's shirt and pants and Jack lay back on the bed gently. Jasmine studied the wounds and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Got into a small fight. You should see the other guys."

Jasmine laughed lowering herself gently on Jack, as not to hurt him, kissing his neck. After a few hours of having sex Jasmine fell asleep in Jacks arms. Jack lay there feeling himself getting ready to go in withdrawal, and all he could think of was Kate and the last time they were together. He tried to block her out, but couldn't. He crawled out of the bed, trying to not wake up Jasmine. When he stood up he noticed that his abdomen stab wound had been broken open. He found his clothes and quickly dressed. He walked out of the room and found the SUV. He got into the SUV and looked around he hoped Ramon kept some of the product in the SUV. In the glove compartment box Jack found some and used it hoping Ramon wouldn't mind. He sat in the passenger seat with his eyes closed cherishing the rush he got from the drug, dreading the moment he came down off it. He jumped when he heard a knock at the window it was Thomas.

Jack opened the door and said, "Yeah" Groggily the alcohol and drugs getting to him.

"You done to already. Ramon should be out in awhile. I was just going to knock on the door to get you." Thomas said getting into the back. He watched Jack take the drug and thought to himself, _How could Ramon trust a junkie. How could he have him train the men and not me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ramon returned to the car an hour later. Jack and Thomas had not spoke but a few words to each other. Jack could sense Thomas dislike for him, and Jack did not blame him because of how he had gained Ramon's trust in Thomas's failure.

"Have fun tonight?" Ramon asked Jack who was still out of it.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." Ramon had a big grin on his face. "I see you found the stash." Ramon answered looking at Jack who was clearly high.

"Yeah. You don't mind do you?"

"No. Just make sure next time." Ramon said.

Make sure of what Jack wondered.

Ramon started the car and drove off into the early morning hours. He weaved in and out of his lane, there was not much traffic at the early hour so it didn't' cause to much of a problem.

Ramon pulled into the compound and dropped Jack off at the guest house and than drove himself and Thomas back to the main house. Thomas had another reason to be pissed, usually he got the guest house, instead this trip he had been moved into the small apartment above the garage that housed all of Ramon's cars.

Jack stumbled into the guest house. He couldn't feel any pain so the broken open knife wound on his abdomen didn't bother him. He fell onto the bed and laid there till his eyes finally closed taking him to a deep dark slumber.

-----------------------------

Claudia woke when she heard Ramon enter the house that night. She knew where Ramon took Jack and Thomas too, and for some reason she was pissed at him for it. She and Hector had a nice night together watching a movie and than finishing the night with sex. Claudia had not been to interested in Hector and found that time to be trying. She faked her orgasm just to get him to stop so she could sleep. She wondered why all of the sudden she had no interest in him, to the point that he was almost appalling. She laid in bed the rest of the night tossing and turning, Hector never noticing because he was passed out.

She jumped out of bed when she noticed it was day light and walked downstairs saying hello to the maid on her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. She cooked eggs and put them in two bowls. She walked to the guest house to see if Jack was awake yet.

She knocked on the door and didn't get an answers. She tried the door, but she knew it was unlocked because it was not equipped with a lock. No one was stupid enough to try to steal from them. She walked in and let her eyes adjust to the dim light in the house. She called out, "Jack?"

Jack was asleep still in the bedroom. He thought he heard someone call his name, but his mind just ignored it and continued in it's slumber.

Claudia walked back to the bedroom and she found Jack still asleep, fully dressed in the clothes he was in the other day out cold on the bed. She was getting ready to walk out when she noticed the blood on his clothes and the bed.

She ran over to the bed and rolled him over onto his back, getting a slight groan out of him. "Jack wake up." She said seeing there was a good amount of blood under him.

Jack opened his eyes groggily. His head ache from a hangover. He looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Your bleeding you idiot." She said angry with him for no reason.

"Ok." he said closing his eyes again.

Claudia lost her patience with him. She grabbed the stab wound on his abdomen, causing him to scream out in pain waking him up.

"What the fu(k did you do that for?" He said breathing heavily trying to block out the pain.

"You are bleeding you idiot." She said showing him her hand that had blood on it.

"Must of broken it open last night." He said.

"What were you doing?" She said already knowing, "The doctor said you needed to rest. Just wait till Ramon wakes up I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. You are staying in this bed or I will have one of the guys come in here and restrain you."

Jack was in pain, but he couldn't help what he said next it had to come out, "I never knew you were that kinky." He said smiling at her.

Claudia smacked him in the chest, not thinking.

Jack groaned in pain and said, "Sorry."

"No I'm so sorry I forgot. Are you ok?" She said worried. She walked to the bathroom where she had put the extra gauze and other first aid kit supplies. She came back in the room and said to Jack who still lay on the bed, "Take your shirt off"

"Your fast. Won't that piss Hector off?" He said jokingly again.

"Someone sure is in a joking mood." Claudia said looking at him. He sat up in the bed clinching his teeth as to not show the pain it brought him. Struggling to get his shirt off he said back, "Someone else sure is in a b!tchy mood."

Claudia looked at him angrily at first, but than she looked at him and could not stay mad at him. She helped him take the shirt off and than cleaned the wound out with peroxide that bubbled and burned after she put it on. Jack flinched away quickly in pain and she looked at him, "What's wrong the big bad Jack can't take a little pain?"

"A little pain, is that what that is. I thought you were torturing me. Maybe you should have told Timothy's men about this. I think I would have joined them gladly to get away from peroxide."

"HA HA Funny." She said bandaging the wound. "There that should do you. I mean it stay in bed or lay on the couch but nothing else. If I see you walking outside this house I will have Thomas, who will be more than happy, to make sure you stay put."

Jack saluted her from the bed and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Here I brought you some breakfast so you don't have to get out. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you. Get some more rest." She ordered confident she would have to call Thomas before the day was up.

"I was sleeping till you woke me." He said looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah well you were bleeding you idiot."

-------------------------------------------

Ramon woke up in the afternoon with a headache from a hangover. He got dressed and walked down to the kitchen where Claudia was cooking lunch for Sergio and Hector. She looked at Ramon and asked, "Do you want me to make some more for you?"

"Please." He said sitting down at the small bar/chopping block table in the kitchen.

"I was going to take some to Jack to. Went over this morning to give him some breakfast and the idiot had broken open his wound again." Claudia said looking at Ramon angry. "I wonder how he did that? Could it be going out when he was suppose to stay in and rest."

Ramon looked at her and said, "He's a big boy. Fine with me. Tell him Hector, and the rest of us are leaving Monday for a few day. He and a few others are going to stay behind to watch the place. He's in charge while I'm gone."

Claudia looked at Ramon almost in shock, he had never left someone so new in charge before when he left. "Are we still having the party this weekend for the men?"

"Yes. Are you planning that?" He asked.

"Of course who else would."

"Good. It will be a great party because you are always so good at planning them." Ramon said getting up from the bar with a plate of food.

-----------------------------------------------

Claudia walked over to the guest house Jack was staying in. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When no answer came she opened the door and walked in. She heard the TV, she called out Jack's name, but got no answer. She walked into the living room to find Jack sound asleep on the couch. She went to the bedroom to grab a blanket and covered him up, as it was getting dark outside and when it was dark out it got very cold. She put his food in the refrigerator and left a note for him. She would check up on him again before she went to bed. When she was leaving she saw Ramon walking over to the house.

"What are you doing here?" Ramon said obviously forgetting their earlier conversation.

"I was bring food over for him and checking up on the idiot." Claudia said still mad that Jack did not listen to the doctor and Ramon aided in his defiance.

Ramon kept walking towards the front door.

"He's asleep." Claudia called out to him.

"Ok. I need to talk to him it's important. If you see Thomas send him this way please." Ramon called back as he walked into the house.

Ramon walked into the living room where Jack was asleep. He gently shook Jack awake.

Jack opened his eyes confused and disorientated for a moment. When he saw Ramon he sat up quickly and looked around he wondered how he got covered up on the couch.

"I need to talk to you. Hector and I are leaving first thing Monday to go to a meeting with a new client and I am going to leave you in charge while I'm gone. Thomas is coming with us. I'm going to leave some men behind. I want you to talk to Thomas and you two will figure out who will be left behind those will be the same men you will start training when your up to it."

"Monday we'll start training." Jack said not wanting to show any weakness he could handle it.

"Fine with me. Do you need any more supply before we leave?" Ramon said.

Jack was out of his supply, "Yeah how much?" Jack asked.

"Free. We take care of our men as long as they take care of us. You've already got a life time supply I think. I'll send some over with one of the guys later." Ramon said jokingly. Not usual for him. He heard Thomas outside and waited for him to enter. He told Thomas the same thing and left the two men to discuss it.

Jack could tell Thomas didn't like him, but they had to work together so Jack remained civil even if Thomas kept calling him "Gringo." And other annoying names you usually only hear in the movies.

When they finished Jack had a team of eight men he was sure half were almost worthless, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. He found Claudia's note and the food in the fridge he wasn't hungry. He grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and walked back to the living room to watch the news. He was glad they had CNN here, he could at least keep up to date with what was going on back home.

After he finished the water he remembered that he needed to call into CTU to let them know he was in and everything was fine. He was sure no one else would be coming over that night and he didn't have anything to worry about. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number to CTU.

"Edmunds." Chase answered the phone up in field op's.

Jack looked at his watch, "Your still at work?" He said surprised the new guy was still working well over his shift, Jack than began to worry that they might have had a situation on their hands.

"Yeah I was just filing old reports and playing catch up with information. So what's happening?" Chase asked ready to take Jack's report.

"I'm in. I think it's all fine. They are now the biggest Cartel in South America and Mexico."

Chase was confused, word of Timothy demise still had not filtered through to CTU. "Mexico?"

"Yeah Timothy is gone. No more." Jack said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I took him out myself. That's how I got their trust."

"Anything else?"

Jack heard someone walk in, "No. I got to go. Please stop calling me. We are through."

Chase understood Jack was letting him know that someone else was now there and he could no longer talk.

Claudia looked at Jack wondering who he was talking to, "Who was that?"

"An ex she won't leave me alone. And get this she's the one who left me." Jack shook his head as if he were confused.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better." Jack said.

"Have you eaten I left supper in the fridge."

"I'm not really hungry." Jack said getting a worried look from Claudia. "I'm fine seriously."

"Will you be at the party this weekend?"

"I'm not much for parties." Jack began but stopped when he saw Claudia look at him as if he were talking gibberish, "I'll be there of course."

"Good it just wouldn't be much fun without you. Who would I talk to all the others are even more stupid than you are." She said as a compliment

"Why thanks. I think." Jack answered.

-=-----------------------------------------------.


	16. Hooking up with Romantic Comidies

Hector and Ramon walked in the guest house to find Jack and Claudia talking. Hector looked on only a little suspicion in him, he knew Claudia liked Jack, but he was sure it was purely a friendship liking now. She would be crazy to try anything else, and so would he.

Ramon asked Jack, "We're going out you want to come?"

Claudia looked at Ramon and scolded him, "Like last night? He needs to rest."

Ramon smiled at her she was always looking after them, he was a bit surprised by how she took looking after the new guy so quickly, but than again the new guy was more than just a usual worker. "We are going out. Don't wait up." Ramon said smiling at Claudia who very well knew what they meant by going out.

Claudia was angry because she knew Hector would go out and get with another woman, they always did. She was angry because he was allowed to stray, but if he even thought she was thinking of someone else they were going to be in a world of hurt.

Ramon and Hector left Jack and Claudia. After they were out of hearing distance Jack smiled at Claudia and said, "Thanks. I don't think I could handle another night of drinking."

"What old man is it catching up to you?"

"I'm not that old, but I've had a continuing hangover ever since I started working for them." Jack smiled at her. He was trying not to flirt with her but it was so hard not to. She brought out his naturally flirtatious side.

"What do you want to do tonight since you are staying in?" Claudia looked at him innocently.

"Watch TV. I haven't watched TV in a long time. They still have those right?" He said jokingly.

"How about a movie?" Claudia knew the feeling of not seeing TV. She had liked watching the occasional movie before she meant Hector, but afterwards it stopped. Hector didn't go to the movies, he didn't rent movies, and barely watched TV. All he wanted to do was party, work, and party some more.

"You don't have to hang out with me just because you decided to make sure I stayed in tonight. I promise Miss Warden that I won't sneak out in the middle of the night."

"A movie than it is. I'll go see what I can find." Claudia left Jack standing dumbfounded.

When she returned she held a DVD in her hand. Jack looked at her and said, "This is going to be painful isn't it?"

"Depends you like romantic comedies?"

"Do most guys like romantic comedies?"

"You aren't like most guys Jack."

"Not really but I've suffered through my fair share."

"Good you can suffer one more time. Love Actually, I just love Colin Firth. I think it's the British accent or possibly just the entire vibe you get off him."

"Does Hector know about this crush?" Jack asked jokingly.

"No I think he might be stupid enough to go over there and try to find him. And I think Colin would beat the crap out of Hector in a heartbeat."

Jack quipped, "I'm not so sure Hector has a lot of people he could send or at least have help him. Plus he's a British guy most of them got that girly guy thing John Cusack started back in the day, except Bond."

"Jack your just jealous because they have something you American guys can't match. The accent. Don't get me wrong a southern accent can get you so far, but it's just the British accent."

"Ok you got me there." Jack said jokingly. "Did you bring any beer I think I might need it."

"Nope. Sit down and don't complain to much." Claudia said sitting on the couch where Jack had been laying not to long ago. Jack sat on the other end of the couch keeping his distance. They were like two high school kids with a sexual tension between them but both of them were to scared to even think about it so they kept their distance on separate ends of the couch.

Half way through the movie Claudia looked over to see Jack sound asleep, but he didn't look peaceful like before. He looked like he was having a bad dream his face full of pain. She gently shook him awake and when he opened his eyes she asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." Jack said lifting his hand to his eyes to keep Claudia form seeing the tears that had formed in them while he was asleep.

"Sure it was nothing." She said seemingly unconcerned, but inside she wondered what caused him so much pain. "What happened to you? What made you choose this life?" She asked him.

"I didn't really choose this life it choose me." Jack said telling the truth even if it was applied to a lie. His life at CTU found him and chose him he didn't make really any huge decisions they just kind of happened. Someone told him, "Hey you would be good in Delta?" So he joined, and than he was so good that when Walsh came around he said, _You'd be good at CTU_. So Jack went to CTU and so on till he reached this point in life.

"You mean to tell me you did not make any decisions that led to this?" Claudia said trying to find more out about him.

"Yeah I made a few bad choices along the way the helped me here, but in the end it found me." He was unwilling to give up to much information.

"God your hard to get to know." She said in frustration. "Strong and silent type." She looked at him and found herself leaning across the distance between them.

Jack did not react he knew he should have backed away and stopped the kiss, but he couldn't. He didn't kiss her back he just sat there unsure of what to do. He wanted to kiss her, but that would also put more trouble into an already troubling situation. Adding lies to more lies not always a good idea.

Claudia stopped kissing him disappointed he didn't kiss her back and shocked that she had kissed him.

"I'm sorry." Jack said standing up scared that at any moment Ramon and Hector were going to jump in.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you liked me." Claudia said she continued letting her anger over take her, "I guess I'm not as good as Ramon's sluts am I?"

"Claudia you are wonderful, but your Hectors." When Jack said that he grimaced slightly knowing that was not the right thing to say.

"Hector doesn't own me. I am not a piece of property. IS that all you see me as?"

Jack could see himself digging himself deeper in the hole. "Claudia you are the most beautiful funny woman I have ever meant, but if Hector finds out or even thinks I like you what happened earlier will be worse. I can't. . "

He was stopped by her putting her finger to his mouth. "He won't find out. He's leaving Monday for a few days. We will have time than. No one will really be here, but you, me and a few of the men."

Jack tried to protest more but she kissed him again and for once his mind stopped thinking and contemplating and he kissed her back equaling her passion. They started to undress and move towards the bedroom kissing the entire way trying not to fall over stuff. Claudia lay down on the bed thinking about the time they had before Hector and Ramon came back, at least three hours they would be out.

Jack gently lay down on top of her trying to keep his weight off her frame. The sex was heated both person exploring the others body unsure of it, Jack flinched in pain a few times when Claudia grabbed a hurt area of his body. When they finished the first time they lay by each other Claudia resting her head on Jack's shoulder catching her breath. She felt almost safe even though she was far from it.

After another round they both fell asleep in each others arms. Jack had blocked all the thoughts and worries out of his mind and just slept for once. When he awoke he jumped out of the bed thinking it all had just been a dream, but when he looked back down there was Claudia sound asleep.

Jack hurried up and got dressed. He woke Claudia and told her, "It's almost three in the morning. Hector and Ramon should be back soon."

Claudia looked at him and thought about how wonderful he looked, but at the mention of Hector she hurried up and got dressed. "Shit!" She said out of stress. If they were caught they both would suffer. She left after getting dressed and ran across the compound to the house. When she walked in she heard Hector and Ramon's car pull up behind her she looked at herself quickly in a mirror and sat on the couch turning the TV on so that it was tuned to CNN news.

Hector walked inside and heard the TV on. He walked into the living room to find Claudia looking extremely exhausted watching TV. He stumbled over to the couch and slurred, "What are you still doing up?"

Angry at Hector she said, "Waiting for you to get home." She felt somewhat relieved they hadn't seen her run in.

"Sorry. We lost track of time. Let's go to bed." Hector grabbed her arm gently. She knew what he wanted he must not have gotten enough from whatever woman he hooked up with. She followed him up to the bedroom and laid down getting herself ready for a round with him. She thought about Jack during because the thought of having Hector on her made her want to throw up. When he finished he passed out and she lay awake thinking about what she had done to get herself in this position.

Jack sat on the couch sure that they would come soon to kill him. He sat there his eyes drooping threatening to close. Finally they closed and he slept sitting up on the couch.

-----------------------


	17. Psycho without the knife

Author Note: Quick update. Stopped sending to Gabe so really no editing. Email is down so yeah. As for Chase and Kim if ur looking for them I don't recommend this fic cuz they only show up occasionally on the Kit plot line which I need to work on some.

The next morning Claudia got out of bed exhausted from lack of sleep she walked down to the main floor and found something to eat. She sat at the table half asleep. She had to be ready the party was tonight and she had to make sure everything was perfect. It had to be perfect. Stretching she walked out to where the tables would be set up, and watched as some men worked on setting up a bar for the night. She looked over at the guest house and thought about Jack again. She smiled to herself she enjoyed his company among other things.

Ramon woke up early as it had become a custom for him. He hardly ever slept more than four hours at a time. He was a busy man and he needed every hour in the day to do his work. When he woke up he showered, dressed, and went down to the kitchen. He looked outside and saw Claudia ordering people around for the party. He walked outside and greeted her, "Good Morning"

"Good there's nothing good about this morning. WE have a party tonight and these idiots can't set it up without me yelling at them every five minutes." Claudia said anxious she was stressed out and worried still about being caught.

"Is Jack awake yet?" Ramon asked looking at Claudia.

"Why would I know if Jack was awake yet?" Claudia asked hiding her nervousness.

"Just thought you might have seen him. I wanted to make sure he would be coming tonight Jasmine wants to see him again. She kept asking about him last night."

Claudia did not know what to say. Jasmine had been trying hard for awhile to get into the Salazar's somehow, whether with Ramon or someone else. Any way in was a good life, as she saw it. She and Claudia had been friends before Claudia meant Hector. Once Claudia and Hector got serious Claudia left everyone and everything she knew, besides her family, behind. She did not regret the move as it allowed her to start a new life, she thought at one time the life she had always wanted, but with every new day she wanted out of this life, but all her options would result in death. They only way to leave Hector was to die or go to the United States, otherwise he would just track her down and kill her.

Ramon left Claudia to finish ordering the people who where setting up the party. He walked over to the guest house wondering about what had gotten into Claudia recently. He knocked on the door and walked in. He saw Jack sitting on the couch asleep. He cleared his throat and when that didn't wake Jack up he said Jack's name loud, "Jack."

Jack jolted awake looking around getting oriented. "yeah sorry." Jack said.

"Late night?" Ramon asked looking at Jack who looked like he had not slept in forever.

"I guess." Jack said wondering if this was the end. Was Ramon sent to get Jack to tell him of his little trice with Claudia.

"Did you and Thomas work everything out?"

"Yes. I got a team and we'll start training first thing Monday."

"Good. Jasmine was asking for you last night. She's coming tonight."

"Good." Jack said trying to hide the dread. He could not imagine being with her sober, at least not when he had Kate still on his mind, and now Claudia. He had to though, he knew if he did not do anything with Jasmine people would get suspicious.

Ramon could since something in Jack, he was not as happy as Ramon would have thought. "You want to go shooting. Hector and I were going to shoot. You want to join us get some practice. Plus you can see where you can train the men at."

"Sure." Jack said standing up. He walked to his room and quickly changed while Ramon waited for him. Jack walked out with his guns holstered and ready to go. He followed Ramon back to the house stealing a glance a Claudia, he smiled at her and her face lit up. He really wanted to go over and talk to her, he did not want things to become weird between them, and he wanted to make sure or at least a part of him hoped that last night wasn't just a fluke. He was so busy with his thoughts and smiling at Claudia that when he turned back around he almost ran into Ramon who had stopped because Hector was coming out with their guns.

"Hello Jack." Hector said in a good mood. The men went to a car and drove out to a deserted area to shoot.

Jack took a few soda cans that had been left out there and lined them up. He watched as Ramon and Hector tried to hit them. Each man got one out of ten, not all that great. "Why don't you try Jack?" Ramon said noticing the smile on Jack's face because of how bad they had been.

Jack pulled out one of his guns took aim and began to fire. He knocked eight of the ten cans down. He smiled at his results.

"Do you sleep with that?" Hector asked jokingly.

Hours had passed as the men drank and shot off their guns. Finally Ramon looked at his watch and said, "We better get back or Claudia will kill us. The party starts in an hour."

When the got back to the house Jack left to go shower and change for the party. He was in the shower when he heard the door open. He yelled out to whoever it was, "I'll be out in a minute."

He heard the footsteps down the hallway and than the door open. In his mind he could imagine Ramon and Hector outside coming in with knives, like the movie psycho and killing him in the shower. He pulled the shower curtain back, expecting to be meant with death. He felt his heart race as he saw Claudia walk in. "Shit!" he would say that word every time he was shocked or scared. "You could of yelled hey it is me." He said smiling at her. Not really worried that he was getting water on the floor nor he was naked, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked before.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did. I thought it was Hector coming to kill me." He said nervous again, if Hector walked in now what would be the excuse.

"Nope he's oblivious to last night." She smiled at Jack wondering if he had seen last night as a one night thing or if he wanted more. She was not sure which way she wanted to go. She liked Jack he was a really nice guy, and funny to be with, but that at the same time she was with Hector and that meant she should not think or look at any other man or she might die.


	18. Why we should be respectful

"Well if you continue like this he won't stay that way." Jack said trying to hide his anger of her being here. If they just walked over they would both be dead and she didn't seem to understand that.

"Fine. I'll see you later at the party." Claudia said leaving angry at Jack for being so cold to her.

Jack got out of the shower and dressed quickly. By time he was finished with cleaning up the place the party had already begun. He walked out to the party smiling as he passed by people he knew and some he had no idea who they were, but they knew him. He had become an important person when he gained Ramon and Hectors trust and everyone knew it.

Jasmine walked up to him putting her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

Jack joked, "I'm not sure some person I slept with a few days ago."

Jasmine removed her hand clearly mad at him. "You don't remember my name?"

"How are you Jasmine." Jack said smiling.

"God Damn you Jack." She said smacking him slightly. "Want to dance?"

"I don't dance." Jack said. "Want a drink?"

"Sure." She said grabbing his arm pulling him over to the bar. The bartender made their drinks and they walked away drinking them. Jasmine pulled Jack into a long kiss and whispered in his ear, "Where's your room?"

"I got to put some face time in first." Jack said knowing Ramon and Hector would be mad if he didn't stay for awhile.

"They told me to take care of you." She whispered into his ear. Jack looked bothered by it so she added, "I told them that wouldn't be a problem because I already had planned to do that after on encounter with you I was dying for more." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the guest house. On the way there they ran into Hector and Claudia.

Hector smiled at Jack knowing where he was going, and what they would be doing. Claudia glared at him angry that he would just hook up with another woman like that, she had thought he was a decent man, but clearly he only wanted one thing.

Jasmine pulled Jack back to the guest house. They walked in together and stumbled to the couch taking each others clothes off.

After they finished Jack lay on the couch with jasmine on top of him. He was tired, but he could feel is body wanting the drug. He tried to gently move Jasmine off him so he could go to the bathroom, but he woke her as he moved.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." Jack said. He was not happy with himself for randomly hooking up with someone, but it kept the Salazar's, more specifically, Hector Salazar from being jealous or suspicious of him and Claudia. While he was in the bathroom he heard Jasmine moving around. He thought nothing of it, she was probably getting dressed or something. He hoped she would leave soon, so he could sleep or at least be alone for awhile. He needed to think about things, think of how to get the mission on track so he could finish in a timely manner.

He finished shooting up and waited for the few minutes of ecstasy to subside before he walked out. He looked around the living room and didn't find Jasmine. He thought to himself maybe she left. He walked into the bedroom and found her snooping through his dresser of clothes. "What are you doing?" He said his words slurring a little.

"Nothing." She said clearly shocked that he had come out of the bathroom so soon.

"What in the hell are you looking for?"

"Hector asked me to look around for anything. I swear I wasn't going to tell him if I found anything."

"Get the fuck out. You stupid fu(king wh0re." Jack said angrily, "And tell Hector if he wants to look around he's more than welcome. He isn't going to find anything."

Jasmine walked over to Jack and smacked him hard in the face causing his lip to bleed. "Don't ever call me that again." She stormed out of the house and Jack followed to make sure she was leaving. He continued to follow her. He was not thinking clearly but he was going to confront Hector about not trusting him and having some woman sneak around his room.

He stumbled outside. He noticed the party was pretty much over with other than a few stragglers. He searched around for Hector he didn't find him. He than started to look for Ramon. Jack walked into the main house and saw the two brothers sitting at the kitchen table together talking, both clearly drunk. Claudia was working on cooking something when Jack walked in she looked at him with furry in her eyes.

"What is this now Hector? Sending some wh0re to search the place. First have her sleep with me than have her search the place. Why don't you just go search in your damn self. I have nothing to hide. I've been stabbed, beaten, and ran over for you, and y et you still don't trust me. Fine I don't care if you trust me but if your going to have someone search why don't you just come and do it yourself. You don't have to work out elaborate plans to have a woman sleep with me than search the damn place. I can save you the time and money." Jack said his anger showing through.

"Hector is this true?" Ramon asked looking at his brother not putting it past him.

"I don't have a clue what he's talking about?" Hector said looking at Jack with anger in his eyes.

"Sure you fu(king don't." Jack said to high to know he was being blatantly disrespectful.

Claudia put her hand to her mouth when she heard Jack say that. If it had been anyone else they would have been dead by now, but Ramon stopped Hector from trying to attack Jack.

Ramon looked at Jack, "Jack your drunk and high go sleep it off and we'll talk in the morning. Hector you too." Ramon said looking from man to man who had been in a staring contest. Jack waited for Hector to break eye contact before he stormed out of the house.

Jack walked off to his room to wired to do anything. He sat on the edge of the bed and the reality of what he had just done hit him. He felt the cold chill run through him as he knew it could lead to nothing good. He knew what he had to do before things got to bad, he had to stay on Ramon and Hectors good side. Walking out of the guest house Jack bit back on his pride and found Ramon and Hector in a heated discussion, he was sure was about him, in the kitchen of the house.

"May I interrupt you." Jack said seeing Ramon's look of anger and worry at the same time, he had told Jack to stay away for awhile.

"Nothing's stopped you before." Hector said still angry.

"I was wrong. I never should have disrespected you that way." Jack clinched his fist to hold back from saying what he really wanted to say.

"It's to late you disrespected me in front of the men." Hector said nearing Jack.

"What do I have to do to fix it?" Jack asked blankly knowing what Hector would want.

Claudia listened in horror as she heard Jack words. Was he crazy or just stupid? She was sure it was a little of both, at the same time she felt the pang of anger. He had told her how beautiful and lovely she was and than went and slept with another woman the next night. She didn't want to be someone he had on the side nor contend with anyone else.

Hector looked Jack in the eye not sure if he was hearing the man right. "What did you say?" Hector asked to make sure he heard Jack right.

"What do you want me to do to make it right? I know I was wrong." Jack bit the inside of his mouth knowing Hector was enjoying this moment, as much as he hated it.

"Have all the men left yet?" He asked Jack who had walked by where the party was.

"The vast majority of them have." He knew what was coming.

"Tomorrow before I leave outside I want them all here. You call them and be there."

"Why not tonight? I'll have the men on duty come in and we can wake the few that passed out here." Jack didn't want to prolong what was coming.

Ramon looked at Jack, "You don't have to do this."

Jack looked at him, "Yes I do. Any decent leader knows you can't let a subordinate insult you in front of others subordinates and retain their respect." Jack looked at Hector who was surprised by Jack's not backing out.

Ramon looked at him and his respect for the man grew. "Fine." He looked at Hector hoping to see that he would look just as respectful at Jack and not hurt him as bad as he could Jack already looked bad enough.

"Let's do this than." Hector said walking out of the house. Jack followed behind preparing himself for what was to come. 

Claudia followed behind ready to see what would happen. Part of her cheering Hector on another part of her worried for Jack even if she was angry with him. She almost ran over her little brother going out to see what was happening. "Sergio what are you doing up?"

"I wanted to see what was going on."

"Go back to bed now." Sergio had joined them earlier that evening before the party now that it was safe.

"But Claudia?"

"No but Claudia. Back to bed or I'll go get dad. Hector will be angry if he sees you up."

Sergio stormed off to his room mad. He too had heard the conversation and knew what was going to happen and he wanted to watch Hector at work.

Now outside and circled by the men Jack felt the cold night air bite at his wet skin. He stood waiting for Hector and a few other men to join them. He was ready to take whatever Hector threw at him he would try hard not to let the pain show, even if it was disrespectful, he had to keep some sort of pride.

Hector came through the crowd with a few other men. He looked at Jack who looked very calm standing in the center of the group. Ramon not to far off watching to make sure nothing got carried away.

Hector walked up to Jack and stared at him for a minute. Without any warning signs he threw a violent punch into Jack's abdomen. Knocking the wind out of Jack, who doubled over trying to catch his breath. He struggled to straighten out, Hector hit him again this time in the head causing Jack to stumble back against some of the men who threw him back at Hector who hit Jack again in the stomach.

This time the punch caused Jack to go to his knees, it was a little low. Hector grabbed a fist full of Jack's hair and said pulling Jack up some, "Don't ever disrespect me again." Using the hair in his hand he brought Jacks head down against his knee causing Jack's nose to gush blood.

Jack fell to the ground and Hector kicked him a few times before Ramon came in to stop the fight. "That's enough Hector he's unconscious." Ramon said pulling his brother away.

Hector struggled against his brother, all the anger he felt for Jack coming to a boiling point. "Let that teach anyone to disrespect me." He spit on Jack who lay on the ground unconscious blood still pouring out of his face and nose.

The crowd left a few minutes later no one touching Jack. Claudia contemplated going over to Jack, but than remembered Jasmine. With that thought she left Jack laying on the ground and went into the house to find Hector who was icing his hand.

"Where were you?" He asked still upset.

"Outside." She said.

"So you saw it?"

"Is your hand ok?"

"It's fine his face is a little hard." Hector smiled Claudia didn't seem to be to upset about Jack's current condition maybe he was really paranoid about those two.

Ramon walked into the room and asked, "Are you satisfied now? Will this end all the suspicions you have?"

"The co(k sucker only came in because he knew it would be worse if he didn't."

"He could have left Hector. He did the right thing just admit it. What don't you like so much about Jack? You were the one who wanted him to come down here so bad. Why the change in feelings?"

"Nothing." Hector said angry again. Ramon always ruined his good moods. "It's done now. I promise. Should we leave him outside?" Hector asked.

Ramon look outside as if he could see Jack. He was contemplating leaving him, until he saw the rain coming down, "We better have someone take him inside." Ramon said. "I'll call a few of the men and have them take him to the guest house." Ramon walked out of the room.

Claudia walked over to Hector and sat on his lap, "Let me see your hand." She said grabbing his hand. She looked at it and kissed each knuckle as if to make them better. "Let's go to bed." She said grabbing his arm, and getting of his lap she pulled him towards their bedroom.

Ramon walked outside himself and dragged Jack back to the guest house. Once he got Jack inside he did a quick inspection of him and made sure that nothing looked broken. He was relived to see Jack had already stopped bleeding. He left Jack on the floor of the foyer and went back to the house.

Jack awoke the next morning on the hard floor of the foyer. The pain registered before he even opened his eyes. At first he thought it was a hang over until he tried to sit up and the pain was unbearable at first. Lying on the ground a few more minutes he worked up the strength to stand up. He checked himself in the mirror and saw the new blood and bruises. He went to the bathroom to clean his face off when he heard the door open. He quickly went from being tired and sore to alert. He prepared himself to fight if need be. He saw Hector walk into the living room with Ramon not to far behind.

He walked out drying his face off and watching the two brothers suspiciously.

"Everything's cool between you two right?" Ramon asked Jack.

"Yeah." Jack said eyeing Hector.

"Good. We just came to say goodbye, and I wanted to give you this." Ramon handed Jack a box.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"Open it."

Jack opened the box and saw that it held enough supply of heroin to last him months. "Thanks." He said unsure if he should be thanking him for adding his ever increasing addiction.

"We'll be back by the end of the week." Ramon said looking Jack over, "If anything comes up you have the number. Good luck with training the men." The two brothers walked out to the jeep and took off towards an unknown location for an unknown reason.


	19. Jack gets knocked out yet again

Jack walked back to the house after a quick shave and shower. He was dressed in the nicest clothes he could find. He waited for Claudia who walked down the steps and caused Jack to loose his breath as he glared at how beautiful she looked. If it had been a cartoon his mouth would have dropped open and his oversized tongue would be hanging out on the ground, she had shocked him by her looks that much.

"Where too?"

"A club in town. You aren't going to stay around with me." She said half as a question and a demand.

"yeah whatever you want as long as you stay out of trouble." Jack said feeling weird at her sudden change of attitude towards him.

"Good." She said walking out of the house. She stood at the back seat door of the car waiting for him to open it.

He opened the door for her and closed it for her, when he went to the driver seat he said under his breath, "Your welcome queen." He got in and felt like a chauffer sitting in the front by himself. He drove into town and waited for her to give him directions.

When they got to the club he got out of the car and opened the door for her again. He followed her in past the line of people and the bouncer that sat outside. He had a bad feeling, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't keep her from going out, and he was obligated to go with her. He was tired so he sat at the bar keeping an eye on her. The bartender walked over to him.

"What can I get for you?" The man said in Spanish.

"Do you speak English?" Jack asked in the only Spanish he knew.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender switched to English.

"Coffee fresh, black please." Jack said watching Claudia dance on the floor with some stranger. A woman sat next to him and tried hard to get his attention finally he said, "How may I help you?"

"Hi." She said putting a hand on his leg.

"I'm with someone." He said smiling at her not wanting her.

"But she's dancing with someone else. Don't you want to dance?" The woman had seen him staring at Claudia.

"I can't dance. Excuse me." Jack said standing up and moving down a little further. He was here to do his job, to make sure Claudia was safe, not get hit on or hit on any women.

The woman went away angry, Jack was sure he heard her question his manhood more than once. When he looked back up Claudia was gone, and so was the man she was dancing with. After a quick rush of panic Jack began to scan the floor for them, he didn't see nor hear her. He walked around the room and than something in his gut told him to walk outside behind the club. When he tried the back door it wouldn't open at first. He gave the door a few more shoves till it finally opened and he almost feel outside from the sudden opening of the door.

When he regain his bearings he looked around in the dark back alley and finally saw Claudia trying to push herself away from the man who had her pinned against the wall. Jack walked up to him all calmly and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me Sir do you think you could leave the woman alone. She doesn't seem to want you."

Claudia was relieved to see Jack. She had tried to leave with the man with the intent of leaving Jack inside to worry about her later, and she and the man would go to a different club and than she would proceed to have him take her home, but he clearly had other plans.

"Go away." The man said in a drunk British accented voice.

"I would love to, but she's Hector Salazar's girlfriend and I'm responsible for her safety." Jack didn't want to fight the man, so he dropped Hectors name hoping that would scare the guy away.

"So what. We're just having fun."

Light lit up the alley way and two Mexican police officers got out of the car. "What's the problem?" They said in Spanish. Neither Jack nor the British man knew Spanish and were both slightly confused as to what they were saying. Claudia answered back in Spanish, "Everything's fine. WE were just talking."

One of the officers recognized Claudia and knew it was more than fine. He looked around and than asked in Spanish, "Where is Hector or Ramon?"

Jack recognized Hectors and Ramon's name and knew that this was not going to turn out great. "What are they asking?" He said looking at Claudia who know stood by him.

"Let me handle this." She said in English. She went back to Spanish, "They are not here."

"Who are these two?" The cop asked in Spanish.

"One of them is my friend the other I just meant." She lied she knew if she said Jack worked for the Salazar's they would be hassled.

"What the fu(k is going on here?" The British man said.

The cop who had been speaking Spanish with Claudia switched to English, "That is what I'm trying to find out sir. Why don't you tell me?"

"Me and her were dancing. She asked me to take her somewhere else. So I was going to when this arshole comes out all up in my game saying it was his job to protect her that she was Hector Salazar's girlfriend like I'm suppose to care who that his."

The cop laughed to himself, tourist they were always stupid. "Is that what happened? You work for Ramon Salazar?" The cop asked eyeing Jack.

Claudia looked at Jack hoping he would say no, but she knew they knew already who Jack was.

"Yes." Jack said firmly.

"I heard he had a new guy. Some kick ars American ex soldier and all. Heard you took out Timothy is that true?"

"I don't know who you are talking about." Jack lied, even if he killed Timothy in self defense it would not turn out that way in the end, it was a drug war and it would be considered murder.

"Sure you don't." The cop said walking up closer to where Jack and Claudia stood. "You can go sir." The cop said to the British tourist. "Just be careful who you mess with next time you could get yourself killed easily."

Jack and Claudia started to move when the cop stopped them, "Where do you think you two are going?"

Claudia answered for both of them, Jack having the sense to keep his mouth shut because the cop clearly did not like him already. "I thought you said we could leave?"

"You don't listen well do you. I said he could leave not you two." The cop said taking out his asp tapping Jack's chest with it when he said you two.

It irritated Jack but he hid it, this was not time to loose his temper. The cops could shot them both and make some story up that would most likely work because no one cared.

"What do you want with us? We have done nothing wrong." Claudia said.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said glaring at her, he hated how she spoke to him women should never speak to a man like that. "Both of you turn around against the wall."

They both complied. The cop walked up to Jack his partner now closing in on them too. The cop searched Jack and found Jack Glock. "What's this sir?"

"My gun." Jack answered. "Is there something wrong?" Jack really wanted to say, _It is legal to carry one here, _but that would have only irritated the cop who already knew the laws so he choose to ask a question rather than state a fact.

"Why are you carrying a gun?" The cop asked.

"I'm a body guard and it is my job to protect the Salazar's from anyone who might want to harm them and I can't very well do it with just my fist. The people who hate them have more weapon power than my Glock."

The cop moved on from Jack placing Jack's gun on the ground. He began to search Claudia feeling her more than he should. Claudia could not hold back when he started to feel up her breast, "What are you doing?"

"Searching you." The cop answered angrily.

"You have no right to be touching me like that. I am going to report this to your supervisors." She said angrily.

"Or are you?" He said looking at her, she had turned around to face him. He smacked her hard in the face. Jack spun around and before he could react the other police officer had his arm placed against Jack's throat pinning him to the building. Jack struggled for a few minutes trying to pull the cops arm away from his throat as it was cutting of his air wave. But after a few minutes he stopped hoping if he stopped struggling the arm would be removed. Claudia finally saw what was going on and she said, "Stop he can't breath."

"Well the tough guy should have thought about that before he went after my partner." The man said still holding his arm firmly against Jack's throat who started to struggle frantically again trying to move the huge cops arm away from him. Jack's vision began to get blurry as his body felt the effects of no oxygen. Before he passed out the cop pulled his arm away from Jack's throat who slid down the wall to the ground gasping for air.

Claudia glared at him, "He just turned around. Don't you have criminals to go bother rather than two law biding people." She was angry and letting her feelings get the better of her.

Jack still sat on the ground trying to get his breath back. The big cop pulled Jack to his feet and said, "I think I have a criminal and a girlfriend of a criminal here."

Jack glared at him, but didn't dare make a move, this guy could have easily of taken him out. He started to wish Claudia would keep her mouth shut before she got them into more trouble.

"Where is your car?" The other cop asked now going through Claudia's purse finding nothing.

"Out front." Jack said in a low voice his neck sore from the force that had been placed against it.

"Where are the keys?" The cop asked remembering he had felt them in Jack's pocket when he was searching him.

"In my pocket." Jack said with his hands at his side, he was not going to give the officers a reason to shoot him.

"Get them out slowly." The cop ordered.

Jack put his hand in his pocket and slowly removed the keys. He handed them to the police officer and than went back against the wall.

"You and me are going to get the car." He said to Claudia.

"I'm not going anywhere without Jack." Claudia said not trust the cop she had heard to many stories about what could happen to either of them.

"You aren't going anywhere without him huh?" He said looking at Jack who just stood against the wall trying to not cause any trouble. "We'll see about that." The cop grabbed Claudia's wrist and began to pull her roughly away.

Jack knew what he had to do, "Is this really called for?" He said trying to get the cops attention he didn't know why the cop wanted Claudia away, but he could only guess.

"What did you say?"

"Is this called for. WE didn't do anything wrong, you found nothing illegal on us, and I think we have been very cooperative even if you have broken a few ethical codes. Why don't we just forget it all and go our separate ways." Jack tried.

The cop looked at his partner and a second later the partner brought his asp down against Jack's head. Jack felt the metal asp crash into his head sending him falling dazed to the ground. Blood dripping down his face onto the ground as he fought to stay conscience. Claudia screamed loud enough to bring a small crowd from the front around to the back. The police officer let Claudia go and said, "Next time listen to us." They left Claudia and Jack throwing the keys down onto Jack.

After they left so did the crowd. Claudia knelt down back Jack and felt for a pulse. She found one and than tried to wake him she couldn't get him to wake up. She struggled trying to move him, but he was to heavy for her to move. She sat down on the ground next to him trying to figure out what to do. She remembered her cell phone and grabbed at her purse. She dialed the only number she knew of all of the Salazar's workers.

When she heard the other line being picked up she said, "Pedro I need you to meet me at the club I go to. I need your help."

"Where's Jack?" He answered in Spanish to tired to speak in English.

"He's here. We ran into some trouble. I need your help and Hector can't find out about it. Can you do this for me?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Where are you guys?"

"In the back."

It took Pedro twenty minutes to get to the club. Claudia worried the entire time she never heard a peep from Jack nor seen him move. She wondered if there was more damage done than what she could see.

When Pedro got out of his car he was shocked to see Claudia sitting on the ground next to Jack who had blood dripping down his face. "What happened?" He asked stunned.

"I had Jack take me to the club tonight. I was going to leave him behind and go with this other guy to another club when something happened and than the cops showed up, and they did this to him. I think there is something wrong he hasn't moved or even woken up yet."

"Ok where is your car?"

"Out front. Here are the keys." She said grabbing them off Jack.

"I'm going to go bring it around back. I'll load Jack into it and you drive it back to the house. I'll follow you. So if anyone sees anything they'll just think you two are returning. I'll get Jack in the guest house and we can look over him there. If it's doesn't look good I'll call the doctor in." He said. "if I have to call the doctor I don't know how we are going to keep Ramon and Hector from finding out."

Claudia sat with Jack while Pedro was bring the car around to the back. It felt like it took him forever, and every second she feared that the cops would return to finish what they had started. She was relived when Pedro finally return. She watched him struggle with Jack's dead mass. The only thing she could think of doing to help was open the door. When Pedro got Jack inside he was tired from carrying jack who was heavier than he looked. Claudia reached in and put his seatbelt on him. She started to laugh as if that would help him much. She had gotten him into this and it was all her fault. She continued to laugh hysterically scaring Pedro.

"Are you ok they didn't touch you or hurt you in anyway did they?"

"I'm fine."

She lead them back to the house the entire time going the speed limit to afraid to get pulled over again. When they reached the house she waved at the guard at the front and continued back to the guest house. She parked the car so that the passenger door was closer to the house to help Pedro move Jack a lesser distance. She watched as Pedro moved Jack who had yet to wake up or move. She followed him inside and waited for Pedro to place Jack on the bed. She went to the bathroom and found a towel. She wet it with warm water and went back to the room, she gently wiped the now dried blood of Jack's face she could see where the cut was. It didn't look real bad, and she knew scalp wound bleed bad. She looked it over gently probing it when she heard a low groan escape Jack's throat she was relieved. "I think everything is fine now. Thanks Pedro he has a harder head than I thought." The both laughed and Pedro said goodbye leaving Claudia to tend to Jack.

When Jack finally became fully conscious he said, "That's two times now I"ve been knocked unconscious because of you and this is my fourth time in the past month. Man I need to get a new job." He laughed slightly his head pounding.

"I'm so sorry Jack." She said putting a hand on his cheek gently stroking it.

"I guess I could have gotten knocked out for worse. Like Ramon or Hector." He smiled at her he could tell she felt bad. "Your not mad at me anymore are you?" He went to continue, but she put a finger to his lips and than kissed him gently on the lips and than he continued the kiss with more passion.

An hour later they lay on the bed both out of breath and tired from the exercise. Claudia lay on Jack and gently rubbed his chest. "Take me away from here. Take me somewhere safe. Me and my family. When you leave please."

"What makes you think I'm leaving?" Jack asked.

"You are a good man you just act tough. But deep inside you're a good man."

Jack felt a slight panic had she been on to him. "How do you know I'm a good man?"

"You are always trying to help other and have been nothing but kind. You have to do bad things but that is your job, and truthfully I don't think you like it. I know a good man when I see one and you are one."

"Fine. When I leave, I promise I'll take you and your family with me." He said.

"See what I mean about being a good man." They both laughed and than went at it again. Finally after another hour they both feel asleep in each others arms.

They spent the next few nights together. By day they were two people who just happened to live by each other, and by night they were lovers. They had gone on walks late at night on the grounds enjoying the romantic moonlight. One night Claudia pleasantly surprised Jack with a midnight picnic. Both of them always on alert for anyone to see them, but both sure that no one would because they went away from the guarded areas. They both dreaded Hectors return but inevitably he return with Ramon.

Jack's team was ready for action he was sure of it, and they began many missions. Most of them just scaring the locals into staying quiet or paying a small fee. Other missions were making sure that the trade of weapons for drugs, or drugs for weapons or for cash went down well. His team had proven themselves many times squashing any problems that arouse. With every successful mission Jack gained more of the Salazar's trust.

One night after a successful mission Jack sat in his house. He was worried one of his men had been injured in the gun battled that ensued when a group tried to get their drugs for free instead of paying for them. They were hard to squash but Jack's team did it, with only one of the men getting injured, he was shot in the arm, a minor wound, but it took him out of action. Jack had successful protect Ramon who had been there. The other men went out for a drink, but Jack decided to return back to the house to get some rest. He was still shook up about almost loosing a man, he knew Ramon and the others didn't care but the team had become his team. It was almost like the delta teams he use to lead. He had almost forgotten everyday now that he was undercover. They accepted him for who he was, and they appreciated his talents. He had everything he could want, happiness brought on in drug induced states, respect, no stress or at least not major stress of life it was all surreal down here, and he had his team. What more could he ask for?

While he was on the couch finishing his nightly dose of heroin he laid his head back. He heard voices and than the door to the house open. He pulled his head up and opened his eyes to see Ramon, Hector, and Thomas walking in. He smiled at them.

Ramon laughed, "He's higher than a kite. Did you save some to share with the rest of us?"

"Here." Jack said pushing the shoe back towards them, "Have a seat." He said.

"We came for a purpose. Hector and I discussed it and we want you to stay on. We want you to help train all of the men. You would be third in command." Ramon said. He knew Thomas wanted the spot and had tried hard to get it, but there was something about him Ramon didn't like, he wasn't good enough for it.

Jack smiled at him, "Sure whatever." He said thinking Ramon was joking with him, but than he saw the stoned face look. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing new. Just work with the men and keep everything running smoothly like you did while we were away. You'll be privy to all information as it will be your job to make sure everything runs smoothly for now on."

"Sure." Jack stood up.

Ramon walked up to him and embraced him, "Welcome to the family. There is one last thing."

"What that."

"A sort of initiation so everyone knows who you are."

"What's that?" Jack said worried.

"A tattoo."

"I already have a few." Jack joked. He knew what was coming he had been waiting for it long enough. That night he sat on the couch while Thomas etched the new tattoo into his skin. He knew it would always be with him, almost like a permanent memory he would always have the Salazar's a part of him now, and he was doing this all for his country he loved, and he could live with it. It was his job to.


	20. unexpected guest

As the weeks passed, (YES I'M CHEATING WITH TIME JUMPS) Jack became more and more comfortable in his job and his abilities to lead. He showed Ramon and Hector that they had made a right choice multiple times leading the men the best he could. Moral was high and everyone was happy and doing their job to the best of their abilities. Profit was higher than ever and everything was going great. Jack had the brothers full trust. He had learned invaluable information in his work, and he knew his time was coming to an end. The last time he contacted Chase he heard of CTU's and everyone else's eagerness to get Ramon Salazar in custody. Jack thought that staying undercover was the best thing possible because they could get all the information they needed on future attack and would be able to stop them, but at the same time he knew the lines were blurring. He no longer knew who he was, was he Jack Bauer the federal agent, or Jack the third in command of the Salazar's. He had said and done a lot of things that Jack Bauer the federal agent would never do or even think about doing. Killing the little girl was one of them, she still haunted him at night when he slept without the drug. He couldn't handle it so he buried himself further in the drug and work, and he worried that he wouldn't be able to hack it when he got back to CTU. How would he explain her death to them? Could he just leave it out, but than they would know something bad had to happen in order for him to gain the Salazars trust.

Jack thought about all of this as he walked back to the guest house tired from another days work, and drunk from yet another party he attended with Ramon. Every night he spent drinking with Ramon and the others, it was his job to make sure the men knew he was not just their boss but a friend, even if he wasn't really their friend he had to make it seem like that so they would respect and work with him. He had raised above all of them quickly and there was a lot of bitterness about his quick rise in the ranks but he tried to show everyone he was more than qualified and deserved it.

Jack reached the house and slumped down on the sofa looking out the window into the dark night. His mind drifting from the mission to being home. He was thinking about Kim when he saw a shadow move outside. He sat up alert now. He continued to look outside waiting to see who was there. He saw Kit run towards the house in full out stealth mode. 

Kit walked (REMEMBER HIM I SURE DIDN"T TILL I WENT BAcK AND REREAD THE BEGINNING OK NOW THIS CAN BE AN ACTUAL UPDATE) through the night towards the house he saw Jack go into hours ago. He had waited for everyone to leave before he stalked up to the house. Nina had left one night saying she couldn't live her life with him, with Jack after both of them. In truth she didn't want to bring his life to an end because of a mistake she made in the past, if she could consider killing Teri as a mistake. Because she left Kit got it in his mind that if he killed Jack or at least got him to say he'd stay away Kit might be able to get Nina back. So he was off to find Jack. It wasn't that hard with some of the contacts he had. It took a few weeks, but he found Jack and watched till the right moment came.

Jack was in the guest house trying to think of why Kit would be there? There was no reason, was something going on that Chase didn't tell him. The first thought was something was wrong with Kim, and they couldn't get in touch with Jack, and Kit an ever loyal friend came down to tell Jack, or something was wrong and Kit was here to help. Either way he thought Kit would be there to help him. Jack got off the couch and walked outside towards the shrubs that he saw Kit go into. He looked around as he walked towards them, he was stoned on heroin as was his usual schedule. He didn't notice anyone watching him so he quietly called out, "Kit what the fu(k are you doing here? Trying to get us both killed."

Kit froze, Jack knew he was here, but now why. Chase must not have told Jack and Jack had not found out from anyone. Was this going to be easier than he thought? Kit stood up finally and looked at Jack, "Hey." He said noticing something different about Jack other than the weight he had lost, and the new bruises he had.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked worried.

Kit saw his eyes, there was no way, he thought he had seen Jack with a needle earlier but there was no way he would ever believe that Jack Bauer would turn into a drug user. "Are you high?" Kit asked taking his mind off of what he had set out to do.

"No." Jack lied.

"Yes you are. Your eyes are glassed over and blood shot." Kit said reaching behind him for his gun this would be a lot easier than what he thought, to easy. Kit was a man of honor and he could not just flat out shoot Jack, a man he had respected without warning. "I ran into Nina while I was undercover, I guess Chase didn't tell you that."

Jack looked at him anger raising in him at the mention of her name. "And?" Jack asked not getting what Kit was trying to say.

"I love her Jack. And you know the only way I know I can be with her and me and her are both safe is that if you're out of the picture." Kit said.

"So your going to kill me?" Jack said cursing himself for leaving his gun in the house.

"Yeah I guess so." Kit said aiming the gun at Jack.

"Over her. She betray everyone." Jack said his anger clear through his body language and eyes.

"She betray you the most and you just can't let it go." Kit said, "If you would just let it go neither of us would have come to this point."

"If your going to use that thing than use it." Jack said staring at Kit.

"That's the problem Jack. I unlike you am in a man of honor I can't kill an unarmed man. So why don't you put your hands up and turn around." Kit said.

Jack listened to Kit not knowing what he was getting at. Kit walked up to Jack, while keeping the gun trained on Jack he searched Jack for any weapons, not finding any he backed away and put his gun on safety holstering it.

"Turn around." Kit ordered.

Jack obeyed and saw that Kit had holstered his gun. "So what were going to fight like two school boys?"

"Better than me shooting you now isn't it?" Kit said flatly.

"Whatever floats your boat." Jack said getting ready for the fight. He knew Kit had both the skills and the speed to beat him. Kit was half his age, and knew more about hand to hand combat than Jack, it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Kit came at Jack quickly. Jack successfully blocked the first few punches. He was slower than usual the drugs having an effect on him. He cussed himself in his mind for ever taking them. He tried to hold his own through the fight. Kit was quick and strong, every blocked punch hurt Jack's arms. Finally Kit made it through Jack's blocks and connected with Jack's head, than his torso. Jack fell to the ground dazed and out of breath. He got up quickly and was able to hit Kit twice, once in the head, and another time in the chest. Neither punch seemed to effect Kit who came at Jack with everything he had. Kit hit Jack so hard that he caused Jack's arm that blocked the punch to move back into Jack's face. Jack was not able to move his arm quick enough to block the other punches that plummeted his head. Jack feel to the ground this time to dazed to even attempt standing. Blood was dripping from a cut above his eyebrow, from his cheek where he had been cut, and other wounds that had been broken open. He tired to stand, but only fell back to the ground to dizzy to stand. Kit walked up to him, "You giving up already Jack?" Kit kicked him in the ribs causing Jack to groan in pain. Kit pulled the gun out and had it pointed against Jack's head, "Maybe I should have just shot you. At least you would have died with some sort of dignity." Kit began to pull back on the trigger when a shot was heard. The bullet connected with Kits wrist causing him to drop the gun and scream in pain.

Jack slumped to the ground wondering why he was still alive. He forced himself to get on his hands and knees and look up, there stood Ramon looking at him. "Who in the hell is this Jack?" Ramon asked looking at Jack who looked beaten.

Kit was on the ground holding his wrist trying to stop the blood flow. "He's a damn federal agent can't you see that." Kit said knowing he was not going to get away, but now neither was Jack.

"What was that you said?" Ramon said walking towards Jack and Kit his gun pointed at Kit as he knew Jack was to hurt to worry about.

"He's a damn federal agent. He works for the Counter Terrorism Unit. He's undercover." Kit said looking up at Ramon.

Ramon turned around and saw Jack who was still lying on the ground to hurt to move at the moment. "Jack, Is this true?" Ramon asked.

"No." Jack said spitting out blood. "He's someone I worked with once. He hated me and is trying to get back at me because we ended up going head to head on separate sides and his team lost." Jack lied with fearing running through him he hope Ramon didn't see or would take as him being hurt.

Ramon kept his gun trained on Jack now, "WHo are you?" Ramon asked the stranger.

"Kit. I worked for CTU up until I decided to trade sides." Kit didn't want to get into the entire story.

"So why are you here than?" Ramon asked trying to understand what was going on and decide who to believe.

"I knew Jack would come after me if I didn't kill him first. So I came here to kill him." Kit answered.

Ramon took out his cell phone and called the house. He waited for Hector to answer and than commanded, "Hector send out a team ten men. I have a situation here."

"Should I get a hold of Jack?" Hector asked knowing that Ramon liked it when Jack was leading the mission because nothing ever went wrong or if it did it always go fixed.

"He's here." Ramon said.

"Where should I meat you?" Hector could only guess what was happening, and he wasn't going to try to figure it out over the unsecured phone.

"The barn." Ramon said flatly.

The men arrived Ramon ordered them to restrain both Jack and Kit. Ramon did not want to kill his best man if Jack was telling the truth so he would take them both back and cal in his contacts to figure out the situation. Ramon watched Jack and saw some fear in him, but who wouldn't be afraid if they were being accused of being a cop while they were working for a drug lord.

The barn had an upstairs that had only been used on a rare occasion. It was sound proof so no one would hear what was going on inside. When they got there the men escorted Jack and Kit in unsure of what was happening, but all smart enough not to ask question. They used the hooks hanging from the ceiling to hang both Jack and Kit by their arms. Ramon continued to study Jack trying to get a read on him. There was nothing but anger and fear he could read off Jack everything else was confusing.

Hector joined them shocked to see Jack next to the stranger. "What's going on?" Hector asked his brother.

"This man, Kit." Ramon said pointing at Kit, "Say's Jack's works with the American government that he's undercover."

Hector looked at Jack suspiciously, "I'll get a secure phone to call our contacts in the American government, and I'll have the men bring in a scanner and lab top so we can send both their prints to them." Hector said knowing what his brother wanted. He looked at Jack wondering if it could be true?

Thomas entered the room with Hector a few minutes later with a satellite phone, a lab top, and a scanner. Jack watched as Ramon dialed the number to someone who Jack could not even began to guess who they were.

"I need a favor." Ramon said before he said hello.

"What is it?"

"I have a situation. I'm going to send you two peoples prints and I want you to get all the information you can on them and email them to me with the address I'll send the scanned prints through."

"It'll take about an hour or more depending on the quality. Do you want all the information we have?"

"Yes." Ramon answered.

"That might be a day or two can you wait that long?"

"If I have to." Ramon said still watching Jack.

"Ok I'll get to it once I get the prints."


	21. It's almost finished

WARNING: I HAVE A SICK DEPRIVED MIND THAT BORDER LINE SADISTIC SO IF U HAVE WEAK STOMACH OR JUST DON"T LIKE MESSED UP STUFF (WHICH IF U DID U MIGHT HAVE NOT READ ANYTHING I WROTE CUZ I ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO PUT IT IN) PLEASE DON'T READ THIS MIGHT BE R NOT SURE BUT U"VE BEEN WARNED.

Jack's heart was racing he had been in the room with Kit for what seemed like days, he was sure it was probably only hours, but he was nervous. He didn't know how much details were put into his cover, and if his prints were transferred over, it was not always procedure to do so, but he hoped Michelle went above and beyond the normal this time. He glared at Kit a few times, but never spoke. He wasn't sure if the room was bugged or if people were listening and he wasn't going to give himself away, he still had some hope. He could feel some of the withdrawal symptoms come on, but he ignored them. He was tired he forced his eyes to stay open this wasn't a time to sleep. His eyes closed slowly, and opened as soon as he heard the door open.

Ramon and Thomas walked into the room and looked at the two men. Jack tried to decipher the look to see if it was one of being betrayed or still unsure. Jack could not tell and he hoped his life would not end, at least not now, not like this.

Thomas looked at Jack and smiled, Thomas thought to himself, I knew he was no good. Ramon stared at Jack and had been debating with himself whether or not Jack possibly could be a federal agent. Ramon had seen him kill people, heard about the little girl and her family, the guy in L.A. working for the government, and even the bartender could a federal agent kill all those people and get away with it saying he was undercover?

Finally Ramon spoke, "I still haven't heard back from the guy." He looked at Jack angry he wanted to kill him now just on the possibility, but a part of Ramon doubted Jack as a federal agent it just didn't fit. Jack was too good a killing people, and that was not usually something a federal agent was great at. He walked up to Jack and looked him in the eye trying to read Jack. He could see the fear in Jack, but he could also explain why it was there. He could also see the early signs of withdraw and added another thing to his list that would be against Jack being a federal agent. He couldn't decide and left angry. Thomas still was in the room waiting for the results contemplating how he would kill Jack once they got them. There was no doubt in his mind that Jack was a federal agent, and even if he wasn't Jack needed to die.

More time passed and Jack felt the withdrawal in full effect. He began to sweat, his muscles acted, and his mind was screaming for the drug. He was almost ready to scream out, "I'm damn federal agent so kill me." He knew he was past the point of no return when the symptoms came on. How was he, if he survived this, ever going to get off the drug? Was he going to be stuck like this the rest of his life, if so than kill him now he thought.

Ramon walked into the room with Hector in tow, Jack felt almost relieved it was here, the end of all the pain and suffering. Ramon began, "My contact go back with me." He looked in Jack's eyes and saw nothing, not even fear.

"And?" Kit said struggling against the rope sure they found Jack out.

"You were a federal agent, and Jack here is who he says he is. I even checked around with other sources and they all stand behind Jack." Ramon said looking at Thomas. "Cut him down."

Thomas walked over to Jack and cut his arms free. Jack rubbed his wrist as he walked over to Ramon still shocked by the results himself, he said a silent prayer and thanked Michelle. "What now?" Jack asked still rubbing his sore roped burn wrist.

"I want you to get all the information you can out of him. Show the men after you fix yourself." Ramon stated noticing the withdrawal symptoms.

"I'll be back in twenty." Jack said with Hector in tow. Jack thought maybe it was a cruel joke and Hector was going to put a bullet in him the minute he cleared the room. Jack flinched waiting for it but instead Hector put his arm around Jack and said, "You understand we had to check and be safe."

"Yeah I guess." Jack said not wanting to pass it off, they might think he was also shocked by the results, which he was, but he could not convey that for obvious reasons. "Anything else?" Jack stopped walking outside the house.

"No." Hector said leaving Jack standing outside the guest house.

Jack walked inside and washed the blood off his face and was changing his shirt when someone walked through the front door. He grabbed his gun off the sink, he had grabbed it when he walked in incase they came back after him. He walked out of the room cautiously to find Claudia standing in the living room worried.

"I thought they found out first." She said clearly she had been worried and almost crying. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Some guy from my past came back swearing I was a federal agent." Jack said not wanting to lie to her nor tell her the truth.

"ANd they believed him after all you have done for them?"

"They had to check." Jack said almost angry at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Jack said with a slight shake. He was sore and he needed the drug but he didn't want to shoot up in front of her. He couldn't' do that he felt something for her and he could not show her his weak side.

"You don't look fine. You need that damn drug don't you. You can't give it up can you?"

"It's fine." He snapped he didn't' need her reminding him of the mistake he made.

"Whatever." She left angry at him.

Jack grabbed his stash and sat on the couch. He looked at his watch it had been a day and half it was more than time. He quickly worked the liquid into the needle and than the needle into his arm. He sat back as the rush took over and all the pain, mental and physical went away. He was on the couch with his eyes closed when he heard the door open again. He called out, "I'll be ready in a minute." He could tell from the foot steps and the breaths that it was Ramon.

"You look like a man whose had a hard day." Ramon said smiling relieved that Jack was not a federal agent, he was to good of an asset to loose, and Ramon had trusted him to much to let that happen.

"I think you'd of had a bad day if you boss thought you were a federal agent, had you hanging by your arms with some jerk off and possibly could kill you at any minute."

"Point taken but there's work to be done." Ramon said laughing.

"I'm moving now." Jack said opening his eyes and getting off the couch. He followed Ramon back to the barn. "Are the men there?"

"Some of them the ones that will be helping. I don't care what you do or if you get information have fun." Ramon said following Jack into the room.

Jack looked at Kit inside he felt turmoil over what he was about to do, but at the same time the drug was helping squash that issue. He looked at Kit and smiled he had to play the role perfect he could still tell they were weary of trusting him. Jack looked around the room, "Where are some toys?"

"What do you need?" Ramon asked Jack.

"A case of beer, baseball bat, battery acid, a gun, a bottle of tequila, battery and some positive and negative cables, and I guess some water." Jack thought what else could he use, he had to be impressive, "Oh and why not some hallucinogens, a knife, and some gasoline." He thought that would cover almost anything he needed.

"All of that?" Ramon asked wondering what all of it could be used for.

"Sure it should work." Jack smiled playing the psycho which was not hard to tap into we all had it inside us, it just needed the right circumstances to come out and a little encouragement.

"Ok. Pedro go get all that stuff. Better make it two bottles of tequila, a few shot glasses, and two cases of beer." Ramon ordered.

Jack looked at Kit before he sat down waiting for Pedro to return with the stuff he ordered. Ramon watched Jack carefully he still had his doubts, and again he believed them too. He was not sure which way to go. He would just watch him closely he could always kill him later.

Pedro return ten minutes later with all of the stuff Jack wanted. He put it on a small table and said, "The beer will be here soon."

Jack opened a bottle of tequila and took a big swig. He set it back down and set off for work. He started with the batter acid he knew what it could do to a person. "Cut his shirt off." Jack ordered handing Pedro the knife. "Time to learn again." Jack smiled at Kit, the federal agent Jack Bauer far gone away somewhere, and the other Jack took control.

Pedro cut Kit's shirt off and stood by him waiting further instruction. Jack handed him the battery acid and said, "Just pour a little at first and increase it ever other minute until it's all gone. Move around don't put it on top of old wounds cuz they numb after a few minutes."

"How do you know?" Pedro asked as he was pouring over Kit's screaming.

"I've had it done once or twice myself." Jack smiled an evil smile that sent chills through everyone in the room.

After an hour of pouring the acid on, Jack had already finished off a bottel of tequilla to himself and three beers he was pretty wasted and if he had thought about it he might of thought it might have been a sign he couldn't' handle it. Ramon just took it as him blowing of the stress of almost being killed. Jack grabbed the batter and showed Pedro how to work it properly. "it'll send enough electricity through him to hurt but not kill." Jack let Pedro have fun with that for awhile until he noticed Kit pass out. "Time to wake him up. Give him a few minutes."

They went through all of the stuff Jack asked for over twenty-four hours. When they finished through all of it Jack had been inebriated. He looked at Kit who's eyes were barely open. "You should have stayed away and this would never of happened. I need a blow torch."

"Why?" Pedro asked, "He's pretty much gone. He can't even talk Jack."

"Just get it." Jack became angry. Ramon had left hours ago sure that Jack, Pedro and the others had it under control and he really couldn't stand the smell or watch it much longer. He returned with Pedro and the blow torch.

"What's that for Jack?" Ramon asked noticing Jack was drunk.

"You'll see." Jack said grabbing the blow torch, he didn't see Kit anymore he saw the man who helped Nina kill his wife, the man who helped Nina, the man who betray him and everyone else, but not Kit. He turned the torch on and lit it. He walked up to Kit and started with his legs. The fire from the torch was hot enough to burn through Kit's skin. It acted like a sword and cut through the flesh and bone while cauterizing the wounds so that Kit would not bleed to death. He screamed through it, horrible screams that a normal person would never be able to block out of their mind. The pain was immese and never stopped even after Jack steeped away with the torch. When Jack finished Kit had legs only to his knee caps.

"did that hurt?" Jack joked. Ramon watched partially interested and partially horrified. The smell of burning flesh was enough to gag him, but his mind kept him there wondering how far this would go.

Jack continued on he burnt the rest of Kit's legs off and than moved up to his torso. When he finished Kit was still alive, none of the vital organs were hit, and the broken arteries were already cauterized from the heat. Kit was now just a torso with arms and a head. He was passed out beyond the pain.

Finally Ramon had enough he couldn't watch anymore, "Enough. Kill him now." He said to Jack.

"Why the fans just beginning." Something snapped in Jack a long time ago and he was truly enjoying the time.

Ramon pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kit he fired two rounds into Kit's head. "There it's over now. Go get some sleep."

"Why are you mad?" Jack said not understanding what was wrong.

"I'm not mad go sleep. You haven't slept in over twenty four hours." Ramon was sickened by Jack.

"Fine." Jack said putting the torch down. He went to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He closed his eyes and slept. He was haunted by dreams, or nightmares, and when he woke he thought the torture had just been a dream. He walked outside and noticed the fear in the men's eyes as he walked by. He went to the house and found Hector in the kitchen who also looked at him with some fear in his eyes, "Morning Jack."

"Morning. Mind if I still some orange juice?"

"Help yourself." Hector said wondering if Jack was still as crazy as Ramon had made him to be the other night.

"Thanks." Jack said grabbing a glass and the jar of orange juice. He finished the glass as Ramon walked into the room, "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks." Jack answered

"You need to dispose of your friend. The men went and slept. Wake Pedro he's in the barn somewhere and have him help you."

It hit Jack than it had not been a nightmare. He really had done all of those things to Kit. He felt sick to his stomach he had lost it. "Sure." He answered trying not to show it bothered him. He went and found Pedro asleep in one of the stalls of the barn.

They moved Kit outside the Salazar's ranch to a secluded area. Together they dug he grave and rolled the body and the parts left over into the hole. Jack covered Kit up and went back to the house devastated and scared of himself.


	22. Why u shouldn't drink PART II FINSIHED L...

THE FINALE: YES FOLKS THIS IS THE END OF UNDECOVER OR PART II. LET ME KNOW IF U WANT ME TO DO THE POST UNDERCOVER I KIND OF SORT OF PROMISED OR HAS IT BEEN OVER DONE? ROAD KILL DRIVEN OVER WAY TO MUCH WHAT DO U THINK?

He had nothing to do the rest of the day. Ramon and the others stopped by to see if Jack wanted to go out, but he politely declined saying he had a headache. He sat on the couch curled up almost in tears because he had let himself go to far. He heard someone walk in and quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes, he was sure they were bloodshot and he just hoped whoever it was would assume he was high. He sat up and saw Claudia standing in the door way.

"I was worried about you." She said gently walking over to him, she had heard what he did, everyone had. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said lying to her.

"You don't have to lie to me Jack. You were stressed out, you had every right to do what you did."

Jack put his finger to her mouth, "Please stop." He said feeling his heart ach more. She moved his finger away and gently kissed him on the lips, "You're a good man Jack. That's all that matters your heart is good." She kissed him again. She gently pushed him back on the couch and unbuttoned his pants.

When they finished she dressed and left him asleep on the couch. Jack awoke with a nightmare of the night again. He was covered in sweat and half naked when he heard the car pull up outside. His cell phone rang at the same time. He ran to the bedroom to find it. He answered it, "Hello."

"Get out of there now Jack." Chase's voice came over worried.

"What?"

"They ran the prints again and they got a hit on you. Get out of there." Chase said.

"Shit. They're here." Jack put his pants on and than the phone in his pocket and grabbed his gun they were still outside. He quickly put a pillow under a blanket on the bed and hoped it was dark enough to fool whoever walked into the room.

He heard them quietly walk into the room. He sat back in the darkness. He saw Thomas open fire on the pillow on the bed, Jack thought to himself, amateur. Jack opened fire hitting Thomas in the leg and the other man with him. Jack moved quickly. He counted three and more where coming. He heard Ramon say, "Jack you goanna die just like your buddy did. You are one cold hearted son of a b!tch."

Jack moved around the room quietly and than out through the bathroom. He could see Ramon talking into the bedroom to drunk to even attempt to take cover or think of the danger he was putting himself in. Jack walked up behind him and placed the gun to the back of his head, "We're leaving now." Jack said, "Put your gun down."

Ramon listened, "What are you going to do walk out of here like this with me as hostage. How are you going to get back to the U.S. Your in my territory Jack."

"I'll figure out a way." Jack said pushing him forwards. Jack got outside it was clear so far. He grabbed some duct tape out of the back of the Jeep that sat outside. He ordered, "Put your hands behind your back." Ramon listened. Jack quickly duct tapped his hands together and moved him into the Jeep. Jack drove off quickly as he went down the dark road with his lights off he noticed the on coming Jeep. He quickly swerved off the road hoping they didn't see him, but he knew they had as he heard the bullets hit the side of the Jeep. He drove as quick as the Jeep would move off the road. He heard the tires of the car squeal behind him as they quickly turned around to chase him. Jack grabbed his cell phone and dialed CTU's number.

"Edmunds."

"Chase it's Jack I need a helicopter or something. I got Ramon and I'm trying to leave the compound. I got a car full of people on my ars and more coming."

"Stay on the line I'll have the call traced and I'll see what we can get to you. No Mexican police right?"

"Yes. I don't know how many of them work for Ramon."

"We're working on it." Chase said rushing Chloe to work faster.

"Chase I'm not a machine. I'm working as fast as I can. You standing over me like that isn't helping." Chloe said.

Chase had called her and everyone else in when he got the call the print was going through again and this time it would find Jack's real file. Chase had been on a date with Kim at the time and he lied when she asked where he was going in such a hurry. He had said his sister was ill and needed some help. He couldn't think of anything else. If he would have said he was going back to CTU Kim would have assumed it was her father and followed. Chase had just gotten her use to the idea that her father was not going to be hurt, and come back safe than this happened.

"I got it." Chloe said pointing at the screen.

Chase almost excited said, "WE got you location. Drive up north some more and I'll have a helicopter pick you up."

"Good." Jack said swerving on the road trying to keep the now three cars behind him from boxing him in. "We have a slight problem I have three cars on me now, and it's only a matter of time before they hit a wheel or close in on the jeep."

"The helicopter is twenty minutes out. They are moving in just hold out." Chase said. He couldn't listen to Jack dying over the phone or being captured, he would never be able to look Kim in the eye again.

Jack looked back and felt them closing in. He pushed his foot harder on the peddle and prayed his luck wouldn't run out. He moved as quick as the car would move, he thought about the extradition problems they might run into if he took Ramon across now, but he knew they'd get around it. He was sure they would his hard work couldn't go to nothing. At the same time he began to look back and saw two of the car's approaching on either side of him, "Chase I got to put the phone down for a minute." Jack put the phone down and grabbed his gun, he held the starring wheel still as he turned his body some to look behind he aimed and fired five shots. One hit the hood, another went past the driver and than the other three hit the driver in the chest. Jack turned around and grabbed the phone again.

"Jack . . . Jack what's going on?" Chase screamed over the phone getting CTU's attention now.

"Nothing. Everything's ok I just took one of the cars out. What's the ETA on the helicopter?"

"Ten minutes out you should see them soon. They are going to do a fly by take the cars out and you drive a few more miles ahead and they'll pick you up. Tony's calling the States Attorney office and they are working on extradition papers for Ramon Salazar. Shouldn't be a problem with all we have on him now."

"That's good to hear Chase." Jack was almost proud of the young agent who seemed to cover all the bases Jack had forgotten to clear up before something like this would happen.

"The helicopter should be in view by now. Do you see it or hear it?" Chase said worried they had the wrong location.

"I see it now. I'm the car in the lead." Jack said not wanting them to shoo the wrong car and leave him in an even worse situation.

"Just keep driving straight and don't stop." Chase said as if Jack would think of doing anything else.

Ramon sat in the passenger seat, "How could you be a federal agent after all the people you have killed? The drugs? What is the U.S. government hiring drug addicts now to do their bidding?"

Jack looked at him and said, "Shut up." He hit a nerve Jack knew all he did was wrong, but he had to get the job done.

The helicopter took the cars out behind them (YES I'm TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT) and Jack drove a few more miles till he was sure there was no one else chasing them. He slammed on the breaks and got out of the car and waited for the helicopter to circle around. "How's Kim?" Jack asked when he was away from Ramon waiting for the helicopter to come.

"Ready to see you again. She really misses you. She's doing a great job here too." Chase said hoping that his knowledge would not give their relationship away. God when Jack found out he'd blow a gasket.

"Good." Jack said not really excited. He was worrying about going back. He had been someone else for so long that he wasn't sure he could be Jack Bauer again. Than it hit him, the promise he had just broken. He didn't get Claudia out. She's going to think he only slept with her get information. Had he? He thought to himself, no he felt something for her. He really wanted to get her out when he left, but the circumstance just didn't work that way. If he had tried to get her he was sure he'd be dead or wishing he were dead about now.

"The helicopters landing now. I'll see you in a few. You did a great job Chase. Thanks." Jack said hanging the phone up.

Jack saw the helicopter as the fear hit him of reentering his old life. He got Ramon out of the Jeep and walked him to where the Helicopter landed. The men inside came out and shackled Ramon. Jack got inside and sat back closing his eyes trying to block out the event of Mexico. He wasn't sure how much he would tell of the mission when they debriefed him. They didn't need to know all of the details. He would choose which ones to tell them over the flight back to L.A. he was sure would take a lot longer than it took them to get here. He opened his eyes and asked, "Where did you guys fly out from you got here so quick?"

"We were on a quick surveillance mission around the border when we got the call." The Pilot said over the loud engines.

"Good thing you were so close." Jack said sitting back and resting. He could feel Ramon's eyes burrow through him. He didn't care he was going home. Maybe he could be Jack again or a hybrid version of himself. He would find himself again and everything would work out he hoped.


	23. PART III POST UNDERCOVER THE END

PART III: BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

The helicopter landed on top of CTU. Jack escorted Ramon out of the helicopter down the stairs to a holding cell inside CTU. No one had seen it happen, and he was glad he was not ready to be faced with the questions he would have to answer. When he walked out of the holding cell Chappelle stood there waiting for him, "I want a full debrief now Bauer."

"Where?" Jack said to tired to argue with Chappelle.

"The conference room. Let's go." Chappelle was surprised by the lack of arguing coming from Jack. Jack walked through the CTU bull pen, everyone stopped their work and looked at him he was almost like a dead man walking, they had not seen him in months and now he looked so much different, older and haggard some might describe the changes in Jack.

Tony followed behind them once he saw them and called for Chase to come.

Michelle watched Jack and noticed he looked worse than the last mission he had returned from. She felt for him, and went back to work.

Jack got into the conference room and slumped into one of the chairs.

"You want some coffee Jack?" Chase asked when he walked in.

"Please." Jack said rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes.

Chase left to get everyone coffee while Chappelle hooked up the recording machine. Tony intervened and said, "Can't this wait till tomorrow Sir.

Jack's been gone for months what's one more night. Let him go home and get some sleep."

"Jack can handle it can't you Jack?" Chappelle said.

"Tony it's no problem don't worry." Jack said staring at the table. Tony had noticed a change in Jack something was different he was almost the same after he found Teri dead.

"Are you sure?" For some reason Tony knew this was not the best time, he had a feeling from some of the stuff he had heard from other sources that Jack might need time to get his story together.

Chase returned with coffee for everyone and Jack started the long story of what happened down in Mexico. He finished the long ars story that took up about three tapes, and at least two hundred pages of transcript to tell around three in the morning. Chappelle had him sign a few papers and than said, "Your free to go. I'll call you if we have anymore questions take a few weeks on and get your stuff back together."

"I'll drive you home Jack." Tony said standing up. He knew Jack had lied about a few things, but Jack always had his reasons and Tony wasn't going to interfere they had more than enough to hang Ramon why hang Jack at the same time.

"Thanks." Jack said following Tony out. Jack went up to his office quickly to grab a gun and some spare ammo he knew he now had the biggest hit out on him. His head was probably worth at least a million. He wouldn't be surprised if he was worth more than Osama's head was to the U.S. He looked down into the bull pen and saw Tony and Michelle talking. Jack walked down keeping his distance not wanting to intrude on their moment.

Michelle noticed him and walked over to him pulling him into an embrace, "Jack it's great to see you. You'll have to come over for supper and see the new house sometime. Oh and there is the wedding this weekend. You have to come."

"yeah sure." Jack said distant.

"Ready to go?" Tony said standing there knowing Jack was tired and weirded out by being back to reality again, he had felt the same feeling before when he returned from undercover operations, but he had never been gone as long as Jack had been.

Tony walked Jack out to his car. He watched as Jack slumped into the front seat. It was almost as if Jack had not been successful. He drove Jack home in silence the radio playing softly to help the silence not be so present.

When Tony pulled up outside Jack's apartment he saw how bleak it was. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah thanks. See you tomorrow." Jack left and went inside not looking back to see if Tony had taken off. Tony sat outside for a few minutes making sure everything was fine, a part of him didn't want to leave, he could see something was wrong with Jack, but he knew Jack would not want help. So he left to go home calling Michelle as soon as he walked in the door.

Jack walked inside and slumped onto the couch. He lay down and closed his eyes, he quickly feel into a dreamless sleep. He woke the next morning when he heard someone banging on the door. He got off the couch and moved to the door checking through the peep hole before he opened the door. He almost smiled to see Kim standing outside with a bag of McDonalds in her hand. He opened the door and put his game face on he smiled, "Kim I missed you."

Kim hugged him tightly she had missed him so much and worried every day he was gone. Jack tried not to grimace in pain as she hugged him, he was still sore from all the injuries he had incurred while working for the Salazars.

Kim noticed the slight look of pain when she pulled away, "Are you hurt?"

She asked worry.

"Nothing that won't heal. I've fine. How have you been? How is work do you like it?" Jack said trying to change the subject from himself.

"Everything's great. Everyone is really nice and I enjoy it."

"That's great Kim." Jack smiled genuinely happy, but soon after the memories of all the atrocities he committed while in Mexico came to him.

His smile faded.

"I brought breakfast."

"I noticed." Jack smiled again he had to make her think everything was fine. They sat at the able together and ate. Kim told him every detail that he missed while he was away. He smiled through it trying to act genuinely interested.

After they finished Kim hugged him and said goodbye she had to go to work and didn't want to be late.

Jack sighed with relief after she left. He knew this would happen when he got back, but he was hoping for a day of nice peace and quiet by himself to try to straighten his head out some. He was thinking about Mexico again when his cell phone rang, "Bauer?"

"Jack. Hello how have you been?" The woman's voice came over.

"Nina. What do you want?" Jack knew who it was from the voice, and his blood ran cold with anger.

"Oh I was just wondering if you knew where Kit was?" She said angrily she knew the entire story of what Jack had done to him, it had gotten around her circle.

"Uhm no. I never saw him since he went on the mission." Jack lied.

"Don't lie Jack. How does it feel to be a cold blooded killer? And you thought Victor Drazen was bad."

"Don't know what your talking about Nina." Jack said wishing he could trace the call now.

"Sure you don't I'll be seeing you later." She hung the phone up.

Jack sat on the couch and thought about what he had done and he began to cry from the emotional turmoil he felt from doing the action. He feared he had turned into the monster he had been fighting so long. He who looks into the abyss can't come back out normal he thought to himself paraphrasing and adding new meanings to the Fredrick Nietzsche quote.

After an hour of thinking about the entire trip to Mexico Jack had decided he was not going to think about it again. It was in the past, and it would stay there, he had no reason to dwell on his past the present was daunting enough. With that he got off the couch with the false feeling of knowing everything was going to be alright. He tricked his mind to think that, but in reality his mind and him knew it wasn't going to be fine, but they could act like that for awhile, till everything came crashing down again.

Jack took a shower and got dressed he had to go apologize to someone before he thought about doing anything. He shaved his stubbly beard that was growing. He looked at himself in the mirror he looked like a ghost of the person he use to be, but he was presentable enough to not worry anyone. Like she would be worried after what he did to her. He needed a little extra help he thought to himself, he could feel the slight craving for the drug. His mind screamed for it. He found the stash he had brought back with him and quickly inserted it into his body as he sat in his bathroom listening for anyone coming, though there was no one to come. He was alone again.

He drove over to Kate's after the initial symptoms of the drug wore off. His eyes were still glazed over, but everything else to him seemed normal. He sat outside still not have enough nerve to walk up and knock. He knew she was home because he watched her as she got the mail. He slumped in his SUV as to not be seen. She didn't seem to notice it either, he hoped. Finally he got out of the SUV and went to the door. He knocked and waited for her to answer.

Kate opened the door without looking through the peep hole. She had lived in a safe neighborhood and she was not to cautions anymore. Her face conveyed the shock she felt seeing Jack at the door instead of anyone else.

"Hi Kate." Jack said trying to smile, though it felt like his heart was going to explode her facial expression she hated them.

"Jack. Are you back now?"

"Yeah. I got back last night." He said looking to the ground.

Kate knew not to ask where he had been or what he did while he was away. She looked at him he was so pale besides the bruises that his face showed. He was also so much skinner than before. He looked like pure bones now. She had thought he was to skinny before, but the way he looked now it looked as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. She noticed his eyes too. They were glazed over, that meant that most likely he was still on the drug. She had not forgotten her discovery from that night. She wanted to help him, but the only way to do that was to get herself hurt again, and he had "That's great. What can I do for you Jack?" Getting right to business she was angry at him he had used her and left her, and she owed him nothing.

"Can I come in?" He asked looking at the ground not having the guts to look her in the face, he knew what he had done was wrong. She didn't need him, she shouldn't want him, but she had. He wanted to leave her for her own good, with his job and his life you couldn't have a family, and that was what she wanted.

"No not really Jack. I'm sort of in the middle of something." Kate lied she wasn't doing anything she had taken the week off to clean the house and just go out and have fun with her friends she had not seen in a long while.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. He knew she thought it was just for intruding now, but it was for everything so he continued, "I . . . . I'm sorry." He didn't have the guts to tell her. He turned around and left. He hated himself for doing this, he had no right to try to even think about getting back in her life. He had not right to even show up at her door.

Kate watched him leave and felt a little bad for doing it to him, but than she remembered how he had treated her last time they meant. She went back to her cleaning the house. She had already RSVP and said she would be at the wedding this weekend, and now she dreaded it. He would most likely be there, and she didn't want to see him again. She was afraid her resolve would not hold up, she knew she still loved him, but in time the hurt of being betray by a loved one goes away, or so she hoped.

Michelle and Tony were at lunch. They had a few things they had to go over before the wedding. "What about the sitting chart?" Tony asked knowing Michelle would go in depth how she arranged people so that the CTU people would not only be with CTU people so it wouldn't turn into one big let's talk shop outing.

"Here it is." She handed it to him. She didn't go into detail or anything about it. Tony began to wonder why she was trying to do something. He looked through the chart to try to find what it might be. She had Chase and Kim together along with an empty spot for Kit if he ever showed up, that was fine because they were all friends, she put Chloe at the table. "Does Chloe really have to come?" Tony asked.

"Yes. We invited everyone else from work besides the few that had to work and Chase and Kim promised to bring them stuff from it. We can't excluded her even if she is kind of annoying."

"Fine." Tony said like a defeated spoiled little brat. He went through again there was something there. He found it, "You can't sit Jack and Kate together."

"Why not?" Michelle asked innocently. She thought to herself, damn it Tony you never cared before about the sitting arrangement till now.

"They aren't even talking from what I understand. Kim talked to her a few times after Jack left, and I guess she was not to happy with Jack."

"So they will just have to be nice to each other that's already set in cement."

"Michelle what are you up to?"

"Nothing. Look there is my friend Monica there too and her guy friend, not boyfriend Marshall. So it's not like they will be stuck together there are other people to talk to and really how many people stay seated at these things?"

Tony gave up he knew he couldn't win against Michelle. He never could and he knew he was whipped, but he had no problem with that because while he was whipped, he told Chase and the others, he has the most beautiful woman in his bed every night.

Jack drove in to CTU. He knew if Tony and Michelle were getting married this weekend that meant they would not be at CTU next week when he was suppose to come back. He would have to catch up at some point, and that would not be the best time when he was in charge. He drove into the parking garage saying hi to Sal the security guard that manned that post faithfully six days a week. Jack walked through CTU, this time not feeling the wondering eyes on him. He walked in confident though he was far from it. Everyone it seemed he knew would give him problems was at lunch. So he just walked up to his office hoping that they wouldn't attention when they came back and he could slip in and not deal with them till he had to leave. He walked up the steps to his office and Chloe stood up shocked to see him, "Jack what are you doing back?"

"Just came in to catch up. Please send me all of the files I should look at now, and than send the rest in a separate folder." He said as he walked through.

Chloe went to work sending all the files over to Jacks computer.

Jack sat in his office and looked around, it was like he had never left, his mind told him. Denial was a great thing while it worked. He began to read the files, some of which were updates from Chase about his mission with the Salazars, and than he found a folder labeled Kit's mission. Jack was interested in it, but reading the name caused him so much pain to remember what he had done. Even if Kit had changed, which Jack doubted he did, he was a confused kid who was following his heart and not his brain, it still didn't mean he deserved what he got. No one deserved that.

He wiped his eyes, they were blurring from looking at the screen. He felt the drug wearing off he thought to himself. He went back to reading. Chloe walked in and told him, "I'm going to lunch."

"Can you please do me a favor?" Jack asked tired, but not wanting to leave his desk.

"What do you want?" Chloe said as if annoyed. In reality it was the opposite emotion she really felt excited, Jack had barely spoken to her before and now he was actually having her work.

"Can you please get me a cup of coffee. Please don't tell me how it's not your job, it just that I'm in the middle of this and if I get up know I won't finish." Jack said truthfully.

"Black?" She asked still sounding annoyed.

"Yes please." Jack said smiling at her. That was the first time she had ever seen him smile.

She returned a few minutes later with a cup of black steaming coffee. "It was just made." She said setting the black mug on his desk.

"Thank you Chloe."

Jack went back to work every now and than he would glance downstairs and notice that some people filed back into work from their lunch break. He saw Michelle and Tony walk in laughing. He felt a small tinge of jealousy seeing them so happy together, but than he wiped it away and felt generally happy for them. He thought to himself they deserve whatever happiness they got.

Tony walked into CTU holding Michelle's hand there for the first time. He didn't care what others thought he wanted to hold her hand and never let go. He looked up to what he would assume would be Jack's empty office and was surprised when he saw Jack sitting at his desk working.

Michelle had also noticed, "What is he doing? He's not due back for a few days at least."

"I don't know. I'll go talk to him." Tony said leaving Michelle to go to work.

Tony ran up to Jack's office he knocked on the door and went in. He was use to Jack when he was working this hard. Jack usually never yelled come in; he most likely never heard the knock. "Jack what are you doing here?" Tony asked when he walked in.

"I'm working what does it look like Tony." Jack said semi annoyed, but not by Tony by the feeling of needing the drug again already.

"Yeah I noticed. But you aren't suppose to be back till later this week or even next week."

"Well you want to go on your honeymoon and I want to be able to handle things after your gone so that we don't have to bother you. Therefore I need to get caught up before next week." Jack said partially lying he didn't want to tell Tony that his life had gotten to the point where he had nothing else to do but insert a drug into his body. He had no friends, barely any family, and no one missing him besides Kim when he was gone.

"Jack we had Gael here too. He was up to date on everything and was ready to help you."

"Just let me do this Tony. There is no rule that says I can't come back now."

"Whatever Jack. Just don't overdue it. We need you, but we need you in your top condition Jack." Tony said trying to make himself clear.

"I know." Jack said almost to himself as Tony left the room. What Tony had said had more meaning to Jack than what Tony was trying to communicate.

Jack looked downstairs again and noticed Kim and Chase were walking in laughing. Kim stopped as soon as she seen her father up in his office. She looked up angrily at him. Chase noticed Jack to and felt himself suddenly panic. What if Jack knew about him and Kim? He just saw them walking in together. Chase went up to the office, where Jack had begun to work again. He knocked on the door and walked in. He sat down in the chair and noticed even though the room was extremely cold Jack was sweating. "Hello sir. What are you doing back so soon?"

"I had to get caught up on some stuff. Remember call me Jack." Jack said without taking his eyes off the computer.

"Anything I can help you with?" Chase asked standing up.

"No." Jack went back reading. He was reading Kit's reports and each time Jack got more and more engrossed trying to figure out how Nina had gotten to him.

"Uh Jack you haven't happen to see Kit or heard anything about him?"

Jack's blood ran cold, did Chase know something he had let that slip through his debrief. Jack was sure he was in a grey area of being right, but he was not sure he could live with them knowing what he had done, he didn't think he would be able to live with all he had done. "Uh no. Why do you ask?"

"He said he was going out of town the other day. Than he called me a few days ago and said he should be back soon, and he never came back." Chase said confused.

"So how would I know anything?" Jack asked trying to figure out if the young agent knew more than he was letting on to know.

"Well you know how word travels through the terrorist world, I was just wondering if you happened to hear anything."

"No." Jack was sure Chase knew what he had done and wanted something out of him, hence the reason he was hinting but not outright saying what he had heard.

"Ok. If you need help or have a question about anything I'll be working out in Chloe's area till she gets back."

Jack went back to work sweating the rest of the day not only from withdraw, but also nerves. Kim never once spoke to him, he was sure she was angry but he had other things to worry about, like Chase. In his withdrawn crazed mind he thought about setting Chase up to die, but than he shook the idea what because it was just crazy. Around eight at night he had been working for almost nine hours straight he got up and stretched laughing at himself.

He decided to call it a night. He would be back tomorrow to finish what he started. He left CTU the entire earlier shift gone. He saw a few people he remembered, but everything else was new. He felt as if they were all staring at him as he walked down the steps most of them never seeing him before, only hearing about him. He wondered if he measured up to their expectations, usually people thought he should be bigger, uglier, and meaner looking.

He got out to his SUV and heard his stomach growling. Hungry and nothing at home to cook he decided to stop at Subway and get a sandwich to go. He was not a fan of fast food it was all greasy with some teenage kid cooking the stuff for the first time. Not for him, he'd rather see some of the food prepared in front of him.

(BIG TIME JUMP. WHAT DID JACK DO INBETWEEN THOSE TIMES. HE WENT TO WORK SLEPT FITFULY, AND THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHASE SITUATION MORE NOTHING ELSE POOR GUY)

THE WEEKEND/THE WEDDING

Jack sat at the place the reception was to be. He had politely told Michelle and Tony that he would not be able to make it to the wedding itself. He lied and said he had some stuff to do, when in reality he sat at home staring at the same spot in the wall he had stared at when he was not at work.

The reception had already begun when he pulled up, but he wasn't ready to go inside. This would be the first wedding he went to since Teri died, the first social event since Teri died. He was not sure he could do it, he was not able to easily talk to people he knew let alone strangers. Michelle tried to tell him they would not be strangers they would be a lot of people from CTU, but what she didn't understand they were all new people that Jack had not meant because he was away while they were gone, and in a sense everyone was a stranger now. Jack seriously contemplated using before he came, but he knew his eyes would tell the tale of what was going on, so he just left the house. Getting the nerve up he got out of the SUV and walked into the reception. He saw Michelle who looked as beautiful as ever, and Tony was grinning ear to ear happy. Jack smiled at them and walked up to them.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."

Michelle hugged Jack, "You made it here eventually that's all that matters."

Tony jumped in to say, "no he only came for the free alcohol."

Jack shook Tony's had and congratulated him and wished them the best time together. He walked away, what Tony had said hit close to home, he knew it was a joke, but he was a addict now and he knew one thing he had become dependent on too was alcohol. He had drunk six bottles of Southern Comfort by himself since he had been back. Jack found the bar got a drink and than went and sat at his table. He drank the beer slowly as not to drain it too quickly.

He was drinking and watching Tony and Michelle happily together when he saw someone sit next to him. She said quietly almost to herself, "I hate these things."

Jack took a swig of the beer and said, "Yeah. I have been accidentally calling it a funeral all day. Don't know why. Guess Freudian slip."

"I can see that. I was married once, but that just wasn't for me." She said smiling at the man she found to be very hansom. "Hi I'm Monica."

"I'm Jack."

"Bride or Groom?"

"Both I work with them."

"Oh my God. You're Jack Bauer?"

"Guilty as charged." Jack said not really carrying for himself.

"Michelle told me so much about you. You are like Batman meets Superman."

"I doubt that."

"You have a date Jack?"

"No. You?"

"Not really just a friend that came along.

Kate walked into the reception she had been at the wedding and took awhile to get to the reception. She was worried because she had expected Jack to be there, but he wasn't. She didn't care, she told herself, but she knew he was high the other day she saw him, and she could only guess whatever nasty things he had picked up on his mission.

She walked to her table and saw him sitting there talking to an attractive brunette. For a minute she was angry with him, he had moved on so quickly. He was just at her house the other day trying to get her back, and here he is now with someone else. She walked up to the table, he wasn't going to ruin her fun. She sat down and Jack noticed her. She asked, "Are you going to introduce me to your date Jack?"

Monica looked at her and smiled she knew who that was and could understand why she wasn't so happy. "Oh no I'm not his date. Hi I'm Monica I'm Michelle's friend from college."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Monica." Kate tried to play of it never bothered her.

Jack stood up his beer was gone already, "Would you like something from the bar?" He asked looking to both of them.

"A glass of wine for us please if you will." Monica said waiting for him to leave to pick Kate's brain about him.

Jack went to the bar and did two quick shots of whiskey grabbed another bottle of beer and two glass's of wine. As he was walking back to the table he ran into Chase who smiled at him, "Drink that much by yourself?" Chase joked relaxed in the social environment.

"Uh no. It's for them." Jack said looking at the table.

Chase patted him on the back jokingly saying, "Jack you dog you. Got two of them."

Jack gave him a look that said go to hell, and Chase left quickly taking his foot out of his mouth as he left.

Jack gave them their wine and drank his beer. No longer caring about how long it took him. He finished it in five minutes and than decided to just go sit at the bar. They were talking whatever women talk when they are at weddings, and he felt to uncomfortable being there.

He sat at the bar downing shots and than just beer. He had to remember he was at a wedding reception most people didn't drink like they were in a bar. He had finished off six bottles of beer and had only been there an hour and a half. He lost count of the shots he had done. Kim walked over to him frowning she could tell he was drunk and had been watching him from across the room. She was embarrassed by how he acted. He wasn't acting normal and making a fool out of everyone. She walked over and looked at him and angrily said, "What are you doing?"

Jack almost laughed because Kim was trying to correct him when he could say something to her about her choices, but never did because he loved her but the alcohol might help him. "Having fun." He answered slurring the words.

She glared at him and returned with Chase. Chase walked up to Jack and said, "Hey let's take you home ok." Chase could see the pain in Jack's eyes, and could only guess what caused it. He could tell Jack was in pain, but he was helpless to do anything about it.

"No I'm having fun." Jack said pulling away from Chase.

"Please dad. You're embarrassing everyone. DO you really want to act this way at Tony and Michelle's reception?"

Jack noticed that the half of the room he was in everyone was staring at him. "Let's go." He whispered softly. He left when they got outside Chase asked, "Jack where are the keys?"

"Here." Jack threw them to him. "I'm going to walk." Jack started walking down the street by himself. Kim ran after him, "dad you can't walk."

"Kim go back and have fun. Don't let me ruin your fun. I'll be fine. Chase has my keys so I can't drive and I'll use my spare key to let myself in." Jack said walking further away from his daughter.

Kim started to follow when Jack screamed back, "Go back to the damn party Kimberly."

Jack had rarely used her name and he was worrying her, but she was worried what he would say or do if she continued to follow him. She went back to the party angry at him for always ruining her good times.

Kate saw the entire ordeal go down and was worried about Jack. She got even more worried when she saw Kim and Chase come back in by themselves a few minutes later. Kate decided to check on him. She told Michelle and Tony good by and wished them luck. She went outside and saw that Jack's SUV was empty and he was nowhere in sight, maybe he got a Taxi she said to herself. She got into her car and drove over to his apartment. When she got there he wasn't there. She was unsure where he could be so she drove around the area looking for him. She didn't find him and gave up and went home.

Jack left the reception and walked to a bar a few blocks down. He continued his drinking. After he spent everything he had, except twenty dollars to get him home, he left the bar drunk and staggering. He barely made it to the Taxi without falling over. The Taxi driver dropped him off outside his apartment and Jack stumbled and weaved as he tried to walk to the apartment. Jack laughed because when he made it to the door he remembered he had to go around back to get in. His spare keys were hidden in the back. He stumbled around the apartment falling as he walked getting up every time and continuing to walk. He got to the back and was searching for the key in the flower box when he felt the cold medal thing touch his neck, the feeling he knew all to well and hated.

"Jack, imagine finding you here. You see a Federal Agent by the name of Jack Bauer lives here, not Jack Wood. Or are they the same people. I heard you didn't tell them half the stuff you did while undercover. Like letting the little girl slip your mind, the federal informants, oh and that other federal agent." Carlos said holding the gun firmly against Jack's head who was having problems not swaying.

Jack didn't answer him even his inebriated mind knew he was in trouble. "So let me guess." Jack slurred, "Hector sent you to take care of me."

"No he just wanted me to grab you and hold you till he gets transportation to move you back to Mexico for the proper death. Something about that other federal agent, only being much worse."

Jack was ready to pass out, and said in almost an non-understandable way, "Pu$$y couldn't do it yourself."

This angered Carlos who was already angry he had to go deal with this himself, Hector had commanded it and so it shall be done, now that Hector was the head of the Salazar's. Carlos thought about pulling the trigger and just saying that Jack fought him and he had to do it, but that wasn't what Hector wanted and he was sure if that happened he would just take Jack's place in painful death planned for him.

Kate had decided to check by Jack's house once again. She sat outside waiting for him when she saw him stumble to the front. She was getting ready to leave when she saw him stumbling back down to go around. She almost laughed when he fell because the way he got back up as if it never happened. She decided to walk around the back of his house sure that he wouldn't be able to unlock the door by himself. Before she got back there she heard him talking to someone. When she heard the Salazar name mentioned she remembered what she read in the paper the other day about the major drug cartel boss being arrested. She thought that they had caught him somewhere in L.A. it didn't give much details other than he was arrested in L.A.

Kate didn't go any farther back as she saw a man holding a gun to Jack's head. Instead she moved as close to the dark town-house apartment she slid down it's wall till she was back out to her car. She felt almost like a agent doing it. She called CTU but couldn't get through to anyone. She didn't want to call the place where the reception was being held. She thought about Kim she had her cell phone number and Kim had that other agent guy with her most of the time. She dialed Kim's number and Kim answered her phone worried, "Hello, Dad?"

"Kim its Kate is Chase there with you?"

"Yeah but why do you want to talk to him?"

"Please Kim." Kate pleaded sure that any moment she would hear the gun go off and Jack would be dead.

"Hello, Kate?" Chase came over the phone confused as to why she would call him.

"I went to check on Jack, and there is a man holding him at gun point at the back of the house." Kate said almost desperate looking at the house trying to see what was going on without letting herself be known.

"I'll be there we are about ten minutes out." Chase said running out of the reception with Kim following him.

Kate thought to herself, there isn't time. There is a man holding Jack at gun point. Jack was inebriated and she knew how annoying he could be drunk, sometimes she thought if she had a gun she'd shoot him. She looked through her car there had to be something. She found the club (IF U DON'T KNOW THIS THAN I AM SORRY FOR U) her father had bought her a few years back when they were the in way to protect your car. It would have to do. She grabbed her maze in the other hand and slowly walked back up the path quietly, sure she was going to be caught at any moment trying to sneak up on the man. She reached the corner of the house and peaked around. The man had Jack on his knees, even on is knees Jack was having a hard time staying up right. The man was saying something to Jack, but Kate couldn't hear. She slowly turned the corner and walked cautiously towards him the man to busy with Jack to notice her. She almost screamed when she saw him raise the gun and aim at Jack's head, but at the last second brought the butt of the gun onto Jack's head. Jack feel to the ground feeling the pain of the metal connecting with the back of his head. He fell to the ground blood pouring out of the cut down his face. He tried to stay conscious but he felt himself slip into the darkness.

Kate didn't wait she swung the second after Jack collapsed to the ground. She hit the man in the head with the hard metal bar. She heard something crack but she wasn't happy enough so she swung again. The man fell to the ground unconscious. She walked up to him cautiously and grabbed his fallen gun. She aimed it at him. Her had shook but Jack had showed her how to shoot the gun many of times. She wanted to see if Jack was dead, she had been so scared she didn't know if the man shot him or if he just knocked him out. She was so scared she was sure she just blocked out the sound of the gun. She looked over and saw the blood that surrounded Jack's head and she almost collapsed there.

Chase came running back in the yard. Kate quickly moved the gun, but luckily didn't fire on him. Chase raised his hands when he saw her. He saw both men unconscious on the ground. He walked up to Jack and felt for a pulse not sure if Jack was shot.

"Is he dead?" Kate said almost crying.

"No. He just has a bad cut on the back of his head. What about him?"

"I don't know I hit him with that." Kate said pointing at the club.

"Always thought those things were stupid till now." Chase said smiling sure that Kate was in shock. "It's ok you can put the gun down now Kate. He's not getting up any time soon by the looks of it." Chase said walking over to her.

Kate dropped the gun and than collapsed on the ground next to Jack. She was crying hysterically she had almost lost him and it scared her to much.

Kim came back a few seconds later and turned white when she saw Kate crying next to her father, who had so much blood around his head. Kim was sure he was dead. She almost started to cry herself when Chase said, "He just has a nice bump on the back of his head that's all Kim. We probably should have an ambulance pick him up and check for any damage."

Kim felt almost relived he wasn't dead. She looked at the other man on the ground and asked, "Who is he?"

"Carlos. He was the head of the gang that worked with the Salazars."

The ambulance came to collect Jack and Carlos. Neither of them had woken up in the five minutes it took the ambulance to get there. Kim drove Kate to the hospital and Chase rode with Carlos to make sure as soon as he woke up he would be read his rights.

After what seemed like a wait that took forever a doctor came out. He looked around the waiting room and walked up to Kim, "Are you Mr. Bauer's daughter?"

"Yes sir is he ok."

"He has a bad concussion but everything else is fine. He is way above the drinking limit."

"I know. We were at a friends wedding reception earlier and he drank a lot."

"He should be fine he is awake and is forcing me to discharge him." The doctor said not to pleased.

"Thank you doctor." Kim already knew she couldn't get him to stay there for the night.

They all walked down to the room they had been directed to by the nurse at the nursing station. When they walked in Jack was changing into a scrub shirt the doctor had offered him since his was covered in his own blood.

Kim noticed the bruises and the cuts on her father, but said nothing she didn't know what to say. She knew he couldn't tell her how he got them couldn't or wouldn't she was never sure which it was.

Jack turned around hoping the shirt was long enough to cover his new tattoo and the track marks from his drug use. He smiled at them; the back of his head had a bandage over it. He had gotten fifteen stitches and the doctor gave him Tylenol 3 for the migraine he was sure Jack would have on top of the major hangover.

Jack was still drunk, and wobbly when walking so Chase helped him out to the car. Chase drove him home. The entire time he kept glancing around as if he were expecting something to happen. When they got to Jack's house, Chase had to practically carry Jack inside, he was almost passed out and Chase struggled under his weight. Kim looked around and saw the empty bottles of Southern Comfort sitting on the living room table. She picked them up and moved them to the kitchen counter to let her father know she knew about it.

She sat on the couch while she waited for Chase to finish carrying her now passed out father down the hallway. She was mortified by what Chase would say and do afterwards. She had it in mind to wait around till her father woke up and lay into him for all he had done. He was acting like a child, she thought, and drinking too much making a fool of himself and her. She would not take it like her mother did when he came back from his last mission in Kosovo. She didn't know every detail about it, but she remembered how he had treated her mother.

Chase came back out of the room and sat next to Kim. Kate sat in one of the chairs not sure what to say or do or if she should even be there. She still hated Jack, but she could see he needed help.

"I think someone should stay with him tonight." Chase said worried about Jack passing out so quickly again.

"I don't want to." Kim said angrily, "When he wakes up I don't think I could stop from yelling at him. I'm so pissed off at him."

"I can." Kate said quietly. "I don't have to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure after what he did to you?" Kim said still angry at her father and getting even angrier as he had this nice woman willing to sit around for him even after he had broke her heart. Kim had heard from Kate some of the story, Kate told her reluctantly not wanting to give Kim a bad image of her father.

"Yeah." Kate said smiling at Kim.

"Ok. You have my cell phone number call me the minute he wakes up."

"Maybe you should give him a day to recuperate, he's going to be one sore person tomorrow Kim." Chase said gently not wanting her to take her anger out on him.

Chase and Kim left. Kate searched the house for food. She was hungry. She found nothing in the cabinets, and only really old milk that had already soured in the fridge. She shook her head and called a pizza. She thought about it after they were there that maybe his apartment wasn't the safest place to be. She called Kim's cell phone to tell her what she thought.

"Kate is he ok?" Kim asked worried that Kate would call so quickly after they left.

"Is it really safe here?"

"Yeah. Chase has two agents outside and the police are in the back of the house in the alley station, with more cops driving by during the night than usual." Kim said already having asked Chase that question.

"Oh ok. Should I tell them I have a pizza coming?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Kim said not sure herself.

Kate walked out to one of the cars with the men out front in it and said, "I have a pizza coming. Do you want me to order more, I'm sure you haven't eaten all day?"

"Oh no that won't be necessary ma'am." One of the agents's said.

"If I did would you eat some?" She asked knowing they probably would.

"Yeah." The Agent said.

"Ok pepperoni ok with you guys and the cops in the back?"

"That's fine. Thank you ma'am."

"It's the least I could do since you're stuck watching this place." She smiled at him, she thought maybe it was a requirement that you had to be damn good looking to get into the CIA and CTU more specifically because she had not seen an ugly young agent yet.

Kate went back inside feeling secure and called the pizza place and ordered two more pizza's to go with her earlier one. She sat on the couch bored. She was looking for the remote control to turn the TV on when she saw it sticking out of the side of the couch. She reached down to grab it and felt a black nylon bag. She pulled it up and opened it. Inside was Jack's drug kit. She studied it's contents in shock again, even if she knew he was addicted to the drug she never wanted to know for sure, she could have held on to the denial if she had not found that. She put it back in its spot and turned on the TV a little uneasy. The pizza came and she ran one box to the agents in front and than ran the other to the cops in back who thanked her. She went back in and ate a few pieces of the pizza and than put the pizza in the empty fridge. She went to the room and made sure Jack was fine. Chase had just laid him on the bed fully clothed. So Kate fought to get Jack's shoe's off and than his shirt. She knew how much he hated sleeping in a shirt. She noticed the big tattoo and almost gasped seeing it. She knew she had seen it somewhere before but she couldn't place it. She covered him up and left the room grabbing a spare blanket and pillow as she left the room. She curled up on the couch and fell asleep with the TV on the news.

Kate woke up early the next morning and went to check on Jack who was still sound asleep. She was a little worried because he was sleeping so long, but he seemed to be breathing fine so she left him. She went out to the car and there were new agents outside, she told them, "I'm going to the store to buy some eggs. It's right down the street." She walked down and bought some eggs and bread to make breakfast.

She checked on Jack again, he was still asleep. She to wake him up, have him shower and she'd have some food ready for him if he was in the mood to eat, and even if not she would make sure he ate because he looked so bad.

She gently shook him and he wasn't waking up. She got worried so she shook him a little harder. She had noticed the scars, bruises, and cuts on his body that she had not noticed the other night in the dark when she was taking the shirt off him. She also noticed the track marks in both arms now. She shook him hard this time and he opened his eyes slowly. It took him a minute to register everything and when he did he sat up in the bed, and groaned slightly in pain as his still sore body screamed at him for the sudden movement.

"Finally. I thought you were in a coma or something. Get in a shower. Breakfast will be done by time your out."

Jack got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. He panicked once he got inside she would have seen all the damage and the track marks on his arm, nothing could take that back now he'd have to come up with some excuse.

Jack finished his shower. He had a really bad headache he was sure from the alcohol and getting knocked out. He walked out to the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He sat down at the small bar in between the kitchen and the dining room. He put his head in his hands trying to block out the pain he felt in his head.

Kate noticed this and grabbed out a glass and filled it with water. She placed the glass on the table and grabbed the Tylenol 3 off the counter. She opened the bottle and placed two of the tablets on the bar next to the water. "here the doctor prescribe these for the headache you'd have."

"Thank you Kate." Jack said grabbing the tablets and swallowing them without the water. Kate noticed how quickly he was to take them, he use to gripe over taking any sort of medication, maybe he had changed while he was away. She thought to herself, of course he has changed look at the man in front of you, he is broken.

"You are welcome." She said placing the plate of food in front of him, "Eat. You look horrible Bauer."

Kate went to cleaning the pan as she cleaned it Jack ate the food starving. He wasn't sure the last time he had eaten. When he finished he put his plate in the sink and washed it while Kate went to putting the pan up she used.

"Can we talk?" She asked after he finished.

"Yeah." He leaned back against the counter knowing what was coming.

"I know you can't or won't tell me what happened while you were away but I'm worried about you. You look so horrible, have you seen yourself Jack. And your still using aren't you?" She said questioning him slightly.

Jack got angry at the end when she outright asked him, but he kept his temper under control. "Kate I had to do a lot of things I'm not proud of while I was working. I'm sorry that I hurt you in the process, and I am so sorry that I even ever thought I was good enough to go out with you, but I can't stop thinking about you. All those nights that I spent away I never once did not think about you."

Kate looked at him it pained her to see him like this, but she had to remember he broke her heart once, "Jack please don't do this to me again." She begged almost.

"I'm sorry Kate." Jack lowered his head and started to walk out of the room.

Kate grabbed his arm as he left, "Promise me something?"

Jack didn't turn back to her, but he asked, "What?"

"You won't break my heart again?"

Jack turned around and she could see the tears in his eyes, "I never meant to. I'm such an insensitive arshole. I never wanted to hurt you, but I didn't want you to get hurt. In the end I did all of it on my own didn't I?" Jack smiled sadly at her.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "It's ok I'll forgive you this time Bauer. But you still have a lot to do to make it up to me."

Jack kissed her back. Everything he had done gone for those few seconds of joy he had. As soon as he finished he felt guilty for being happy for those few seconds. Kate saw the slight smile fade into a deep frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at him worried.

"Nothing." Jack lied.

"Jack?" Kate looked at him knowing he was lying.

"It's fine." Jack hugged her. He never wanted to let her go. "I'm so sorry. I missed you so much."

Kate had to ask, "Was there someone else?"

Jack thought about lying, but why, "Yes. But they meant nothing, and I sort of had to in order to keep my cover and get some information."

Kate wanted to snap, so your government whored you out, but she kept her mouth closed. She was a little upset by this but it wasn't the time. She just wanted to be with him and help him get back to normal. She knew he had a drug problem, but she was going to be selfish for awhile and just be with Jack, or the Jack that was with her now, she wasn't sure they were the same man.

Jack wasn't sure to say he was worried she was not replying to his answer. He looked at her and saw a mix of emotions on her face.

"But you got Ramon Salazar correct? Didn't I speak to his brother once on your cell phone?"

"Yes." Jack said looking down sure she would be angry.

"But, how . . ?" She was to confused to say what she was thinking.

"He grabbed it from me for awhile once he didn't trust me and I'm sure he checked it all out and I couldn't get it back when you called." Jack tried explaining what happened and how it all was, but he thought he sounded to confusing.

"It's fine Jack." Kate said grabbing his arm gently. "Would you like to go see a movie with me today?"

"Sure." Jack smiled it was time to go out some, and try to readjust to life in the real world of Jack Bauer again.

"I'll be by around six. I got to go shower and call a few people back." Kate said kissing him on the cheek and than leaving him. She was going to confront him, but she just couldn't do it. She could see both Jack's but she blocked out the newer version of him.

Jack waited till he heard the car pull away before he went back to the couch and pulled out his drug kit. He quickly inserted the drug and sat back letting it take over him. He thought to himself smiling because the drug dulled every pain he had emotionally and physically, _I'm back with Kate now._ He sat up and looked around the apartment. There was nothing there for him. He thought about calling Kate and seeing if he could go over to her house.

The rest of the weekend Jack and Kate spent with each other. Every night Jack would go over to Kate's watching to make sure he didn't see anyone falling him. They would make love, and he would leave in the middle of the night saying he didn't want to put her in danger by staying over night. He would go home every night to his empty apartment and the new bottle of alcohol he bought that morning, his drugs, and he would sit on the couch till he passed out, awaking the next morning when either Kate called or his watch alarm went off.

Monday came quickly and Jack walked into work haggard from a long weekend. He apologized to Kim when he saw her and went to his office to work. He was reading a case file when he noticed something. There was a new virus out. The Cordilla Virus, the scientist had predicted it could be turned into a very deadly weapon if put in the right hands. Jack read more and more and started to feel the cold chills of fear as he read that a group of scientist possibly has been mutating it to a deadly strain.

Jack looked down to the bullpen looking for Gael. He went down to where he found Gael working, "Gael can I speak to you up in my office?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Gael said not sure why Jack had wanted him. He was not fully acquainted with Jack, but he had heard a lot about the great agent and respected him.

"Do you know anything about this Cordilla virus?"

"Yeah I read something about it. We got to try to stop it before it hits the market. Any ideas?"

Jack smiled as the sad truth came to him. "I think I might have one, but we don't have time."

"What's that?" Gael said knowing that Jack was a magic worker he could do some of the longest things in a short of amount of time.

"The Salazars were working to expand themselves into weapon smugglers and arm dealers on top of the drug trade." Jack said looking at his desk thinking about how he could possibly get back in or get anyone else in.

"Oh." Gael said sitting down. "That's not going to work to well. They'll be leery of any new people since you. And there is no way to get you back in." Gael thought a little longer and it hit him. They weren't getting anything from Ramon no matter how hard they asked, and in the end it wasn't going to amount to a great amount of information. "What if . . ."

Chase went to walk into Jack's office and when he turned the handle he saw the door was locked. He could see Jack and Gael talking in the office, and he was a little taken back by Jack waving him away. Chase walked down to Kim's desk and sat on the edge of it. "Did you tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Kim said typing away.

"Your father?"

"No why?"

"His doors locked and he waved me away. He's talking to Gael. I figured you told him and this is his way of fixing things, waving me out of field ops."

"Chase we agreed we would tell him together if we stayed together and knew it was getting serious." Kim said finally looking at him.

"I know." Chase smiled at her, he loved her and was willing to give up anything for her.

"Do you think we should tell him now?"

"No. Not yet he just got back and I think he needs more time to adjust to everything you know." Chase said looking at Kim.

"Ok. Lunch today?"

"Yeah. I can't come over tonight cuz I got some stuff I have to do." Chase said hoping Kim wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Ok." Kim said wondering what Chase would have to do at night.

Chase looked back up at Jack's office. He had been watching Jack the past few days and he had noticed the mood swings, the cold sweats, and the occasional grimace in pain from Jack. Chase also noticed the night they took him home a mark on his arm along with a new tattoo. Chase had put it all together, but was to scared to confront Jack head on about his addiction.

"Gael I think that just might work. We'll have to talk to Tony about it, but keep this quiet. Ramon has people working in our agencies and they don't' need to find out about it." Jack said smiling as he worried about the pain he felt. He had been trying to reduce the amount of heroin he was using every night and the side effects increased with every lower dosage.

A few days later Gael came to Jack with a better idea than before. He included himself this time, "I was approached by someone last night."

Jack listened intely, "Someone from?" Jack was a little confused. Why would he care if Gael was approached by someone.

"From the Salazars, I'm guessing. They gave some bull sh!t excuse about being of Latin decent that I should work with them to help free their people, from the oppression of the U.S. I laughed at them. But it got me thinking. You'll need someone to confirm you're having issues and we should know who that person is so they can feed the Salazars bogus information if needed. Who better than me? I can get into all of CTU's programs and filter them so that it looks like all of our files are open to them when in reality is a few bogus ones."

"I don't know." Jack said unsure if he liked the idea. Gael showed him through his computer what he could do and by the end of the meeting they had a plan.

"Do we wait for Tony to get back Monday?"

"Why wait. He'll go with it I think, and he can't do anything once we have the plan in motion. Call the people and start giving them information. If they ask about me tell them you'll check out closer for now on and we'll come up with an idea when Tony gets back." Jack said rubbing his hand together it just might work.

Tony returned on Monday ready to work again. He enjoyed his honeymoon with Michelle. They went to Jamaica. He was tan from the long days of lying on the beach with her next to him. He smiled and greeted everyone as he walked by them. He saw Jack wave for him to come up. Jack and Gael were in Jack's office talking when Tony finally made his way up there. "What's this Gael you defecting to Jack's side?" Tony joked.

"Hey Tony. How was the honeymoon?" Gael asked.

"To short." Tony smiled.

Jack cleared his throat and told Tony their plan. Tony thought about it and said, "You've already put this into action?"

"Yes." Jack said knowing he had Tony in a corner.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No one can. They have to many ways into our government, and they can't find out. We have to make it all look real. I'm contacting the scientist tonight to let them know I might have someone interested. Tomorrow I'm going to go into the bar and let Carlos's men know I want to see Hector."

"What's to keep them from killing you on the spot? You got both of their boss put away." Tony asked.

"I have to hope they don't, but I'm positive they wouldn't. They want my death to be painful and at the hands of Hector or Ramon if they could." Jack said flatly not affected by the thought of his own death.

"I don't too much of a choice, but Jack keep me informed."

"It's just me you and Gael that's all will know and we can meet after work to talk about it so no one will think anything's happening."

"Fine with me." Tony said hoping Michelle would not notice any change because he didn't want to lie to her so early in the marriage.

Jack found the person he was suppose to talk to, a Michael Amador. He didn't have a great amount of information on him, but what he did have Amador was a middle man. That's what he did he worked for people and helped them sell their product to interested buyers. Michael at first did not want to trust Jack he was not sure if Jack was trying the stupidest thing a federal agency had ever tried to go undercover, or if the man was true to his word.

Amador contacted someone who had someone inside CTU who had confirmed the problems Bauer was having. A drug addiction he most likely picked up undercover, and a demotion when he came back from the outside world. That was more than enough, Amador had learned, to turn someone.

Jack told the others that night when they meant to plan every detail out from start to finish, of his success. "I'm going to the bar tomorrow. It's Saturday and that'll give me time to get back to CTU by Monday."

"What about Kate?" Tony knew Jack had been spending time with her.

"I told her I'd be working all weekend." Jack said.

"How do you do it?" Tony asked amazed and horrified at the same time.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Lie to her like that. It's killing me not telling Michelle what's really going on. She keeps asking to make sure your fine and all and I tell her yes, and than she ask if we are working on anything. And I say no. And it's killing me not telling her the truth."

"Don't worry it'll get easier. Or you won't have to many of these to worry about." Jack said trying to be encouraging.

Jack waited anxiously the next day. He walked into the bar his nerves slightly acting up. Casey glared at him as he came in. The word had gotten out on who Jack really was, she was also shocked by seeing him here, he was quiet gutsy.

He looked at her and noticed the glare, "Are they in back Casey?" He asked continuing back to the room.

Everyone in the bar knew who he was, and they all hated him for it. They were all ready to kill him, but the word had gotten out that he was to be done in by Hector, just capture him and call the number you would get at the bar and Hector would give you a million dollars for it, maybe more.

Before she answered Jack was already in the back and opening the door. When he walked in he automatically felt the barrel of a gun placed against his head. He raised his hands and said, "I'm not armed. I came with a deal for Hector."

"You must be one stupid son of a b!tch Jack." The man said knowing Jack from his earlier undercover with them.

"Yeah I must be working for the Fed's." Jack joked. "Now why don't you take the gun down before I take it down for you."

"I don't think you could." The man challenged him.

Jack quickly spun grabbing the mans arm and turning it quickly so that it was behind the mans back. Jack pulled up until the man let go. Everyone else in the room already had their guns pulled and pointed at Jack. The man dropped the gun on the ground and Jack let go of his arm. He looked around the room and said, "Call Hector tell him I want to speak to him. He knows where to find me at the hotel." Jack left the room and went back to the crappy hotel he had been staying at when he was undercover.

The attendant was reluctant to give Jack a room till Jack paid him double the normal rate. Jack waited sitting away from the windows for Hectors men to show up. He knew they would come this was to tempting of a chance to get at Jack. He started to fall asleep when he heard the car pull up outside. Jack went into the bathroom, incase they decided to fire before they came in. He heard them open the unlock door and walk in. He thought to himself, amateurs they never learned anything from me. He called from the bathroom shocking the men who thought he was in the bed, "Where is Hector?"

Thomas answered, "He's not stupid enough to come to the U.S. and meet a federal agent."

"Oh so he grew some brains after I left?" Jack said.

"So how we gonna do this Jack?"

"Up to you. I got a deal for him. He could easily make three billion off it."

"What do you want?"

"20 million and to live."

"I'm not so sure about that Jack. You put his brother in jail."

"I'll get him out." Jack said knowing he would have to anyways in order to gain their trust back.

"I don't know." Thomas said moving through the room.

Jack turned the corner from the bathroom his gun ready. Thomas stood across the bed with Pedro in the door way, "I see Hector sent the big guns down."

"Heard what your girlfriend did to Carlos and didn't want you to get so lucky this time."

"My girlfriend?" Jack said inside a wreck worried about her, and on the outside cool and calm.

"The woman you've been seeing since you've been back Sherlock." Thomas said.

"Oh her." Jack didn't know what to do if he denied she was his girlfriend they'd know and if admitted they'd know she was so he left it at that. "It's between us not her. Whatever men you have with her or around her call them back now." Jack said angrily no use in hiding it they knew he had gotten sloppy again.

"Come with us first." Thomas said smiling.

"Not until I know for sure they are away from her. I'm not as stupid as you think." Jack challenged.

"Then you will come with us?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Jack answered.

"Fine I'll call them." Thomas pulled his phone out and called someone Jack couldn't tell what numbers he was pushing. "Leave the girl alone. Meet us at the airport. We have Bauer."

Jack lowered his gun. "Let's go than."

"The gun first. Set it on the bed."

Jack looked at him, he didn't want to give the gun up but he knew in his heart he couldn't keep it. He sat it on the bed and stood there.

"Let's go than." Thomas said pointing at the door.

When Jack walked by him Thomas threw a punch into Jack's abdomen hitting him with the gun. Jack doubled over gasping for breath in pain. "That's for the men you killed." Thomas sent the gun crashing down on Jack's head. Jack fell to the ground feeling the stitches from his meeting with Carlos rip open again, as the blood poured down his head. Jack tried to keep conscious but soon lost the battle.

Pedro and Thomas carried Jack out to the car. Pedro went inside and paid the hotel attendant to keep his mouth shut.

Tony was having diner with Michelle and she noticed a slight change he seemed nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said smiling at her. His nerves were horrible he knew Jack was in danger somewhere because today was the day he was meeting with Carlos's men.

"Are you sure?" Michelle said still worried.

"Yeah it's all fine. Want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure. There is one out I want to see."

"Which one is that?" Tony asked seemingly interested, but really thinking about whether the mission would end here.

"Love Actually."

"Sounds good." Tony said.

Michelle thought nothing of that because Tony had once confessed to her that he didn't mind chic flicks to much.

Jack had been out for the entire trip. It was not that long because the plan took them just over the border where Hector was waiting. Hector watched as his men hung Jack from a beam in the ceiling of the old warn down barn.

Hector walked up to Jack with a bottle of water. He poured it over Jack's head.

Jack shook awake slightly grimacing in pain as his head pounded.

"Jack nice to see your awake. I heard you were a good boy and came down almost willingly."

"I have a deal for you."

"What makes you think I want to make a deal with a traitor like yourself?"

"Because if you want to see your brother in less than forty years it might be a good idea." Jack answered back.

Hector hit Jack in the ribs twice. "And you are the reason he is in prison. You came to us, we gave you everything you wanted, we trusted you, saved your ars once, and than you betray us. Why should I trust you now?"

"You shouldn't." Jack answered truthfully.

"Your not helping yourself here Jack." Hector said confused.

"Here is the deal. There is a new virus coming on the market. It's very deadly and in high demand. The scientists who want to sell it are working through someone else. They are going to sell it all to one person, everything that goes with it. They are willing to give you a demonstration of its power. Think how much you can make having the sole recipe for it plus the virus itself. You could sell that to all your terrorist buddies and make billions of dollars."

"And what do you get out of this?" Hector asked.

"20 million of it and a chance to walk out of here alive."

"How do you plan to do this?"

"I've used my CTU connections to get in touch with the sellers. They are willing to entertain a offer from you. All you have to do is say yes and I'll set it all up."

"What about my brother?"

"Here is the beautiful part of the plan. The demonstration they are going to give we use one of the bodies from it. You in turn have it dropped off outside health services in L.A. Threatening to release the virus if your brother is not released."

"The U.S. does not negotiate." Hector said.

"No they don't, but if they think you will do it they will find a way to let Ramon go. If not than I will break him out of prison myself bring him down here and than get the virus for you."

"Why now? Why are you leaving CTU now?" Hector asked still skeptical.

"I lost my wife because of the job. When I came back they asked me to go undercover so I did. As you know I got a nasty little habit from my time with you. I also did a lot of things that once they find out they aren't going to be to happy with me. I have nothing left. And what did I get from them for all my hard work, a demotion." Jack said angrily.

"Keep him company Pedro and Thomas. I'm going to make some phone calls." Hector said leaving.

Hector came back about ten minutes later, "What you say checks out. Don't think about turning on me. I have someone watching you Jack, and I will get my brother out and I will let him kill you slowly if you screw with me."

"Deal." Jack said waiting for them to let him go when they didn't he was wondering what was going on, "I can't stay here between them. I have to be with CTU in order to make sure the deal goes through, and if it doesn't than I'll need them to get your brother out."

"Oh we'll let you go Jack don't worry about that." Hector said walking over to him.

Jack knew what was coming and he said before they started, "Watch the face. I'm going to have a hard enough time explaining how I busted my head open again to them, but if I walk in with bruises all over my face they are going to think something happened, and I won't be able to explain it."

"Jack always thinking. Thanks for the advice." Hector grabbed the bat from Pedro. He swung hard hitting Jack in the chest. Jack screamed out in pain. He was gasping in pain when the next hit him in the ribs. Hector hit Jack six or seven more times before he was sure Jack's was in enough pain, but not too bad off that he could walk.

"Let him down and take him back." Hector said.

Pedro cut Jack loose. Jack fell to the ground and grunted in pain when he hit. He pushed him up slowly through the pain. Hector laughed in the background watching Jack struggle through the pain. He went inside and came back out with a small baggie with a few vials of liquid heroin for Jack. "Here supply. I don't need you getting busted between now and the time this all goes down getting some."

Jack grabbed it from him and with the help of Pedro he walked out to the car. They took him back to a small L.A. airport and let him go there. Jack slowly walked to a pay phone. He dialed Kate's number. He couldn't call Tony incase they were watching him.

"Hello?" Kate said happily hoping it was Jack and he got done with his work early.

"Can you pick me up?" Jack said grimacing in pain as moving caused him more pain.

"Where are you? Are you ok?" Kate could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'm at the Hazel Dell airport. I'm fine."

"I know where that is. I'll be there in ten minutes." Kate said hanging up the phone worried she knew she heard pain in his voice.

When Kate pulled up outside she gasped. One side of Jack's face had blood covering it, and she could tell he was in a lot of pain. She got out of the SUV and ran over to him, "What happened?"

"I ran into some old acquaintances I managed to get away." Jack lied.

"You need to go to a hospital."

"I'll be fine." He said not wanting to go to a hospital again it would be on file that he got hurt again and they would ask questions and it might raise suspicion that he got away alive in his shape.

"Than your staying at my house tonight." She said helping him into the SUV.

She ran around and drove home quickly. She helped him inside to the bedroom. He laid on the bed slowly grimacing in pain as he moved. "Help me take your shirt off."

"No it's fine."

"Jack I've already seen the scars and the marks on your arms. I know you have a problem."

"I don't have a problem. It's fine. Maybe I should go home." Jack said sitting up slowly. Kate pushed gently on his rib cage pushing him back down, and it caused him to cry out in pain.

"See what I mean Jack. You should be in a hospital. Fine if you want to be a pain. Fine. I'll be out in the living room if you need something."

Jack lay back down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep a few seconds later.

Kate waited for him to fall asleep before she came back in. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt to look at the damage that was done. His chest was purple and so where most of his abdomen. She grimaced slightly knowing how much pain he had to be in. She saw something in his pocket. She reached in them and pulled out a baggie of what she assumed was liquid heroin.

Jack awoke when he felt someone's hand in his pocket. He opened his eyes and he saw Kate holding the baggie Hector had given him. "It's now what you think it is." He said rising slowly.

"Oh so it's not liquid heroin?"

"Ok so maybe it is what you think it is."

"Is this how you got so beat up. Trying to get this." She asked angry at him for lying to her.

"No." After he said it he thought he should have said yes it would have made more sense to have her believe that than something else.

"What happened to you Jack?" She asked angry.

"A lot." He said trying to keep himself calm.

"You lied to me about everything haven't you. You don't want me back you just want someone around to distract everyone from the real truth about you."

"And what's that Kate?" Jack said angry.

"That you are a weak man. That you are a junkie." She said pissed off at him she felt bad once she said it.

Jack stood up and started to walk out slowly in pain.

Kate grabbed his arm and said, "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack yanked his arm away and glared at her, "No you are not." He started to walk again.

"I guess your right. You never did love me did you. I was just there to fill the void for your dead wife."

Jack stopped when she said that his anger reaching a new point. He turned around and walked back into the room, "What did you say?" He said in a mean tone that sent chills down Kate's spine.

She was convinced he would hit her. She didn't care though, "I said I was just there to fill the void of your dead wife. I see you like cheating on people? You and Nina and than you and whoever the girls were in Mexico." She looked at him holding back her tears.

"I had no loyalties to you Kate, nor did I when I was with Nina. We were all separated." He said walking away again before he let his anger get to him.

"How was she Jack? How was it to sleep with the woman that killed your wife?"

Jack lost it he came back and glared at Kate and dared her to say more.

"You heard me. And what now you are so weak you have to take a drug to make it through the day. You died with Teri didn't you."

Jack lost it. He punched Kate in the stomach.

Kate was shocked at first as she doubled over in pain. She stood up again. He had started off down the hallway but she wasn't going to let him leave like that. She grabbed the glass pot off the table and launched it at Jack.

The pot connected with Jack's back causing him to cry out in pain as his ribs screamed in pain.

"You fu(king arshole." Kate screamed running at him ready to fight him.

Jack turned around in time to see her throw a punch into his ribs. He grabbed her arms before she could hit him again, "I'm LEAVING DAMN IT." He let go of her arms pushing her back hard enough that she fell to the ground. Jack walked out of the hosue slamming the door.

Jack walked to the nearest gas station. He was happy that they kept their outside bathrooms unlocked because if they had not he would have had to walk inside with the blood on the side of his face and that would have drawn attention towards him. He quickly washed the blood off his face and than walked inside to the pay phone. He called Tony.

"Hello?" Michelle answered.

"Hi Michelle it's Jack can I speak to Tony."

"Not if you're calling him to come into work." Michelle joked knowing that would be the only reason Jack would call.

"Sorry." He said.

"Hold on Jack. God you guys have been working over time on trying to get Salazar to talk."

"I know I'm sorry Michelle. I promise to have him home before midnight."

"Hey Jack." Tony came over the phone after Michelle handed it to him.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Where you ate?"

"A gas station down the street from Kate's. We had a fight and I left. I need a ride and you would probably like to know how the meeting went too."

"You've already done that?" Tony asked surprised.

"Yeah." Jack smiled into the phone everything was working out.

"I'll be there soon."

Almost a week later the plan started. Ramon had been told about getting broken out, but never how. Jack had been ready to do everything he had to do. The day was here. Ramon shocked him when he killed his lawyer and later the warden, but Jack couldn't do anything about it. Jack was even more shocked and worried that Hector somehow contacted the scientist by himself, when he found out that the kid Kyle Singer might actually have the virus. He found out from Gael later that day it was not true that Kyle had the virus. Hector was testing Jack, he had wanted him to have to break Ramon out of prison so that Jack could not go back to the U.S. once he finished with them, if he survived. And the rest of what happened that day is another story by the professionals of 24.


End file.
